HÉROE DE CORAZÓN
by Eli Black Malfoy de Lannister
Summary: Voldemort se decidió por Longbottom, Alice y Frank murieron intentando salvar a su bebe y el pobre Neville fue criado por su abuela y como un héroe en la comunidad mágica ¿Que pasara cuando Voldemort vuelva? ¿Quién resultara ser el héroe?
1. CAPÍTULO I  El Elegido

**_HÉROE DE CORAZÓN_**

* * *

_(Por: Elizabeth Black Malfoy)_

Voldemort se decidió por Longbottom en lugar de Potter, Alice y Frank murieron intentando salvar a su bebe y el pobre Neville fue criado por su abuela y como un héroe en la comunidad mágica. Harry es un adolescente normal con unos padres normales y cariñosos; y con un padrino rebelde y mujeriego y algunos amigos. ¿Que pasara cuando Voldemort vuelva? ¿Quién resultara ser el héroe?

* * *

_**CAPITULO I**_

_El Elegido_

_Lancashire, 11 de Septiembre de 1994. _

Los tibios rayos del sol de la mañana, el suave canto de los pájaros y la fresca brisa de principios de otoño soplando entre las ramas de los arboles, es un nuevo día en las profundidades del bosque de Bowland, el cual ya se empieza a cubrir con las primaras hojas de otoño, se encuentra una hermosa casa señorial, su tamaño no es muy grande pero atestigua haber albergado varias generaciones de una misma familia, bordeada por lindos jardines que se pierden entre el bosque y con una espaciosa entrada se encuentra, como desde hace décadas, oculta de las miradas curiosas de muggles y magos y protegida por la tranquilidad del bosque se encuentra Longbotton's Manor, sus muros de piedra y columnas de mármol pulido al más puro estilo de los ordenes clásicos, junto con sus enormes ventanales que van desde el techo a la pared, dan testimonio de la importancia de los magos que habitan en ella y sus jardines, a gritos cuentan la infinidad de banquetes de los que han sido testigos, desde hace trece años.

En el piso superior un balcón sobresale en la fachada, es la única habitación con un balcón que da hacia el frente, la enorme puerta que da hacia el balcón y sus suntuosas cortinas verdes esmeralda, están corridas, como de costumbre, para permitir al pequeño principito que habita en aquella especial habitación el dormir hasta la hora mas tardía de lo normal, y es que desde hace 13 años, Neville Longbottom, el niño-que-vivió es un joven consentido, por sus abuelos y por toda la comunidad mágica internacional, no solo por ser el libertador de la comunidad mágica, sino también por el trágico precio que desde muy bebe tuvo que pagar, sin tener elección.

Es temprano en la casa de los Longbottom pero ya la servidumbre ha empezado con sus tareas diarias, el trinar de las aves acompasa a los atareados elfos domésticos, en sus tareas de podar el jardín. Así empezaba otro día, otro año escolar, mientras un rubio jovencito de catorce años yace en su cama, hundido en un plácido sueño, su frente está marcada por una curiosa cicatriz, la cicatriz culpable de sus más profundas penas, ocultas en lo más profundo de su corazón y a la vez la razón de su fama, la razón de su éxito y la culpable de su riqueza. Sí, porque haber derrotado al señor oscuro, ha sido lo más trágico y lo más genial que pudo haber hecho en su vida, aunque en realidad no lo recuerde, una dicotomía curiosa y cruel, de la cual siempre ha tratado de sacar el mejor provecho, gracias a haber quedado huérfano ha sido mucho mas consentido que todos los niños que conozca y su fama le ha dado la oportunidad de crear un gran negocio, el negocio de Neville Longbottom, marca registrada, su emporio va desde camisetas con su rostro, libros sobre su vida y la de su familia, entrevistas, eventos, bebidas energizantés, en realidad Neville es la figura más famosa del mundo mágico. El hecho de que en realidad no sepa que paso esa noche es lo que menos le importa.

El pequeño Neville como le dice su abuela, siempre se levantaba después de de las 9 am y eso no cambiaba aunque fuera once de septiembre, acostumbrado ha nunca hacer ninguna tarea domestica, su pequeño elfo domestico, una asustadiza y torpe creatura llamada Alf, era quien preparaba desde muy temprano todo lo que habría de llevar en su baúl. Y alistar a su rana Trevor mansión pantano nueva, la cual no era más que una gran caja de cristal del tamaño de una jaula, la cual tenía un hechizo que recreaba su ambiente natural un pantano de aguas claras el cual mantenía su temperatura ideal todos los días del año. La paz que se respira en esa habitación a esa hora es tan densa que no parece normal, de repente un gran estruendo se alza como una explosión quebrando la tranquilidad, Alf acaba de dejar caer una esfera de cristal, despertando inmediatamente, a su irascible amo.

¿Qué rayos crees que haces?- grita el dulce Nev, con cara de pocos amigos, siempre odio que lo despertaran, se hacía rememorar lo peor de su vida.

Lo siento amo, Alf no quería perturbar su sueño... – dice servicialmente mientras hace una reverencia en la que su nariz llega hasta el piso

Pero lo hiciste, largo de mi presencia, no quiero verte. - Contesta de malos modos el Elegido.

Pero señor, Alf aun no termina de… pero no pudo terminar de hablar por su amo se había levantado de la cama con una mirada amenazante en su rostro.

Dije largo – grita Neville fuera de sí.

Totalmente aterrado y sabiendo de lo q puede ser capaz su amo cuando esta de malas sin siquiera pensarlo dos segundos Alf desapareció en un seco "plof". Una vez solo, trato de serenarse respirando a fondo unas tres veces con sus ojos cerrados, luego los abrió lentamente y sus ojos recorrieron su suntuosa habitación, las paredes eran altas y de franjas verdes y plateadas y en las paredes colgaban los posters de el equipo de Slytherin del año pasado y en el centro de este estaba el, este sería su segundo año como capitán del equipo de su casa; y al igual que el año pasado , su abuelo se encargaría de que se les hicieran publicidad no solo en Hogwarts sino en todo periódico y revista del mundo mágico, su abuelo le encantaba asesorar el emporio Neville Longbottom. A su lado se encontraba Draco Malfoy su mejor amigo y el buscador del equipo mucho menos fornido que él, pero bastante atlético e igual de alto, también rubio pero de un tipo mucho más claro y platinado que el de Neville y con ese porte aristócrata, que no puede ser aprendido, sino del que se lleva en la sangre y el cual los diferenciaba. Empotrado en la pared de en frente un hogar de mármol gris, y sobre este una repisa en la cual solo hay tres fotografías, las única tres fotos de su vida privada que nunca se han hecho públicas y las cuales cualquier periódico pagaría millones de galeones por tener en exclusiva. La primera fotografía es de él cuando era un bebe junto a sus padres en la cual el esta sonriendo y sus padres haciéndole arrumacos, la otra un poco más grande que la anterior, aparecen él con unos seis años y a su lado una pequeña niña de largos cabellos rubios, cayendo como cascadas y con un collar de corchos alrededor del cuerpo. Al fondo de la foto esta el bosque y el pequeño Neville tendiéndole un pequeño diente de león a la niña la cual ya tiene la cabeza llena de todas las flores que él le ha regalado. Y en la última, están el u su amigo Draco Malfoy al final de su primer año en Hogwarts, desde su primer año se hicieron inseparables. Ya se habían visto pero nunca habían cruzado más de tres palabras, pero al quedar en la misma casa y ser compañeros de cuarto, los lazos surgieron, además de compartir la misma pasión por el Quidditch.

Sobre la impoluta alfombra blanca hecha pedazos estaba la recordadora que su abuela le regalo cuando empezó su primer año en Hogwarts, eso debió haber sido lo que causo el estruendo que lo despertó, con una mueca de disgusto se acerco a los trozos que restaban de la esfera y se agacho y tomo uno de los pedazos:

Ese maldito y torpe elfo. – mascullo entre diente. Levanto la cabeza, miro a su alrededor, palpo los bolsillos de su pijama y luego con un chasquido le lengua, exclamo: Alf, ven aquí asqueroso elfo.

Mande amo – dijo el elfo luego de aparecer inmediatamente y mientras hacia una reverencia.

¿Dónde diantres escondiste mi varita? – pregunto el rubio.

Alf no la escondió señor, al lado de la ropa q esta doblada en su escritorio, pensaba empacarla en su baúl.

Para que estúpido, no vez que debo llevarla conmigo, en mi bolsillo.

Pero recuerde lo que dijo su señora abuela desde lo q paso la…

No vuelvas a mencionarlo. Y cuidado con decirle algo a mi abuela, porque te ira mal Alf ¿quedo claro?

Si, amo. Como el agua. –dijo el elfo y hizo una enorme sonrisa.

Ahora lárgate. Yo terminare de empacar eso ya que tú no puedes hacerlo sin causar un desastre.

El elfo desapareció y Neville tomo su varita y con un simple murmullo reparo la recordadora rota. Y termino de empacar con magia, ser amigo del ministro tenía sus beneficios, soy su amigo Draco sabia de su libertad en el uso de la magia, eran famosas las escapadas que se daban gracias a ello. Al recordar la más reciente Neville sonrió y una sonrisa de diablillo se dibujo en su rostro. Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por su abuela.

Augusta Longbottom se paro en el umbral de la habitación de su nieto, mas estrambótica q nunca, totalmente vestida de azul oscuro, con un sobretodo de piel de min negro y su sombrero de copa puntiaguda el cual tenía un halcón disecado en un lado. Y con una expresión severa en el rostro, miro a su sobrino, era tan parecido a su padre cuando tenía su edad, pero su rostro era insondable. Su abuela siempre lo había consentido dándole todo lo que había querido y dejándolo hacer siempre lo que él quisiera, siempre y cuando estuviese entre las normas de etiqueta y buena conducta, pero nunca le había demostrado cariño con caricias o abrazos, sus mayores muestras de aprecio eran los halagos que con frecuencia le prodigaba, cuando realizaba alguna de sus hazañas en el Quidditch o cuando le decía lo parecido que era a su padre. Pero por la expresión des su rostro Neville podía inferir que no pensaba alabarlo esta vez, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para discernir los pensamientos que surcaban la mente de su abuela ya q la mujer hablo:

¡Oh! Nev, que haces q aun no estás listo para el desayuno, termina inmediatamente de empacar y baja, no creo q el expreso de Hogwarts te espere una vez más.

Enseguida abuela, estaba recogiendo el desastre que hizo Alf – respondió con presteza como un niño que se acaba de salvar, por poco de ser descubierto haciendo una travesura; en cierta forma así fue. Y agrego – Te he dicho q ese elfo ya esta senil.

Deja de quejarte por pequeñeces y baja pronto. - Dijo con una mirada que no admitía replicas.

Si señora - contesto Neville, con voz cansina.

Su abuela se retiro por el corredor y cuando la perdió de vista pudo suspirar tranquilo, estuvo cerca de ser descubierto haciendo magia en casa, corrió hacia el baño de su habitación a asearse, su abuela tenía razón el expreso de Hogwarts no lo esperaría dos veces, y ya se estaba haciendo tarde incluso para _"El Elegido"._

Su cuarto de baño era grande el color predominante seguía siendo el verde y los grifos tenían forma de serpientes, su fascinación por los réptiles no era un secreto para nadie. Sus favoritas eran las serpientes, pero fue lo único que le fue negado de niño, su abuela alego que eran muy peligrosas para un niño y además que en el colegio solo aceptaban ratas, lechuzas o sapos, por eso que se decidió por Trevor, cuando su tío Algie lo llevo para que escogiera su regalo; es decir, no sería una serpiente pero al menos era reptil. Su rana era su más fiel compañía, iba a todos lados con ella incluso a veces sentía que le entendía sin tener que hablar, y eso era algo que alguien tan cerrado como Neville agradecía, nunca fue bueno para explicar sus sentimientos.

Ahí frente al espejo admirándose a sí mismo, Neville noto que si no fuera por su fama y su cicatriz pasaría totalmente desapercibido, no era precisamente apuesto, de hecho el apuesto siempre había sido Draco, el era más bien común en apariencia, su cabello rubio trigo, sus ojos cafés y su piel blanca, no particularmente perfecta, siempre tubo la tendencia a ser cachetón, hecho que el acreditaba a la tendencia incontrolable de su tía abuela Enid de estrujarle sus mejillas, siempre odio eso, pero sin importar estos desperfectos, él era el líder, "_El Elegido"_. Pero ya no era un niño pequeño, es mas podría decirse que ya era casi adulto, era alto y gracias a todos los deportes que su abuelo lo había obligado a practicar era fornido, un poco torpe a veces, sobre todo con las manos y le faltaba esa gracia de elegancia que admiraba en Draco, pero todos esos defectos eran opacados por su inmensa fama, su gran seguridad y su abultada cuenta bancaria.

Después de admirarse largo rato frente al espejo y luego de una rápida ducha salió de la habitación se coloco una de sus túnicas nuevas color azul, muy elegante y la cuan realzaba la anchura de sus hombros, se peino el cabello todo así atrás como a su abuela le gustaba, tal y como solía hacer su padre. Cerro su baúl y luego de esconder su varita en un pliegue de su túnica y bajo al comedor.

Su cuarto estaba en el tercer piso de la casa, y era la única habitación de todo el piso, al lado de su habitación había un gran salón de estar y luego el invernadero el cual eta una inmensa cúpula de cristal y era el lugar donde su abuela pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, ahí cultivaba todo tipo de plantas ornamentales de poca profundidad y tenía una hermosa vista del bosque y los jardines de la casa, Neville también disfrutaba de pasar días allí ,cuidando las plantas, la Herbología era una de sus pasiones secretas; además, también le parecía un muy buen lugar para leer y estar solo, cuando los fantasmas del pasado lo invadían y cuando se preguntaba como hubiesen sido las cosas si sus padres no hubiesen muerto y si él no fuera "_El Elegido"_. Sabía lo que todos sabían sobre la profecía: _"__El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes." _Sin embargo una vez cuando tenía alrededor de 8 años y se había escabullido a las cocinas tarde por la noche, escucho una conversación entre sus abuelos y sus tíos en la q mencionaban otro posible elegido; pero, cuando había estado a punto de saber su nombre, el tonto de Alf, llamó su atención, en un alto tono de voz; alertando así, a sus abuelos, sobre su presencia; a la final nunca supo quién era, y cuando confronto a su abuela al respecto, esta le resto importancia al asunto y le dijo que eran no eran más que cuentos y rumores sin fundamento, _"cuentos de camino"_ como ella les llamaba.

Al salir de su cuarto y bajar las escaleras hasta la planta baja, la cual daba al hall de entras un suntuoso espacio de doble altura con muchos cuadros de sus familiares, la dinastía Longbottom como su abuelo le gustaba llamarla. Los pisos eran de mármol pulido, tan brillante que parecían espejos u la escalera descendía en una semi curva dándole un aspecto de elegancia sobria a la habitación, al final de la escalera a mano derecha una gran abertura deba paso a la sal de visitas, del lado derecho se encontraba el cran comedor y al fondo del hall, una puesta de roble solido con un barniz rojizo daba a el estudio del abuelo, en donde este pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo y desde donde dirigía toda la publicidad de _"El Elegido"._

Neville se apresuro a ir al comedor donde ya se encontraban sus abuelos, su abuelo como siempre leyendo _"El Quisquilloso", _su abuela preparándole el café como a su abuelo le gustaba dos de azúcar y un cuarto de crema; era su rutina en la mañana, tal pareciera que fuera un día común y corriente. El comedor era una estancia bastante grande con ventanales que daban a un costado de la casa y en el fondo un gran hogar de mármol, muy similar el que hay en el cuarto de Neville, solo q en la repisa superior habían un montón de suvenires de los viajes de la familia, la vez que fueron a visitar las Ruinas de Babilonia, las Pirámides de Egipto y una en la estatua de La Estatua de la Libertad.

Neville, tomo asiento sin decir palabra y su abuela le dio una mirada reprobatoria, entonces inmediatamente como su se hubiese sentado sobre una tachuela dijo:

- Buenos días, Abuelo – dijo en tono casual.

- Hola, hijo ¿Cómo te sientes para tu nuevo año? – dijo su abuelo con su acostumbrado tono jovial y entusiasta.

- Bien, supongo. – contesto Neville no muy convencido, desde que su sueño fue interrumpido tan abruptamente esa mañana no se había sentido de muy buen humor; sin explicación alguna, se sentía irritado.

- Claro, este año promete ser muy interesante. – con el mismo tono animoso pero esta vez algo pensativo.

Neville recordó la última vez que había oído a su abuelo decir esas palabras con ese todo, y esa vez las cosas nos salieron muy bien, no fue hace mucho tiempo en realidad fue al principio de esas vacaciones cuando les llego con la noticia de irían a el Mundial de Quidditch con todo y asientos de palco para ver todos los partidos.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Neville estaba eufórico, el Quidditch era lo que más le gustaba en el mundo, empezó a hacer la maletas con una semana de anticipación para no olvidar nada, y dos días antes de partir así los mundiales, a las ocho de la mañana, la cual era una hora muy temprana para _"El Elegido"_, recibió una lechuza negra y elegante con una mirada soberbia, ya la concia, miles de veces le había traído regalos y cartas, era una de las lechuzas de la casa Malfoy, casi como todo lo de esa familia emanaba una modales dignos de la realiza; de hecho esa lechuza en particular era la favorita de Draco, el insistente picoteo de la lechuza en la ventana de su habitación fue lo q causo la interrupción de su sueño, tal y como lo supuso la carta era de su amigo, informándole que también iría a los Mundiales y que ya sabía que irían ya q el periódico había reseñado esa mañana su aparición pública y que sería quien daría el discurso inicial de inauguración. Al leer esta palabras, Neville dio un grito de sorpresa, y tuvo q sentarse de la impresión, ¿Discurso de Inauguración? ¿Desde cuando era una atracción de circo? Y peor aún, no había preparado ningún discurso.

Esta vez su abuelo si que se había excedido en su afán por explotarlo como figura pública, con ese último pensamiento en mente y con la firme determinación de hacerle frente por primera vez en su vida, se baño y vistió lo más rápido que pudo y bajo al comedor lo más rápido que le dieron sus firmes piernas. Como de costumbre su abuelo estaba sentado en la cabecera de la enorme mesa rectangular del comedor, la cual tenía puestos, leyendo su periódico favorito: _"El Quisquilloso"_, su abrupta entrada no paso desapercibida ni por su abuelo ni su abuela los cuales lo miraron sorprendidos, pero su abuela fue la primera en recomponerse de la impresión t le dijo con tono dulce:

- Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? Es mucho más temprano de lo que acostumbras desayunar ¿o es que te has caído de la cama?

- ¡Buenos Días, abuela!, y no, precisamente no me caí de la cama; pero es casi como si así hubiese sido, y no es para menos, si me acabo de enterar que daré un discurso de inauguración en frente a casi todo el mundo mágico, discurso del que, por cierto, ¡no tengo ni la menor idea de que dice! – dijo mientras su tono de voz subía hasta convertirse en un grito casi inentendible.

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Augusta mostró su ignorancia respecto al tema, y ahora ambos miraban a Franklin Longbottom con un signo de interrogación en sus rostros.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No les parece genial! – exclamo el señor Longbottom, con su rostro rebosante de emoción.

- Estaba vez si te pásate Frank.

- No es nada del otro mundo, no sería la primera vez que sale en público, además el discurso ya está escrito y si se te olvida tendrás un apuntador en frente tuyo así que solo tendrás que leer – dijo su abuelo conciliador.

- Bueno, no se – dijo Neville vacilante- no lo sé.

- Recuerdo que tu padre tenía el don de la oratoria – recordó su abuela mientras sus ojos se llenaban de una bruma de lagrimas que no llego a derramas, así era siempre que mencionaba a su difunto hijo, mientras miraba su recuerdo en los ojos de su nieto, el hijo de su hijo, la remembranza que su adorado Frankie dejo en este mundo antes de partir. Aunque también había mucho de su madre en el, según le habían dicho, su abuela y nadie de su familia, mencionaba a su madre, Alice, pero ni siquiera por equivocación.

- Bueno, tú sabes que hablar en público no está entre mis cosas favoritas, tal vez lo habré heredado por parte de mi madre. -Dijo un poco irritado, por la forma tan sucia como se le trataba de manipular, con el recuerdo de su difunto padre, era como si viviera bajo su sombra todo el tiempo, podía llegar a ser agotador.

- Si algo he de admitir, ninguno de tus padres era cobarde, así que dudo q no puedas con esta simple tarea, además eso sería muy bueno para tu imagen. – se apresuro a decir su abuelo con una sonrisa e impidiendo así que su esposa dijera algo en contra de la memoria de la difunta, Alice.- además, ya todo el mundo mágico espera verte ahí.

- Está bien, lo hare, pero la próxima vez que pienses hacer algo en nombre de mi imagen me encantaría que me lo comentaras antes de comprometerme. - Dijo Neville resignado. Una vez más como siempre terminaba cediendo ante sus abuelos, y dejando se moldear, por lo que ellos creían era lo mejor para él.

- Bueno, ya que todo está arreglado, aprovechemos para desayunar, Neville querido siéntate. – dijo su Abuela con su habitual todo alegre-educado.

Neville, se acerco con parsimonia a su silla, tal como un robot, solo por inercia, en realidad no tenía nada de apetito. La noticia le pego en el hígado, u aun después de que sus abuelos terminaran de desayunar él no había probado bocado, a regañadientes tomo algo de fruta cuando su abuela le dio una mirada severa, la conversación fue controlada por sus abuelos quienes discutían lo generoso que había sido el ministerio en la organización de los Juegos Mundiales de Quidditch.

- Recuérdame invitar a Bertha después de los juegos – Dijo Franklin Longbottom en tono casual. Y añadió- ella fue quien me ayudo a planear toda tu presentación en la inauguración – dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Neville.

- Esa mujer es un desastre, es capaz de arruinar la casa antes del postre. – exclamó su abuela un poco ofuscada.

Sus abuelos siguieron discutiendo sobre los defectos de Bertha Jorkins pero el ya no prestaba atención, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente recordó que la lechuza de Draco debía aun estar esperando su respuesta, se levanto inmediatamente y se excuso diciendo que debía ir al baño y subió corriendo a su escondite, su habitación.

Al llegar la elegante lechuza legra lo miró como indignada, por su retraso. Neville la ignoro mientras se sentaba en su mesa y empezaba a escribir en un trozo de pergamino, al terminar la doblo y la metió en uno de sus sobres oficiales con el sello Longbottom y el seguro inviolable mágico que su abuelo le había regalado la navidad pasada, la carta en si no decía nada confidencia, pero Draco así lo pensaría y le gustaba jugarle esas bromas que sabía que le molestaban, era una forma implícita de decir que él (Neville) era un personaje importante. Escribió una nota corta solo confirmándole que se verían en el Mundial y prometiendo que allí le daría más detalles.

* * *

Fin Del Flash Back

* * *

Definitivamente esas palabras no podían significar nada bueno para él, pero por el momento Neville le resto importancia a sus abuelos y todo lo que ellos tuviesen para decir y se dedico a su desayuno, contentándose con la idea de que en pocas horas ya no estaría bajo su vigilancia todo el tiempo y podría relajarse y ser el mismo, el príncipe de Slytherin, _"El Elegido"_.

* * *

En el próximo capitulo

Veremos el inicio de año de los otros personajes principales de este fanfiction. ¿ya se imaginan quienes?... Aja esos mismos.

* * *

Bueno este es el primer capitulo de mi primer fanfiction, así que, no sean muy duros conmigo, Por favor (cruzo los dedos). Después de años de solo leer y leer y con el deseo creciente de poner en letras las locuras que pasan por mi mente al fin me he lanzado al agua con algo mio. Esta historia ya esta casi toda en mi mente, solo falta escribirla (no mas xD) lo cual me toma entre 1 o 2 días,pero las actualizaciones dependerán en gran mediada de la cantidad de review (jijijij, chantaje). Sobra decir que se aceptan de todo criticas, elogios, insultos e ideas. Sin mas que decir por lo momentos y esperando montones de reviews me despido hasta pronto. (Eso espero, pero ya saben que depende de ustedes, en gran medida). :D.

_ Elizabeth Black Malfoy._


	2. CAPÍTULO II La Pandilla Roja

DISCLAMER: Los personajes de los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para materializar mis fantasías. :D. sin mas los dejo con el capitulo. Que lo disfruten.

* * *

_**CAPITULO II**_

_"La Pandilla Roja"_

_Valle De Godric, 11 De Septiembre De 1994_

Era temprano, por la mañana, la suave brizas de principio de otoño se cernía sobre un hermoso valle entre Bristol y Exmood, como una alegre melodía entraba y salía de cada casa del pequeño pueblo, reconfortando a sus habitantes. Era una linda mañana despejada y las praderas aun en distintos tonos de verdes cálidos parecían gritar de alegría al compás de la melodía del viento. El Valle de Godric, una pequeña población de alrededor de 30 casas, memorable por haber sido el lugar de nacimiento del ilustre Godric Gryffindor y supuestamente fundada por uno de los hermanos Peverell, era el hogar de muchos magos y brujas, entre ellos los Potter.

En al final de la calle principal, casi al final del pueblo Vivian los Potter, James Potter, el cabeza de familia e ilustre Director del Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia, junto con su adorable esposa Lily y su carismático hijo Harry, Lily era la propietaria y presidenta de una lucrativa fabrica de pociones; famosa por su tratamientos capilares. Cuando Lily no estaba en la oficina llevando los negocios, estaba en su laboratorio de pociones, en el sótano de su casa; excepto en verano, las vacaciones de verano eran enteramente dedicadas a su familia, su casa estaba repleta de fotos de sus viajes de verano. Ese año, particularmente, había sido especial, habían ido al Mundial de Quidditch, y aunque nunca lo había jugado a Lily le encantaba este deporte; era de suponerse, viviendo con dos Quidditchmaniáticos algo se le tenía que contagiar. Lo cierto es que para Lily su familia era su vida y aunque disfrutaba su trabajo su familia siempre había estado primero.

Ese día en especifico era uno de los mas atareados para los Potter, tendrían q estar en la estación de _King's Cross_ para antes de las 11 am. Lily estaba terminando el desayuno mientras su esposo leía _"El Profeta"_, si a diferencia de la mayoría de la comunidad mágica, James Potter prefería leer el profeta, los demás periódicos, según decía él, demasiado amarillistas, aunque en realidad era q James era un hombre de costumbres, y le gustaba rememorar otras épocas, cuando era joven y aun iba a Hogwarts, en su casa siempre habían leído el profeta; en ese entonces el actual periódico de fama, era un tabloide de chismes. Ahí estaba el recordando esas épocas, cuando la voz de su esposa, dulce y melodiosa como era, lo saco de sus memorias:

- ¿Alguna noticia interesante querido?- pregunto la pelirroja con su habitual sonrisa.

- No en realidad, más de la mitad es sobre el despliegue de seguridad que se hará hoy para escoltar a _"El Elegido, _hasta el tren de Hogwarts en _King's Cross_. La otra mitad son solo los rumores políticos que corren en el ministerio, los cuales ni siquiera son la mitad de los que sabemos los que trabajamos allí. - Respondió James con decepción.

Bueno, supongo que todos están muy asustados con el sucedido en el mundial, que prefieren ignorar lo que paso.- Comento casual.

- Lo cual no es la decisión más sabia- dijo James un poco ofuscado.- en fin, hoy será un día muy largo, debemos llegar con dos horas de anticipación para organizar los Aurores que estarán resguardando la seguridad en la estación, no queremos que le pase nada a _"su real majestad"_, digo, a _"El Elegido"_. Dijo con todo irónico.

- Cuando hablas así me recuerdas tu época de merodeador. Recuerda que es el hijo de Alice y Frank, dijo ella con tono juguetón.

- Eso no hace que deje de ser un dolor de cabeza, es un niñato inmaduro y caprichoso, el pobre Frank se avergonzaría de él, en parte es bueno que no esté aquí para ver en lo que Augusta y el codicioso de Franklin le han hecho a su hijo.- dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a una taza de cabe. Y luego añadió- Te apuesto q si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas…

- Si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, lo más probable es que tu y yo no estuviéramos vivos hoy y nuestro Harry viviría con mis padres o quizás, hasta con _"Tuney"_ y su familia. - Mención con un toque de preocupación.

- ¡Oh Lil! Cielo, ni lo menciones, estoy comiendo. - Dijo con cara de asco.

- Bueno, eso es para que aprendas a valorar lo que aun tenemos. - Dijo en tono maternal.- no me imagino Harry teniendo que sufrir todo lo que ha sufrido ese pobre niño.

- ¡Oh! si ha de ser traumático, coches de lujo, hoteles cinco estrellas, fama, dinero, y respeto simplemente por haber nacido, simplemente espantoso. Él podre ha de ser un mártir – dijo de manera sarcástica. Y añadió – sea como fuere estoy seguro que nuestro Harry hubiese sido un Héroe mucho más digno en cualquier escenario, está en su sangre.

- Vaya, pensé que los asuntos de sangre no te interesaban. -Dijo un poco ofendida.

- ¡Oh! Vamos Lil, no empecemos; sabes a lo que me refería. – dijo en tono conciliador.

- No, no lo sé. Respondió ella haciendo un puchero.

- Te amo tal y como eres, y no me interesa la pureza de la sangre, me refería a que ese niño definitivamente tiene la sangre de Augusta, la cual a pesar de ser mucho más pura que la mía, es mala sangre. - Mencionó como si recordara algo. Y para no explicar más dijo. – ¿Donde esta Harry se nos está haciendo tarde para irnos?

- Ya debería haber bajado, hace rato que lo desperté. A no ser que este volando de nuevo esa arma mortal que le regalo Sirius. – respondió ella un poco enojada.

- No es un arma mortal es solo una Saeta de Fuego, es preferible que su moto ¿no crees?- replico James con todo juguetón, pero una mirada de advertencia por parte de su esposa, le impidió seguir tratando de picarla.- iré a buscarlo para que venga a desayunar tenemos que estas en media hora en la estación de trenes. - Menciono resignado.

James se dirigió a el patio y al salir lo vio volando bajo entre los arboles de Maple que habían en el patio de la casa. Al verlo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, le recordaba a sus años escolares, cuando jugaba de Cazador. A penas Harry lo vio, empezó a descender, era delgado pero atlético gracias al Quidditch y tenia los hermosos ojos verdes de su madre, su cabello era negro como el suyo; de hecho, solo los ojos eran los de Lily ya que su hijo era idéntico a él, usaba unos anteojos redondos muy parecidos a los suyos, no era muy alto pero le lucia bien.

- No la desgastes, deja algo para el primer partido al menos. – dijo james a su hijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Papá es genial, _"canuto"_ es el mejor padrino. Espera que Ron la vea. Dijo Harry sonriendo ampliamente.

- Genial, pero recuerda que fui yo quien te dio el mapa- dijo su padre en tono confidencial. Y añadió alejándose un poco de el- claro que si me lo preguntan lo negare.

Harry rio, aunque no lo admitiera, su padre le temía a la furia de su madre, y con razón su madre enojada, era intimidante, parecía un una fiera.

- Vamos, apúrate, ven a desayunar que ya casi tenemos que irnos a la estación. - Dijo James mientras se dirigía al interior de la casa.

- ¿Tan temprano? ¡Si ni siquiera son las nueve de la mañana! – se quejo Harry mientras seguía a su padre.

- Recuerda que tengo que coordinar la seguridad de Longbottom, te lo dije anoche, antes de dormir. - Respondió su padre.

- Ah si se me olvidaba q ahora somos los lacayos de "el-niños-que-vivió-para-amargarme-la-vida". – dijo Harry con fastidio.

- Sube, cámbiate, ven a desayunar y no insultes a Neville delante de tu madre, tú sabes que le parte el corazón todo lo que _"El Elegido"_ ha sufrido. Soltó James con tono irónico.

- ¿Te das cuenta cuantas ordenes hay en esa oración? No se _"Cornamenta"_, creo q esperas demasiado de mi- dijo Harry con una sonrisa sardónica.

- Claro que no, tú puedes con esta carga y mas - dijo James en tono burlón, y agrego – después de todo eres mi hijo. – y luego de picarle un ojo se fue así la cocina. Harry sonrió y subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

La casa de los Potter era una replica idéntica de todas las casa de la calle, eran curiosas casa de madera, parecían casa de muñecas, todas pintadas en tonos pasteles con un pequeño jardín en el porche y uno el doble de grande en la parte de atrás. La casa de los Potter, era blanca con marcos y ventanas en azul pastel, daba la impresión de ser relajada y espaciosa. El jardín de en frente era uno de los mas cuidados de la calle con lirios y azucenas y un camino cercado por pequeños arbustos conducía desde la cerca hasta la puerta principal la cual tenía un picaporte en forma de León y la mirilla tenia forma de las fauces abiertas de uno de estos felinos. Al entrar había un pequeño hall, con pisos de madera de cedro pulida y una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, al fondo una puerta q conducía al patio, a mano derecha estaba la sala la cual era amplia y daba a un pequeño cuarto q usaban como estudio biblioteca y a su vez desde el estudio una escalera de caracol daba al sótano, donde Lily trabajaba sus pociones experimentales. A mano izquierda de la puerta de entrada estaba la sala comedor, la cual siempre estaba impecable, en realidad casi toda la casa, pero sobre todo la cocina. Era una habitación muy iluminada ya que tenía un gran ventanal que daba al jardín del frente y al fondo dos ventanas medianas sobre el fregadero. Toda la casa era de madera en tonos claros y alegres. El piso superior constaba de 2 baños y 3 habitaciones, la principal con su baño interno era la de Lily y James, la de Harry le seguía en tamaño.

La habitación de Harry, era azul claro, y tenía un escritorio rojo con detalles dorados, una gran ventana que daba a la calle, y en la cual había un alfeizar con cojines, y un closet. Estaba decorada, con miles de fotos mágicas y muggles, y por su puesto el calendario del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor del año pasado. Del cual era buscador, desde su primer curso, cuando le gano al famoso Longbottom, alias _"cabeza rajada"_ en una carrera improvisada en el patio de la escuela, mientras la profesora Hooch llevaba a la enfermería la torpe de Hermione Granger; fue la primera de las muchas travesuras que había hecho el colegio, y es que el junto con los gemelos Weasley y su mejor amigo Ron eran los mala conducta de Hogwarts, el retorno de los merodeadores, como él la gustaba verlo yo la _"Pandilla Roja"_, como la llamaban casi todos en Hogwarts; cosa que su madre aun no sabía, su madre odiaba que hubiese heredado la tendencia de su padre a meterse en líos y ganarse detenciones, su padre también fingía enojo en su presencia pero Harry sabía que estaba orgulloso de que continuase con su legado, y una prueba de esto era que le había regalado _"el mapa del merodeador"_, fue su regalo secreto de cumpleaños; el regalo oficial fue un kit de mantenimiento de escobas profesional; el que si no se molestaba en disimular su felicidad por sus aventuras era su padrino, el famoso, millonario y mujeriego, Sirius Black, ganador seis veces consecutivas de la sonrisa mas encantadora según la revista _"Corazón De Bruja", _o como el siempre le decía _"canuto"_.

En el centro de la foto del equipo estaba Oliver Wood el capitán, era un ejemplo para Harry, le tenía verdadero respeto. El día anterior habían ido a cenar a su casa, Wood se había graduado el año anterior, y ya había firmado un contrato para jugar con los _"Puddlemere United_", Harry desearía tener la menos la mitad de su suerte. Al recordar a Oliver y mientras se dirigía al baño, Harry se pregunto ¿quién sería el nuevo capitán, ahora que Wood se había graduado? Esperaba poder ser el, podía llegar a ser muy codicioso y competitivo, tal vez debería haber ido a Slytherin, sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, mientras se quitaba la camiseta; él nunca hubiese podido ser un buen Slytherin, era demasiado muggle, las visitas a sus abuelos maternos tenían la culpa de ellos, pero le encantaba verlos en vacaciones, pero lo que más disfrutaba eran las bromas que le hacía a su primo Dudley; sonrió con este ultimo pensamiento y terminando de quitarse la ropa se metió a la ducha.

Luego de su baño, se vistió y bajo al comedor, sus padres se estaban besando en la besa y enseguida volteo la cara e hizo un gesto de asco, y dijo:

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Tiene que hacer eso en la mesa? Ahí suelo comer.

- Jajaja, no te hagas el santito, yo te vi coqueteándole a la chica rubia de la Delegación que vino de Salem, para los Juegos Mundiales de Quidditch. Dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

- Yo no le estaba coqueando - dijo Harry mientas su rostro adquiría un tono escarlata.- además es distinto.

- ¡Ah claro que lo es! Ella no te hizo caso, en cambio tu madre esta loquita por mí. – aguijoneo James.

- ¿A quien le importa esa excéntrica? – dijo Harry en tono herido.

- Las excéntricas son las mejores. – dijo James como recordando algo, al parecer placentero; pero al percibir una mirada peligrosa por parte de su esposa cambio el gesto- eso dicen.- agrego mientras se encogía de hombros.

- Sí, eso suele decir _"Canuto",_ querrás decir. – arremetió Harry con una sonrisa y un brillo pícaro en sus ojos verdes.

- Bueno, bueno. Coman que se les enfría.- dijo Lily dando por terminado el tema y la batalla de miradas que estaba teniendo lugar entre su hijo y su esposo.

Ambos Potter obedecieron inmediatamente, como solían hacer cuando Lily hablaba en tono tan solemne. El desayuno estuvo repleto de los consejos y advertencias de Lily hacia Harry en los que entre otras cosas le advertía lo que le pasaría si se metían en líos o hacia travesuras. James se mantuvo al margen de la conversación, solo apoyaba a Lily cuando esta lo miraba, pero no estaba prestando atención particularmente. En su mente estaba repitiéndose la estrategia que habían planeado para la protección de _"El Elegido"_, la misión vuelo de águila y es que desde lo que sucedido en los Juegos Mundiales de Quidditch el ministerio estaba muy preocupado por la seguridad de Neville. James particularmente estaba inquieto desde su reciente conversación con el profesor Dumbledore.

Desde la desaparición física de Lord Voldemort, Dumbledore y los Potter tenía una relación de amistad formal, de vez en cuando compartían cuando Sirius hacia alguna de sus grandes fiestas, siempre le enviaba un regalo de cumpleaños a Harry y el y Lily lo habían invitado varias veces a cenar, cenas en las que usualmente discutían temas de actualidad. Pero anoche, luego de su cena en casa de los señores Wood, Dumbledore le había pedido una cita en el despacho de su casa para hablar algo de suprema importancia, era lo que James había estado temiendo todo ese tiempo.

Flashback

Acababan de llegar, eran las nueve de la noche, Lily estaba arriba ayudando a Harry a alistar su baúl para el día siguiente, y el estaba en su despacho organizando unos documentos, cuando de la nada apareció un ave roja, era Fawkes el fénix de Dumbledore, James la miro extrañado, hace mucho no la veía; para ser exactos no la veía desde que la orden del fénix se había disuelto; intrigado se acerco, y el ave le extendió la pada para que desamarrara la nota que traía en la pata; James así lo hizo. Era una nota corta, disculpándose por la hora pero garantizando que era un tema de suma importancia; como todo lo que Dumbledore siempre tenía que decir; básicamente preguntaba si estaría dispuesto a recibirlo en su despacho en los próximos cinco minutos.

James se sentó en su escritorio y garabateo una respuesta afirmativa y se la amarro a la pata a Fawkes quien desapareció en una ráfaga de fuego. James se quedo viendo el sitio donde hace pocos minutos estaba el hermosos fénix preguntándose ¿Qué seria eso tan importante que tendría que hablar Dumbledore con él? justo a los cinco minutos y aun sin haberse contestado su pregunta, James fue sobresaltado por la repentina aparición de un mago de larga barba blanca y cabello del mismo color con una túnica azul del mismo color que sus ojos penetrantes, su rostro afable como siempre le sonreía.

- Hola James, ¿Cómo esta todo? ¿Qué tal la familia? –Dijo en tono casual

James recordó porque ese hombre le crispaba los nervios, dice venia para hablar algo importante y llega preguntando temas con comunes como si fuera un invitación a tomar el té. Sin embargo, James decidió seguirle la corriente como siempre.

- Bien, todo bien, como siempre. Harry cada día más alto. Aun eufórico por haber ido al Mundial de Quidditch. – dijo James con el mismo tono casual.

- ¡Oh! Si, el Quidditch, impresionante final, y no me refiero solo al el juego. - Dijo Dumbledore mientras arreglaba su barba.- No es mi intensión preocuparte en exceso, James; pero he de advertirte que presiento que se acercan tiempos oscuros; se que se te ha encomendado la seguridad del señor Longbottom mañana y confió mucho en tus habilidades, pero me gustaría que no te pusieras en más riesgos de los necesarios ni a ti ni a tu familia.

- ¿Tiene que ver mi familia?

- Bueno, en esta época todos estamos en riesgo, pero he de recordarte que tu familia también encajaba con la descripción de la profecía, tanto tu como los Longbottom formaban parte de la orden, ambos lucharon contra Voldemort tres veces y sus hijos nacieron en el mismo mes. – dijo Albus como si estuviese impartiendo una lección.

- Pero mi familia no fue la elegida, Voldemort marco a Neville y mato a Alice y a Frank – dijo James

- Si es cierto, aun así; había sido informado que el plan de Voldemort era eliminar ambos bebes ese mismo día; así que es posible que aun quiera terminar lo que empezó hace; eso en el caso claro que llegue a regresar. - Dijo en forma de monologo mientras se paseaba por la habitación.

- Todos eso son conjeturas. ¿Cuál es exactamente el punto? – pregunto James mientas limpiaba sus lentes.

- Pues he sabido que como de costumbre, tu y Lily piensan ir a despedir a Harry a la estación, me gustaría que al menos por esta vez solo fueses tu con Harry y Lily pude quedarse aquí, y además sería buena idea que llegasen con bastante tiempo de anticipación de esa manera puedes instalar a Harry en un sitio seguro del tren, antes de que la congestión de la llegada de Neville acaparara tu atención y tus sentidos.- respondió Albus como quien recita un discurso ensayado.

- Veo que ya ha pensado en todo, como siempre ¿Qué le diré a Lily? ¿no quiero preocuparla, si aun no estamos seguros que volverá? – dijo James preocupado.

- No hace falta que lo hagas, puedes decirle que sería más cómodo para ti y la planificación que tienes si solo vas con Harry. – dijo Albus. Mientras James pensaba en lo manipulador y mentiroso que era ese anciano.

Fin del Flashback

Luego del desayuno, James se levanto de la mesa y dijo:

- Vámonos muchacho se nos hace tarde.

- Claro papá, mamá ¿tú no vas a ir con nosotros? – pregunto el oji-verde.

- No cielo, tu padre ya tiene bastante con la misión; y al parecer soy una carga. – dijo con un leve todo de reproche, mirando a su esposo.

- Cielo ya discutimos esto. - dijo James con tono cansino.

- Bueno cuídate mucho tesoro, ya te extraño cielo. – dijo Lily ignorando el último comentario de su esposo y mientras abrazaba a su hijo efusivamente y lo besaba en varias partes de su rostro.

Por entre los brazos y besos e su madre los cuales lo estaban asfixiando Harry pregunto:

- ¿Es que acaso no piensa que vaya a volver?

- Bueno Lily ya basta, ya no es un bebe pequeño. - Dijo James mientras rescataba a su hijo de los brazos de Lily.

- Para mí siempre será mi bebe. - Replico Lily haciendo una especie de puchero.

- Estaré bien madre. - Dijo Harry con una sonrisa y agrego en tono jocoso.- además estudio con _"El Elegido"_, nada peor podría pasarme.

Al oír estas palabras, Lily estallo en un llanto incontrolable. Y Harry miro confuso a su padre. El cual agrego en tono tranquilizador.

- No es nada Harry, es solo que te quiere mucho. - Dijo y mirando a su esposa pregunto.- ¿Verdad, querida?

- Claro mi cielo, no es nada más que eso. – contesto en un intento fallido de secar sus lagrimas.

Así y luego de un último abrazo partió con su padre rumbo a _King's Cross._ Se aparecieron en un callejón a pocas cuadras de la estación y siguieron caminando, ambos usaban ropas muggles, los veranos en casa de sus abuelos le había cierto grado de orientación en cuanto a la moda muggle. Pensaba su madre no la vería en algunos meses y en cierta forma también le daba un poco de nostalgia, ya que era bastante consentido, al ser hijo único. De pequeño Harry solía desear tener un hermanito, pero luego de varias perdidas sus padres decidieron dejar de tratar y el al ver todo lo que su madre sufría con cada una de ellas empezó a castigarse mentalmente, por alguna vez haber deseado con tantas fuerzas un hermano; por otro lado Ron, su mejor amigo tenia montones de hermanos y todos lo trataban como si el también fuese uno de ellos, se conocían desde pequeños, crecieron prácticamente juntos, pero Ron y Harry al ser de la misma edad eran mucho mas cercanos. Ron tenía una hermana menor, Ginevra Weasley pero todos la llamaban Ginny, era pelirroja igual que todos los Weasley pero su cabello era ondulado y más parecido al de los gemelos y sus ojos eran cafés como los de su madre; era muy callada y reservada y sus hermanos, los otros miembros de la _"Pandilla Roja_, siempre la molestaban y le jugaban bromas; eran las únicas travesuras en las que no contaban con Harry, porque sabían que no los apoyaría, Harry le tenía mucho cariño a Ginny, era como la hermanita menor que nunca tuvo, y la cuidaba mucho más que lo que sus propios hermanos lo hacían; ella solo tenía un defecto a los ojos de Harry, y ese era su absurda obsesión por _"El Elegido"_, y es que la pequeña Ginny era más que una fans dedicada, tenía su cuarto tapizado con fotos de Neville Longbottom de todas las edades, saludando y riendo hasta ocultando su rostro de las cámaras, estas últimas, nunca habían salido en ninguna revista, y Harry no quería siquiera saber cómo las había obtenido; y mucho menos después de ver lo que le ocurrió a Ron cuando trato de quemar algunas de ellas alegando que ya tenía muchas, el pobrecito paso meses con una picazón misteriosa por todo su cuerpo; desde ese entonces en la puerta del cuarto de Ginny hay un cartel que dice: _"PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA A MIEMBROS DE LA PANDILLA ROJA"_.

_"La Pandilla Roja"_, eran incontables las travesuras que habían hecho juntos, las innumerables escapadas nocturnas, hasta incursiones en la casa de Slytherin para dejar pequeñas sorpresas fétidas a sus queridos compañeros. Eran los más admirados por su casa, eran dignos representantes de Gryffindor, por su osadía al realizar estas hazañas, pero nunca habían sido atrapados como _"La Pandilla Roja"_, si habían sido puestos en detención algunas veces pero nunca todos juntos y nunca por algo a lo que le hubiesen puesto su sello; porque cada vez que daban un golpe dejaban su marca, un triangulo rojo con cuatro puntos del mismo color titilando en su interior; lo invocaban con su varita y lo dejaban flotando sobre el sitio de su travesura. Eran los más buscados por el Sr. Filch, quien tenía un tablero con todos sus travesuras y fotos de los que, según el eran los posibles sospechosos, lo que él no se imaginaba es que ellos contaban con una capa de invisibilidad; miles de veces había estado a punto de atraparlos y ni los había visto. Y ahora, con una herramienta como el "mapa del merodeador" serian totalmente impredecibles e indetectables. No podía esperar a mostrárselo a los Weasley. Aunque la pandilla tenía un verdadero y único enemigo, porque el señor Filch no era nada de qué preocuparse, pero había una alumna, muy inteligente y sagas, fanática de las reglas y normas del colegio, una Minerva McGonagall en miniatura, su nombre era Hermione Granger, y era pero que un dolor de muela; pero a pesar de todo Harry debía reconocer que era muy buena como detective. Tenía un abundante cabello rizado castaño el cual parecía nunca haber sido peinado y ojos marrones grandes y expresivo haciendo conjunto perfecto con su respingada nariz, la cual tendía la tendencia a apuntar hacia arriba cuando hablaba con ese porte de superioridad era toda una sabelotodo insufrible, Ron la odiaba; no era fea y si fuera como las chicas de su edad hasta seria agradable, pero definitivamente no la soportaba; aun así le tenía un respeto a su inteligencia y sabía que era el único peligro real para su pandilla, mas ahora que parecía haber entablado una buena amista con Ginny, por eso Harry había decidido mantenerla vigilada para que así no pudiera vigilarlos ella primero.

Finalmente, después de caminar varias cuadras llegaron a la estación _King's Cross_, todo se veía normal, a excepción de 3 hombres vestidos de una manera bastante peculiar, los cuales resaltaban entre la multitud, Harry supo inmediatamente que debían ser los hombres del despliegue de seguridad del ministerio, su padre hizo un gesto de disgusto.

- Les dices que no llamen la atención y es lo primero que hacen – mascullo mientras se dirigía hacia ellos y le dijo a Harry: espera aquí.

James se acerco a los Aurores, cruzo unas palabras con ellos y luego regreso con Harry.

- Vamos Harry te instalare en el tren. Dijo tomando el equipaje de su hijo.

Harry solo asintió, su padre se estaba comportando extraño; ya no era un bebe y su padre nunca lo trataba como tal, pero en esos momentos parecía como si su madre hubiese tomado la poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por su padre, porque solo ella lo consentía tanto; a pesar de lo subrreal de la situación no dijo nada y siguió a su padre en silencio, al llegar a la división entre los andenes 9 y 10 pasaron juntos a través del portal, inmediatamente estaban del otro lado, la estación 9 ¾ y el ferrocarril escarlata ya los esperaba, tal y como todos los años, aun no había mucha gente, aun era muy temprano, Harry miro a todos lados pero no vio a nadie conocido.

De repente su padre le hablo:

- Vamos te llevaré hasta algún compartimiento.

- Ok – mascullo Harry incrédulo. - Definitivamente su padre estaba extraño esa mañana.

Al subir al tren la primera visión que tuvo no fue nada placentera, la Marisabidilla se Hogwarts parecía ser la única en el tren, decidiendo de qué lado quería acaparar un compartimiento; porque dudaba que alguien en su sano juicio quisiese pasar con ella tanto tiempo, mientras una sonrisa cruel cruzaba su rostro con este ultimo pensamiento su padre sonrió travieso, y dijo:

- Parece que madrugar para tomar el tren puede tener ventajas. – dijo risueño.

- ¿Qué? Más bien una pesadilla, es la más insufrible de todo Hogwarts. Es como una versión miniatura de McGonagall. Dijo Harry en voz baja para que Hermione no pudiese oírlos. Y agrego.- No la soporto.

- Así, comenzamos tu madre y yo; y mira lo que resulto. - dijo mientras estallaba en carcajadas y lo señalaba.

- No, en este caso es en serio. Si solo la conocieras., no dirías esto. – dijo el oji-verde molesto y sonrojado a la vez.

- Bueno, eso tiene solución.- replico James caminando hacia la chica.- Harry trato de detenerlo jalándolo de la túnica mientras le preguntaba:

- ¿Qué haces? – exclamo.

- Sigo tu consejo, voy a presentarme a mi futura nuera. - dijo el auror totalmente divertido por la situación.

Harry dejo impedírselo, sabia por experiencia que era inútil, cuando su padre se decidía a hacerlo pasar vergüenza nada podía detenerlo; al menos parecía haber vuelto a su estado normal. Solo quedaba tratar de soportar la vergüenza que quisiese hacerle pasar de la manera más digna posible, y con esto en mente corrió a alcanzarlo; tal vez podría evitar un daño mayor si estaba presente para controlarlo.

* * *

En el próximo capitulo: Si es difícil para las familias de magos llegar a tiempo a King's Cross los 11 de septiembre de cada año como ¿creen que sera para los muggles? ¿mejor, peor, o igual? si quieren saber la respuesta no se pierdan el próximo capitulo.

* * *

muchas gracias a Leth Nekoi, angel de acuario, Gatz, mona lisa 17 y a todos los demás lectores anónimos. espero que este capitulo les allá gustado, esperando sus reviews que son mi recompensa y combustible para seguir escribiendo.

pd: aparir de este capitulo cambio el genero a Drama/romance gracias a una recomendación de Monalisa17, porque aunque en un principio no no hay romance es lógico que lo haya; ya saben tantos adolescentes viviendo juntos, con tan poca supervisión, y las hormonas alborotadas, es lógico que algo suceda ¿no les parece?

Elizabeth Black Malfoy


	3. CAPÍTULO III  La Pieza Que Faltaba

DISCRAMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECE, SON OBRA DE LA IMAGINACIÓN DE J.K. ROWLING. SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MÍA

* * *

**_CAPITULO III_**

_La Pieza Que Faltaba_

_Bahía De Torquay, 11 De Septiembre De 1994_

La brisa fría de la mañana bañaba la bahía de Torquay en Devon, la costa este de Inglaterra, la Riviera azul, el frio sereno de otoño contrastaba con la blanca arena de la playa y los alegres colores que cubrían el muelle y la marina, repleta de yates de lujo, no había que ser adivino para notar que era una de las zonas más exclusivas de la congestionada ciudad portuaria, de noche el malecón se llenaba de luces de todos colores, miles de vendedores ambulantes y turistas se paseaban por sus playas y por los miles de casinos y hoteles de lujo cercanos, un poco alejada de todo ese bullicio y sobre un pequeño risco aplanado se encontraba una exquisita urbanización de villas privadas, cada una de sus hermosas quintas más hermosa que la otra, pero el color predominante en todas era el blanco, dando así una sensación relajada y moderna. Sus residentes eran profesionales acomodados y personajes importantes de la vida política de Inglaterra, cada casa tenia piscina, algunas más de una, cancha de tenis o de básquet y en conjunto todas compartían una enorme cancha de golf y dos hectáreas de bosque privado, con camineras y casetas de cada cierto tramo, la cancha de golf y el bosque estaban separados por un hermoso lago donde habían cisnes y garzas. Era un pequeño paraíso exclusivo. Detrás de las villas y viendo hacia el mar tenía su marina privada donde los ostentosos residentes anclaban sus yates de lujo.

Al ver tanto lujo y belleza, sería fácil suponer que todos se sentirían honrados de vivir en lugar así, pero en una de estas villas vivía una Joven de catorce años la cual nunca se sentía cómoda allí, a pesar de solo pasar los veranos con su familia ya que estudiaba en un supuesto internado en suiza; lo cierto era que Hermione Granger contaba los segundos para regresar a su escuela, y eso era extraño para alguien de su edad, aun para una sabelotodo como ella. Ciertamente Hermione era todo menos común, en un ambiente donde todos disfrutaban del sol, la playa y las fiestas ella prefería la paz, leer un buen libro y acurrucarse frente a la chimenea en una noche fría, lo único que verdaderamente si disfrutaba de su privilegiado estilo de vida era los paseos en yate, le gustaba como la brisa acariciaba su rostro y leer un buen libro en la cubierta cuando el mar estaba en calma al atardecer.

Ese día, se levanto al alba, al igual que hacía desde los once años, su ansiedad también era algo acostumbrado en esa fecha; se levanto y corrió a su cuarto de baño, era su baño privado, tenía una pequeña sala al entrar donde tenía un diván velas aromáticas, en tonos rosa subido y un hermoso peinador estilo art nouveu, de madera barnizado de beige con un degradado que lo hacía lucir como si fuese antiguo con un enorme espejo enmarcado en un intrincado diseño de rosas y espinas. Mas allá, delimitado por paredes de cristal que tenían labrado de una enredadera de rosas, estaba la tina tipo jacuzzi en porcelana, y en frente una ducha totalmente de cristal; a mano derecha de la entrada principal una puerta corrediza daba al vestier, ella cual tenía una sala de estas con sillones en el centro y las tres paredes de el fondo eran closet, el cual convergía en una vitrina de cristal donde tenía sus más hermosas joyas, eran el baño digno de una princesa y es que eso era Hermione para sus padres. Sin detenerse a ver lo majestuoso que era su cuarto de baño, ya que lo conocía de memoria, se dirigió a su tina y se dio un largo baño de espuma. Luego se seco, y envuelta en su toalla se dirigió a su vestier, su guarda ropa estaba lleno de trajes y ropa de marca, tanto muggle como túnicas de mago. En un rincón ya descansaba su baúl totalmente listo desde hace semanas. Rápidamente se puso la ropa que había seleccionado la noche anterior y es que Hermione era una paranoica de la limpieza, el orden y la programación, tenía ya prácticamente toda su vida programada, hasta los detalles más pequeños. Al estar completamente vestida, se sentó frente a su tocador y donde el inmenso espejo, como un juez silencioso la juzgaba.

Desde pequeña Hermione Granger supo que era especial, que no pertenecía a ese mundo; aunque durante mucho tiempo se sintió como un extraterrestre que no sabía cómo hallar su mundo. Sus padres, si es que en realidad lo eran; eran unos afamados odontólogos, tenían una cadena de clínicas de especialidades dentales a lo largo de toda Inglaterra y eran muy reconocidos en su esfera social. Su madre Jane era una mujer muy hermosa, alta y rubia de cabello lacio, con una piel ligeramente bronceada; a pesar de ya está en el ocaso de su tercera década mantenía una figura muy agradable y tenía una nariz respingada la cual acostumbraba a apuntar así arriba cuando estaba molesta o indignada; a pesar de no ser una mujer cariñosa ya que su lógica primaba sobra sus emociones, siempre había sido una buena amiga y su pañuelo de lagrimas. Su padre, era un hombre muy inteligente y prudente para hablar, era quien la consentía y malcriaba, cumplió todos sus caprichos a pesar de ser más bajo q su madre también se mantenía en perfecta forma física y tenía un porte elegante, su cabello canoso entrado en canas contrastaba con sus impresionantes ojos azules y tenía una sonrisa perfecta de dientes blancos. El perfecto físico de sus padres no hacía más que hacerla sentir extraña, ella no se parecía a ninguno de los dos, tenían rasgos comunes, su cabello era del mismo tono que el de su padre, su nariz era similar a la de su madre y sus gestos; pero nada de esa aura de perfección que envolvía a sus padres era parte de ella. Su cabello era abundante y por más que lo peinara nunca lucia bien, se replegaba como las ramas de un árbol, haciendo parecer su cabeza más grande de lo normal. Su piel era blanca, más bien pálida y no poseía habilidad en ningún deporte, al menos su madre fue bailarina de ballet y su padre era un experto en tenis; pero ella era un desastre hasta para el golf.

Respiro profundamente resignada, hace mucho tiempo había decidido que lo mejor era aceptarse tal y como uno era, y a pesar de no ser una belleza despampanante tenía una inteligencia prodigiosa, y quien se fijara en ella tendría que valorar eso por sobre todo lo demás. Cuidadosamente desenredo su cabello con su cepillo de plata, luego lo cepillo hasta que brillo reluciente y se lo dejo suelto. Habiendo terminado, regreso a su habitación, la cual al igual que su baño seguía los tonos rosas peros estos eran más claros, su habitación eran inmensa, tenía una cama tamaño King con parales y un inmenso toldo de tul tipo fantasía el cual estaba sostenido del techo. En la pared de en frente un mural de una enredadera de rosas en la que unos picaflores revoloteaban pintado en acuarela y recostado de esa pared un escritorio blanco sobre el cual había una lámpara, a su dos sillones viendo en sentido contrario hacia un hogar delimitaban un espacio total mente distinto. Con una alfombra con un intrincado diseño. A un lado de la chimenea y en todo el centro de la habitación una majestuosa puerta de cristal deba a un balcón desde el cual se podía apreciar la inmensa piscina de la casa, marina y el muelle.

La gran cama de la princesa estaba sin hacer, así que la hizo como todas las mañanas, es cierto que la casa tenía como diez sirvientes, pero la auto suficiente Hermione Granger no necesitaba que nadie tendiera su cama, en realidad ninguna de las sirvientas tenía permiso de irrumpir en su habitación para limpiar; en gran parte porque no quería que viesen nada que pudiera poner en evidencia algo sobre su colegio y su mundo, porque para Hermione su mundo, el mundo al cual pertenecía era el mágico. Luego de tender la cama bajo al comedor. La residencia Granger era una espaciosa propiedad con más ventanales que paredes, la decoración era en tonos blancos y beige, resaltando así la iluminación y dando la sensación de espacio. A pesar de tener un espacioso comedor con vista al mar, los Granger desayunaban todos los días en el solar en la piscina desde la cual se apreciaba parte del campo de golf. Consciente de esto Hermione se dirigió hacia el patio, allí encontró a sus padres charlando amigablemente y al verla se sorprendieron.

- ¡Pastelito! ¡Ya está lista! tan temprano, pero si hoy es Domingo. – dijo su padre dulcemente.

- Por supuesto Harold es 11 de septiembre, ¿recuerdas? – dijo su madre en tono casual.

- ¡Oh! Cierto, aun no me acostumbro a tenerte lejos casi todo el año – menciono su padre nostálgico.

- Tranquilo papá prometo escribirte una vez por semana. - Dijo ella mientras abrazaba a su padre y se sentaba en la mesa.

- Sí, eso será por ahora pero cuando te enamores de uno de los tuyos y te vayas por completo a ese mundo nos abandonaras por completo. Menciono su padre con tristeza.

- Por eso debes aprovecharme mientras eso pasa. - Dijo Hermione sonriéndole tiernamente y tomo su mano.

- Querida, de verdad tienes que llegar tan temprano, ¡es domingo! Y además podemos irnos en el helicóptero hasta Londres. – exclamo Jane.

- Iremos en helicóptero pero tenemos que partir apenas terminemos el desayuno, ya esta todo planeado. – mencionó la castaña cansinamente.

- Vaya tal parece que este año tienes más prisa de la acostumbrada, y eso ya es mucho decir. – luego de decir esto añadió.- algo que nos quieras comentar.

- Bueno si la verdad es que esta año la salida del tren será una hora antes ya que tienen una bienvenida organizada a unos estudiantes que vienen de intercambio. – mintió hábilmente para no decirle a su madre que lamentaba profundamente cada momento que pasaba lejos de su mundo y se lleno la boca de comida para no seguir contestando preguntas.

Su madre la miro como si tratara de leer su mente, en esos momentos agradeció ser hija de muggles. El desayuno transcurrió normal, como cualquier otro. Al terminar los la familia Granger subió a la Azotea de su casa donde tenían un pequeño helipuerto, su equipaje ya estaba allí. El viaje duro unos quince minutos, aterrizaron en el helipuerto de la clínica de sus padres en Londres y desde allí fueron en limosina hasta la estación _King's Cross_, iba sentada entre sus padres, se sentía como una niñita pequeña y no lo mejoraba el hecho que su padre no dejara de hacerle mimos, por este motivo, en cuanto bajaron del auto corrió a tomar uno de los carritos para el equipaje y el chofer la ayudo a montar su baúl. Mientras se encaminaba a la entrada con sus padres vio algo curioso, tres hombres amontonados en una esquina con trajes bastante peculiares, parecían payasos de circo, solo les faltaba tener la cara pintada, y la gente que pasa traba de evitarlos, algunos hasta los miraban como miedo, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para saber que eran magos, no tenían ni idea de las prendas de vestir modernas y además cuando uno de ellos se movió y la parte de adentro de su chaqueta quedo visible vio una varita de madera en el bolsillo; pero que hacían ahí, aun era muy temprano y además no parecía que estuviesen acompañando a ningún adulto; de repente mientras su padres estaban comprando los tickets, vio que otro hombre se acercaba a los tres primeros, este vestía como muggle de hecho estaba muy bien vestido, y tenía un cierto aire de arrogancia que le resulto familiar, le recordaba a, Potter; no eso no podía ser, tal vez era por los lentes y el cabello oscuro alejo su vista de ellos y al mirar hacia el otro lado confirmo sus sospechas allí estaba el arrogante e insoportable de Harry Potter y sin duda el hombre que hablaba con los magos ¿sería su padre? tenían gran parecido y no solo físicamente; luego noto que Harry también iba vestido como muggle y acorde a su edad, quien lo diría ¿donde abría aprendido el orgulloso sangre pura a imitar tan bien las costumbres muggles? Al percatarse que ya le había dedicado más de dos minutos a pensar en el físico de Harry Potter se reprendió mentalmente, a ella no le importaba él para nada, solo quería descubrirlo infraganti en uno de sus actos de vandalismo, porque ella estaba segura de que él era el miembro y líder de la dichosa pandilla roja y seguramente su perrito faldero Ron Weasley también era un miembro activo.

Sus padres regresaron con ella y la acompañaron a traspasar la barrera entre los andenes nueve y diez. Apreciaba lo interesados que siempre habían estado sus padres con todo los referente a su mundo aunque muchas veces ni lo entendieran. Todavía recordaba como si fuera ayer la primera vez que oyó sobre Hogwarts.

Flashback

Corría una calurosa mañana de julio los Granger desayunaban como de costumbre en el deck frene a la piscina. Cuando Juanita, una de las muchachas del servicio le trajo la correspondencia, en una charola, como de costumbre, su padre fue quien empezó a repartirla. Hermione seguía ajena a esto ya que estaba concentrada en untar su pancake con miel de forma asimétrica, si desde pequeña era muy maniática. Súbitamente su padre se volvió hacia ella y le dice te llego una carta con una cara sonriente. Ella enseguida aparto su atención de su desayuno y lo miro extrañada; y es que eso era extraño, nunca recibía cartas a menos que fuera navidad o su cumpleaños, con solo once años y sus gustos tan particulares no tenía muchos amigos, mejor dicho no tenía amigos, solía pasar sus tardes conversando con las muchachas del servicio o leyendo un buen libro en el cerca al lago, aunque últimamente no salía de casa, niño de su edad que acababa de mudarse con sus padres a el vecindario la molestaba constantemente, le decía rara y cara de rata, un día estaba leyendo bajo su árbol favorito frente al lago y el salió de entre los árboles, era alto, delgado y rubio de tez bronceada y ojos azules, y empezó a molestarla, Hermione ya estaba a punto de llorar cuando de repente no oyó mas insulto, al levantar la cara el niño tenía cara de espanto y había salido corriendo en dirección a su casa, Hermione busco alrededor que lo había asustado pero solo vio una gata atigrada con unas líneas negra alrededor de los ojos en forma cuadrada, Hermione al verla sonrió; la gata se le acerco y se paso por entre sus piernas, Hermione le acaricio la cabeza la gata la miró como sonriendo y se marcho por el camino por el cual había venido; pero desde ese día la podre Hermione decidió esconderse en su casa a fin de no seguírselo topando.

Su padre la saco de sus cavilaciones:

- ¿Pastelito, no vas a leer tu carta?- dijo sonriéndole tiernamente.

Sin decir palabra, tomo el sobre y leyó su destinatario:

_Srta. Hermione Jane Granger_

_N° 12 de Grass of the beach,_

_2da habitación del Segundo piso,_

_Torquay, Devon Inglaterra._

Mas intrigada aun, Hermione volteo el sobre para leer el remitente, había solo un sello que decía: _Colegio Hogwarts, De Magia Y Hechicería_, en este punto sus ojos ya estaban abiertos como platos. Lo abrió rápidamente saco un papel extraño y viejo, donde se leía una carta que decía:

_Estimada Srta. Hermione Jane Granger_

_ Es un placer informarle que sus poderes la hacen más que apta para recibir la capacitación mágica que todo joven con sus increíbles habilidades posee, y de esta manera llegar a formar parte de nuestra comunidad como una bruja, así que ha sido aceptada en nuestra institución. Uno de nuestros representantes la visitara mañana a las 4pm para aclarar todas sus dudas y explicar a fondo nuestro sistema educativo. De más esta decir que, sería un honor para nosotros aquí en Hogwarts contar con su presencia. Sin más que agregar y por los momentos me despido atentamente:_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Director_

Después de leerla mentalmente varias veces y una vez en voz alta para que sus padres oyeran, Hermione doblo la carta con fastidio y enojo; y añadió, debe ser una broma de muy mal gusto; le estaban diciendo bruja, eso era un insulto; se sentía indignada.

- Vaya yo siempre supe que mi nenita era especial. - Dijo su padre cariñoso.

- ¡Que no te das cuenta que es una broma de mal gusto! – contesto enfadada.

- ¿Por qué estas tan segura? – pregunto su madre suavemente.

- Pues, no sé; tal vez porque la magia no existe. – dijo sarcástica.

- Bueno, en caso de que sea una broma no le veo el sentido; si solo la hemos leído nosotros esto no saldrá de aquí y si no lo es, mañana, para la hora del té lo sabremos y todo seguirá como si nada; no hay razón para que te alteres cariño, eso te arrugara tu lindo rostro.- comento su madre con su tono de voz entrenado y exquisito.

- Tu madre tiene razón cariñito. Dijo su padre mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Hermione seguía mirando la carta arrugada sobre la mesa, con tanta intensidad, como si no hubiese nada más que ver; cuando de repente el papel se incendio, sus padres saltaron sobresaltados, Hermione miro a todos lados, como si esperase que de entre uno de los arbustos saliera alguien para decirles que habían sido víctimas en un programa de cámara escondida, pero nadie apareció. Mientras, su padre actuó rápido y certero y derramo su vaso de agua sobre las llamas y estas se extinguieron.

- ¿Cómo se incendio, así, de repente? – exclamo la Sra. Granger aun agitada.

- No lo sé, parece cosa de magia – dijo el Sr. Granger.

- Claro que no, obviamente es una broma de mal gusto, de MUY mal gusto. - Sentencio Hermione haciendo un puchero de enojo.

Después de esto aun sin terminar su desayuno se fue corriendo a su habitación. Se sentía extraña, aunque jamás lo admitiría en público ella deseo que el papel ardiera en llamas, lo deseo con tantas ansias que el papel de repente se encendió, sentía que había sido ella y eso la asustaba, pensaba que esos accidentes bizarros, que solían pasarle cuando era más pequeña, ya habían cesado. No quería admitir lo que había sentido, no quería siquiera recordar el suceso de esa mañana y mucho menos hablar de ellos, por esta razón no salió de su cuarto en todo el día, ya eran las 4 de la tarde cuando su madre toco su puerta y entro antes que pudiera responder:

- Herms, tienes que comer, si o si. Dijo Jane en un tono que no admitía replicas.

- No tengo hambre. – dijo desde la cama, donde estaba echada como inerte.

- No me importa. – respondió mientras se hacía a un lado para que juanita entrase con una charola con frutas, costillas de cordero con arroz, una ensalada cesar y jugo de calabaza. Juanita dejo la charola sobre una de las mesitas de noche y se retiro. - ¿Qué es lo que sucede cariño? Tú nunca dejas que la irracionalidad domine tu mente, por el contrario siempre has sido madura para tu edad.

- Pues, tengo derecho a serlo, solo tengo once años. - Dijo Hermione malcriada. Y al ver la cara de decepción de su madre, explico.- ¿alguna vez te has sentido que no encajas en ningún lugar, como si una pieza te faltara?

- Claro, todos nos hemos sentido así alguna vez, pero lo importante no es encajar, lo importante es saber quien quieres ser, de ahí puedes cambiar todo lo que quieras cambiar para lograrlo y los que te queremos te aceptaremos tal y como eres. – dijo con voz dulce y pausada.

- Y ¿qué tal si no se quien quiero ser? – dijo ella mostrando preocupación.

- Cariño, si eres solo una niña de once años, tienes toda una vida para descubrirlo. No es momento de afanarse por eso, disfruta estos años que nunca volverán y no sufras, cuando llegue el momento tu sabrás que hacer, confió en ti. – dijo su madre mientras la abrazaba.

Hermione sonrió, su madre siempre sabia como levantarle el ánimo. Al haber disipado sus dudas se percato que tenia muchísima hambre y esas costillas se veían deliciosas así que empezó a comer sin decir palabra. Cuando termino su madre se llevo la charola y ella decidió ponerse a leer un buen libro. Al otro día despertó sintiéndose mucho mejor y de alguna forma eufórica. Desayuno y paso el día repasando un tomo de cálculo avanzado. Cuando fue consiente ya era la hora del almuerzo, sus padres siempre iban a almorzar a casa, luego del almuerzo subió a su cuarto se dio un largo baño de espuma y al salir se vistió y se sentó frente al hogar. Cuando sintió unos golpes discretos en la puerta:

- Pase. Dijo en tono casual.

- Su padre pide que, por favor, baje a la sala principal, Señorita. - Dijo una mujer bajita de tez morena y cabello negro liso amarrado en un rodete.

- ¡Oh! Gracias Juanita, dile a mi padre que enseguida bajo. Dijo la castaña de modo cordial. Juanita solo asintió y se retiro.

¿De qué quería hablar su padre? o ¿quien habría llegado de visita? Eran las preguntas que rondaban en la mente de Hermione. Se había convencido de que los sucesos del día anterior había sido una broma sin importancia, con esto en mente, bajó a la sala. Al llegar al umbral de la puerta se detuvo en seco, allí sentada en su sala estaba una mujer muy extraña, tenía el cabello negro recogido en un moño, usaba lentes cuadrados y tenía un gesto severo, su postura perfecta al sentarse testificaban su estricta educación, estaba tomando el té con sus padres, pero nunca en su vida la había visto; su padre fue el primero en percatarse de

su presencia en el marco de la entrada y le dijo:

- Pastelito, te presento a la Profesora Minerva McGonagall, ella es la representante enviada por el colegio Howard. - Dijo su padre maravillado, mientras su madre permanecía con un gesto neutro en la cara.

- Hogwarts, Señor Granger. – aclaro Minerva.

- ¡Oh! Si claro.- menciono el señor Granger sonrojándose. Y al ver que su hija no se había movido de su sito agrego. – acércate, cariño, siéntate a tomar el té con nosotros.

Instintivamente Hermione se dirigió hasta la mesa y se sentó entre su padre al lado de su madre y en frente de la recién llegada. Aun no quería creer que lo de la carta fuese cierto y espera en cualquier momento ver las cámara de televisión.

- Es comprensible que te encuentres exceptiva. - Dijo Minerva con un gesto que intentaba ser una sonrisa pero que más bien era una mueca cortés que hacía ver sus labios como una línea brevemente curvada.- habiendo crecido creyendo que solo existía este mundo, ha de ser difícil de entender que existe un mundo secreto a tus espaldas, lo cierto es que tenemos un sistema muy riguroso para evitar que las personas que no posen en sus genes la magia, se enteren de nuestra existencia y nuestro mundo. Mas sin embargo, es imposible evitar que de vez en cuando genes mágicos que han estado recesivos en familias durante generaciones se manifiesten, ese es tu caso, querida.

- Disculpe si no entendí bien pero ¿me está diciendo que uno de mis antepasados fue brujo? Pregunto la castaña sorprendida.

- Si es lo más probable.- contesto Minerva.

- ¿Quién? – replico Hermione.

- No lo sabemos, puede haber sido muchísimas generaciones atrás, y no llevamos registros de las familias en las que la magia se ha extinguido, serian demasiado extensos y abarcarían casi toda la población mundial. – explico la educadora.

- Y entonces como tengo un "poder", el cual no pedí, ¿debo irme a estudiar en su colegio y vivir en un mundo que no conozco?- dijo la castaña asustada.

- Bueno, no es obligatorio que estudies en Hogwarts.- dijo Minerva y luego explico.- en vista de que solo las personas que poseen el gen mágico pueden cumplir con las asignaciones de las materias que impartimos en el colegio, solo las personas con ese poder asiste a él. Por otro lado, no dejan de ser humanos y tener el mismo potencial que las personas sin magia posee para adquirir conocimientos y desarrollarse en un mundo carente de magia. Mas sin embargo, para desenvolverse en el mundo mágico, si es necesario tener una educación mágica adecuada y mínima, en resumidas cuentas es tu decisión en qué mundo desees vivir después de todo.

Hermione miro a su padre como haciendo una petición silenciosa y este le dijo:

- Confiamos en tu sensatez Pastelito y apoyaremos cualquier decisión que tomes. Dijo mientas acariciaba su mano por sobre la mesa, Hermione sonrió.

Luego miro a su madre y esta simplemente asintió, demostrando así que estaba de acuerdo con su padre. Hermione suspiro profundamente para calmar su desbocado corazón y luego de unos segundos dijo:

- Si decido que quiero asistir a Hogwarts, ¿tendré que dejar a mi familia?

- El sistema de estudios en Hogwarts es internado, es decir que vivirás en el colegio durante el año escolar, teniendo a elección regresar a casa solo en las vacaciones de navidad y cada verano regresaras a casa con tus padres hasta que el nuevo año escolar comience. - Explico Minerva.

- Aun no entiendo ¿cómo están seguros que yo poseo ese gen? Es decir, yo lo habría notado. – inquirió la castaña con sincero interés.

- El hecho de que existamos al margen, sin interferir en los asuntos de este mundo y escondidos de los ojos de los que no son como nosotros, no quiere decir que estamos ignorantes de todo lo que ocurre acá, el poder proviene todo de una misma fuente y cada vez que nace un niño niña con ese poder es como si emitiera una señal a la fuente principal la cual, esta manejada y custodiada por nuestros entes gubernamentales. Eso quiere decir que todos los actos de magia accidental que realices quedan registrados en nuestros archivos, ye so incluye el pequeño incendio de ayer por la mañana. – Hermione se sorprendió al oír aquello.

- Antes que tome mi decisión, dijo y pauso vacilante- ¿en su mundo existe algún tipo de discriminación hacia los que provienen de fuera?

Minerva lo pensó un momento antes de contestar y después dijo con convicción:

- No, ninguna. Serás una bruja igual a cualquier otra.

- En ese caso, me encantara ir a Hogwarts. - Dijo Hermione feliz. Tal vez por fin había encontrado el lugar al que pertenecía.

Después de la decisión e Hermione, la conversación fue más relajada, hasta la callada de su madre intervino en la conversación, la cual giro en torno a la lista de materiales y los documentos de matrícula, lo cual era el siguiente paso. Luego de horas de hablar y explicarles las cosas básicas sobre su futuro mundo, la educadora se despidió cortesmente, prometiendo volver una semana antes de que empezasen las clases para explicarles como llegar al callejón Diagon, ya que allí deberían compara los útiles escolares. A pesar de la primera impresión, a la castaña le agrado mucho la profesora McGonagall, era estricta pero justa en cierta forma le recordaba a ella misma.

Esa noche casi no podía dormir de la emoción. Sus padres eran los mejores, y ella tal vez por fin podría sentirse cómoda con gente como ella. Ya quería que fuera septiembre para ir por primera vez al callejón Diagon, quería ir a Hogwarts y estar con gente como ella, que la aceptara y no la rechazaran, quizás también al fin tener amigos, con esos pensamientos positivos se quedo dormida; ye esa misma esperanza le alcanzo para lo que quedaba de verano. En un principio sus padres estaban precavidos pero pensando que algo que le causara tanta alegría a su hija no podía ser tan malo, aceptaron totalmente la idea; tenían una bruja en la familia.

El día llego, en el que irían con la Profesora Minerva al callejón Diagon; Hermione estaba eufórica de la emoción, madrugo se baño y se pudo la mejor ropa que tenia y bajo a desayunar. Sus padres ya estaban en la mesa, como de costumbre, su padre revisaba la correspondencia y su madre tomaba un té y tenía la mirada ausente. Hermione los saludo con un beso en la mejilla a ambos y tomo asiento. Su madre le sonrió y le dijo:

- Te sienta tan bien estar tan alegre, parece que irradiara luz de cara poro de tu piel. Dijo su madre mientas le sonreía y le acomodaba un rizo detrás de su oreja.

Su padre aparto los ojos de unas facturas para mirarlas. Y agrego:

- Ya te extraño mi pastelito y aun no te has ido, prométeme que nos escribirás y no te olvidaras de nosotros. – dijo nostálgico

- Sería imposible olvidarlos, los amo. Además estaré aquí para navidad. Así que planifique unas excelentes vacaciones. – dijo la castaña rebosante de felicidad, la cual nada podría empañar.

Tal y como habían acordado Minerva llego a las 9 am en punto para ir con ellos, fueron hasta la calle _Charing Cross_ en Londres en el vehículo de los Granger, para la educadora resulto ser una experiencia totalmente nueva pero mantuvo la compostura todo el tiempo a pesar que su piel había adquirido un tono amarillento enfermizo. Al parquear en _Charing Cross Road_ y bajar del vehículo sus padre trato de preguntar ahora que hacían pero la profesora McGonagall lo detuvo y se dirigió hacia Hermione.

- Tu dime querida, ¿cual crees que sea el próximo paso a seguir?

- Pues buscar el portal ¿no? – contesto la castaña dudosa.

- Claro, algo así ¿alguna idea de cuál podría ser?

Luego de mirar alrededor y percatarse que sus padres también miraban por todos lados como buscando algo, y entrecerrando los ojos como si eso les diera concentración y enfoque extra; Hermione se percato de una puerta vieja y sucia ente dos locales de ropa la gente pasaba por allí ignorándola totalmente a pesar de que su aspecto era llamativo, era como si no la viesen; señalo segura así ella y dijo:

- Es allí, por esa puerta.

- ¿Cuál puerta? - Pregunto el señor Granger mirando así donde su hija señalaba.

- Muy bien querida, solo una verdadera bruja puede ver esa puerta. – la elogio Minerva.

Todos se encaminaron hacia la puerta del "_Caldero Chorreante"_. Los padres de Hermione iban guiados por ella y Minerva cerraba la marcha, adentro el ambiente era oscuro y mugriento daba la impresión de ser un bar, pero estaba casi desierto y las pocas personas vestían ropas bastante particulares, parecían sacadas de la edad media. En el centro del local había una especia de barra bar y detrás de esta un hombre alto y calvo de mirada seria.

- Hola Tom, estos son los señores Granger. - los presento mientras sus padres le tendían la mano al tabernero y este se las estrecho con reticencias.- y esta es la encantadora Hermione, es una de las nuevas alumnas de Hogwarts y voy con ellos a enseñarles el callejón Diagon a compara los útiles, pero espero que el año que entra vengan y los ayudes en caso de que tengan algún inconveniente.

El tabernero no dijo nada solo asintió y sonrío para mostrar unas encías carentes de dientes. Ha Hermione este hombre le pareció tenebroso, pero no decreció su felicidad. Dicho esto siguieron hasta la salida trasera y Minerva le hizo memorizar los números de los ladrillos que debía tocar, luego saco una vara de madera y los golpeó con ellas enseguida los ladrillos empezaron a reacomodarse hasta que se abrió in boquete suficientemente grande para que pudiesen pasa a través de él. Sus padres miraban a los rededores maravillados y sorprendidos. Y ella nunca en su vida había sentido tanta emoción.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir al Gringotts, ya que sus padres necesitaban cambiar su dinero muggle por dinero mágico. Sus padres se sorprendieron al ver esto y decidieron abrirle una cuenta a Hermione y mas al descubrir que su dinero muggle valía mucho menos en el mundo mágico, así que decidieron asegurar el futuro en este mundo, su nuevo mundo.

Luego fueron a Ollivander, a comprar su varita al entrar, un hombre alto y mayor, con mala cara iba saliendo del local, saludo:

- McGonagall. dijo mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza.

- Nott – respondió esta con cara seria.

El hombre siguió su camino sin siquiera mirar a los Granger. Sin decir palabra, siguieron así el establecimiento. Al entrar sonó una campanilla, el lugar era pequeño y vacío, salvo una silla larguirucha. El mostrador era polvoriento escaparate con un simple cojín desteñido de color púrpura con una única varita. Y en las paredes del fondo había miles de estrechas cajas amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Pero no eran los únicos clientes, esperando en un rincón con cara de fastidio y aura taciturna, era más o menso de su misma edad, estaba recostado a al pared y con la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia abajo. Al oír la campanilla alzo la vista, era apuesto, tenía los ojos grises claros con matices de azul, el cabello castaño claro liso le caía hasta los hombros pero sus pobladas cejas y su rostro en exceso serio le daban un aura oscura y peligrosa. Iba vestido como de antaño, pantalones clásicos negros, zapatos de corte italiano, camisa manga larga blanca chaleco gris y corbata a juego. Al percatarse de que se le había quedado mirando Hermione miro hacia otro lado. Afortunadamente, el vendedor salió de la tras tienda; era un señor muy anciano, delgado y algo encorvado, su nariz era prominente y tenía unos enormes y saltones ojos verde claro.

- Señor Nott pruebe este nuevo mo… el señor Ollivander se detuvo al ver que habían más clientes.

- Hola Señor Ollivander, estos son los Granger, su hija Hermione será alumna esta año en Hogwarts y necesita una varita, ¿como usted comprenderá? – dijo Minerva.

- ¡Oh! Si claro. Acércate preciosa, déjame verte. – Hermione se acerco al mostrador y el señor Ollivander sonrío.

- El señorito Nott también empieza este año en Hogwarts. – dijo mientras señalaba al otro niño que estaba en la tienda. Y continuo.- le estaba mostrando este nuevo modelo.- explico mientras abría la caja alargada que traía en la mano, dentro habían dos varitas de madera. - ¿Qué les parece si ambos prueban este modelo?

Hermione se aventuro a tomar una, en cambio Nott se quedo pensándolo unos segundos a la final con un chasquido de lengua término agarrando la otra, apenas la tomo e hizo una floritura con ella y esta arrojo chispas verdes. Hermione imito sus movimientos, pero de la suya solo salieron chispas rojas.

- Interesante, Madera de vid con nervio de dragón en su interior y ambas son del mismo dragón.- menciono como si hablaran para consigo mismo.

- ¿Y porque los colores son distintos? – pregunto Hermione inocente.

- Las varitas son hermanas gemelas pero tú y yo no somos ¡nada! - Hablo por primera vez Nott y su voz sonó fría como un tempano.

- Exactamente señor Nott, son seres individuales con emociones, interese y antecedentes muy distintos, aunque el hecho de que el posean varitas gemela implica que a pesar de sus orígenes pueden tener cosas en común que los atan, como a sus varitas gemelas, después de todo lo más importante para un mago es su varita. Después de decir esto se fue a la parte trasera del local.

Hermione estaba sorprendida y se quedo mirando a Nott, este al notarlo le dijo:

- ¿Y tú que me vez? – dijo mientras trataba de alejarse.

- Pues que pienso que deberíamos descubrir que otra cosas importantes tenemos en común. – dijo Hermione mirándolo con curiosidad.

- No creas todo lo que diga ese anciano, ya está muy viejo. - Replico Nott en tono bajo.

El señor Ollivander regreso, los señores Granger pagaron la varita y salieron del local mientras salía le dijo a Nott:

- ¿No te gustaría venir y saber que otra cosas de la lista nos eligen a ambos?- pregunto la castaña.

Nott la miro si entender y luego una sonrisa algo tenebrosa se dibujo en su rostro y dijo:

- Las varitas son lo único que no elegimos nosotros, además, tengo que esperar a mi papá y no creo que se emocione cuando sepa que he estado hablando con una hija de muggle, tan tonta como para creerse igual a su hijo. –dijo cruel.

Hermione se puso seria y salió de la tienda sin percatarse que Nott la observo hasta que se perdió de vista. Cuando terminaron de compara todos los libros de la lista y algunos que aunque no estaban en ella le llamaron mucho la atención a Hermione; la profesora McGonagall los llevo a la salida del callejón por donde habían entrado y al despedirse Hermione le pregunto de manera que sus padres no pudiesen oír:

- ¿Que son muggles?

- Son las personas que no tienen magia. – dijo compasiva.

Hermione solos sonrío sin decir nada. Y se despidió de su futura profesora. Salió con sus padres a través del el caldero chorreante y regresaron en el coche a su casa en Torquay. Esa noche estaba tan emocionada que no durmió se la paso leyendo y lo mismo toda esa semana.

Esa noche estaba tan emocionada que no durmió se la paso leyendo y lo mismo toda esa semana. Para cuando llego el día de partir a Hogwarts ya se había leído todos los libros de la lista de útiles y hasta algunos más avanzados.

El 11 de septiembre fue con sus padres a la estación de _King's Cross_, la Profesora McGonagall le había explicado como entrar por el portal para llegar al andén 9 ¾ y al llegar allí su corazón parecía que se saldría de su pecho por la emoción. Sus padres se despidieron y ella abordo el tren, veía muchos alumnos aglomerados en un sector mirando curiosos, fue hasta allí y observó que todos trataban de hablar con un niño rubio un poco regordete, pronto entendió que era "El Elegido", había leído de él en historia moderna de la magia, era toda una celebridad. Se alejo de la multitud y busco un compartimiento, entro en uno donde había chicas y un chico al fondo mirando por la ventana, las chicas al verla entrar, la miraron de arriba abajo y torcieron el gesto. Una era delgada su cabello llegaba a sus hombros y tenía los ojos negros y cara fina, la otra era más alta y corpulenta de cara redonda y largo cabello negro opaco. La primera le dijo a la segunda:

- Vámonos, Millicent, no soporto el olor a muggles.- Y a continuación salió del compartimento.

- Claro, Pansy; ¿No vienes Theo? - Inquirió la más alta, al otro chico que estaba allí; pero al ver que este no dijo nada su rostro se entristeció y salió encogiendo los hombros.

Fue en ese momento que Hermione se percato que el otro chico era el mismo que había visto en la tienda del señor Ollivander, el que tenia la varita gemela de la suya. Nott la miro un momento y luego volvió su vista hacia la ventana, Hermione se encogió de hombros y entro, acomodo sus cosas y se sentó en frente del mirando por la ventana. Al ver que sus padres aun estaban en el hangar, los saludó haciendo señas hasta que la vieron y se acercaron, Nott volteo su rostro con fastidio hasta que el tren empezó a moverse y ya no se veía a nadie por la ventana.

- ¿tus padres no vinieron a despedirte? – le pregunto Herms.

- No a despedirme, solo a traerme y solo mi padre, mi madre está muerta. - respondió seco.

- Lo siento

- No tienes porque, no la conociste.

- Pensé que te irías con las otras niñas. Dijo Hermione como si recordara algo.

- El hecho de que sean hijas de magos no las hace mejores que tu. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

- Pero pensé que a ti te importaba eso, digo por lo que dijiste en la tienda.

- No, solo dije que a mi padre no le gustaría, y que no creía todo lo que el anciano dijese. Dijo y la miro por primera vez mientras agregaba: me gusta mi soledad.

Fin del flashback

Así había sido su primer viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts. Un viaje que cambio su vida. Ahora estaba allí a pocos minutos de empezar su cuarto año y con muchas ganas de empezar, estaba suscrita a "_El Profeta"_, así que sabia todos lo sucedido en el mundial de Quidditch pero quería estar en contacto directo con la realidad; realidad de la cual sus padres no sabían nada, no quería preocuparlos o peor que no la dejasen volver. Una vez del otro lado y después de haberla visto entrar el tren sus padres regresaron a través de la barrera y ella empezó a mirar los compartimientos, como si buscase algo o a alguien. Estaba enfrascada en su tarea que no notó que alguien se acercaba, al voltear a pocos pasos de ella estaba el hombre que había visto en la entrada de la estación, de cerca se podía decir que era idéntico a Potter a excepción que sus ojos eran cafés oscuros. Antes que pudiese hacer nada el desconocido hablo:

- Buenos días Señorita mi nombre es Potter, James Potter. – dijo al estilo 007 y mientas mostraba un placa que llevaba en la chaqueta.- soy el director del Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio y tengo a mi cargo los arreglos de seguridad; podría la Señorita…

- Granger, Hermione Granger - dijo imitando el todo del auror.

- Un placer, Señorita Granger y supongo que está en la casa de…

- Gryffindor. – dijo y su pecho se ensancho de orgullo al igual que la sonrisa del Señor Potter.

- Eso es genial- respondió apenas disimulando su alegría y sacando unos papeles y mirándolos en un ángulo en que Hermione n podía leerlos. Luego dijo: deberá ir en el vagón 48 con y como el resto de sus compañeros.

- ¿el vagón 48?- dijo descolocada.

- Si él que se encuentra detrás suyo. Hermione miro así atrás y lo constato por sí misma.

- Pero, soy la única de mi casa que ha llegado. - Dijo tratando de zafarse.

Apenas termino de decir esas palabras noto la presencia de otra persona, una indeseable; nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter.

- Eso no es del todo cierto. - dijo James con una sonrisa.- mi querido hijo Harry también está aquí y es de Gryffindor, ustedes han de conocerse ya. – dijo haciéndose el inocente.

- Si, por desgracia.- dijo la castaña con un gesto de fastidio y blanqueando los ojos. Harry entrecerró los ojos con odio.

- En ese caso, compartirán este compartimento.- cortó James porque temió que los jóvenes empezaran a lanzarse cruciatus. Al oír eso Harry exclamo:

- ¡Qué estás diciendo!

- Como lo oyes Harry, es parte del plan de seguridad. Dijo mientras abría la puerta número 48 y les hacia un gesto para que entraran. Luego que Hermione entrar le dijo: no se preocupe Señorita, estoy seguro que no pude haberla dejado en mejores manos o con mejor compañía. Y sonrío como un galán. Sonrisa que a Hermione le pareció encantadora y sospechosa a la vez.

Harry entro a regañadientes y su padre le dijo al oído para que Hermione no oyera:

- Tienes luz verde, me agrada la chica, carácter. - Harry cerró los puños mientras oía a su padre decirle: - no me lo agradezcas.- y a continuación le guiño un ojo y le palmeo la espalda. Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, y el oji-verde estallo ofuscado:

- ¡No lo hare! – grito mientras veía como su padre cerraba la puerta. Y al girar se percato que una castaña lo miraba extrañada. Debía de parecer un demente, pensó. Y luego de suspirar profunda y dramáticamente mientras se echaba en el asiendo de enfrente a Hermione y cerró los ojos, ese sería el viaje más largo a Hogwarts.

* * *

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITUALO...

¿QUIENES LLEGARAN VIVOS A HOGWARTS? A PARTIR DE AHORA SE MEZCLAN LAS HISTORIAS DE CADA UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES Y APARECEN OTROS.

* * *

¿QUE LES PARECIÓ? BUENO, MALO, REGULAR. YA SABEN QUE NECESITO DE SUS REVIEWS PARA ALENTARME A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, SON EL COMBUSTIBLE DE ESTE FIC. gracias por seguir leyendo. especialmente a: nataly, wiz, killalight, Kaoru Takeda y monalisa17. Pronto ire revelando mas sucesos pasados, como pro ejemplo que paso con peter pettigrew y como ha sido al vida de Remus Lupin ahora que no ha sido un total desamparado.

Elizabeth Black Malfoy.


	4. CAPÍTULO IV Cuando Lo Eterno Acaba

DISCRAMER: Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son imaginación de J.K. Rowling, esto es solo producto de mi mente ociosa.

* * *

_**CAPITULO IV**_

_Cuando Lo Eterno Acaba_

Su esposo y su hijo se habían ido, era domingo así que el silencio que reinaba en la residencia Potter era ensordecedor. Lily Potter termino de recogerla mesa y lavar los platos. Estaba indecisa entre sentarse a leer un buen libro o ir al sótano y inspirarse creando alguna poción, no tuvo tiempo de decidir ya que el timbre sonó, era extraño aun era temprano y un domingo ¿quien podría ser? Si quería saberlo debía ir a abrir así que se apresuro hacia la puerta. Al abrir no pudo disimular su gran asombro. Parado en la puerta, alto y vestido de negro como siempre, con el cabello negro hasta los hombros, estaba Severus Snape, quien sonrió de manera falsa y dijo:

- Hola Lily.

* * *

El humo expulsado por el expreso ascendía y se expandía en anden llenando el ambiente de un olor acido mientras cada vez se llenaba de mas y mas personas, magos y brujas de todas las edades andaban de aquí para allá empujando sus carritos con baúles y lechuzas, madres lloraban despidiendo a sus hijos mientras les daban consejos de conducta, jóvenes saludaban a sus amigos mientras subían al tren contando sus anécdotas de verano, casi igual que todos los años, casi porque a diferencia de las otras veces, esta vez, en cada puerta de entrada había un auror organizando a los estudiantes por vagones y casas, llenando cada compartimiento con alumnos de la misma casa, bueno tratando, porque lo cierto era que los alumnos eran muy escurridizos y tendían a hacer solo su voluntad. En medio de todo este desorden un joven busca entre los vagones.

- ¿Dónde estará? – exclamo un joven alto de cabello rojo y ojos azules, mientras tocaba una puerta y gritaba: ¡Harry! Al abrirla encontró una escena desagradable. Cuatro jóvenes estaban allí, uno eras rubio de ojos grises, atlético y arrogante, los otros dos eran bajos y fornidos parecían gorilas con pocos sesos y el ultimo era delgado de piel oscura y pómulo salido. Al verlo el chico rubio hizo un gesto de burla y le dijo:

- ¿Qué paso comadreja, se te perdió tu novio?- dijo sarcástico y los demás rieron. La cara de Ron se enrojeció de ira y se abalanzo sobre el rubio, pero una mano blanca y delicada lo jaló, alejándolo del el alcance de la manada de Slytherins, era Ginny, su hermana quien se puso en medio; al ver frustrados sus planes de partirle la cara a golpes Ron grito:

- Al menos no soy parte del harem del _"El Elegido". - _Y aprecio con satisfacción la ira en los ojos de Draco Malfoy, mientras que, antes que este hiciera algo en respuesta, Ginny cerró la puerta y lo arrastro lejos de allí.

- Déjame Ginny, estoy buscando a Harry. – dijo mientras se zafaba del agarre de su hermana.

- Ya te dije que tal vez no ha llegado.- le respondió su hermana mientras lo jalaba hacia un compartimiento. – si no nos damos prisa se llenaran los mejores vagones.

- Pero ¿y Harry? – se quejo Ron.

- Que nos busque cuando llegue. – Respondió Ginny sentándose al lado de sus hermanos Fred y George que ya estaban dentro de un compartimiento.

* * *

Lejos, mucho más al sur, en el valle de Godric, un hombre alto y apuesto, con cabello negro y una túnica de marca, llegaba a la casa de su ahijado, el hijo de su mejor amigo de toda la vida, su hermano putativo; Sirius Black el soltero más cotizado de la comunidad mágica, estaba frente al número 164 de el Valle de Godric, la casa que era su segundo hogar. Unas jóvenes pasaban por la calle y se le quedaron mirando, el les devolvió la mirada y les mostro su perfecta y espectacular sonrisa mientras sus ojos las miraban seductoramente, las jóvenes empezaron a reír nerviosas y siguieron caminando por la calle, a pesar de contar con treinta y cuatro años, no había perdido el toque. Continúo viéndolas hasta que se perdieron por la calle, luego volvió su atención a la puerta y toco el timbre, pero nada paso. Luego de un rato volvió a tocar, pero nada pasaba ya se estaba impacientando lo cual era raro en el, ya que pocas cosas realmente le importaba, pero su familia era primero que todo, y los Potter eran eso, su única familia. Sirius estaba a punto de tumbar la puerta cuando Lily se abrió, su piel de porcelana, surcada por unas leves arrugas bajos los ojos, seguía siendo tan deseable como cuando estaba en Hogwarts y su largo cabello rojo oscuro como la sangre, caía en forma de cascada haciendo unas pequeñas ondas en las puntas; pero contrario a todo pronóstico al verlo su rostro se tenso y hasta parecía estar ¿nerviosa?

- Sirius – dijo temblorosa mientras miraba hacia el fondo de la casa, el cual Sirius no podía ver ya que la puerta no estaba abierta del todo, solo lo necesario para ver a Lily.

- Hola Lily ¿No me invitas a pasar? – dijo Sirius arqueando una ceja, divertido e intrigado a parte iguales.

- Pasa – respondió, mientras volteaba a mirar hacia el interior de su hogar. Sirius la miro, midiéndola.

- Si no te conociera diría que tienes a tu amante escondido en la casa.- dijo Sirius divertido mientras Lily se ponía seria. Al notarlo Sirius estallo en carcajadas. - ¿acerté?

- Claro que no, no todos llevamos una vida tan inmoral como tú. - Expreso Lily indignada.

- Jajaja, es broma no tienes porque sonrojarte. ¿Dónde está mi ahijado? ¿y el suertudo de su padre? – dijo el animago.

- ¡Ya se han ido! – exclamo Lily con sorpresa.

- ¿Tan temprano?

- Si, tu sabes que como Jefe del Departamento a James le toca organizar la seguridad de Neville y este año la redoblaron; dijo que entre menos personas tuviera a su cargo sería más fácil para el así que se fue solo temprano con Harry. - Explico sin parar Lily y se quedo sin aire.

- Vaya, y porque no me informo nada, el sabe que siempre los acompaño para despedir a Harry. – dijo el merodeador un poco triste.

- Bueno, a mí tampoco me dijo nada hasta anoche. Pensé que ya estabas enterado.

- Y yo que le tenía una sorpresa a mi ahijado. – dijo Sirios como ausente.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Jajaja, esos es secreto profesional entre padrino y ahijado.- menciono divertido, mientras se ganaba una miraba asesina por parte de la pelirroja.

- Sirius, sabes que no me gusta que le alcahuetes a Harry sus acciones de vandalismo

- ¿Vandalismo? Lily no seas tan dura, no es vandalismo, son a lo sumo... travesuras.

- Bueno, en fin me alegra que sea lo que sea no se lo hayas podido dar. – termino la madre con todo solemne. Y agrego: - ¿como esta, Peter? James mencionó que había estado enfermo.

- Está bien, al menos físicamente; aunque creo que está saliendo con alguien, últimamente sale mucho y hasta por las noches aunque aun no me ha dicho quien es la demente desafortunada. – dijo Sirius risueño, y es que desde que Sirius había heredado la casa, al morir su madre, Peter había vivido en su casa.

Al ver que Sirius se estaba poniendo cómodo en uno de los sofás de la sala, Lily dijo incomoda:

- Sirius veras, no es un buen momento para visita, lo lamento pero en este momento estoy con una poción experimental muy delicada.

- ¿Me estas corriendo? - Dijo Sirius mientras la miraba incrédulo.

- No claro que no, ¿como crees? es solo que no me parece cortéz dejar solas a las visitas porq… explico Lily cuando Sirius la corto.

- Pero si te parece cortéz echarlos. - Dijo más burlón que molesto.

- No Sirius no es eso, es… - menciono Lily tratando de buscar una explicación convincente pero Sirius se lo puso fácil.

- No te preocupes Lily me tengo, tengo más visitas que hacer. - Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- Si, supongo que a alguna de tus amiguitas. – dijo Lily como un regaño.

- Jajaja, no las envidies. – replico risueño.

- No las envidio, más bien les tengo lastima; todas compartiendo pedazos de Sirius Black.

- Jajaja, ya sabes lo que dicen: "de lo bueno, poco". – Lily rodo los ojos.

Finalmente Sirius se dirigió a la puerta principal, se despidió de Lily y se marcho. Lily cerró la puerta aliviada, se recostó en ella, suspiro y cerró los ojos, al menos todo había salido bien.

- Menos mal que se fue, pensé que nunca lo haría, siempre ha sido un inoportuno dolor en el…

- ¡Severus!

- Pie.- termino Severus con una sonrisa cínica y luego su rostro se volvió a ensombrecer. – ahora que se ha ido el intruso ¿podríamos seguir en donde estábamos? - Dijo con su modo particular de arrastrar las palabras sin apartar los ojos de Lily.

- No creo que haya mucho más que decir. No es justo que a estas alturas vengas a exigir derecho alguno, después de que te fuiste durante casi doce años, doce años sin saber absolutamente nada de ti, ni si estabas vivo o siquiera si estabas bien. Ni una postal.- dijo Lily preocupada y enfadad por parte iguales.

- Y no pensaba hacerlo. – dijo mientras la acorralaba. – pero no veo porque solo yo debo recibir el agua sucia, no veo porque solo yo deba sufrir, ni porque solo se deban oír insultos hacia mi apellido; si todo lo que tienes es gracias a mi.

- No tienes derecho, tú te fuiste. - Dijo ella a la defensiva un poco asustada por su cercanía, sus ojos eran como dos pozos negros profundos.

- Según mi esposa tengo tantos derechos como tu sobre esa compañía. - Sentencio Snape alejándose de ella y apoyándose contra el barandal de la escalera.

- ¡Esposa! – exclamo Lily y en su tono se sintió algo de celos.

- Si mi esposa. Pero no estés celosa, Lil tú tienes a _"El Cornudo"_, digo a James.- aguijoneo fingiendo no estar seguro si ese era el nombre de su esposo.- Mi esposa es abogado, sabes, y es realmente brillante.- dijo y su mirada cambio, hablaba de ella rayando en la adoración.

- Vaya, ¿y esa maravilla tiene nombre?- dijo Lily enfadada.

- Sara, su nombre es Sara y la veras conmigo en el juicio, bueno creo que eso era todo. Solo vine porque me pareció lo justo, en vista de nuestra antigua… amistad, esa que supuestamente decías tenerme; y también en nombre del amor que un día te tuve; simplemente, no me pareció propio que te informaras mediante una fría citación de la corte. – dijo como esperando que le agradecieran un gran favor. Y a continuación se dirigió a la salida.

- ¿Es que acaso no podemos llegar a un acuerdo? – atajo Lily antes que abriera la puerta.

- ¿Estás dispuesta a darme la mitad de la empresa? – replico él.

- Eso no es justo.

- A mí me parece que sí, o mejor dejemos que lo decida el juez.

- Todo esto es muy sorpresivo. - Dijo Lily en un último intento casi suplicando.

- Tienes una semana para darme tu repuesta.- concedió el.

- ¿Cómo te encuentro?

- Yo te encontrare a ti. -Dijo haciendo una sonrisa siniestra. Y sin más se fue, dejando a Lily contra la espada y la pared.

Hace tanto que no lo veía, un poco más de doce años, Severus Snape, su Sev; bueno lo cierto es que ya no era su Sev, ahora era el Sev de otra y no entendía porque eso le molestaba; sentía como si lo hubiese perdido por completo y eso creaba un vacio en su pecho. Después de tantos años jamás pensó volver a verlo y menos en esos términos; Severus había sido su primer amigo, su primer amor, su apoyo contra los ataques de su hermana Petunia, el que le había enseñado tantas cosas, el primero en hablarle de la magia y el primer hombre de su vida; el hombre con quien alguna vez pensó en casarse; el hombre en el cual cuando la miraba solo veía una ternura inmensa y una adoración vehemente hacía ella, como si no existiese en la tierra o en el cielo nada mas especial y maravilloso que ella, el hombre del que jamás pensó tener que defenderse; ahora esa mirada era para otra y para ella solo había desprecio, resentimiento y ganas de venganza; al recordar todo esto sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas ¿qué les había pasado?

* * *

Flashback

* * *

En un suburbio de Londres, donde todas las casas de una cuadra, exactamente iguales, saludaban el ocaso del día, en una en particular una pareja de jóvenes mezclaban ingredientes en un húmedo y caluroso sótano; era verano y Lily Evans y Severus Snape trabajaban incansables en una poción experimental para el cuidado del folículo graso del cabello humano. El señor Evans le había permitido usar el sótano para sus experimentos. Severus estaba absorbo en su trabajo, la elaboración de pociones realmente lo obsesionaba, y era asombrosamente bueno en ello, la verdad es que era brillante en todo lo que se proponía. Lily lo miraba con admiración y cariño, estaba exprimiendo raíces de luparia, ella había estado pesando varios ingredientes que él había traído, y se detuvo a admirar el trabajo de su "amigo", la verdad era que Severus era más que un amigo para ella, él era el hombre se sus sueños; sus padres lo adoraban, no era muy apuesto, pero para Lily eso no era muy importante; Severus siempre había estado ahí para ella, además la miraba con tanta ternura y admiración que no dejaba lugar a dudas que para él no existía nadie más. De repente Severus habla:

- Vaya Lily, parece que me quisieras hacer Legimance. – dijo Severus sin siquiera levantar la vista, luego agrego las luparias a la poción revolvió con la varia dos veces y se volteo para mirarla.- ¿Hay hago que quieras decirme? – dijo mientras se acercaba.

- La verdad hay mucho que quisiera decirte. ¿Recuerdas a mi tía Lucy y su hija Amy?

- Como olvidarlas - dijo sarcástico. Su tía y su prima lo habían conocido el verano pasado, su tía lo había confundió con un limosnero y cuando le abrió la puerta le dio unas monedas y le dijo que se fuera.

- Bueno, mi prima Amy se va a casar la semana que viene, y quería saber si ¿querrías acompañarme? – termino de decir Lily sonrojándose

- Vaya, sabes que contigo iría a donde quisieras, pero no creo que a tu prima le guste ver a un "vampiro" en su boda.- dijo con cierto resentimiento. Su prima estaba convencida de que Severus era un vampiro, gracias a los comentarios sisañosos de Petunia.

- Ya le dije que si iba solo iría contigo.- al oír esto Severus sonrió ampliamente. Y tomos sus manos con delicadeza.

- En ese caso, está decidido. Pero no pienso rentar un traje.

- Pero…

- Tranquila llevare el de Tobías, ya no lo usa de todos modos. – dijo esto mientras acariciaba su mejilla y luego le daba un dulce y corto beso.

- ¡Oh, Sev! - Suspiro la pelirroja

El día llego Lily llevaba un vestido rosa claro, entallado hasta la cintura y luego amplio tipo campana le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de las rodillas con zapatillas también rosas de las cuales subían unos lazo de seda que se cruzaban en la pantorrilla y terminaban en un lazo, deba la impresión de ser una bailarina de ballet, si la falda no hubiese sido tan larga, era el vestido de madrina que su prima la obligaba a usar. Se apresuro a abrir la puerta para ver a Severus, pulcramente vestido con chaqueta negra chaleco plateado corbatín negó y camisa blanca, los pantalones negros de corte recto lo hacían ver muy bien, llevaba su cabello limpio y recogido en una cola. Lily sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa y le entrego un arreglo de flores rosadas con blancas, y ella extendió el brazo para que se lo colocase en la muñeca. Después de esto partieron a la fiesta, la pasaron bien a pesar de los intentos de Petunia de molestar a Severus. Esa noche, luego de pasar toda la noche juntos, Lily decidió que sería la Sra. Snape, algún día. Pero las cosas no siempre son como uno quiere, y la historia de ellos se volvió tormentosa.

Justo después de que entraran a Hogwarts para su ultimo año, descubrió que Severus no solo era amigo de Malfoy y su grupo de despiadados magos tenebrosos, sino que se había unido a su clan, cuando notó la marca en su brazo se sintió traicionada y su corazón se rompió.

Tuvieron una enorme pelea; le pidió que se saliera, que eliminara todo contacto con ellos y él se negó, alegando que no podía, al final prefirió las artes oscura que a ella. Decepcionada de él, se prometió olvidarlo por completo, así fue como, después de años de negarse, acepto salir con James; no era que no le pareciera atractivo, todo el colegio suspiraba por él, pero su actitud rebelde la indignaba y estaba el hecho de que solo tenía ojos para Severus; ese año las cosas habían cambiado, James estaba más responsable; y le demostró su interés real al no mirar a nadie más, así estuvo casi todo el año; hasta que por fin en la última salida a Hogsmeade acepto ir con él; descubrió que tenían muchas cosas en común; James era muy inteligente, fuerte y apuesto así que poco a poco empezó a verlo como algo más que un Merodeador.

Ya con Severus ni se hablaba, ambos fingían que el otro no existía, y así la pequeña llama, que mantenía en su corazón, la esperanza que todo volvería a ser como antes, se iba apagando de a poco; se graduaron y tomaron caminos distintos, no supo nada de él, solo que se había ido a Albania a estudiar en una academia de artes oscuras; mientras James era el novio perfecto, sus padres lo adoraban, es cierto que también habían apreciado a Severus, pero James tenía ese carisma natural que hacía imposible no quererlo; la única que no lo veía de ese modo era su hermana, Petunia, parecía aborrecerlo, mucho más que lo que en su momento, detesto a Snape; lo miraba con desprecio y haciendo cara de asco y cuando iba a cenar, se quedaba encerrada en su habitación; siempre, excepto la vez que fue con su amigo Sirius, a penas Petunia lo vio quedo maravillada; no solo bajo a cenar sino que se puso el mejor vestido que tenia, al principio pensó que lo había invitado su padre, pero su interés no disminuyo, ni siquiera cuando supo que era el mejor amigo de James y que había estudiado junto con Lily, pero la envidia hacia su hermana si aumento exponencialmente, y decidió atacarla en su punto débil, preguntando por Snape:

- ¡Oh, ahora que hablamos de de Howard! – dijo Petunia fingiendo no saber pronunciar el nombre de la escuela.

- Hogwarts - rectifico Lily, molesta ya que sabia que su hermana lo hacía a propósito.

- ¡Oh, sí claro! ¿Cómo está este muchacho? que venía todos los días, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Severo? – menciono Petunia ignorando la mirada asesina de su madre y su hermana.

- ¿Snivellus? – exclamo Sirius con cara picara. Al ver esa mirada dirigida a ella, petunia se sonrojo y le dio un ataque de risa tonta.

- ¡Qué apodo tan gracioso! – dijo mientras recobraba la compostura.

- Claro, yo lo invente. – aclaro Black, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Y Petunia estaba tan sonrojada, como los rojos adornos de navidad. El Señor Evans carraspeo y miro serio a Sirius, este bajo la vista a su plato; si era todo un éxito con las mujeres, de cualquier edad, pero era el más odiado por los padres y esposos celosos.

- Que exagerada eres Tuney, él no venia tan seguido, además desde que nos graduamos se fue a estudiar en el extranjero. – aclaro Lily. James que había estado callado y serio desde la mención de Snape; levanto la vista, la miro, como exigiendo una explicación y murmuro solo para que ella lo oyera:

- Estas muy enterada ¿no? – dijo apenas disimulando su enfado

- No es el momento de hablar de esto. - respondió Lily.

- ¡Oh, sí que buen muchacho! – dijo el Señor Evans y agrego.- Es bueno que los jóvenes, sobre todo los hombres se preparen bien para que en el futuro pueda mantener bien su hogar.- Menciono esto último mirando a Sirius y a James.

- Dudo que piense lo mismo de Quejicus si un día viene con su clan de locos a matarlos, solo por ser muggles. - Le susurró Sirius al oído de James; se hubiese reído de no tratarse de sus futuros suegros.

- James querido ¿quieres mas postre?- le dijo la Sra. Evans para cortar el ambiente pesado que se había instalado en el comedor.

- No gracias, esta maravilloso, pero temo que ya no podría comer más.

- A mí sí me encantaría mas pastel, cielo. – aprovecho el papá de Lily. Y mientras su esposa volvía a la cocina por el pastel aprovecho para contra atacar. – ¿cuáles son tus planes ahora que han terminado la escuela, James?- inquirió mientras James se atragantaba con el vaso de jugo que, justo en ese momento, estaba bebiendo.

- Bueno, la verdad, aun no lo decido. Mi padre quiere que lo ayude en las compañías Potter, pero yo no me veo como empresario.- contesto sinceramente, y agrego: - y en vista de la situación actual del mundo mágico, me parece más provechoso trabajar de lleno para la orden del fénix.

- Ah, sí; Lily comento algo sobre esa organización. Es algo muy peligroso. – respondió el Sr. Evans algo decepcionado; como todo padre se preocupaba por el futuro de sus hijas.

- Puede ser pero más peligroso seria no hacer nada, no solo para el mundo mágico sino también para este. – comento James.

- ¿Y tu Sirius? ¿cueles son tus planes para el futuro?- pregunto Petunia bastante interesada en saber más sobre ese apuesto mago.

- Bueno, la verdad yo no soy tan honorable como James. Y ningún Black ha trabajado, en su vida; para ganarse el pan, lo hacen por hobby, pero como no esta en mis intereses - dijo mientras la miraba sugestivo. - Pienso vivir en su casa hasta que mi madre muera y herede la fortuna de la legendaria Familia Black.- dijo de manera irreverente pero ante la mirada asesina de Lily agrego: - ah y por supuesto también trabajo para la orden.

- Sirius es muy modesto, la verdad es muy bueno en los negocios y es quien cedió su casa para que funciones como cuartel general de la orden. – dijo Lily conciliadora.

- Así que tu familia es adinerada. – exclamo Petunia emocionada. Y luego rectifico: - digo se nota en tu porte elegante y aristocrático.

Luego de la cena, pasaron a tomar café en la sala, pero los señores Evans no los acompañaron; Lily solo esperaba que su hermana se fuera para poder hablar asuntos de la orden, pero luego desistió; al comprender que su hermana no pensaba despegarse de Sirius, y él como siempre le coqueteaba, como el Don Juan que era; él le coqueteaba a todo lo que tuviese falda y se moviera. Al fin llego la hora de partir Lily los acompaño a la puerta y antes de que se fueran le advirtió a Sirius que no iba a permitir que se acercara a Petunia, la verdad lo que quiso decir es que no quería que le hiciese daño; pero Lily no contaba con que su hermana estuviese escuchando tras la puerta; desde ese día Petunia le juro odio profundo a su hermana.

Un año después de esa memorable cena Lily y James se casaron; la boda fue pequeña y solo asistieron los miembros de la orden y su familia. Solo los invitados sabían de la boda, pero Lily recibió un extraño regalo, envuelto en un caja negra de terciopelo, estaba un collar con la mitad de un corazón, conocía ese dije, ella tenía la otra mitad; se lo había dado Severus, era un símbolo de su eterna amistad; cada uno tenía una mitad, pero al verlo Lily comprendió que lo eterno si podía acabar.

* * *

Fin del flashback

* * *

Y así había sido, ahora de ese primer amor no existían ni las cenizas, parecía haberse consumido y solo haber dejado el amargo sabor del odio, un odio profundo y helado que latía más vivo que nunca en los ojos de Snape, cuando este la miraba. Amaba a James, con el había pasado años maravillosos, le había dado una vida sosegada y desde la desaparición del él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, habían podido vivir como una familia de cuento, criando a su hijo y haciendo lo que más le gustaba, pociones, la pasión que habían compartido con Snape y de la cual salieron varios de los productos de su empresa y era debido a eso que ahora Snape exigía una parte, alegando que él fue el que las invento; pero porque ahora, porque después de tanto tiempo. La verdad fue que desde le caída del señor tenebroso y que se revelara que Snape era un espía encubierto de la Orden, Snape había desaparecido sin dejar rastro; pensó que nunca lo volvería a ver, pero se había equivocado, hubiera preferido no haberlo hecho.

* * *

Aun faltaba una hora para que el tren partiera y Harry ya estaba impaciente y aburrido, su papá era un pesado, mira que meterlo con la chica más rara de todo Hogwarts no era nada agradable, "_me quejaré con mamá_" pensó. Todo ese tiempo había estado acostado en el mueble del compartimiento. Con un brazo en su frente y el otro sobre su pecho con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió miro al techo del tren y luego a hacia donde estaba la castaña. Estaba sentada con la espalda recta, leyendo un libro, las piernas cerradas no le llegaban al piso del compartimiento y quedaban colgando en el aire, aun llevaba ropas muggles. Involuntariamente rio, llamando así la atención de Hermione, quien levanto la mirada del libro y le dijo:

- ¿Se pude saber qué es lo gracioso? – dijo extrañada de su reacción.

- Nada, es que hasta ahora me percato que eres una enana. – dijo burlón.

- Y tu un grosero, pedante niño de papá. – dijo indignada. – afrontémoslo, tenias miedo de estar solo, sin tu pandilla de seguidores descerebrados y le dijiste a tu padre que te pusiera conmigo.

- En tus sueños, ratón de biblioteca. Y deja la envidia, que la única que tiene la culpa de que nadie la soporte, eres tú. - Sentencio.

- Porque no hacemos una cosa y no hablamos en todo el camino. Solo de hablarte siento que mi coeficiente intelectual disminuye. – dijo Hermione con rabia, pero esta solo intentaba disimular las lagrimas que acudían a sus ojos.

- Por mi está bien, cada palabra que te oigo decir, hace disminuir mi coeficiente de carisma.- concluyo triunfante.

- Agrrrrrrrrr, eres imposible. – grito mientras Harry volvía a cerrar los ojos y ella retomaba su lectura pero las lagrimas manchaban las hojas de su libro.

Luego de un rato ya se había calmado, Harry no había vuelto a abrir los ojos ni decir nada, levanto la vista hacia él; lo veía de perfil; tenía que reconocer que tenía una bonita nariz y perfilada, pestañas espesas y negras. Estaba detallando la anatomía de Harry cuando, de repente golpearon la puerta, y sin esperar respuesta abrieron, eran dos chicas de Ravenclaw, una era asiática, de cabello negro brillante y liso que le llegaba hasta la cintura, la otra era rubia de ojos cafés expresivos y cabello bastante rizado; las conocía, eran un año mayores, Cho Chang y Marietta Edgecombe, la primera era buscadora en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa. Al ver a Harry, sus rostros se iluminaron y sonrieron coquetamente, el azabache se había incorporado en lo que la puerta se había abierto y les devolvió la sonrisa, la primera en hablar fue Cho:

- ¡Oh! Harry que agradable encontrarte, ¿podemos acompañarte? – dijo ilusionada. Pero antes que pudiera responder, el ruido sordo de un libro cerrándose bruscamente, les hizo tomar en cuenta la presencia de la otra integrante del compartimiento.

- ¡NO! - Exclamo la castaña bastante molesta.- NO pueden. - Exclamo Hermione.

- ¡Granger! – dijo Marietta.

- Oh Harry, ¿Qué haces con ella?- dijo Cho un poco molesta.

- Yo no hago nada con ella Cho, Bonita. – dijo Harry un poco nervioso.

- No sean estúpidas, ¿que no saben que no deben haber alumnos de varias casas en un mismo compartimiento? Busque su vagón y no molesten.

- ¡Harry! ¿Vas a permitir que me hable así? - dijo una indignada Cho.

- Cielo, no le hagas caso, tanto libro ya le ha dañado el sentido común – dijo Harry condescendiente logrando que Cho sonriera triunfante.

- Entonces ven con nosotras, estoy segura que serás bien recibido en nuestro vagón. – intervino Marietta Coqueta.

- No lo dudo Mari, pero no puedo, me asignaron con ella ya que nadie más se atrevía, tu sabes mi instinto Gryffindor me precede. – explico cínicamente mientras un poco más lejos Hermione de brazos cruzados, golpeaba con su pie impacientemente contra el suelo del vagón.

- En ese caso nos vemos en el castillo Harry, mi amor. – replico Cho y a continuación le dio un beso apasionado en los labios.

Ahí fue cuando Hermione estallo empujo a ambas fuera de el compartimiento y les cerró la puerta en la cara. Y aparto a Harry para sentarse.

- Cálmate salvajita.- la regaño el azabache. Y luego con una sonrisa siniestra dijo:- cualquiera diría que estas celosa.

- Cállate Potter, tu sabes que lo hago porque esas son las reglas.

- A sí, claro, olvidaba que a ti las reglas te excitan. - Mascullo Harry pero la castaña no se dio por enterada.

Harry tomo asiento de nuevo enfrente a ella, la miraba como midiéndola, ese arranque por parte de la castaña lo sorprendió por completo; nunca pensó que la correcta Hermione pudiera estallar de ese modo, tal vez no era tan fría después de todo. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el la miraba con una ceja arqueada, cuando la puerta del compartimiento se volvió a abrir; un chico alto blanco con cabello negro que le caía por los hombros y sobre sus ojos grises, penetrantes e intimidantes, estaba parado en la puerta; al ver a Hermione su rostro se alegro, como si la hubiese estado buscando.

- Al fin te encuentro, creí que habíamos dicho que nos veríamos en el 69 – la reprendió ignorando por completo la presencia de el oji-verde.

- Theo. – exclamo la castaña un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Theodore Nott mientras se adentraba en el compartimiento.

- Pues, que no vez que está conmigo. – intervino Harry cansado de ser ignorado. Theo volteo a ver a Harry y su rostro adquirió una expresión de odio.

- Eso y nada es lo mismo ¿no crees, Potter?- dijo burlón mientras tomaba asiento bastante cerca de Hermione.

- El ladrón juzga por su condición, Nott. Ahora pon tus pies fuera de este vagón. - Exclamo Harry con odio.

- ¿Qué haces con este idiota? Ven vámonos. - le dijo Nott a la castaña mientras se paraba y le tendía la mano.

- No puedo Nott, tengo que quedarme con Potter. – explico un poco triste.

- ¿Qué? – dijo un incrédulo Nott.

- Me asignaron a este vagón… - empezó a decir cuando Harry la interrumpió.

- Como lo oyes Nott, me prefiera a mi; así que anda a buscarte con quien hacer el 69. – dijo Harry entre burlón y molesto. Ahora, largo antes que yo te saque.

- ¿Tu? Un niño de papá que nunca ha visto el peligro en su vida, por favor Potter no me hagas reír, tú y tus hechizos aprobados por el ministerio no me asustan. – amenazo mientras se ponía de pie con una mirada intimidante, mucho más de lo normal. Pero Harry no vacilo ni un minuto, estaban sus miradas enfrentadas en una batalla, cuando Hermione le tomo la mano a Nott y se la apretó y le dijo al oído:

- Está bien, tranquilo nos veremos en el castillo, apártame un puesto en tu carruaje. – dijo con una voz dulce y suave la cual logro un efecto calmante en el.

- Está bien, te buscare cuando desembarquemos. - dijo apartando los ojos de Harry por primera vez; y añadió: - esto no se queda así Potter.

- Cuando quieras y donde quieras Nott. - Contesto el azabache altivo y sin más Nott abandonó el compartimiento. Cuando se hubo ido Hermione miro a Harry enojada.

- ¿Tenias que ser tan grosero con él? - espetó con los brazos en jarras, por un segundo Harry tuvo un deja vú, su madre solía hacer el mismo gesto y hablar con el mismo tono, pero se recompuso.

- Tú no fuiste precisamente amable con mis amigas. Además las reglas son las reglas. – dijo triunfante.

- Desde cuando a ti te importan las reglas.- replico la castaña.

- Desde que te incomodan a ti. – dijo y sin más se acostó en el mueble dándole la espalda. Hermione suspiro resignada y retomo la lectura del libro que había estado leyendo.

* * *

Continuara...

el el Próximo capitulo la llegada a Hogwarts y muchas mas sorpresas.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? tengo que informarles que soy adicta a los reviews, mi problema es tan grave que me ha llevado a anteponer mis deberes para escribir este fic y de ese modo recibir mas review, me emociona cuando en mi correo veo sus reviews. apenas recibo un mensaje de fanfiction lo reviso, para ver si es un review y cuando lo es, lo contesto de inmediato. aun así algunos no he podido contestarles porque no me aparece esa opción; asi que , por fis :( habiliten esa opcion. De mas esta decir que espero sus reviews.

muchas gracias a: greed212, angel de acuario, monalisa17, nataly, wiz, killalight, Kaoru Takeda, Percy, fjrod, Samantha, Elsy MaratinaVolturiPotter (¿lo escribí bien?) y a todos los que leen aunque no deje reviews.

XOXO, Elizabeth Black Malfoy


	5. CAPÍTULO V Viviendo A Tu Sombra

DISCLAMER: Los personajes de Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y solo esta historia es escrita por mi.

* * *

_**CAPITULO V**_

_Viviendo A Tu Sombra_

Faltaban cinco para las once de la mañana, el sol brillaba intensamente en el cielo, y en el andén 9 1/3 el Jefe de Aurores se paseaba de lado a lado como un león enjaulado, no le gustaba que las cosas no salieran de acuerdos a sus planes, ya era bastante malo que su trabajo girara en torno a un niño malcriado y estúpido como para que ahora tuviera que pagar si algo le pasara, como si fuera una gran pérdida. El caso era que la comisión que escoltaba a _"El Elegido" _debía haber llegado hace media hora y ni siquiera se habían reportado aun. Ya estaba temiendo lo peor, se veía organizando una comisión para ir hasta la residencia Longbottom para saber que había pasado, cuando los vio llegar. A la cabeza iba Kingsley Shacklebolt, con su porte alto y elegante, perfectamente vestido como muggle, camisa blanca, pantalón negro y traje sastre con corbata negra y lente oscuros, era el típico guarda espalda muggle; a su lado iba Dawlish seguido de cerca por Augusta, Neville Longbottom y Nymphadora Tonks, quien empujaba el carrito con las pertenencias de su majestad, full de cosas; de tras de ellos iba Ojo Loco Moody cerrando la marcha y en estado de _"Alerta Permanente"_. James corrió a recibirlos, le dio una ligera mirada a Neville quien apenas lo miro y luego con cara de fastidio miro hacia el horizonte como buscando algo, era altivo y arrogante; si era cierto, se parecía muchísimo a su difunto padre, Frank; peros sus ojos eran los de Alice, cálidos y alegres, si las cosas hubiesen sido distinta, si Dumbledore y los otros miembros de la orden hubiesen podido llegar a tiempo a casa de los Longbottom, quizás quien estaría allí con el no fuera su abuela sino sus padres y quizás sería distinto, más parecido a sus padres, no tendría esa arrogancia incluso hasta sus hijos podrían ser amigos y no rivales; pero la realidad era otra y había que aprender a vivir en ella. Apartando esos pensamientos de su cabeza se acerco a Kingsley y le pregunto:

- ¡Qué paso! ¡Llegan tarde! Deberían haber llegado hace media hora. – dijo James el imponente mago.

- Dile eso a "_La Reina Madre"_ y al "_El Príncipe Heredero"_. – murmuro Kingsley tan bajo que solo James lo oyó.

- ¿Qué? ¿pasó algo? – dijo James.

- Nada de qué preocuparse solo que el principito aun no estaba listo tuvimos que esperarlo hasta que se digno a salir, y sabes lo insoportable que pude ser su abuela. – murmuro Kingsley entre diente.

Al verlos llegar una multitud se aglomero a su alrededor, gente que quería ver de cerca a el elegido, después de los eventos del Mundial de Quidditch hubieron rumores de que no volvería a Hogwarts. De entre la multitud apareció un hombre alto y rubio con poste aristocrático y de unos 40 años aproximadamente; Lucius Malfoy se abrió paso entre la multitud y se acercaba a paso presuroso hacia ellos, pero James y Kingsley le cerraron el paso, y James le dijo:

- Lo siento nadie puede acercarse al Sr. Longbottom, y menos alguien como usted. – dijo James con mirada severa.

- ¡Oh, Por favor! Esto ya es ridículo- reclamo la señora Augusta.- el Señor Malfoy es un viejo amigo de la familia, déjenlo pasa inmediatamente. – exigió, al ver que se cumplían sus deseos y Lucius se acercaba agrego: - Hola Lucius, Disculpa a nuestros guardaespaldas, están un poco alterados.

- No es nada Querida Augusta, conozco lo exagerado que pude llegar a ser el Sr. Potter.- respondió mientras saludaba a la Sra. Longbottom con una reverencia grácil. Luego, se volteo hacia Neville y exclamó.- Hola Nev, ¿Cómo esta todo? ¡Draco y los demás ya te esperan en el tren!

- Bien, bueno tanto como se puede; lo que falta es que me carguen en brazos- dijo mientras le daba una significativa mirada a Tonks y Lucius sonreía ampliamente.

- Bueno, siento tener que interrumpir tan animada reunión social pero debemos cumplir un horario y el expreso ya está por partir. – dijo James con falsa amabilidad, mientras disimuladamente apartaba a Lucius.

- Está bien.- dijo Augusta mientras se despedía de su nieto con un insípido abrazo que Neville no correspondió luego dijo simplemente:

- Hasta pronto, Abuela. Hasta luego señor Malfoy.- y sin más se dio media vuelta y se encamino al expreso seguido por los Aurores.

Al subir al tren se volteo hacia James y le dijo:

- Bueno supongo que hasta aquí me acompañan. - Dijo como si le hablara a un elfo domestico.

- Me temo que no, esta vez será distinto lo entregaremos directamente en la puerta del colegio.- dijo James serio.

- ¿Me entregaran? – exclamo indignado "El Elegido".- que es que acaso soy un paquete para que hable así de mi.

- Pues en lo que a mí respecta tu solo eres una misión más que cumplir.- respondió y al mirar su reloj agrego: y ahora andando ya deberíamos estar en el vagón 69.

* * *

Vaya el tiempo sí que transcurría lento cuando uno estaba ansioso, eso era lo que pensaba Hermione en su compartimiento viendo la atlética espalda de el buscador del equipo de Quidditch de su casa. Era como si estuviese sola en ese vagón Harry no le había hablado desde la pelea con Nott, y no era que quisiera hablarle pero era incomodo estar tan cerca de alguien y a la vez tan lejos como si hubiese una dura barrera que los separase y la cual, a la vez, redujera el espacio; la asfixiaba, estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir por ella se asomo uno de los Aurores que había visto a fuera con el Sr. Potter; uno de los que tenía ese atuendo tan llamativo que lo hacía parecer un indigente muggle. La miro y le pregunto:

- ¿Tú eres de Gryffindor? – pregunto auror.

- Si

Y sin más el hombre volvió a cerrar, pero no había transcurrido ni un segundo cuando volvió a abrir y entraron: Seamus Finnigan, Lee Jordan, Parvati Patil y Lavander Brown. Como si ya no fuese bastante malo estar solo con Potter ahora las chicas que mas la detestaban en todo el colegio y los admiradores de él revoltoso de Potter. Al oír la puerta abrirse por segunda vez Harry se volteo con la esperanza que Hermione se hubiese evaporado. Y al ver a sus amigos sonrió de emoción. Los aparecidos lo primero que vieron fue a Harry y corrieron a saludarlo Parvati como siempre lo veía con adoración y Lavander lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla y él le dijo:

- Hola Lav-Lav, ¿Cómo estas, linda? – dijo con cariño.

- Y ella le dijo ya sabes que te he dicho que no me digas así. Contesto la rubia con un puchero.

- Te imaginaba con Ron en algún recóndito rincón de este expreso, "juntitos". Dijo Harry pícaro.

- Nada me hubiese gustado mas pero los estúpidos Aurores nos separaron, ellos quedaron unos vagones mas adelante; y no vi a tu padre para que corrigiera el error. – dijo haciendo un berrinche digno de una niña pequeña.

- Pero no te fue tan mal, quedaste en el vagón de la diversión de todos modos. Dijo mientras se señalaba a si mismo.

- Esta vez no Potty, hay una mosca en la sopa.- dijo mirando significativamente a Hermione.

- Esperamos no haberlos interrumpido - dijo burlón Lee Jordan.

- No para nada, todo lo contrario acaban de alegrarme el día. – menciono son siquiera mirar a la castaña, la cual se había arrinconado y miraba por la ventana.

Si la hubiera mirado, probablemente se hubiese dado cuenta que sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, peleando por derramarse por el lienzo de su rostro, pero su férrea voluntad las mantenía encerradas en las orbes de sus ojos y brillaban como estrellas encerradas en esferas de cristal; pero por dentro su corazón gritaba de dolor. Casi imperceptiblemente el tren empezó a moverse e iban dejando atrás la estación, los verdes paisajes campestres empezaban a aparecer ante sus ojos mientras el tren tomaba velocidad. Cuando acepto venir a Hogwarts pensó que por primera vez tendría amigos, que por fin encajaría en un sitio, pero prácticamente el único amigo que tenia era Nott. Luego de un rato, sus lagrimas se secaron dentro de sus ojos y no se volvió a permitir pensar en las personas que la acompañaban en el tren, imagino que estaba sola, que los paisajes que se veían atreves de la ventana eran lo único que la rodeaba. Si hablaron de ella o no, ni se entero; tal vez si no los hubiese ignorado habría notado que unos ojos verdes la miraban de tanto en tanto con cierto arrepentimiento.

Una lucha interna se desarrollaba en su interior, seria que esta vez se le había pasado la mano; no, no podía ser, ella ya debería está acostumbrada a que nadie la quisiera; y si así era, ¿porque se sentía tan culpable? ¿Porque se sentía como un cretino? De repente algo los interrumpió, fue la voz de Finnigan.

- ¡Oh, mirad! La señora del carrito de las golosinas.- dijo Harry.

- Vaya vamos a ver si Ron nos dejo algo.- menciono Jordan risueño.

- Pidan todo lo que quieran, yo invito. – dijo Harry sacando una bolsita llena de galeones; y los ojos de Parvati brillaron de emoción. Mientras

Hermione pensaba que era un idiota, petulante que disfrutaba de pavonearse con frente a sus amigos; en ese momento deseo estar lejos de allí donde no pudiera verlo ni oírlo.

Luego de pensarlo un rato y de tener una intensa batalla interna Harry decidió comprarle algo también a la castaña, después de todo se sentía un poco culpable, tal vez fue muy duro con ella, así que tomo una de las ranitas de chocolate y aprovechando que los demás aun estaban comprando golosinas a sus expensas y no se percataban de lo que hacia se la ofreció a Hermione; ella no pudo disimular su asombro. Al ver la cara de desconcierto Harry aclaro:

- Tómalo como una ofrenda de paz.- dijo mientras sonreía al muro estilo de un merodeador.

- Gracias. - Respondió tímidamente mientras hacia un gesto que estaba a mitad de camino ente una sonrisa y un puchero y sin decir más voltio a mirar hacia la ventana.

Harry se volteo así sus amigos que ya habían terminado de comprar y por todo lo que habían pedido. Luego todos volvieron a sus asientos y empezaron a atragantarse con golosinas. Parvati sentada al lado de Harry con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra en una perfecta pose de modelo le espeto a Harry:

- Harry, eres un encanto; Cho es muy afortunada de tenerte como novio. – dijo mientras movía coquetamente sus pestañas. Harry sonrió.

- Si quieres tu turno debes anotarte en la lista como todas, mira que yo seré su manager desde ahora en adelante y debo cuidar su imagen.- dijo Jordan en tono solemne, mientras los demás se echaban a reír y Parvati se erguía indignada.

- Pues andar conmigo le daría más popularidad que andar con Cho, yo soy exótica, rica y mi papá es uno de los embajadores más reconocido de la comunidad mágica.- dijo convencida.

- Ya basta. Sabes que te quiero Parvati, pero con Cho es algo distinto. - Sentencio Harry.

- Claro, es una mujer mayor. – dijo Finnigan mientras le daba un codazo a Harry y le hacia una mirada cómplice y Harry le dio un ataque de tos y se puso más rojo que el color de su bufanda.

- Que tiene que ver que sea mayor.- dijo Lavander sin comprender y Jordan aclaro:

- Pues, sabe cosas…

- Luego de unos segundos de mirarlo como si tuviese dos cabezas sus ojos y su boca se abrieron como platos y se sonrojo mientas con una mano se tapaba la boca. Luego dijo:- Eres asqueroso, Jordan.- mientras Harry, Parvati, Seamus y Lee; reían.

Mientras sus compañeros reían, se hacían bromas unos a otros y Parvati y Lavander lanzaban comentarios velado sobre ella había empezado a leer uno de sus pesados libros. Cuando vio que oscurecía por la ventana del tren se levanto tomo su bolso de mano y salió en dirección al baño. Luego de haberse cambiado regreso y no pudo evitar notar que los demás habían hecho lo mismo, no quería pensar si se habían cambiado unos a otros o que cosa habrían hecho mientras ella no estaba pero todos se asustaron al verla entrar; sin embargo no dijo nada y volvió a sentarse junto a la ventana.

Poco tiempo después del anochecer el tren se detuvo en la estación de Hogsmeade. Hermione suspiro aliviada y se levanto inmediatamente tomo su baúl y salió. Pero cuando llego a la puerta un auror la detuvo y le dijo que tenía q esperar que nadie podía salir hasta que salieran: "_El Elegido"_, cuando Harry y compañía decidieron salir tampoco pudieron y Harry gruño con fastidio.

- Como si ya no fuera suficiente tener que aguantarlo en el colegio todo el año. - dijo Seamus.

Al poco tiempo de esta allí diviso a su padre acercándose y a su lado iban Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry conocía al hombre, trabajaba con su padre y varias veces había ido a cenar, le había contado muchas de sus misiones, había estado en los lugares más exóticos y extremos de el mundo y luchado contra todo tipo de bestias, era como un héroe y a Harry le caía muy bien. Detrás de su padre venia Neville caminando con la cabeza en alto y arrogante como siempre a su lado Nymphadora Tonks Harry también la conocía, era una de las nuevas auroras, y además era pariente de su padrino Sirius Black. Cerrando la marcha estaba _"Ojo Loco Moody"_, según Harry no solo su ojo era lo que estaba loco. Cuando su padre pasó cerca de él y lo vio parado al lado de Hermione le pico un ojo a su querido hijo.

- Esta me la pagas. – le dijo Harry a su padre sin emitir sonido alguno, su padre rió burlón y se alejo.

Detrás de su padre paso Neville sin siquiera mirarlo y luego Moody con la varita en alto apuntando a todo el mundo como esperando que en cualquier momento algún alumno se lanzara a atacarlos. Después que hubieran salido los guardias permitieron que todos salieran, Hermione se les adelanto a todos apresuradamente se encamino hacia los carruajes mirando hacia todos lados buscando como buscando a alguien, y Harry sabia a quien, al idiota de Nott, no entendía que le vería a ese antisocial y de paso Slytherin, en el colegio habían muchos rumores oscuros y tétricos del joven Nott.

Hermione caminaba apresurada hacia los carruajes del colegio cuando alguien jalo su baúl se volteo inmediatamente pero no había nadie cuando giro de nuevo así el frente ahí estaba Nott, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento; dio un respingo y un paso así atrás, se llevo una mano al pecho y dijo:

- Theo me asustaste.

- No era mi intención, bonita.- dijo con una sonrisa que desmentía sus palabras.- ven yo llevo tu baúl.- dijo mientras montaba su baúl sobre el de él y los llevaba ambos con una gran facilidad.

- Vaya no sabía que poseyera tanta fuerza señor Nott.

- Jajaja, no me digas así, el señor Nott es mi padre y el no es un caballero. Dijo poniéndose serio al recordar a su padre.

Y así hablando como grandes amigos cómplices se alejaban, mientras Harry los miraba intrigado y molesto a la vez, le intrigaba como Hermione parecía feliz al lado de ese desquiciado y el parecía hasta un chico normal cuando estaba con ella. Sacudiendo la cabeza dejo de mirarlos para restarle importancia a esos pensamientos. A lo lejos vio salir a sus amigos, Ron, los gemelos y Ginny venían hacia él.

- Harry ¿dónde Diablos te metiste? - Grito Ron desde lejos mientras se acercaba.

- Pensamos que ni habías venido - dijo Fred.

- O que tal vez también formabas parte de la escolta de _"El Elegido"._- dijo burlón George.

- Tu padre dijo que estabas en un "asunto oficial".- comento Ginny con curiosidad, mientras sus hermanos estallaban en risas, ellos si sabían lo que significaba para un merodeador un" asunto oficial"; y a continuación la pelirroja les lanzo una mirada asesina digna de su madre.

- Si bueno, vamos hacia los carruajes, no quiero tener que irme a pie.- dijo Harry mientras se pasaba nervioso una mano por el cabello, no quería tener que explicar que su padre lo había encerrado con Granger; pero sabía que más tarde cuando estuviese en su habitación, Ron los interrogaría hasta que tendría que decírselo si quería dormir.

De camino al castillo, sentados en el último carruaje, los gemelos habían dominado la conversación contando de sus hazañas de verano, y de cómo habían hecho enojar a su madre, Ginny miraba al horizonte como en las nubes; después de un rato, Harry le dice al oído para que los demás no oyeran:

- ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo cómplice. Pero no paso desapercibido ya que Fred le reclamo:

- Oye Harry, deja en paz a mi hermana.- dijo en un tono que no se sabía si era en serio o en juego.

- Si es mi hermana, y ella aspira a casarse con un mejor partido. - Agrego George, burlón.

- Si, _"El Elegido"_.- termino Fred.- el no la mira.

- Ni sabe que existe.- completo George.

- Pero ella no piensa lavarse el brazo derecho que hoy le toco.- termino Fred.

- ¡Oh, cállense! – grito Ginny muy enojada mientras los gemelos se reían.

- De que me perdí.- dijo Harry

- Cuando íbamos saliendo del compartimiento casi que fue arrollada por el cara rajada, el cretino ni se disculpo y desde allí esta como embobada. – aclaro Ron.

- Métanse en sus vidas y déjenme en paz. – dijo Ginny mientras se bajaba del carruaje y corría hacia el castillo.

Los demás la siguieron a una distancia prudente, ya que por experiencia sabían que cuando Ginny estaba enojada era como un arma cargada, la cual explotaba al mínimo contacto. Cuando entraron, lo primero que Harry vio, fue a Nott separándose de Granger, mientras le daba un elegante beso en la mano y ambos se ponían con los grupitos de sus casa que esperaban para pasar al gran comedor. Había un gran barullo en la entrada, que no era normal. Y era que los Aurores estaban revisando todas las pertenencias de los alumnos. Organizados en filas, una fiala para cada casa, al principio de cada fila estaba un auror y el jefe de cada casa; la profesora McGonagall estaba en la de Gryffindor junto a James Potter y Kingsley Shacklebolt. Al ver a su padre el principio de la fila Harry sonrió y camino hasta allí. Al ver sus intensiones Hermione lo jalo de la camisa y le dijo:

- Haz la fila como todos, Potter.- dijo enfadada.

- Yo no soy como todos, Granger.- dijo mientras daba la vuelta y la ignoraba.

Al verlo Kingsley sonrió y dijo:

- Hola Harry. Mientras se disponía a revisar su baúl primero que los demás. Pero James lo detuvo.

- Es el turno de esta linda niña. - dijo mientras le sonreía a una pequeña rubia de segundo. Kingsley le dio una mirada de asombro pero le obedeció sin chistar.

Harry tampoco dijo nada pero lo mito enfadado, pero la irada de rabia de James fue mucho más intimidadora, a su padre no le gustaba que tratase de tomar ventaja de ser su hijo. Gracias a su grandiosa idea, su padre lo dejo al último y se rio a carcajadas cuando toco el turno de Hermione y esta le dijo altiva, al marcharse:

- Nos vemos en un rato, Potter.

Luego de casi más de una hora, todos estaban sentados en el comedor en las respectivas mesas de sus casas. Harry sentado al lado de Ron y Ginny, Hermione en una punta de la mesa. Y hasta _"El Elegido"_ estaba sentado con sus amigos que lo seguían a todos lados, a su derecha estaba Draco y al otro lado Blaise Zabini; hablaban animadamente de sus vacaciones, cuando el Director Dumbledore con su larga barba y una túnica turquesa se levanto, luego de dar una mirada rápida a todo el salón hablo.

- Bienvenidos a otro años aquí en Hogwarts, a los miembros del comité de maestros y a mí nos alegra tenerlos hoy, aquí y esperamos que su estancia sea tan o más placentera que el año pasado. Este año les complacerá notar que ha habido ciertos cambios en la nomina de profesores. El profesor Quiriell, quien se encargaba de impartir la asignatura de defensa contra las artes oscuras, ha decidido retirarse después de una larga carrera aquí en Hogwarts, y en su lugar un viejo alumno de a de este colegio y gran amigo mío, el profesor Severus Snape, llevara esa asignatura; todos esperamos que le den un calurosa bienvenida. – un hombre alto de nariz ganchuda y cabello grasiento x los hombros y totalmente vestido de negro se puso de pie; Harry no supo porque, pero apenas lo vio sintió una aversión hacia ese hombre, a pesar que nunca lo había visto. Sus miradas se cruzaron, aunque Harry tenía la impresión de que el recién llegado llevaba rato mirándolo.- A continuación procederemos a la selección de los alumnos de primero y luego tengo una serie de anuncios que hacer.

La profesora McGonagall se acerco con el sombrero seleccionador y uno a uno, fueron pasando los alumnos de primero. Pequeñitos, con sus enormes túnicas, y sus miradas nerviosas, porque era algo muy intimidante; eso pensaba Neville desde su asiento en la mesa de Slytherin, aun lo recordaba, como si hubiese sido ayer, el día de su selección.

* * *

Flashback

Ya había conocido a Draco en el tren, bueno en realidad se conocían desde hace tiempo, pero nunca habían cruzado más de dos palabras, por eso fue q cuando se vieron se quedaron juntos ya que era mejor algo malo conocido que algo bueno por conocer, también había visto a Potter y un chico pelirrojo, a Harry Potter también lo conocía ya que era el hijo de James Potter quien era auror y había sido amigo de su padre aunque su abuela nunca hablaba bien de él; durante el camino no hizo más que oír a Draco decir, que la casa de Slytherin era la mejor casa que era la casa en la que todos los sangres puras, como ellos debían quedar; en realidad a Neville nunca le importo mucho lo de la sangre, su abuela nunca hablaba de la gente en esos términos y su abuelo solo habla bien de quien pudiera codearse para lograr algún beneficio; y tampoco había pensado mucho en que casa debería ir, sobre eso sus abuelos nunca habían dicho nada, sabia que su papá había estado en Gryffindor, su abuela en Ravenclaw y su abuelo en Slytherin, pero ellos nunca habían dicho que alguna fuese mejor que otra, pensaban que eso dependía que tipo de persona quisieras ser, si querías ser grande y exitoso deberías ir a Slytherin, si querías ser inventor o explorador deberías ser un Ravenclaw, si querías ser un auror guerrero o algo así Gryffindor era el mejor lugar y si no sabías que querías ser no tenias otra opción que quedarte con los Hufflepuff; pero al oír las ideas de Draco se puso a pensar, que tipo de mago quería ser, la verdad no quería ser un guerrero no era muy altruista y mucho menos valiente, por otro lado, su padre había ido a Gryffindor y definitivamente ya era bastante malo parecerse tanto a él y haber sido comparado con el constantemente, era como si hubiese vivido a su sombra; no, definitivamente no quería ser un león, tampoco se consideraba muy brillante, ni estudioso así que no pegaría en Ravenclaw, estaba resignándose a quedar en Hufflepuff ya que la verdad no sabía qué tipo de mago quería ser, cuando Draco dijo:

- Lo peor, para cualquier mago sangre pura, seria quedar en Hufflepuff – ahí solo van los que quieren ser perdedores, mestizos y sangres sucias. – dijo despectivamente Neville solo asintió con la cabeza.

No definitivamente no quería ser considerado un perdedor y aunque no tenía nada contra los muggles, se enorgullecía de ser sangre pura y por otro lado podría decirse que ya tenía un futuro exitoso asegurado, después de todo era "El Elegido", desde su nacimiento estaba escrito que su vida seria grandiosa y si los ganadores iban a Slytherin el debería ir a esa casa.

Ya era de noche y hacia un frio terrible cuando por fin entraron en el gran comedor, parados cerca a la chimenea del gran salón su cuerpo empezó a calentarse. La primera en ser seleccionada fue una niña de cara sonrosada y largas trenzas en su melena rubia, Hannah Abbott quedo en Hufflepuff, y la siguiente Susan Bones también y Neville temió que le sucediera lo mismo para su alivio los siguiente, Terry Boot y Mandy Brocklehurst quedaron en Ravenclaw, pensó que tal vez el sombrero los mandaba de dos en dos para que hubiese una distribución equitativa; pero cuando Lavander Brown de quedo en Gryffindor y después Millicent Buldstrode fue seleccionada para Slytherin, descarto esa teoría. Luego Michael Corner en Ravenclaw; llego el turno de Vincent Crabbe, Draco se lo había presentado al bajar del tren, habían compartido la balsa; era otro de los que soñaban con quedar en Slytherin su sueño se le cumplió aunque a Neville no le parecía que tuviera madera para estar en esa casa era un poco tonto; Tracy Davies, una chica linda también quedo en Slytherin; cuando Justin Finch-Fletchley y quedo en Hufflepuff, Draco le dijo al oído:

- Ese seguro, es un sangre sucia, ninguna familia mágica respetable tiene un apellido tan ridículo. - Dijo arrogante y burlón.

El sombrero seleccionador se demoro más de un minuto con el siguiente, era rubio, con pinta de irlandés y pecoso finalmente quedo en Gryffindor su nombre era Seamus Finnigan; Anthony Goldstein en Ravenclaw: Gregory Goyle en Slytherin también, otro a quien se le cumplía un sueño aunque si Crabbe era un poco tonto este era un troll, Neville dudo que el solo hecho de estar en la casa de Slytherin hiciese milagros con esos dos. La siguiente fue una tal Hermione Granger, a Neville lo primero que le impresiono de ella fue su cabello, parecía que no lo peinase nunca y Draco volvió a susurrarle:

- Wow, espero que no quede en Slytherin, es muy fea; seguro queda en Hufflepuff. – dijo burlón y bufó cuando el sombrero grito Gryffindor.

Luego una niña rubia y altiva que a Neville le recordó a Draco, por sus maneras tan aristocráticas, su nombre era Daphne Greengrass y era muy bonita, quedo en Slytherin. Wayne Hopkins y Megan Jones en Hufflepuff; poco a poco se acercaba su turno y cada vez se ponía más nervioso, Su Li quedo en Ravenclaw. Y de repente, dijeron su nombre, todo el salón se quedo en silencio un silencio denso y pesado que le dificulto mucho mas a Neville moverse; como autómata camino hacia el banquillo y se coloco el sombrero, para su sorpresa el sombrero hablaba en su mente, mientras hurgaba en ella; le decía:

- Buen material, buena mente, un poco flojo y mimado, definitivamente no eres Hufflepuff; tienes más valentía de la que crees podrías ir a Gryffindor como tu padre.- inmediatamente Neville le respondió mentalmente:

- No, en Gryffindor no.

- Entonces Slytherin - grito el sombrero.

Y después de esto camino liviano hasta la mesa de la que desde ese momento seria su casa, solo esperaba que Draco también quedase en Slytherin ya que era el único que conocía allí, aunque todos lo recibieron con mucho entusiasmo después de todo seguía siendo muy famoso.

Pronto llego el turno de Draco y cuando el sombrero grito Slytherin Neville suspiro aliviado. Desde ese momento se forjo su enorme amistad.

Fin del flashback

* * *

Estaba tan sumido en sus recuerdos que no presto atención a la selección solo aplaudía como autómata cuando quedaba alguien en su selección termino y la comida apareció en las mesas todos empezaron a comer, Neville se sirvió un poco en su plato, desde que había tenido la tendencia ser obeso su abuela lo había sumido en una dieta estricta y ahora estaba tan acostumbrado que era como si su estomago se hubiese reducido; siempre le sorprendió que Draco pudiera comer doble porción sin engordar como globo. No hablo durante la cena, nunca hablaba mientras comía. Luego de que la mayoría estuviese lleno, el Director se levanto se su asiento y dijo:

- Ahora que nuestros cuerpos están saciado y felices, les tengo noticias importantes y de gran relevancia para nuestra escuela, el consenso de la comunidad mágica internacional en conjunto con el ministerio de magia londinense han decidido que, el Legendario Torneo de los Tres magos se lleve a cabo en Hogwarts este año. – hubo un murmullo colectivo de cuchicheos.- Como la mayoría de ustedes saben, el torneo de los tres magos tiene décadas sin realizarse, pero este año hemos decidido retomar esta valiosa tradición y Nuestra escuela ha sido seleccionada para la inauguración de estos, sin embargo el programa ha estado sujeto a ciertos cambios, uno de ellos y el más importante es que solo los alumnos de 7mo podrán aspirar a participar en el Torneo. – esta vez se levanto un clamor de protesta, los que gritaban con más ímpetu eran los gemelos Weasley, pero Dumbledore los callo diciendo:- son órdenes expresas del ministerio, además los participantes serán escogidos por el cáliz que tengo al fondo a mi derecha. – los ojos de todo rodaron hacia el sitio que el señalaba y repararon por fin en cáliz de oro, el cual había acabado de parecer.- todos aquellos alumnos de 7mo que decidan participar solo deben introducir un papel con su nombre, el mismo estar puesto en la sala de trofeos del segundo piso. Por último, nuestros invitados de los colegios de Durmstrangs y Beauxbatons llegaran mañana temprano así que las actividades estarán suspendidas ya que se realizara una cena especial para recibir a nuestros rivales. Ahora, pueden retirarse, descansen que mañana será un largo día.- dijo con su mirada enigmática.

Neville suspiro y se levanto lentamente de su puesto, estaba realmente cansado, tanto recordar y pensar lo tenían mentalmente exhausto, sin más se dirigió a su sala común, mientras pensaba que él no quería la gloria eterna, estaba más que aburrido de la media fama que tenia, no quería imaginarse cuan agotador podía ser algo así.

Mientras tanto, en el mismo salón en la mesa de Gryffindor cuatro jóvenes planeaban la forma de burlar el límite de edad, para participar en el torneo y una joven los miraba desde un extremo de la mesa con los ojos entrecerrados como si eso la hiciese oír mejor. Cuanto Harry se percato que estaban siendo vigilados les dijo hablemos de esto en nuestra habitación hay muchos moros en la costa y las paredes son muy delgadas.

* * *

en el próximo capitulo la bienvenida y las travesuras de la pandilla roja.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el 5to cap. en verdad pido disculpas por el retraso vivo falta de tiempo últimamente; pero prometo que actualizare 1 vez por semana, un capitulo mas o menos de este largo. ya saben lo único q pido a cambio es q dejen sus reviews, me fascina leerlos y si son largo mejor.

Elizabeth Black Malfoy


	6. CAPÍTULO VI Nubes Negras En El Horizonte

DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenecen, son creación de J.K. Rowling, solo esta historia me pertenece.

* * *

**_CAPITULO VI_**

_Nubes Negras En Al Horizonte_

Había sido un largo y duro día, pero qué bueno que ya estaba acabando. Había terminado su misión: "llevar a su hijo y al _'El Engreído' _a salvo hasta Hogwarts", los Aurores ya se habían ido y James se disponía a hacer lo mismo, cuando vio algo desagradable, alguien a quien suponía muerto, pero al parecer no lo estaba: Severus Snape caminaba hacia él con su capa negra ondeando alrededor del, James aun llevaba las ropas muggles con las que había salido de su casa, la mirada de James cambio de una de sorpresa a una de fastidio en menos de un segundo; cuando Snape estuvo lo suficientemente cerca esbozo y una sonrisa de alegría fingida y dijo con su innato habito de arrastrar las palabras:

- Nos volvemos a encontrar, Potter.

- Vaya, pero si es Snivellus Snape. – y se alegro genuinamente cuando vio la mirada de odio de Snape, por recordarle su antiguo apodo. Todo estaba dispuesto para un duelo a muerte cuando otro mago apareció en la escena.

- Hola Sr. Potter me alegra verlo con bien, ¿Qué tal salió nuestra misión?- hablo Dumbledore en tono casual y afable como si no percibiera la tensión que había en el aire.

- ¿Qué hace el aquí?- pregunto James ignorando por completo la pregunta del director.

- ¡Oh! Nuestro querido amigo Severus ha regresado a Inglaterra por un pedido mío, de ahora en adelante impartirá la materia de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, ya que el profesor Quirrell ha decidido retirarse.

- ¿DCAO? ¿Está de broma? Ese mortífago lo más seguro será que empiece a inculcar su amor por las artes tenebrosas.

- El profesor Snape, goza de mi total confianza su ayuda como espía fue de gran ayuda no solo para la Orden sino para muchos miembros de esta. - Dijo Dumbledore mientras lo señalaba con la mirada. Y luego antes que Severus dijera algo añadió: - Severus podrías darnos unos minutos a solas al Sr. Potter y a mí.

- Por supuesto, nos vemos, Potter. – dijo con falsa amabilidad y furia contenida.

- Ahora bien, ¿James cuéntame que tal estuvo el viaje? ¿Algo particular que comentar?- dijo después de ver que Snape se alejaba por el pasillo.

- No, nada malo sucedió; bueno eso si ignoramos el hecho de que _"El Elegido"_ es un niño malcriado y caprichoso. – dijo James algo ofuscado. – De veras, si Voldemort vuelve no se qué será de nosotros, si él es nuestra única esperanza.

- Es lamentable, Augusta no tomo en cuenta ninguna de mis sugerencias; sin embargo, siempre hay más de lo que los ojos ven. - Dijo Dumbledore mirando a un punto inexistente en el espacio.- en fin, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

- Me alegra ver que todo ha salido de acuerdo a el plan ¿nos acompañas en la cena? - Dijo El anciano cordial.

- No gracias, hoy ha sido un pesado y largo día, no veo la hora de llegar a casa. – dijo James algo distraído.

- Entiendo, saluda a Lily de mi parte; y no te preocupes estoy seguro que Harry estará seguro aquí. – dijo Albus consolador y al ver a al auror dudoso agrego: - también hay mucho de Lily en el, eso lo protegerá.

- Eso espero. – respondió James y paso seguido se marcho.

Mucho mas tarde y después de la cena una pandilla de cuatros chicos y una chica abandonaban el comedor, planeando una estrategia, en su voz se percibía la excitación, en todos menos en la chica la cual iba absorta en sus pensamientos ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. No entendía porque después de tanto tiempo de admirarlo, coleccionar sus fotografías, observar sus movimientos, memorizar su vida y aprender cada detalle de sus facciones no podía hacer más que solo observarlo; no podía existir alguien que lo amara y admirara más que ella pero aun así cuando lo veía se paralizaba, su sangre se congelaba sus pies se volvían pesados y no podía hablar, las palabras no salían de su boca, y la verdad era que no habían sido pocas las oportunidades que Ginny Weasley había tenido de hablarle a Neville Longbottom, después de todo llevaba tres años estudiando y viviendo en el mismo colegio y era casi imposible que alguien que lo seguía y lo observaba tan de cerca no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hablarle, el caso es que era una cobarde, no había otra explicación, no entendía como había quedado en Gryffindor, el sombrero definitivamente se había equivocado. Esos pensamientos no hacían más que entristecerla y deprimirla, fue en ese estado que un día la encontró Hermione.

Flashback

* * *

Se había ido a llorar a uno de los baños del segundo piso, después de uno de sus fracasos por hablarle a Nev; Hermione entro, ella dejo de sollozar y trato inútilmente de secarse las lágrimas, Hermione solo sonrió y dijo:

- Vaya qué bueno que no está solo, estos baños siempre me han parecido tenebrosos y entro a uno de los lavados; es por algo que las mujeres vamos en grupo al baño. - dijo Hermione jovial mientras entraba a uno de los lavados. En lugar de hacer preguntas estúpidas como: ¿estás bien? ¿qué te paso? ¿por qué lloras? A Ginny eso la hizo sonreír.

Cuando salió se dirigió a los lavamanos y mientras le decía:

- Eres de mi casa ¿cierto?- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa contagiosa.

- Si, voy en segundo. Mi nombre es Ginny Weasley. – dijo más tranquila.

- Hermione Granger, un placer.- dijo mientras le tendía la mano ya seca.

- Eres la hermanita de Ron. Qué extraño, tú eres agradable. – dijo Hermione.

- Si, es un cabezota. – dijo Ginny.

- Pero no como para llorar por él. Dijo Hermione.

- No, no lloro por él es que a veces siento que no encajo en Gryffindor.

- ¿problemas con la valentía?

- La verdad creo que debí quedar en Hufflepuff.- dijo Ginny con mirada triste.

- No te preocupes todos pasamos por eso. – dijo Hermione.

- Pero tú eres muy valiente, no es fácil que se burlen de ti; he oído como te llaman mucho de nuestros compañeros y a pesar de todo nunca bajas la cabeza.

- Pero más de una vez me he refugiado en un baño aunque parezca extraño.

- Bueno no tan extraño.- replico Ginny con una mirada cómplice.

- Bueno, tengo que correr si quiero llegar a tiempo a clase de transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall.

- Dale, nos vemos. - Dijo Ginny a su nueva amiga.

Desde ese entonces eran amigas casuales, ya que no se parecían mucho; Ginny nunca sería tan aplicada y estudiosa como Hermione y era alérgica a la biblioteca, pero compartían la debilidad de sentir que no encajaban y de vez en cuando hablaban por los pasillos y en la sala común.

Fue pocos meses antes de que culminara el año anterior, este año la había visto a lo lejos cuando llego corriendo al salón, molesta por las burlas de sus hermanos, pero solo la saludo desde lejos ya que estaba con Nott y ese muchacho siempre la había intimidado; era la primera vez que los veía juntos, no sabía que se la llevaran tan bien después de todo le había besado la mano al separarse para ir a la fila de su casa, para la revisión que estaban haciendo los Aurores.

Al verla sola Ginny se le acerco:

- Hola, Hermione; ¿qué tal tu verano?-

- Hola Ginny, bien fui con mis padres a esquiar a los Alpes suizos ¿y el tuyo?

- ¿Esquiar? ¿Qué es eso?

- Ah pues, consiste en descender de las montañas nevadas, sobre unos trozos de madera llamados esquís. – explico la castaña.

- Vaya, suena divertido.- dijo Ginny interesada.

- Se ve fácil, pro requiere mucha práctica, voy con mis padres desde pequeña y aun me caigo de vez en cuando.- dijo Hermione modesta.

- Nosotros, lo único interesante que hicimos fue ir el Mundial de Quidditch, mi padrino james nos regalo entradas a todos, es el Jefe del departamento de Aurores.

- Potter, James Potter ¿el es tu padrino?- dijo Hermione sorprendida mientras Ginny sonreía y decía:

- Ya lo conociste ¿eh?- dijo divertida. - Y por lo visto te dejo impresionada. No te preocupes es su sello personal, siempre que quiere impresionar a alguien se presenta así.

- Al puro estilo James Bond- dijo Hermione

- James ¿qué?- exclamo una asombrada Ginny

- Bond.- dijo Hermione y luego añadió: - cosas de muggles. No pensé que el progenitor del revoltoso más revoltoso de todo Hogwarts supiera de muggles.

- Tío James le encanta las cosas muggles, de hecho mi madrina, su esposa es hija de muggles como tú. Y eso no le ha impedido ser una de las más famosas pocionistas del reino unido- dijo Ginny orgullosa.

- ¡Lily Evans es tu madrina! ¡Lily Evans es la madre de ese engreído!- dijo mientras señalaba disimuladamente a Harry quien hablaba con los hermanos de Ginny en la entrada.

- Vaya has odio hablar de ella. – dijo Ginny divertida por la cara de asombro de la castaña

- ¿Qué si eh oído hablar de ella? Es uno de mis modelos a seguir.- dijo Hermione emocionada.- su biografía apareció en la ultima edición de _"Las 10 Brujas Más Sobresalientes De La Ultima Década"_, su descubrimientos son sorprendentes; perteneció a Gryffindor.

- Al igual que mi padrino. Si no te mentiré, mi madrina es genial.- dijo Ginny orgullosa.- pero también es cierto que hay mucho de ella en Harry.- pero al ver la cara de incredulidad de Hermione añadió: - a simple vista parece que es puro James pero cuando lo vez de cerca percibes que también se parece a Lily y no solo por el color de sus ojos.

- ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona? – dijo Hermione mientras lo volvía a mirar.

- Si, Harry Potter, el mismo que viste y calza. Nadie lo conoce mejor que yo, es como si fuera otro de mis hermanos. - Dijo Ginny solemne

* * *

Fin del Flashback

Después de eso las habían separado por cursos y ella como va de tercero quedo más adelante, tampoco se había sentado con ellas porque Ron y los gemelos llegaron y ocuparon los puerto a su alrededor aunque tampoco esperaba que se sentara alrededor de la pandilla que tanto detestaba.

Pero ya la cena había terminado y al llegar a la sala común, junto con sus hermanos, los prefectos estaban repartiendo los horarios de clases, Ginny estaba sufriendo otro de sus periodos de depresión y autocompasión y no quería estar alrededor de nadie, quería estar sola y con esos pensamientos e fue a su habitación, la que competía con otras tres alumnas de tercero.

…

Al entrar a su sala común Harry vio como su mejor amiga, la que era como su hermanita menor subía corriendo las escaleras y supo que estaba triste, sabía que cuando estaba así prefería estar sola; lo que más le molestaba es que su tristeza fuera por culpa de ese cretino, definitivamente no sabía que veía en el, estaba seguro que solo estaba impresionada por la imagen, que el vendía; pero esperaba que si lo conocía, si veía quien era realmente lo aborrecería; y es que Harry estaba seguro que _El Elegido_ era un idiota.

Pisándoles los talones llego Hermione, venia azorada, como si hubiese corrido todo el camino hasta allí, de seguro lo había hecho para ver si lograba oír algo de lo que hablaban, definitivamente ese ratón de biblioteca necesitaba una vida propia o tal vez era que Nott no sabía cómo entretenerla, este ultimo pensamiento lo hizo sonreír sin dejar de mirarla, de repente Hermione volteo y sus miradas se cruzaron, al ver su cara de burla aparto su mirada de forma altiva, levantando la cabeza y mostrándole su perfecto perfil, su nariz respingada apuntado así arriba en gesto de irreverencia y cubierta de pequeñas y delicadas pecas, la cuales combinaban a la perfección con su piel blanca ligeramente bronceada, la cual se veía tan tersa, y suave que provocaba morderla; asustado por el rumbo de sus pensamientos y el efecto perturbador que tuvo en su cuerpo aparto la mirada y miro el horario que Fred acababa de entregarle; y su estado de ánimo cambio a uno de fastidio la primera clase del martes era doble de pociones con Slytherin. Pociones era la materia que mas aborrecía, cualquiera diría, que siendo el hijo de una de las mejores pocionistas del mundo mágico, las pociones para serian pan comido para él, pero la realidad dejaba mucho que desear, nunca había podido hacer una poción medianamente aceptable al menos no por sí mismo, sin ayuda externa; y el hecho que la clase fuera con las serpientes no la hacía más placentera; estaba pensando en eso cuando oye maldecir a Ron y no necesito verlo para saber que se había percatado de lo mismo que el.

- Qué manera de empezar el año ¿no?- dijo Harry.

- Si, menos mal que tenemos todo el día de mañana para relajarnos. – dijo Ron

- Si, tal vez podamos ir a Hogsmeade- comento casual.

- Estás loco, como vamos a ir hasta Hogsmeade. – exclamo Ron mientras lo veía como si tuviera dos cabezas.

- Silencio Won Won. - Dijo Fred interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación

- Si, Harry tiene un plan Won Won.- completo George. Ambos sabían que Ron detestaba que lo llamaran así, solo se lo permitía a Lavander y eso porque nunca podía decirle que no, lo volvía loco.

- ¡Cállate!, te he dicho que no me digas así.- exclamo.

- Pero Lavander, así te dice.- dijo George.

- ¿O no Won Won? - Completo Fred.

- Pues a ella se le oye lindo.

- ¿Que se le oye lindo a quien?- dijo Lavander, quien acababa de llegar, mientas se guindaba del brazo de Ron.

- A ti cuñadita.- dijo George.

- Mi Hermano piensa que se te oye lindo cuando le dices Won Won. – dijo Fred mientras miraba burlón a Ron quien estaba rojo de furia.

- Eres un encanto mi Won Won. - Dijo Lavander mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.- estoy muy cansada, me voy a dormir. Y acto seguido subió así el dormitorio de las chicas.

- Esta me la pagan gemelos malignos.- dijo Ron muy enojado.

- Si, si. Dejemos las amenazas para después. – dijo George. – Harry estaba a punto de decirnos como ir a Hogsmeade mañana.

- Pues, verán es parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños secreto. – dijo Harry solo para que ellos oyera, y luego levanto la vista para encontrar unos grandes ojos marrones mirándolo con interés, una sonrisa de lado se dibujo en su rostro y la saludo con un gesto de la mano. Sus amigos miraron a ver a quien saludaba y Ron blanqueo los ojos al ver a Hermione Granger viéndolos desde la otra esquina de la habitación. Y a continuación dijo:

- Vamos a un lugar donde haya más privacidad. - mientras se dirigían así los dormitorios y al pasar cerca a Hermione dijo:- que patético es no tener vida propia.

Hermione suspiro, no había servido de nada quedarse rezagada en la sala común, no había podido oír nada de lo que hablaban, y no era que fuera una chismosa sino que presentía que Potter tramaba algo y de seguro era algo que violaba las normas y seguro les quitarían puntos, puntos que ella hacía en clase, era lo que más le molestaba, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos y de ser la alumna que mas ganaba puntos en las clases, su casa nunca había podido ganar la copa de las casas, en gran parte por culpa de Potter y su pandilla. Pero este año las cosas serian diferentes, este año se había prometido vigilarlos para impedir que perdieran los puntos que ella ganaba.

Resignada a no poder hacer mas es día y al percatarse que era la única que quedaba en la sala común se levanto y fue a su habitación. Sus pertenencias ya estaban allí. Luego de darse un baño con agua tibia, y ponerse su camisón color rosa y con encajes blancos que formaban la parte del busto y los hombros, se metió en la cama.

Mañana tenían el día libre eso le daría tiempo de revisar en la biblioteca unos punto que aun no tenia claros de los libros de ese año, ya había leído todos los libros de todas las asignaturas que verían en ese año, pero algunos le habían dejado un amargo sabor a dudas y no estaría tranquila hasta no aclararlas.

También estaba el asunto que al día siguiente vendrían alumnos de otros colegios, le emocionaba saber cómo eran, puesto que solo los alumnos con la mayoría de edad mágica podían concursar en la selección suponían que solo vendrían los alumnos de esas edades; esto la ilusionaba ya que siempre se había llevado mejor con las personas mayores a ella, tal vez era como la profesora Trelawney había dicho alguna vez: "era una vieja atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña".

No importaba, adivinación era una estúpida materia, era un fraude como le había explicado Nott, ambos compartían la aversión por esa materia y esa profesora, juntos habían despotricado miles de veces sobre lo absurdo que era todo lo relacionado con eso. Ella y Nott tenían tanto en común, aunque él lo negara cuando ella lo insinuaba, ambos eran organizados, ambos de espíritu calmado y responsable, ambos eran expertos en ruanas antiguas pero Nott era brillante en aritmancia, compartían el amor por la lectura, les encantaba el silencio, prácticamente vivían en la biblioteca, fue allí donde se acercaron tanto, durante largas horas haciéndose compañía silenciosa en la biblioteca,

Flashback

Al principio se ignoraban; cada uno en una mesa prudencialmente alejada, hasta que un día cualquiera, era sábado, un Nott fastidiado se sentó en la silla frente a la suya.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo Nott? – pregunto una niña castaña de unos 12 años con mirada inteligente y sagaz.

- Necesito encarecidamente silencio y paz, Granger.- mientras de forma intimidante, y los rayos azules brillaron como zafiros en sus grises ojos.

- Perdón.- dijo Hermione un podo ofendida.

- No lo digo por ti- dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza la mesa donde hace poco estaba sentado. Allí estaban dos niñas de Slytherin, una era Pansy Parkinson y la otra era Millicent Buldstrode quien miraba a Hermione con odio, mientras Pansy pablaba y hablaba como una urraca. – de hecho tu pareces ser la única en este colegio que conoce el comportamiento adecuado dentro de una biblioteca.

Hermione sonrió y sin decir más volvió la vista a su libro. Nott siempre tenía esa forma de halagarla indirectamente. Como camuflándola con su mirada indiferente y despreocupada.

Fin del Flashback

Desde ese día siempre se sentaban en la misma mesa, rara vez hablaban, era como si no necesitaran de las palabras para hacerse compañía. Aunque a veces se preguntaba si en realidad Nott iria solo a leer a veces parecía que en ralidad lo que hacia era observarla, tenia la particularidad de saber lo que pasaba sin que ella se lo contara; sin embargo, el seguía siendo un enigma para ella, a veces podía ser tan despreocupado y actuar como si ella no le importara en lo absoluto, mas allá de que es una buena compañía silenciosa y otra como ese día en el tren luchaba por no perderse los pocos momentos que compartían juntos.

Porque desde el primer viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts habían compartido el mismo vagón, tal vez era porque ambos eran unos solitarios, en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo eran muy pocas las veces que lo había visto hablando con alguien, en primer año Pansy y sobre todo Millicent siempre estaban pululando a su alrededor, pero luego de varios desplantes por parte del chico se aburrieron, aunque Millicent siempre lo miraba con adoración y también era cierto que esporádicamente Draco Malfoy iba a buscarlo en la biblioteca, pero Theo no pertenecía a ningún grupo y Hermione estaba segura que ella era lo más parecido que el tenia a una amiga. Con el rostro de Theodore Nott como ultimo pensamiento Hermione que quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

Ya eran las pasadas las diez de la noche cuando James Potter apareció en la sala de su casa en el valle de Godric. Para su sorpresa su esposa estaba sentada en uno de los sofás, frente a la chimenea con una copa de whisky de fuego en la mano y la mirada perdía en el fuego del hogar. A James la escena le pareció subrreal. Ni siquiera parecía haber notado su llegada así que dijo:

- Querida, llegue.- dijo James en el tono de las series familiares muggles. Y se alegro al ver que Lily reaccionaba con una sonrisa.

- Hola cielo, ¿cómo te fue?- dijo mientras se levantaba y le daba un corto beso en los labios. Sus labios tenían un fuerte sabor a alcohol, y mentalmente James supo que algo debía estarle pasando, ella solo bebía en las fiestas y nunca algo tan fuerte como whisky de fuego.

- Bien, cariño y ¿tu día que tal?- dijo sin dejar de mirarla directamente a los ojos.

- Bien.- dijo sin muchas ganas. ¿Harry llego bien? ¿no hubo nada extraño?

- Todo normal y tranquilo.- dijo y luego de pensarlo mejor añadió:- aunque hablando de rarezas, adivina ¿Quién vi hoy?

- A Severus Snape. - Dijo Lily convencida.

- N.. Si.- exclamo con asombro.- no conocía tus dotes de vidente ¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto incrédulo pero luego la verdad lo golpeo en su rostro y comprendió todo, su rostro pasó de uno sorprendido a uno de desconfianza y un poco molesto dijo:- estuvo aquí ¿no es cierto? ¿lo viste? ¿hace cuanto lo sabes? – dijo mientras miraba a los lados como si de entre las cortinas fuera a aparece Severus Snape.

- Si, estuvo aquí, vino esta mañana luego que te fuiste.- dijo Lily sin mirarlo y James supo que había algo que aun no le contaba.

- ¿Y? – dijo James forzándola a contarle todo.- ¿a que vino? ¿Qué quería? ¿vino a pedirte que huyeras con él?

- No seas infantil.- dijo Lily molesta.- claro que no vino a eso. El también esta, "felizmente" casado.- dijo Lily a la defensiva.

- Vaya, estas muy bien informada sobre la vida de ese murciélago. Entonces dime ¿por qué abandono su cueva donde se había escondido todos estos años?

- Vino a informarme que piensa introducir una demanda en mi contra y en contra de la compañía.- dijo Lily molesta.

- ¿Qué? – exclamo James fuera de sí. - ¿con que derecho?

- El alega que puesto que algunas de las pociones que manufacturamos y distribuimos fueron producto de nuestra investigaciones conjunta, el tiene derecho a un porcentaje de las ganancias.- dijo Lily aun si mirarlo a los ojos.

- Mírame Lil.- dijo James desconfiado y luego continuo.- ¿es eso a todo lo que vino?

- Me propuso un acuerdo. – dijo la pelirroja mientras lo miraba a los ojos por una fracción de segundo.

- ¿Cuál acuerdo?- dijo James conteniendo su enojo.

- Pues, no nos demandara si le cedo legalmente el 50% de la empresa y todos los beneficios. – dijo Lily mirando al suelo.

- ¿Qué? ¿se ha vuelto loco? – exclamo James muy enfadado y luego un poco más calmado dijo: - espera que lo lleve a juicio veras como el tribunal se ríe en su cara. No mejor aun, tal vez ni llegue a los tribunales.

- Dice que su esposa es Abogado y ella afirma que tienen un caso firme, como es tan inteligente. – dijo con cierto resentimiento en su voz que no paso desapercibido por su esposo.

- El resentimiento es porque te quiere robar media empresa o porque está felizmente casado. Porque hace un rato me pareció claro; pero ahora, dudo de tus motivos.

- Ahí por favor James, sabes que es por la empresa, no hay nada entre Severus y yo hace mucho tiempo y te consta puesto que me case contigo. – cuyo enojo hizo que lo mirara a los ojos desafiante, esa mirada tuvo un efecto calmante en James.

- Pensemos esto con más calma. No lograremos nada peleando entre nosotros.- dijo James conciliador mientras se servía una copa de whisky de fuego y se sentaba en un sofá frente a la chimenea y le hacia un gesto con la mano para que se sentara a su lado. Su gesto hizo que la furia de Lily se aplacara, con una pobre sonrisa se sentó al lado de su esposo, cobijada por uno de sus protectores brazos. – ¿cuáles son nuestras posibilidades de ganarle en un juicio?

- Bueno, es cierto que tiene un caso fuerte. Después de todo el era el genio creador y inventor yo solo era su ayudante. La cual lo idolatraba, así que nunca hablamos de qué tipo de socios éramos, en realidad en esa época no pensábamos que algún día llegaríamos a… odiarnos, termino Lily con una nota de melancolía en su voz.

A James no le gustaba oír sobre su relación pasada con Severus. Ya había sido bastante malo enterarse en plena noche de bodas que tan lejos había llegado esa "relación", además estaba el hecho que le dolía en el corazón ver como Lily se entristecía al recordar esa época y durante toda su vida se había esforzado por borrar ese dolor, por ser el esposo perfecto para ver si así podía borrar las nefastas huellas, que aquel primer amor había dejado en su único amor; porque Lily era su único amor, había salido con muchas chicas, pero ninguna significo algo para él, era un niñato egoísta y inmaduro, consentido por sus padres y perseguido por su fama en el colegio, se fijaba en lo superficial y podía tener a cualquier chica del colegio, pero ella era autentica y eso era lo que lo había atraído, en primera instancia, ella era muy distinta a él en esa época, ella no seguía a los demás solo por seguirlos, y desafiaba al mundo por sus convicciones, ella lo hacía desear ser mejor persona y así poder merecerla y lo había logrado, había conseguido que lo amara tenían una linda familia, y justo ahora cuando creía nunca mas vería ese rostro de tristeza, ese doloroso pasado volvía.

- Por otro lado, tu siempre has sido la imagen de la empresa, es mas antes que él se fuera no existía una empresa, solo habían unas formulas y recetas de pociones, el no contribuyo ni un solo knut a esa compañía, y nosotros tenemos contactos en el ministerio y el tiene una reputación dudosa, manchada con una marca que nunca desaparecerá en su antebrazo. – menciono James.

- Sabes que yo nunca usaría ni mis contactos en el ministerio ni su pasado para salir bien en ese juicio, eso me parece ruin. Además, su contribución en la derrota de Voldemort fue contundente y ya ha sido absuelto de todos los cargos; nosotros no somos quienes para seguir juzgándolo por eso.

- Sé que eres demasiado buena para este mundo corrupto, querida. - Dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente.

- Por otro lado está el escándalo que eso originaria, y los escándalos no son buenos para ninguna empresa y menos en este momento que estamos a punto de cerrar la fusión con la industria francesa de las fragancias.

- Entonces ¿qué quieres hacer? – dijo James resignado.- ¿quieres darle la mitad de todo y que interfiera constantemente en nuestras vidas?

- Una parte de mi siente que es justo darle parte, después de todo, nuestra pociones más vendidas fueron diseñadas por él, las cuales son las más antiguas y las únicas patentadas. Pero no quiero tener que tenerlo cerca, no quiero tener que consultar mis decisiones con él.

- Puedes proponerle darle el 50% de las acciones y las ganancias pero que tu serás quien dirija la empresa; después de todo lo has hecho muy bien sin su ayuda, todos estos años. – dijo James tratando de ser objetivo.

- Si esa sería una buena opción. Por otro lado está el asunto de cómo se lo diremos a Sirius. Después de todo el también tiene parte de las acciones.- dijo Lily preocupada.

- Creo que hoy no podremos resolver nada, nos hace falta un asesor legal, que te parece si mañana temprano vamos a hablar con Remus, como al abogado de la empresa y la familia no solo debe estar informado sino que puede darnos una solución mucho más realista y objetiva.- dijo James.

- Mañana debo darle una respuesta a Snape.- dijo Lily aun preocupada.

- ¿A qué hora? – dijo James

- No fijamos ninguna hora, el simplemente dijo que él me encontraría. – dijo Lily sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Definitivamente ese murciélago no ha cambiado nada sigue siendo el mismo acertijo de siempre. No confió en el Lily. – dijo James enfocando su enojo en el vaso de cristal que tenía entre sus dedos; el cual crujió como si se fuera a quebrar lo que hizo que aflojara su agarre sobre él.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato mirando el fuego, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos, luego de un largo rato James voltea hacia su esposa y se percato que se había quedado dormida, debía estar exhausta todo el día dándole vueltas a la misma cosa y aun sin una solución para mañana; cada vez odiaba mas a Severus Snape, se había esforzado por no guardarle rencor, pero él no se lo ponía nada fácil; para James Potter que se metieran con su familia era como si le metieran el dedo en el ojo. El reloj sobre la chimenea marcaba las doce de la madrugada, deberían irse a dormir, mañana seria un difícil día; se levanto con cuidado de no despertar a su esposa y con cuidado, la cargo en brazos hasta su habitación en el segundo piso, la acostó en la cama y mediante varita la cambio de ropa, para su deleite le puso un _Baby Doll_ muy sexy, sonrió para sí mismo y luego de ponerse la pijama se acostó a su lado y apenas su cabeza toco la almohada se quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

Más o menos a esa misma hora, en Hogwarts, Harry también se disponía a dormir plácidamente en su cama. Había estado en la habitación que Fred, George y Lee compartían, tenían el privilegio de ser los únicos en esa habitación, así que era su lugar de reuniones a Jordan no le importaba que la luz permaneciera encendida, el muchacho podía dormir hasta sobre una cama de clavos y muchas veces también se quedaba despierto hasta tarde con ellos. Después de la vigilancia de Hermione Granger, se refugiaron allí y luego de asegurarse que Jordan durmiera profundamente, Harry saco de un bolsillo de su túnica un pergamino doblado. Y Ron exclamo:

- ¿Tanto misticismo por un trozo de pergamino?

- Espera.- dijo Harry. Y a continuación, dijo: - "Juro solemnemente, que mis intenciones no son buenas"- mientras hacia un movimiento de varita.

- No sé que es pero ya me agrada. – dijo Fred.

Y ante sus asombrados ojos, en el trozo de pergamino empezaron a aparece líneas que formaban figuras luego letras que formaban nombres que se movían por entre pasillo, y allí ante sus propios ojos apareció un mapa detallado de Hogwarts y todos sus alrededores, y algunos pocos nombres que caminaban de acá para allá.

- Es un mapa de Hogwarts - dijo Ron asombrado.

- Es más que solo un mapa de Hogwarts es un mapa de Hogwarts sus alrededores y- dijo George.

- La ubicación exacta de sus habitantes.- dijo Fred.

- Además, muestra los pasadizos secretos, de los cuales todos hablan y muy pocos saben donde están. Con ellos podemos entrar y salir del colegio sin ser atrapados. Este es mi favorito, el de la estatua de la bruja jorobada, lleva directo a el sótano de Honeyduke's. - dijo Harry.

- Este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de la historia, tu papá e mi ídolo. - Dijo Ron.

- ¿Tu papá hizo este mapa? – preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

- Si, los tíos Remus, Sirius y Peter hicieron este mapa junto con mi padre cuando aun estudiaban aquí. - Dijo Harry con orgullo.- uno de los grandes logros de Los Merodeadores.

- ¿Y cómo es que Filch y la gata pulgosa de la Sra. Norris no los atraparon?- pregunto Fred.

- Una vez, mientras papá estaba en séptimo, Filch se los confisco y estuvo en su despacho hasta el año pasado cuando papá en una de sus visitas se escurrió y lo saco dejando un pergamino común en sustitución. – explico Harry.

- ¿Pero como es que no se dio cuenta, en todo ese tiempo?- pregunto Fred.

- Pues por esto.- dijo Harry mientras decía:- "travesura realizada".- dijo mientras golpeaba el pergamino con su varita, y de repente el mapa se empezó a borrar dejando en su lugar un pedazo de pergamino viejo de apariencia común.

- Es sencillamente fantástico. – exclamo Ron.

- Un momento yo había visto ese pergamino miles de veces, durante las largas horas de castigo en el despacho del Sr. Filch, tú también lo habías visto no Fred. - Dijo George asombrado.

- Claro, el trozo de pergamino viejo que mantenía clavado al tablero, con una daga. - Dijo Fred.- el viejo loco decía que era su trofeo. Nos pareció que ya tenía demencia senil.

- De haber sabido las maravillas que podía hacer me lo hubiese llevado mucho antes de ese despacho. – dijo George lamentándose.

- En fin, este es el plan, mañana después del almuerzo nos encontraremos en la estatua de la ruja jorobada, iremos cas uno por separado para no despertar sospechas, ya vieron que la señorita-no-tengo-vida-social-y-me-gusta-joder-la-de-los-demás vino este año más intensa que el anterior.

- ¿No se dé quien hablan?- dijo Fred con inocencia fingida, mientras hacia el mismo gesto de mostrar el perfil con la nariz apuntando así arriba que hacia Hermione todos estallaron en carcajadas y ron agrego.

- Idéntico Fred, pero te faltan los enormes dientes delanteros. – dijo Ron.

- A mí me parece adorable, si no fuera tan estricta hasta la invitaría a salir. - Dijo George.

- Y te llevarían a Azkaban por corrupción de menores. - dijo Fred.

- En fin, ya me iré a dormir. - Dijo ron en medio de un enorme bostezo.

- Si nosotros también, mañana será un día muy interesante.- dijo Fred hablando por George también.

Sin más, Ron y Harry fueron a la habitación que compartían con Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, sus compañeros ya estaban durmiendo. Ron se arrojo en la cama sin destender y ya se estaba quedando dormido cuando como si se hubiese acordado de algo abrió los ojos.

- ¿Harry?- dijo Ron en un susurro.

- ¿Qué? Respondió Harry en el mismo tono.

- ¿Cuál era el "asunto oficial" al que se refirió tu padre? – pregunto con interés, justo cuando Harry se creía salvado.- ¿le estás jugando sucio a Cho Chang?

- Eso… no fue nada. Tonterías que se le ocurren a mi padre. Y no le estoy jugando sucio a nadie, Cho y yo no somos nada aun. – dijo Harry encogiéndose en su cama mientras se arropaba.

- ¿No? Yo los vi besándose en el Mundial de Quidditch detrás de las tiendas de los jugadores. Antes del incidente, con los desquiciados eso.- dijo el pelirrojo.

- Unos besos no significan nada, aun no le he hecho las preguntas mágicas. – dijo Harry, le atraía mucho Cho, pero aun no quería compromisos con nadie, y no había mucho tiempo para hablar de eso, ya que cuando se veían a solas no podían dejar de tocarse y ella al ser mayor, sabia cosa él no.

- ¿pero tú la quieres o no? – insistió Ron.

- No lo sé Ron, ¿a qué te refieres con querer?- dijo Harry.- cuando la veo la quiero, la quiero besar, abrazar y tocar dijo Harry cínico.

- Es en serio, Harry James Potter. - Dijo Ron mosqueado.

- Pues la quiero, es mi compañera, no quiero que le pase nada malo y por sobre todo no quiero que deje de ser cariñosa conmigo.- dijo Harry.- pero no la quiero como se quiere a una novia, no la quiero como mi papá quiere a mi mamá, no la quiero para esposa.- y al terminar de decir esto se echo a reír.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- dijo ron sin comprender el extraño cambio de humor de su amigo.

- Es que me imagine casado con Cho, te imaginas, mamá no la soporta; no hace sino decirme que me aleje de ella te imaginas si se convirtiera en su nuera, pobre de mí. Jajaja.- y a continuación Ron también se rio.

- Y entonces ¿a quién le hiciste la encerrona en el expreso? – inquirió Ron.

- Pues como te parece que a mi papá se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de encerrarme en un compartimento nada más y nada menos que con la sabelodo de Granger. – dijo Harry en susurros.

- ¿Qué?- grito Ron.

- Shhh, vas a despertar a los chicos.- lo reprendió Harry.

- ¿Tu papá se volvió loco? – pregunto en susurros.

- Pues era la única chica en el tren a esa hora, y como el disfruta torturándome pues le pareció una grandiosa idea.

- ¿Y ella acepto así nomas, con lo obstinada que es? – pregunto Ron incrédulo.

- Pues que iba a hacer se lo ordeno nada más y nada menos que el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, y ella como una seguidora de reglas acepto como siempre.

- ¿Y cómo sobreviviste?- continuo interrogando Ron.

- Pues, al principio nos ignoramos, luego nos peleamos, como es lógico, después se apareció Cho con su amiga Marietta y cuando Cho me meso, la Granger se puso como loca y las empujo fuera del compartimiento.

- ¿celos?- pregunto Ron.

- No sé, ella dijo que lo hizo en respeto a las normas, pero la verdad es que nunca la había visto tan salvaje.- reflexiono Harry.- luego llego…

- ¿No me digas que le restregaste en la cara todo tu repertorio de amiguitas? – se adelanto Ron.

- No… -alcanzo a decir Harry cuando Ron lo volvió a interrumpir.

- Porque esa sería una buena forma de enseñarle a esa insufrible como es la gente normal. Te apuesto que no tiene ni un amigo en todo el colegio.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro - dijo Harry.- porque luego de lo de Cho, se presento Nott.

- ¿Nott? ¿Theodore? ¿Nott? ¿y ese que quería? ¿estaba buscando problemas?

- No, más bien estaba buscando a… Granger.- dijo un poco molesto al recordarlo, sobretodo porque había herido su orgullo al menospreciar sus habilidades.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y para qué? – dijo Ron incrédulo.- mínimo le fue a cobrar alguna cuenta pendiente.

- No, al parecer son algo así como amigos.- dijo Harry un poco incomodo.

- Vaya, la pareja perfecta, un par de seres extraños, no quiero imaginarme sus hijos; siento pena por el futuro de la humanidad.- reflexiono Ron. Y ¿no hiciste nada?

- Claro, ella espanto a Cho así que yo saque a Nott a patadas, lógico, además: esas eran las reglas o ¿no?- dijo Harry como si se tratara de un monologo.

- Claro, ese es mi amigo.

- Luego el mundo retomo su equilibrio natural y justo cuando entraron Lavander, Parvati y Jordan y la pase con ellos en el compartimiento. – dijo Harry.

- ¿Y qué hizo la Granger?- pregunto Ron.

- Nada no había nada que pudiera hacer, se la paso todo el camino leyendo, esos libros gruesos que siempre lee. Dijo Harry.

Esas últimas palabras quedaron en el aire, luego la respiración de Ron se hizo profunda y acompasada y Harry supo que estaba dormido. ¿Habría hecho bien al decir que él había echado a Nott? Literalmente no lo había hecho aunque si lo había mandado a salir, la verdad es que si no hubiese sido porque Hermione le pidió que se fuera habrían lo mas probables es que se hubiese armado un duelo, pero de todos modos no había forma en que Ron supiera cómo habían sido realmente las cosas, Nott nunca hablaría del incidente, Nott no hablaba con nadie; siempre estaba solo. Con esos últimos pensamientos se durmió.

* * *

La noche era fría, en la cima de una colina, una mansión señorial abandonada y algo destartalada con un pequeño cementerio. Dentro en un oscuro salón iluminado solamente por la luz de la luna que se colaba por unos inmensos ventanales. Un sillón estilo Luis XV de cara a la ventana. Una enorme serpiente entro en la habitación, fue directo al sillón y subió enroscándose en el, una voz siseante, hablo en susurros inteligibles y luego un joven delgado con el cabello castaño engominado con ropas andrajosas y sucio entro en la habitación seguido de un hombre bajito y bien vestido, con el cabello fino y desteñido, con una calva en la coronilla y largo hasta los hombros amarrado en una coleta, sus acuosos ojos miraron con temor y reverencia hacia el sillón donde la serpiente reposaba y acto seguido se acerco a ella; arrodillado ante ella la misma voz siseante hablo.

- Si Que Te Tardaste, Colagusano, lo conseguiste.

- Si mi señor, todo está listo y los elegidos están en sus posiciones.- dijo el hombre sin levantar la vista del suelo.

Súbitamente un anciano decrepito entro en la habitación y al verlos exclamo horrorizado y trato de huir pero fue demasiado tarde un rayo verde cruzo el aire y callo sin vida en el frio suelo.

Al mismo tiempo muy lejos de allí un joven de rostro redondo y de hombros anchos se despertaba súbitamente con un grito y agarrándose la frente. Neville Longbottom había despertado con un terrible dolor de cabeza y su frente estaba enrojecida y su cicatriz ardía; sus compañeros de cuarto se despertaron asustados y encendieron la luz mientras su amigo se revolcaba entre las sabanas de su cama; poco a poco sus alaridos fueron bajando hasta convertirse solo en sollozos apagados.

Draco, Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle se miraban asombrados y sin saber que hacer.

* * *

CONTINUARA...

En el próximo capitulo, la bienvenida de los colegios y el ardid de la pandilla.

* * *

Gracias a mis queridos lectores: ángel de acuario (se que prometí ponerte al principio para el capitulo anterior, pero eran las 3 am y ya casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos), greed212, wizEd, Elsy (LINDA NO PUEDO RESPONDERTE LOS REVIEWS, HABILITA LA OPCION), Duty, Loquin, kaoru takeda. y ya saben que me gustan los largo reviews. XOXO.

Elizabeth Black Malfoy.


	7. CAPÍTULO VII El León Y La Serpiente

DISCLAMER. Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen solo esta historia que surgió en un momento de inspiración, estimulada por J K Rowling y mucho café.

* * *

**_CAPITULO VII_**

_El León Y La Serpiente_

Cuando abrió sus ojos lo primero que vio cerca de su cama fue la mirada preocupada de Draco y un poco más alejados sus demás compañeros de habitación, tan pronto adquirió conciencia de lo que había sucedió se incorporo y se recompuso, y volvió a su mirada altiva. Y dijo:

- ¿Qué?

- Estabas gritando y retorciéndote. Parecía que te estuvieran matando.- Draco fue el único que se atrevió a hablar.

- Bueno tenía una pesadilla, acaso tu nunca has tenido una pesadilla. – respondió altanero

- Pero tus gritos de dolor eran muy intensos.- replico Draco, y Goyle hizo un intento de risa

- Tu de que te ríes Goyle, al menos yo nunca he mojado mi cama ni le tengo miedo a dormir a oscuras.- dijo recordando su primer año, en el que debían dejar al menos una lámpara encendida para que Goyle pudiera dormir, la verdad era que el, era más miedoso de todos.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Draco para zanjar la conversación.

- Claro que estoy bien ahora déjenme dormir. – dijo Neville mientras se volvía a acostar dándoles la espalda y arropándose hasta la cabeza.

- Bien ya lo oyeron, todos a dormir- dijo Draco como el segundo al mando de esa pandilla, y acto seguido todos volvieron a acostarse.

Pero Draco se quedo mirándolo unos segundos más, luego hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia a todo y se volvió a acostar recordando las palabras de su padre.

Flashback

Fue en el verano, después de lo acontecido en el Mundial de Quidditch, en el cual se había preocupado realmente por su padre ya que no lo conseguía por ningún lado hasta que su elfo personal, Dobby; apareció y le informo que se había ido inesperadamente a un viaje de negocios y que debía cuidar de su madre y llevarla sana y salva a Malfoy's Manor. Su padre regreso dos días después; lucia muy taciturno y distante, un día lo llamo a su despacho y después de trancar la puerta con llave le dijo:

- Siéntate.

- ¿Qué pasa padre? ¿todo bien? Te he notado como preocupado. – dijo Draco en tono casual.

- Pues, lo estoy; creo que mis más grandes temores, pueden estar a punto de cumplirse. – dijo Lucius Malfoy con la mirada fija en la ventana de su despacho.

- ¿estamos en quiebra? – pregunto Draco, asumiendo que ese era el mayor temor de su adre.

- No hijo claro que no, los negocios van mejor que nunca.

- Entonces, ¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Draco mas intrigado aun.

- Tranquilo hijo, mis temores son míos, y mis fantasmas no deben perseguirte a ti así que los mantendré para mi mismo, son mis deudas. – dijo volteándose por fin así a su hijo.

- Ok entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? ¿Para qué me has citado? – dijo con sincera preocupación.

- ¿Qué tal es tu relación con el joven Longbottom? – pregunto casual.

- ¡Neville! – exclamo Draco confundido.- bueno somos amigos, muy amigos; hasta me atrevería a afirmar que soy su mejor amigo.

- ¿Así que piensas que confía plenamente en ti? – pregunto Lucius suspicaz.

- Si, más que en cualquiera. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque voy a necesitar que me cuentes cualquier cosa extraña que pueda pasar este año. Es muy importante no perder de vista a ese joven.- dijo como si fuera un monologo.

- ¿Puedo saber porque de repente te interesa tanto Neville?- dijo Draco confundido.

- Pues, después de los acontecimientos del mundial de Quidditch, la comunidad magia esta a la expectativa que algo va a pasar, y solo un tonto lo ignoraría. – dijo Lucius como única respuesta.

- Ósea que tu también piensas que los mortífagos se van a sublevar. – dijo Draco incrédulo.

- Es muy probable. – dijo Lucius.

- En caso que así fuera, dudo mucho que vuelvan a usarte padre, ya conoces sus tácticas y les será mucho más difícil hechizarte con un imperio.

Después de eso su padre lo había mirado de una manera muy extraña y luego le había restado importancia a todo y había repetido que debía estar pendiente de Neville solo como precaución, luego le hablo de algunos negocios de la familia y cosas más triviales hasta que fue la hora de la cena.

Fin flashback

Draco tenía una excelente relación con su padre, era su ejemplo a seguir en la vida siempre se había preocupado por su bienestar y el de su madre, y desde pequeño le enseño cómo funcionaban las empresas Malfoy y como llevarse en sociedad, a simple vista era el padre y el esposo perfecto de una larga dinastía de sangres puras. Sin embargo la mención de esa época oscura de su vida, siempre lo ponía taciturno y pensativo; Draco siempre había creído que debió demasiado traumático estar bajo un imperius y no poder hacer su voluntad y por eso nunca hacia preguntas respecto a eso, además había sido hace mucho tiempo, el era solo un bebe cuando los juicios y las acusaciones y le había costado a su padre mucho trabajo y esfuerzo volver a obtener la importancia y prominencia que tenía antes el apellido Malfoy pero lo había conseguido ya nadie hablaba mal del apellido Malfoy, y eso se debía en gran parte a su buena relación con la familia Longbottom.

Debido a todo lo anterior Draco regreso a su cama con muchas dudas ¿debería comentarle a su padre lo sucedido esa noche? ¿Sería estas el tipo de cosas a las que su padre le temía? ¿O seria un caso aislado sin ninguna importancia? La verdad era que nunca había visto a Longbottom actuar así, no se caracterizaba por ser una persona miedosa, todo lo contrario _"El Elegido" _era muy seguro de sí mismo, algunas veces hasta demasiado. Luego de pensarlo durante un rato decidió no darle excesiva importancia a ese episodio, después de todo había sido un largo día.

Mientras pensaba en cómo había sido ese día para el recordó cuando se despidió de su madre en la mañana, lo había abrazado con mucha más fuerza de la normal y le había pedido repetidas veces que se cuidara mucho, o su madre estaba en sus días o estaba realmente preocupada, era como si todos a su alrededor estuvieran tensos pero no llegaba a comprender por qué. Por otro lado no todo había sido malo, no todo había sido malo, al llegar al castillo se llevo la enorme sorpresa que su padrino Severus, sería el nuevo profesor de DCAO, eso sería muy bueno; era bueno para las artes oscuras, después de todo su padre le había enseñado muchas, pero solía ser malo con los contra-hechizos de las mismas y justificaba con que siempre había tenido profesores mediocres de la misma, pero que mejor maestro ¿que un experto en artes oscuras?

No sabía que su Padrino pensara volver a Inglaterra, siempre hablaba con desprecio de la comunidad mágica inglesa y desde que tenía memoria había vivido en Norteamérica, su esposa Sara era encantadora, tenía la facultada de llamar la atención del genero masculino de cualquier edad, mucho mas allá de lo que es sano, hasta el mismo tenia fantasías con ella, de las pocas veces que los había visitado había gravado sus rasgos con fuego en su memoria y como todo adolescente sus pensamientos terminaban obligándolo a tomar largas duchas de agua helada, pero no era más que eso, Draco respetaba mucho a su padrino y ella era mucho mayor que él; tenia edad para ser su madre. Su padrino también tenía una hija, la había conocido cuando niño, pero en las últimas visitas nunca estaba, estudiaba todo el año en un colegio mágico en Salem y era muy popular, ya que en las vacaciones no paraba en casa, eso por alguna razón molestaba a su padrino y quien varias veces se había quejado de las ausencias de su hija, en su presencia, pero su madre siempre la justificaba, no había que ser muy perspectivo para notar que Sara alcahueteaba a su hija. El caso era que Draco no la conocía solo sabía que se llamaba Sara igual que su madre, tenía un año menos que él y no se parecía nada a su padrino, era más bien como su madre. Con esos pensamientos volvió a dormirse.

…

Los rayos tibios de sol se colaban por la ventana de una de las habitaciones de la casa Gryffindor cuando una chica de enmarañado cabello castaño y hermosas pestañas espesas termina de arreglarse para bajar a desayunar. Estaba emocionada por conocer los alumnos que vendrían de los otros colegios. Como siempre se había despertado primero que sus compañeras y ya estaba lista para bajar, nunca había podido dormir hasta tarde aunque no tuviese obligaciones que cumplir ni clases a las que asistir, siempre madrugaba.

Luego de darle una mirada de reprobación a sus compañeras las cuales dormían ignorantes de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, salió silenciosamente de su habitación, pensaba desayunar rápido y luego ir a la biblioteca, aun no sabía a qué hora llegarían los visitantes pero esperaba poder tener un tiempo antes.

Al llegar al comedor solo estaban los profesores desayunando, el profesor Dumbledore hablaba animadamente con un señor de bigote oscuro y cabello engominado, peinado así atrás y de rostro totalmente serio. La profesora McGonagall sentada al lado del profesor Flitwick y el profesor Slughorn; y el profesor nuevo en la punta de la mesa con rostro serio y ojeras bajo sus ojos, ese hombre la intimidaba, era un completo enigma.

La mesa de Gryffindor estaba completamente desierta, la única mesa que estaba medianamente llena era la de Ravenclaw, a veces pensaba que tal vez debió ir a esa casa tal como el sombrero seleccionador se lo había sugerido, pero su estúpida costumbre de sobresalir entre los que la rodean la hizo elegir una casa en donde de seguro sería la más brillante; y no se había equivocado, el único que le hacía competencia era Percy Weasley y ya se había graduado, se había llevado muy bien con el aunque era mucho más ambicioso e inescrupuloso que ella.

Y hablando del rey de roma, mira quien se asoma; en ese preciso momento Percy Weasley entraba al comedor con unas carpeta llena de papeles bajo el brazo, el cabello peinado así atrás y muy bien vestido, se veía que le estaba hiendo bien, ni siquiera miro así ninguna mesa fue directamente a la mesa de los profesores y se sentó al lado del hombre que hablaba con Dumbledore.

Sin prestar mucha atención empezó a desayunar, se sirvió un cuenco de avena tomo dos panes y en ese momento paso algo extraño, el niño más famoso del mundo mágico hizo su entrada triunfal, seguido por sus gorilas, Crabbe y Goyle y sus perritos falderos Draco y Blaise, era extraño que fueran a desayunar desde tan temprano. Como de costumbre se dirigió directo a su mesa y se sentó en la cabecera de la misma como todo un rey. Del grupo el único que la miro fue Malfoy con la acostumbrada mirada de asco y repulsión que ponía cada vez que la miraba, ella lo ignora y empezó a comer.

…

Los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana de su habitación le informaban que ya era de día, sin embargo, aun no había abierto los ojos. Con pereza se removió entre las sabanas, como queriendo retrasar lo inevitable; aun estaba muy cansado, definitivamente ya se estaba haciendo viejo. Abrió sus ojos cafés oscuro mientras se estiraba, veía borroso así que busco sus lentes en la mesita de noche junto a su cama; su vista siempre ha sido un asco, y eso nunca le había impedido obtener todo lo que había querido.

Luego se giro hacia un lado, y se sorprendió al no encontrar a s linda esposa, luego miro el reloj que reposaba sobre su mesita de noche aun eran las seis de la mañana era muy temprano. Con esfuerzo salió de la cama y entro al baño de la habitación luego de asearse y se pudo una bata y aun sin amarrarla a su cuerpo bajo las escaleras. Tal y como esperaba encontró a Lily preparando el desayuno y aun en llevaba puesto su camisón de seda color negro, el cual le llegaba a medio muslo, dejando ver casi toda la totalidad de sus hermosas piernas; la luz que entraba por el ventanal del comedor iluminaba su oscuro cabello rojo sangre, el cual caía suelto por su espalda has su cintura, aun le davala espalda, estaba frente al fregadero; James se acerco sigilosamente sin que ella se diera cuenta y la abrazo por detrás, rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y metió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello cariñosamente, aspirando su aroma.

- Buenos días, dormilón.- dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

- Bueno días. – alcanzo a mascullar, ya que estaba muy ocupado succionando el lóbulo de su oreja y mientras una de sus manos subía hasta atrapar uno de sus pechos.

- ¡Oh, no! Ahora no, no podemos no hay tiempo; tenemos que correr a donde Remus ¿recuerdas?

- Hasta cuando no está, Snivellus, logra arruinar mi diversión.- dijo James luego de hacer un sonido parecido a un gruñido.

- Jajaja, no seas infantil, es la primera vez que algo así arruina tu diversión. – dijo Lily con una sonrisa picara.

- Nuestra diversión.- dijo y luego añadió:- voy a bañarme para salir entre más pronto resolvamos esto mejor. Y acto seguido abandono la cocina.

Luego de desayunar, ambos salieron rumbo a la oficina de Remus Lupin, amigo, hombre-lobo y el abogado de la compañía. Desde la caída de Voldemort las cosas para Remus habían sido mucho más fáciles, con la ayuda incondicional de Sirius Black había logrado graduarse de leyes mágicas y era un importante activista por los derechos las minorías mágicas y el primer senador representante de los hombres-lobos ante el ministerio de magia. Su oficina se encontraba en el cuarto piso del ministerio de magia, era una amplia oficina con una hermosa vista de todo el edificio, desde ella se veía el mismo atrio.

Era bien sabido por todos que había dedicado su vida a su carrera y a defender los derechos de las criaturas mágicas oprimidas; y como todo buen trabajador el primero en llegar y el ultimo en irse; Como sus mejores amigos los Potter sabían eso así que no dudaban que ya estaría en sus oficina a esa hora. Al llegar fueron directamente, los recibió Lucy, la secretaria de Remus, una mujer bajita, delgada y rubia de unos veintitantos y enormes ojos cafés, la cual al ver a James se le iluminaron los ojos.

- ¡Oh! James, ¡que sorpresa tu por aquí tan temprano! – dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente, la cual se extinguió mas rápido que un relámpago, cuando vio entrar a Lily.

- Hola, Lucy. Sí, MI ESPOSA y yo tenemos un asunto urgente que discutir con Remus ¿Se encuentra el ya aquí?- dijo James mientras acariciaba la mano de su esposa.

- Claro, esperen un momento aquí, mientras, los anuncio.- dijo Lucy mientras bajaba la mirada la cual se había entristecido notablemente, se dirigió así la oficina de su jefe y luego de dar unos golpes discretos entro.

…

La habitación estaba aun oscura, era aun temprano en la madrugada, el frio matutino calaba sus huesos y se acomodo entre las sabanas, mientras se volteaba para abrazar el cuerpo femenino que yacía a su lado. Palpo una cintura estrecha cubierta por una piel suave, tersa y tibia; movió su cuerpo hasta pegarlo completamente a buscando ese calor sutil que emanaba ese cuerpo hermoso, que lo llamaba y lo incitaba a recorrer con sus dedos. Su cuerpo se acoplo perfectamente, su cadera toco los glúteos femeninamente redondeados, la muchacha se removió y hizo un gemido de placer, esto fue como una incitación a proseguir una su mano fue subiendo acariciante x el abdomen plano acariciando con las yemas de los dedo su blanca piel hasta llegar a uno de sus senos, no eran muy grandes pero eran firmes y suaves, apretó uno mientras metía su cabeza en el hueco del cuello y empezaba a dejar un camino de besos desde su hombro hasta por detrás de su oreja; a esas alturas su excitación era más que palpable; la mano que tenía en el pecho de la chica empezó a descender pasando x su abdomen su ombligo en una zigzagueante y perturbadora caricia. Cuando pretendía descender más allá de su vientre la chica reacciono y tomo su mano mientras rápidamente se volteo así el y dijo:

- NO, Potter, esto va en contra de las reglas.- al oír esas palabras abrió los ojos inmediatamente; Hermione Granger estaba ante el totalmente desnuda.

- Harry despierta ya estar de nos quedaremos sin desayuno. - Grito Ron y Harry abrió los ojos con cara de pánico.

Y al voltearse boca arriba en su cama, Ron se echo a reír por su expresión y luego de mirarlo extrañado se aparto sonrojado y dijo mientras se iba:

- Disculpa, no sabía; te espero en la sala común - y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación.

Aun medio adormilado y sin entender el cambio de Ron Harry trato de levantarse cuando se percato de que su sueño había dejado evidencia física de su excitación, comprendiendo la reacción de Ron y avergonzado con si mismo salió corriendo a darse una larga ducha fría.

Ya en la ducha y bajo el chorro de agua fría, trato de racionalizar porque había soñado con Hermione, en un principio pensó que era Cho Chang y en realidad era Ch, era el cuerpo de Cho, pero con la cara de Hermione; en realidad nunca había llegado tan lejos con Cho, pero la si la había visto desnuda, una vez que fueron a nadar al lago cerca del Valle de Godric.

_Flashback_

Era una calurosa tarde de verano, Cho había ido a visitarlo inesperadamente y sin avisar; habían decidido ir a darle una vuelta al pueblo, cuando ella propuso ir a un sitio más intimo; él le dijo que conocía un bonito lugar y la llevo a la orilla de un lado donde había un enorme árbol que daba una gran sombra, se habían sentado en la grama; Harry recostado del árbol y Cho sentada a su lado con su cabeza sobre su pecho. Luego se incorporo y se sentó sobre él; le dio un largo y apasionado beso en los labios y se puso de pie y le dijo:

- Yo no sé tú Harry, pero yo estoy muy caliente, justo ahora.- dijo sensual mientras empezaba a sacarse la ropa. Harry trago saliva y luego pregunto:

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Que acaso no es obvio? – dijo mientras se reía de lo sonrojado que estaba el muchacho.- voy a nadar es la única manera de refrescarse ¿no?- dijo mientras caía al piso la última pieza de su ropa interior; consiente que Harry la miraba embelesado le quiño un ojo coqueta y se volteo y camino hacia el lago hasta sumergirse por completo.

_Flashback_

Para decepción de Cho, Harry no la acompaño a bañarse en el lago, la acompaño en la distancia y no dejo de observarla ni un solo instante pero no se atrevió a meterse al agua, luego de un buen rato, salió y se vistió aun mojada; con una sonrisa en su rostro lo beso, luego seco sus ropas con su varita y regresaron a casa; pero la perturbadora visión de su cuerpo desnudo lo acompañaba en sueños, pero era la primera vez que su rostro no era el de Cho.

Decidió no pensar el asunto era algo ilógico, sus hormonas le estaban jugando una mala pasada; tal vez el hecho de haber pasado tanto tiempo en el mismo vagón que esa ratita de biblioteca, no permitiría que lo alterara mas; desde ese día no pensaría nada positivo sobre ella, y se resolvió ahora más que nunca a vigilarla y cuando viera lo aburrida, amargada y empollona que realmente era todas esas cosas que empezaba a sentir se esfumarían. Y con esos pensamiento salió de la ducha, se vistió y bajo con Ron al comedor.

Al verlo Ron trato de actuar normal y no menciono nada de su "incidente", pero se veía que estaba algo mas incomodo de lo normal, esos temas aun lo incomodaban, no era que a él o le hubiese pasado nunca pero eso no lo hacía más fácil; era algo en cierto modo vergonzoso. Así que los dos decidieron olvidar el asunto, de común acuerdo sin decir una palabra.

…

El comedor ya estaba repleto, las mesas de todas las casas estaban llenas y ya casi todos los alumnos habían terminado de desayunar, un poco alejada Hermione leía el diario _"El Profeta"_, Harry la miro con fastidio; se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa y sin perder tiempo empezó a desayunar.

Al poco tiempo, el Profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie y todos guardaron silencio.

- Buenos Días, es un placer ver que todos están ansiosos por recibir a nuestros invitados, así que he de informarles que arribaran aquí en aproximadamente una hora, así que cuando todos hayan terminado de desayunar pueden, si gustan; acompañarnos en el Hall para la ceremonia de bienvenida.

Dicho esto y sin agregar nada mas salió del comedor. Seguido por algunos profesores, Harry apresuro otra cucharada de avena, mientras veía como ron se atiborraba de comida y luego vio al nuevo profesor mirándolo de manera penetrante y sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza, como si le estuviesen abriendo la cabeza. Luego de unos segundos que ha Harry le parecieron siglos el profesor dejo de mirarlo y también salió.

Harry volvió la mirada a su plato y termino de comer, luego la levanto y miro hacia donde hace unos momentos había visto a Hermione pero ya no estaba allí, pensó que seguramente estaría ya en el hall esperando la ceremonia de bienvenida, se volteo así Ron y le dijo:

- ¿Vamos a la bienvenida?

- Claro, me interesan mucho las chicas de Beauxbatons; es solo un colegio de chicas. Quiero ver de qué me he perdido todos estos años.- dijo casual y sin más se dirigieron al hall.

El hall ya se encontraba abarrotado de alumnos. Todos esperando con excitación. La verdad Harry no estaba muy ansioso, habían cosas más importantes que ocupaban su mente: la primera, dejar de tener esos pensamientos sobre Granger; segundo, cuidar que todo saliera bien en su expedición a Hogsmeade y por último, lograr introducir su nombre en el cáliz de fuego, quería participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Mientras miraba sin mucho interés vio como llegaba, a través del gran lago lo que parecía ser un barco de velero submarino, emergiendo de las profundidades del lago; una vez estuvo totalmente sobre el agua percibió hombres en los mástiles como danzando, algún tipo de danza rusa con trajes piel rojos, y botas negras junto con graciosos sombreros alargados y peludos. Parecían piratas, con gran habilidad bajaron de allí haciendo piruetas y lanzando figuras de fuego desde sus varitas. El espectáculo duro unos minutos y luego uno a uno los integrantes del colegio de Durmstrangs fueron bajando de su barco.

Encabezando la procesión un muchacho de hombros anchos, pecho fuerte y expresión seria; su cabello estaba cortado al puro estilo de un militar muggle y sus pequeños ojos oscuros eran algo intimidantes, Harry lo reconoció enseguida; Era Viktor Krum, el buscador del equipo de Bulgaria, su actuación en el mundial de Quidditch había sido fantástica. Pero a pesar de admirarlo como jugador no dijo nada pero a su lado:

- ¡Santo cielo! Mira Harry es Viktor Krum.- exclamo Ron, visiblemente emocionado mientras lo señalaba sin ninguna vergüenza.

- Si, Ron ya lo vi.- dijo Harry un poco apenado, mientras Ron seguía con su monologo personal.

- No sabía que aun fuera estudiante ¿Cuántos años que tenga? Se ve maduro pero puede ser por lo fornido que es.

Luego de caminar hasta el Hall la formación de los alumnos de Durmstrangs, la cual no tenía nada que envidiarle a un batallón militar, se rompió y haciéndose a un lado dieron paso a un hombre alto y delgado de de cabello blanco, pulcramente cortado y cuya mirada celeste parecía la de un villano enmarcada por gruesas cejas canosas; llevaba un cetro en su mano derecha y muchos anillos con rubíes en la izquierda camino con paso decidido hacia el final de la formación de sus alumnos y al estar en frente saludo a el Director quien estaba justo en frente de él:

- Cuanto tiempo, Albus. Dijo el recién llegado con la vista fija en el director.

- ¿Qué tal, Igor? - fue un simple saludo de manos cortéz

Luego el hombre se dirigió a el lado derecho de Albus donde estaba Severus Snape y a penas lo vio lo abrazo profusamente, como dos buenos amigos que tienen muchos años sin verse; el nuevo profesor sonrió a la par de su homologo y ambas sonrisas eran siniestras.

La atención de todos estaba puesta en los recién llegados, cuando un ruido que provenía de los cielos los distrajo, seis enormes caballos alados se acercaban así el castillo, jalando junto con ellos un enorme carruaje con forma de calabaza, del tamaño de una casa, de colores azules claro y adornos de enredaderas y flores alrededor; lucia como el carruaje de la cenicienta a los ojos de Hermione.

Los hermosos caballos alados planearon sobre el castillo hasta descender totalmente. Eran Abraxas no eran una especie muy común en el reino unido, y eran temperamentales y muy exigentes con los alimentos que ingerían. Luego de unos segundos la puerta del carruaje se abrió y de él descendieron varias chicas, llevaban vestidos de satén color azul claro, pantimedias zapatillas de tacos y pequeños sombreros redondos haciendo jugo y empezaron una danza grácil, mientras avanzaban hacia donde estaba la comitiva de bienvenida. Cuando estuvieron en medio del Hall terminaron su baile de manera teatral logrando que los alumnos de género masculino estuvieran todos con la boca abierta y muy interesado, como si estuviesen hipnotizados, irónicamente el sentimiento entre las alunas era totalmente, sus miradas iban desde el fastidio hasta el odio pasando por la envidia.

En frente de la comitiva de Beauxbatons se encontraba la que parecía ser la líder de las bailarinas una joven supremamente hermosa de largas piernas y cuerpo perfecto, su cabello rubio platinado brillaba con destellos plateados cada vez que se movía al compas de su cuerpo y sus enormes ojos azules eran tan claros como el cielo matutino.

Abruptamente, sacándolos de su ensimismamiento una enorme mujer del tamaño de diez hombres entro en el hall, ataviada con una larga túnica gris de satén su cabello castaño opaco le caía por sus hombros, era delgada y muy elegante. Decidida camino hacia el director y se inclino para poder saludarlo y verlo a los ojos:

- Olympe, que bueno verte. – dijo Albus jovial.

- Han pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez Albus. - Respondió ella casual.

Luego Dumbledore dio un paso adelante y dirigiéndose a todos dijo:

- Bienvenidos, estudiantes, es un placer para todos aquí en Hogwarts el ser la sede de el septuagésimo torneo de los tres magos. Deseo que su estancia aquí sea la más cómoda y alegre posible, deseamos que se sientan como en sus casas y que recuerden que el motivo principal de este torneo y el espíritu que debe regirlos, es la cooperación mágica internacional; y el formar lazos de unión sin fronteras, ya que un mundo unido es mucho más difícil de quebrar. Secundariamente ligado a esto está la competencia la cual empezara en un mes, un representante de cada uno de los colegios os representara en las pruebas más duras que puede sufrir un ser humano mago o no y el ganador obtendrá la copa y una recompensa de 10000 galeones. La elección se hará por medio de el cáliz que se encuentra en el salón de trofeos del segundo piso, el cual estará abierto a el publico en las horas permitidas, las cuales comprenden desde las siete de la mañana hasta las nueve de la noche, todo aquel que desee participar en la selección debe escribir su nombre en un pergamino y lanzarlo dentro del cáliz. El viernes se hará el sorteo y el cáliz elegirá a los competidores. A continuación, el Representante del ministerio el señor Barty Crouch les dará las reglas que regirán este torneo.- y seguido el hombre de cabello engomado y pulcramente vestido que acompañaba a Percy Weasley tomo la palabra.

- Bienvenidos colegio, estamos muy emocionados por retomar la tradición de celebrar este torneo; sin embargo en vista de los tiempos de incertidumbre en que vivimos, hemos modificado algunas normas para hacerlas adaptables a nuestra situación, la primera e irrevocable es que la selección del cáliz es inevitable, todo aquel que resulte seleccionado debe participar en el torneo sin excepción, ya que de lo contrario sufrirá consecuencias terribles; segundo es que ningún mago o bruja menor de edad podrá participar en la selección y para garantizar que no haya ningún colado ya se han tomado las medidas necesarios, así que les sugiero a los rebeldes y temerarios que no traten de quebrar esta norma o podrán tener secuelas desagradables. Tercero cada a uno de los seleccionados deberá someterse a un chequeo antes, durante y después de cada prueba del torneo; dicho esto espero que todos disfruten de la sana competencia y que gane el mejor.

- Muy bien ya aclaradas las normas, solo queda reiterar lo agradable que nos es su visita y invitarnos a que acompañen a los prefectos de cada una de las casa los cuales se darán una visita guiada por el castillo y sus alrededores.

Al decir esto los prefectos de cada casa dieron un paso adelante y empezaron a organizar los alumnos visitantes en grupos cada uno de los cuales era dirigido por un prefecto, formaron doce grupos en total y cada uno empezó su recorrido en un lugar distinto, Cho tomo el grupo de alumnos de Durmstrangs en el que iba Viktor Krum.

Con excesiva confianza tomo a Krum del brazo para guiarlo, como si fuese un bebe que no podía caminar por sí solo y le hablaba muy cerquita como si fuesen amigos de años aunque Harry sabia que se acababan de conocer. Un poco molesto por lo que veían sus ojos le dijo a Ron:

- Ese jugador con cerebro de troll. El hecho de que sea torpe para caminar no quiere decir que tenga que agarrarlo así ¿verdad?

- Es una diosa, una mortal no puede tener tanta belleza ¿o si, Harry? – dijo su amigo con su mirada embelesada en la rubia platinada de Beauxbatons.

- Iré ha hacer ese tour. – dijo Harry ignorando a Ron así como él lo ignoro primero

- Listo, yo iré con aquel- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el grupo donde la rubia iba, el cual iba dirigido por Cedric Diggory un alumno de Hufflepuff.

Cedric era, alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos grises rasgados con verde, tenía un cuerpo atlético ya quera el buscador del equipo de Quidditch de su casa. Era todo un alumno ejemplar y junto con su padre Amos iba de excursión en verano, le gustaban las aventuras y los riesgos extremos; la rubia lo miraba muy interesada, sin notar el alto joven pelirrojo que la seguía muy de cerca.

…

Luego de pasar más de dos horas discutiendo las posibles soluciones legales y cuál sería la más conveniente para su situación, no había salida, la mejor opción era cederle a Snape la mitad de la compañía.

- Pero es que no es justo Remus. ¿Dónde estuvo el cuándo se lanzaba al mercado los productos? ¿Qué estaba haciendo mientras afrontábamos la campaña de desprestigio de nuestros competidores? Es muy fácil ahora que el negocio funciona y va creciendo exigir parte de todo cuando ya no se arriesga nada, en cambio yo aposte toda la fortuna de mis padres y la ganancia de la venta de mis empresas.- dijo James ofuscado.

- Te entiendo James, pero la ley y lo que es correcto no siempre concuerdan, además no digo que no tengamos oportunidad de vencerlo en un pleito legal, nosotros también tenemos fuertes alegatos; pero, también hay que considerar el daño a la imagen que causaría un escándalo como este; además, si Snape es el inventor de esas pociones nada le impide lanzar las mismas pociones con una empresa a su nombre y en ese caso no estaría violando las normas de patentes; ya que técnicamente el dueño de esas formulas. – dijo el licántropo de manera persuasiva. En su cabello castaño ya pintaban algunas canas y sus ojos miel irradiaban paz y sabiduría; todo esto le daba un aura de respeto y poder.

- No creo que su sueldito de profesor de pociones le dé para montarnos la competencia.- dijo James de manera infantil.

- Bueno, puede que tengas razón James: pero sería un gran riesgo, no sabemos que ha hecho todo estos años en los que no se supo nada de él.- dijo Remus pensativo.

- Bueno, en ese caso Remus, prefiero concederle lo que pide, no pienso emprender una batalla legal que pude alargarse por años, consumiendo tiempo y deteriorando la imagen de la compañía; pero quisiera mantener el control de las decisiones.- dijo objetiva Lily, después de haber escuchado pacientemente todo lo que Remus y James discutían.

- Bueno Lily es tu decisión, como dueña y presidenta de la compañía. Yo solo soy un asesor legal, ¿estás segura que es lo que quieres?

- Si, Remus estoy segura.- dijo Lily con convicción, mientras ignoraba la mirada atónita de James.

- Muy bien, entonces es completamente legal y justo que mantengas el poder de decisión ya que para hacer un cambio en el funcionamiento de la empresa habría que volverla a fundar, ya que la compañía funciona por medio de una directiva no por medio de un pódium de accionista y personalmente dudo que Remus tenga tiempo para desempeñar dos trabajos tan demandantes como presidente y profesor.- menciono Remus y concluyo.- si quieres puedo enviarle la notificación escrita a Snape ahora mismo.

- No, el dijo que él me buscaría para saber mi decisión. Luego, supongo que, programaríamos una reunión contigo para legalízalo.- dijo Lily.

- Vaya, típico de Snape, el señor misterios.- dijo Snape mientras recordaba los años escolares.

- Se olvidan de otro tema ¿Como se lo diremos a Sirius?- dijo James preocupado.

Ambos pusieron cara de espanto y terror, eso sería sin duda mucho más difícil que ver a Snape vestido de blanco. Ninguna de las formas posibles en que se lo contara seria tranquila y sencilla: si era cierto que Severus sacaba lo peor de James; en Sirius liberaba los genes Black que parecía nunca haber heredado.

- Yo se lo diré, no se preocupen; yo me encargo de Canuto.- dijo Remus confiado; como alguien que tiene un plan bajo la manga.

- ¿Estás seguro?- porque podríamos decírselos los cuatro. Tu, Lily, Peter y yo.

- No, no te preocupes, Cornamenta. Yo se que decirle para que lo acepte.- dijo Lupin pensativo.

Luego de esto el señor y la señora Potter salieron de su despacho. James acompaño a Lily hasta el atrio y allí la despidió; luego de lo cual se dirigió a su oficina en el departamento de Aurores en el segundo piso. Lily por su parte se dirigió a las oficinas de su compañía, la cual se encontraba ubicada en las afueras de Hogsmeade.

…

Llevaban alrededor de media hora en el tour por el castillo y en todo ese tiempo Cho Chang lo había ignorado, y todo por andar con esa mole sin sesos, se troll enano que era Viktor Krum. Al principio había tratado de acercarse y delimitar su territorio, pero eso hubiese implicado colocarle el título de novio a lo que tenía con Cho y no era el tipo de chica como para tener un noviazgo oficial, ella no es del tipo que le presentas a tus padres, además su madre ya la odiaba; pero eso no hacía que sintiese menos celos y más cuando ella parecía actuar como si ni lo conociera; por esa razón decidió solo observar para saber hasta dónde llevaría a cabo su venganza, era un hombre justo, ojo por ojo y diente por diente; si ella era capaz de ignorarlo tan campalmente el haría lo mismo; Harry Potter no se desboronaba por una mujer y mucho menso por una como Cho Chang.

El recorrido por fin termino, lo último que recorrieron fue la biblioteca. El grupo se disolvió ya que todos sabían cómo ir a donde querían y tenía carta libre para recorrer el castillo en las horas de clases. Krum se veía en una situación embarazosa, parecía como si no supiera que hacer para deshacerse del agarre de Cho, mientras la muchacha monologaba sobre Quidditch y lo mucho que le gustaba, el pobre chico miraba hacia los lados como un naufrago en medio del mar esperando que de repente apareciese una balsa salvadora.

Harry rio internamente, ver que Krum no estaba disfrutando la situación den cierta forma disminuía su enojo, de repente, el rostro de Krum suavemente soltó el brazo de la chica del suyo y se alejo rápidamente antes que la chica pudiese volver a agarrarlo; y cuando esta lo siguió dijo que debía ir al baño y casi corriendo se alejo de allí. Decepcionada por haber sido abandonada ahí en medio del pasillo bajo la cabeza y se giro; al levantar le vista vio a Harry a unos metros de ella, recostado a un muro con sus manos en sus bolsillos la corbata desarreglada y con los primeros botones sueltos, al verlo la cara de Cho se ilumino y fue así él como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no lo hubiese estado ignorando.

- Harry, que bueno verte.- dijo cuando estuvo justo en frente de él.- con cara coqueta.

- ¿Te lo parece? Para que crees que soy bueno, ¿Cómo acompañante de repuesto, acaso?- dijo Harry con indiferencia mirándola desde arriba.

- No sé de que hablas, mi amor. - Dijo moviendo sus pestañas coqueta y con fingida inocencia.

- Hablo de ti y de Viktor Krum

- Ah, con qué es eso mi principito esta celoso.- dijo Cho mientras trataba de besarlo, pero Harry se dio media vuelta y la dejo en pose de beso. Viendo su reacción Cho cambio de táctica.- que te parece si esta tarde después del almuerzo vamos a dar una vuelta por el lago, ya sabes un lugar más privado.- dijo con mirada y voz sugestiva.

- No lo creo Cho, ya tengo planes. - Dijo indiferente mientras se separaba de ella y dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar para alejarse de ella dijo:- yo te aviso cuando tenga ganas.

Antes de perderse por el pasillo logro ver la cara de enfado de la chica y pensó para sí: "la venganza es dulce".

…

No se sentía muy bien, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza; había estado leyendo toda la mañana en la biblioteca, esperaba encontrarse allí con Nott pero no lo había visto en todo el día, cansada y un poco decepcionada decidió ir a almorzar. Iba distraída mirando hacia el piso y pensando en Nott cuando fue derribada por algo que se acercaba a gran velocidad en sentido contrario. Cayo al suelo, sentada, dándose un duro golpe en sus posaderas, aun asombrada levanto la vista y allí frente a ella estaba uno de los jugadores de Quidditch más famosos y jóvenes de Europa, Viktor Krum.

Al reaccionar y mirar hacia abajo el rostro de Viktor mostro lo apenado que se encontraba, rápidamente le tendió su fuerte brazo para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo, mientras decía:

- Cuanto lo siento señorrita, no erra mi intención, cuanto lo siento; ¿se hizo mucho daño?- balbuceo el jugador con su extraño acento el cual lo hacía parecer algo cómico.

Hermione estaba, sorprendida; hubiera imaginado que como todos los famosos la ignorarían o no se disculparía, pero obviamente eso solo era para Potter y Longbottom; Krum estaba demostrando ser un caballero que sabía como tratar a una dama.

- Estoy bien, gracia. También fue en parte mi culpa, no te vi venir.- dijo mientras se incorporaba y con una mano estiraba las arrugas de su falda.

- No, fue totalmente mi culpa, en mi prrisa no la vi. – dijo aun tímido y preocupado.

- ¿Prisa? ¿puedo preguntar, porque la prisa?- dijo ella cautelosa, pero antes que Krum le explicara oyó un tumulto de voces femeninas acercarse eufóricas, mientras una dijo:

- Lo vi cruzar por este pasillo.

- Ya entiendo, ven sígueme.- dijo mientras lo halaba de su brazo.

Ambos corrían por el pasillo cuando Hermione se detuvo y levantando un enorme tapiz que cubría casi toda una pared quedo al descubierto una enorme puerta de madera de caoba. Tomo su varita y susurro:

- _"Alohomora". _Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió revelando lo que parecía ser una habitación con un enorme escritorio y varias sillas.

Ambos entraron y cerraron la puerta, aun recostados a esta oyeron cuando la turba de adolescentes se alejaba gritando por el pasillo y llamando a Viktor Krum. Después de unos segundos los ruidos desaparecieron. Girándose así Viktor que estaba detrás de ella más adentro de la habitación dijo:

- Estuvo cerca ¿no?- mientras sonreía ampliamente. El búlgaro le devolvió la sonrisa esa que pocas veces dejaba ver y le dijo:

- Muchas gracias, ahora no solo te debo una disculpa sino mi integridad física también; podría saber el nombre de mi heroína. –Dijo agradecido.

- Hermione Granger.- dijo mientras bajaba la vista tratando que Krum lo sonrojada que estaba, no podía verse pero sentía sus mejillas ardientes.

- Errmione ¡pero si hasta el nombre es hermoso!- dijo Krum mientras se acercaba a ella y delicadamente tomaba su mentón y lo elevaba para verla a los ojos. A la castaña le pareció cómica y hasta enternecedora la forma torpe en que pronunciaba su nombre, Krum pareció notarlo y agrego.- disculpa mi torpe lengua no alcanza a expresar tu bello nombre, correctamente.

- No te preocupes, te acercaste bastante solo que en vez de E, suena como Je.- dijo la Gryffindor cortes.

- ¿Jemione?- dijo e inmediatamente hiso un gesto de frustración.

- No importa puedes llamarme Mione si lo prefieres.- dijo ella sonriente.

- Mione, me gusta. - Dijo Krum volviendo a sonreír. Hermione estaba encantada, nunca nadie, a excepción de su padre, la había tratado con tanto tacto y reverencia: como si ella fuera una fina copa de cristal, muy valiosa y frágil y tuviesen miedo de quebrarla.

Hubo un momento en el que ambos que miraban intensamente a los ojos, a pesar de la precaria luz que había en el lugar. La primera en romper el contacto visual fue la castaña quien dijo:

- Bueno ya no se oyen ni los murmullos creo que ya es seguro salir. - Dijo mientras se asomaba a través del tapiz para confirmar sus sospechas.

Tal y como sospechaba el corredor estaba desierto, Hermione lo condujo por los pasillos menos transitados hasta el comedor, pero antes de que entraran Krum la detuvo y dijo:

- Lo siento, pero yo no comeré en el comedor, comeré en el barco con mi clase, a excepción de hoy en la cena. Así que supongo que nos vemos esta noche. – menciono y al ver que Hermione asentía agrego.- hasta pronto Errmosa. Y se alejo dejando atrás una castaña totalmente colorada.

Al entrar al comedor observo que ya estaba totalmente lleno, alumnos emocionados cuchicheaban sobre los nuevos huéspedes y la mesa de Gryffindor en particular estaba repleta. Camino hacia la mesa buscando un lugar donde sentarse cuando vio una mano en el aire llamándola; se acerco hasta allí y quien la llamaba tan eufóricamente era Ginny Weasley.

- Ven siéntate a mi lado, te guarde un puesto.- dijo Ginny feliz, los cambios de humor de la pelirroja ya estaban preocupando seriamente a Hermione.

- Gracias- balbució la castaña mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué te parecen nuestros invitados? No sabía que Viktor aun fuese a la escuela, es fantástico, de cerca se ve más alto y esa seriedad tan misteriosa. Tan pronto tenga una oportunidad le pediré un autógrafo.- decía Ginny sin parar, parecía que no quisiera tener una conversación sino solo alguien que oyera lo que estaba pensando.

- La verdad compadezco a las celebridades, debe ser horrible no poder tener un momento de tranquilidad e intimidad.- dijo reflexiva.

- Bueno, sí; pero es el precio de la fama; es algo que viene con el paquete.- sentencio Ginny.

Ambas continuaron almorzando tranquilamente, mientras todo el comedor estaba eufórico, las chicas hablaban de Viktor Krum y los chicos de lo bellas que eran las chicas de Beauxbatons todos estaban alegres menos dos alumnos de 4to, a los cuales los única un sentimiento de desazón a pesar de esta bastante lejos el uno del otro. Harry estaba sentado molesto en su mesa, aun pensando en cómo vengarse de Cho, mientras varia mesas detrás de él un joven rubio y cachetón estaba molesto por no poder olvidar su "sueño" y el ardor en su cicatriz, Neville Longbottom nunca había tenido un sueño como ese antes, fue tan real, fue como si estuviese ahí, hasta podía sentir los olores que emanaba esa habitación; toda esa situación escapaba de su control y como todo lo que no entendía, le causaba un gran enojo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Nev? Has estado gruñón toda la mañana.- le pregunto Draco.

- No pasa nada, simplemente no me siento bien, voy a tomar una siesta.- decía cuando fue interrumpido x Goyle.

- Entonces, ¿no te vas a comer el resto de puré?- y al ver que Nev solo hacia un gesto de asco mientras salía del comedor se encogió de hombros y se sirvió el puré que su amigo había dejado abandonado en su plato.

…

Luego de comer y de hacerse señas con las miradas el primero en abandonar el comedor fue Fred. Cinco minutos después salió Ron. Luego George y el ultimo fue Harry; no sin antes darle una mirada a cierta persona que estaba sentada en la orilla de la mesa, le sorprendió no encontrarla mirándolo, pensó que vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos, no era así, la chica estaba totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos mirando hacia un punto inexistente y con cara sonriente ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Qué sería más importante que vigilarlo para ver cuando cometía una falta y podría acusarlo? Todas esa preguntas que no podía responderse lo agobiaban, y en el fondo su ego había sido herido, en cierta forma e molestaba que lo estuviese ignorando, era que todas las chicas del colegio se habían puesto de acuerdo; seria acaso ese el día de "todas ignoremos a Harry Potter" con esos pensamientos salió del comedor.

Fue el primero en llegar a la estatua de la bruja jorobada, toco su joroba y esta se abrió dando paso un agujero, por el cual se deslizo. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a sus compañeros. El siguiente el llegar fue Fred, seguido de George, y luego de un largo rato que a Harry le parecieron horas llego Ron.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Pensamos que ya no vendrías.- le reclamo Harry.

- Pues porque tome varias rutas para despistar.- dijo Ron como si fuese obvio.

- ¿Para despistar a quien?- preguntó George.

- A sus fantasmas internos seria- satirizo Fred.

- Jajaja, muy gracioso Fred. No, uno nunca sabe quien lo esté mirando.- dijo Ron mientras se encogía de hombros.

- Bueno, ya no perdamos más tiempo, vámonos.- dijo Harry.

Caminaron un largo rato por el húmedo y empinado túnel hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser una trampilla de madera. Harry se acerco y la halo y al salir por ella noto que se encontraba en un depósito de una tienda, lleno de cajas por todos lados, si definitivamente habían llegado al sótano de Honeydukes. Sonrió triunfal y les aviso a sus amigos para que también subieran. Luego protegidos bajo la capa salieron de allí, Harry tuvo que hacer varios viajes, ya que los gemelos eran muy altos y no cabían todos debajo de la capa.

Vez afuera, se quitaron sus túnicas y debajo llevaban ropas normales. Estaban felices y eufóricos de haber logrado su hazaña, nadie los había visto. Recorrieron las calles, fueron a una nueva tienda de artículos de Quidditch, luego a Zonko, y cuando ya estaba oscureciendo y el cielo estaba anaranjado, Harry propuso que antes de regresar deberían pasar a tomarse algo en las tres escobas. Luego se escabulleron al sótano en Honeydukes y regresaron por el túnel al castillo.

Una vez allí con el mapa del merodeador, para verificar que no hubiese nadie por allí. Pero para desgracia de la pandilla el corredor no estaba solo, Severus Snape e Igor Karkarov estaba en medio del pasillo.

- Bonito lugar para hacerse la visita. – comento George irónico.

Luego de un largo rato, cada uno de los ocupantes del pasillo tomo rumbos distintos, cada uno alejándose de la estatua Snape rumbo a las mazmorras y Karkarov a las afueras del castillo, al barco de su colegio.

- Esos dos parecen salidos del mismo pantano macabro. - Dijo George burlón.

- Al fin, pensé que jamás se irían.- dijo Ron.

Al salir, ya eran pasadas la nueve, y algunos prefectos hacían rondas. Luego de esquivar a Cho Chang quien paseaba por el pasillo del tercer piso y a Cedric en el mismo piso peor en otra ala. Llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda. Antes de decir la contraseña revisaron que la sala común estuviese despejada. Pero para su desgracia no loe estaba, Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley estaba sentadas en uno de los sillones.

Harry maldijo y dijo:

- ¿Qué hace Ginny andando con esa entrometida? ¿Qué no sabe que es el enemigo?

- Tendré que hablar seria mente con ella. Me va a tener que oír. Se lo he dicho Harry.- dijo Ron enojado.

- Sí, claro Ron- dijo irónico Fred.

- Tú sabes que a nuestra hermanita cuando algo se le prohíbe, se le hace tentador. – dijo George.

- No sean tontos, solo síganme la corriente y Ron trata de no parecer culpable.- dijo Fred.

- ¿Por qué solo yo?- dijo Ron

- Porque eres el que siempre parece culpable, hasta cuando es inocente.- dijo Fred risueño.

Tomando aire dijeron la contraseña y entraron. Ginny y Hermione estaban sentadas en el sofá de la sala común, justo en frente de la chimenea y cuchicheaban algo que ellos no alcanzaron a oír. Al verlos entrar por la puerta se callaron inmediatamente. La mirada de Ginny parecía culpable y esto capto la atención de Harry, quien la miro sondeándola con la mirada la cual ella aparto de su vista.

- ¿Qué hacían fuera de la sala común a estas horas?- dijo Hermione molesta.

- Buenas noches a usted también Señorita Granger, que tal su día. - Dijo Fred risueño.

- Les hice una pregunta, importante.- dijo Hermione mientras ponía los brazos en jarras.

- Cosas divertidas, no lo entenderías. - Dijo Harry restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano y sin más se encamino al dormitorio de los chicos, seguido por sus amigos ignorando por completo los reclamos de la castaña.

Entro a su habitación, se encamino al baño, se baño, se vistió con su pijama y cuando salió Ron estaba sentado en su camas mirando su horario.

- Mañana será un largo día. - Dijo Ron, recordando que la primera clase de la mañana seria doble de pociones con Slytherin.

- Si por eso es mejor que nos durmamos ya.- razono Harry.

Y a continuación se acostaron, tan pronto Harry toco la almohada cayó en un profundo sueño.

…

Varios pisos abajo, en el mismo castillo, en uno de los dormitorios de Slytherin un joven reposaba en su cama, en posición fetal y totalmente cubierto, así lo habían encontrado sus compañeros cuando entraron a la habitación, asumiendo que ya estaba dormido se acostaron también en silencio. Pero _"El Elegido"_ no estaba dormido aun, y parecía que no dormiría nada esa noche, temía miedo, si, pavor de volver a tener un sueño como el del día anterior. Ese sueño lo había traumatizado, esa voz siseante le helaba la sangre y cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía caer al anciano muerto, era horrible ¿estaría volviéndose loco?

Era triste ya que no tenia nadie en quien poder confiar sus temores. Si tenía muchos conocido y era famosos, líder de su casa y su equipo, pero no confiarle esto alguno de sus compañeros era mostrarse débil, y ese era un lujo que no podía darse además estaba el hecho de que eran jóvenes igual que él, muy probablemente nunca hubieran sentido lo que él estaba sintiendo y estaba seguro que no podrían aconsejarle nada útil.

Con estos pensamientos sombríos cayo vencido ante el cansancio y finalmente se durmió.

…

Hermione, despertó temprano como siempre, nada la revitalizaba y energizaba más que el primer día de clases, se vistió a conciencia y salió rumbo al comedor, al llegar estaba desolado aun, como siempre. Se sentó y empezó a desayunar. Luego los alumnos empezaron a llenar el comedor, el profesor Slughorn ya estaba en la mesa desayunando y a su laso el nuevo profesor, con un estado más deplorable que el día anterior, Hermione se preguntaba si estaría enfermo.

Estaba pensando en eso, cuando una lechuza entro en el salón y se detuvo ante ella arrojándole una copia de _"El Profeta"_, Hermione la tomo y metió una knut en la bolsa que llevaba amarrada en su pata y le dio un pedazo de pan, la lechuza ululo agradecida y se marcho.

Empezó a leer el periódico, así la encontró Harry al entrar al comedor lo primero que hizo fue buscar a la castaña, al verla sentada leyendo el periódico sonrió, Granger era un ratón de biblioteca, pero un ratón de biblioteca de hábitos, era tan predecible, que aburría. Sin pensar más en ella se sentó y empezó a desayunar. Estaba absorto en su desayuno cuando Fred y George los rodearon a él y a Ron.

- Muy bien Harry, se acabo el paseo.- dijo George y Fred completo:

- Y los juegos de niños.

- Tenemos que empezar a planear nuestro futuro, la hazaña que nos rara la gloria eterna.- aclaro Fred al ver que Harry no los entendía.

- Aquí no es el sitio ni el momento, Fred - dijo Harry mientras observaba a su alrededor.

- Opino lo mismo. Concedió George.

- Es por eso que esta noche habla reunión en el cuartel, ya Jordan dijo que dormiría en su dormitorio, así ustedes dormirán en el nuestro y planearemos todo.

- Es perfecto. Así el "_inspector_ Clouseau" - Dijo Harry dijo Harry recordando los dibujos animados muggles que su primo Dudley solía ver cuando eran pequeños.

Los Weasley lo miraron sin comprende a que se refería, pero infirieron que estaba de acuerdo con el plan. Desde los años 80's no solo los dormitorios de las chicas tenían protección sino también los de los chicos, ya que los tiempos habían cambiado y las chicas podían ser tan o a veces hasta mas traviesas que los chicos.

Esa mañana durante la clase de Pociones paso algo extraño, el profesor Slughorn llevaba más de 20minutos explicando la clase cuando entro el alumno estrella, "El Elegido", lejos de enojarse con él, su rostro se ilumino:

- Sr. Longbottom, pase tome asiento, el Sr. Malfoy me había informado que esta mañana se encontraba indispuesto y que probablemente no pudiera asistir, me alegra ver que se encuentra mejor. - Expresó con tono reverente, Harry pensó que lo único que le faltaba era que le besara los pies.

Neville camino hasta la mesa que compartía con Draco, sin decir nada y casi ignorando los comentarios amables del profesor. Con parsimonia se sentó al lado de Draco; quien era el mejor en pociones y había sido una catapulta para él en esa materia.

De haber sido el o Ron quienes irrumpieran en su clase tan tarde y sin ninguna excusa grave, como haber estado en la enfermería por haber sufrido una hemorragia severa o haber estado en coma, el profesor lo hubiera regañado castigado y hasta es habría restado como mínimo 50 puntos a su casa. Pero como eres nada más y nada menos que Neville Longbottom, "El Elegido", y el miembro más preciado del Club Slug; podía hacer lo que quisiese. Eso no fue lo extraño que sucedió en clase esa mañana, lo extraño fue el tétrico y desmejorado look que exhibía el niño mimado del colegio, parecía que no hubiera dormido nada y estaba distraído no dijo nada ofensivo hacia el o hacia Ron, y no ayudo a Draco en nada, es solo hizo todo el trabajo en esa poción. Estaba muy ex raño.

Draco Malfoy también era miembro honorario de el Club Slug, a pesar de la mala fama que tomo su familia luego de habérseles relacionado con Lord Voldemort, el innato don que poseía Draco para las pociones lo hacía muy valioso a los ojos del profesor. Era lo único en lo que Draco realmente sobresalía, no era un mal jugador de Quidditch y no volaba mal pero Harry siempre lo superaba como buscador, en cambio nadie podía quitarle el puesto como el que tenía las mejores notas de posiciones de todo el colegio.

De Gryffindor la única que pertenecía a ese dichoso Club era Hermione. Y también era muy reverenciada por el profesor, a pesar de no ser tan buena como Draco en Pociones, era excelente en todas las materias y ostentaba el mejor índice académico, además lo explícitos y extensos que eran sus ensayos le daba las mejores notas en todas las evoluciones teóricas.

Harry no era mal alumno, de hecho su madre solía decir que si se esforzara mas en eso que en otras cosas seria brillante; pero el punto era que a él todo lo académico le aburría era más un hombre de acción prefería las materias prácticas, por eso era bueno en defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Esa tarde tenían la primera clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras con su nuevo profesor. Esa clase usualmente se daba en algún salón del tercer piso pero este año había sido cambiada a las mazmorras. Llegaron temprano y tomaron asiento, el aula esa húmeda y oscura, puesto que no tenía ventanas, Ron quien creía firmemente que el profesor era vampiro, decía que prefería esa aula por que los rayos del sol que se colaban en las otras podrían matarlo.

Luego de unos minutos el profesor hizo su entrada triunfal, vestido completamente de negro con su capa ondeando detrás de él haciendo un sonido de fricción entro dando grandes zancadas y con un movimiento de su manos la puerta de su clase se cerró; luego con el mismo movimiento aparecieron unas letras en la pizarra que decían:

_Estas son las reglas de mis clases_

- _Cualquier alumno que llegue después que yo a esta aula se quedara afuera_

- _Los trabajos se entregan la fecha asignada sin discusión_

- _Mis decisiones no se discuten_

- _Mis calificaciones son definitivas._

- _Han de traer leídos los capítulos del libro antes de venir a mi clase, de lo contrario no se molesten en venir._

- _Las clases serán enteramente practicas_

- _A cualquiera que discuta una decisión o calificación mía se le restaran puntos a su casa_

Luego mirando a todos los alumnos hablo arrastrando las palabras, cual si fuera una serpiente:

- Lo que está en la pizarra serán las leyes que regirán esta asignatura, no tolero la mediocridad en mis alumnos. Dicho esto y aclarado el punto ¿quién puede decirme que son las imperdonables?

Como de costumbre la primera y única mano alzada fue la de Hermione Granger pero el profesor la ignoro, esto sorprendió a Hermione, nunca había sido ignorada por uno de sus profesores.

- A ver usted Señor Potter.- escupió el profesor y menciono su apellido casi con repulsión, su tono sorprendió a Harry pero antes que pudiera contestar el profesor volvió a preguntar: - ¿Qué tendría que hacer si tuviese que enfrentarse a un dementor? ¿Cuál es la forma corpórea de su patronus? ¿patronus pueden hablar? ¿cómo identificaría una maldecido con el imperius? ¿que son los rastros de sangre? ¿Cómo se cierran los pactos de sangre? ¿Cuál es la fórmula del número perfecto en las artes oscuras?- fueron demasiadas preguntas y muy poco tiempo de responder.

Harry quedo abrumado, aun no sabía cómo había adivinado su apellido y no entendía por el profesor solo se dirigía a él, cuando Granger en ningún momento había bajado la mano; estaba a punto de replicar cuando el profesor volvió a hablar:

- ¿Vaya parece que el apellido y la habilidad sobre una escoba no los todo o no Harry Potter?- no solo sabia su apellido sino también su nombre.- apuesto a que podría introducirme en tu mente y robar tus recuerdos más preciados y vergonzosos y mostrárselos a la clase y tu ni te percatarías, eres débil como tu padre. Es una lástima que las leyes del colegio me lo prohíba. – concluyo el profesor, y Harry suspiro aliviado al oír esas palabras. A continuación el profesor se volteo y dijo:- Sr. Nott dígame ¿en que consiste la maldición cruciatus?...

Harry no podía terminar de entender que había pasado, el profesor no solo sabia quien era, sino que también parecía haber conocido a su padre, pero no parecía tan viejo como para haber sido maestro cuando su padre asistía a Hogwarts. Tal vez lo había conocido, en otro lugar; no tenía idea de donde podía haber sido, lo único que si tenía claro es que desde el profesor lo odiaba desde mucho antes de interrogarlo.

Los días pasaban monótonos, lentos y predecibles como una tortuga herida que se arrastra hacía el agua. Finalmente llego el viernes. Ese era su día, con los gemelos habían planeado tomar una poción de edad para atravesar el circulo de edad que el propio Dumbledore había dibujado; habían decidido esperar para el ultimo día en la mañana para que los profesores tuviesen menos tiempo de revertir su truco.

El primer obstáculo que debieron superar fue el hecho que la algunos ingredientes eran difíciles de hallar y ni siquiera en el despacho del profesor Slughorn los había pero misteriosa mente en último minuto Fred los consiguió, y entre ellos prepararon la poción, eran mucho mejores en esa materia que lo que eran Harry y Ron.

Sin embargo, ni Harry ni Ron habían querido arriesgarse y como tampoco alcanzaba, decidieron que solo ellos tomarían la poción y se encargarían de introducir los cuatro nombres. Ya que de actuar los cuatro también tendrían que dejar la marca de la pandilla roja y no querían que se les relacionara ya que el hecho de que sus identidades fuera un misterio era una de las cosas que más los hacía sentirse orgullosos de si mismos.

Así que ese día después de las clases de la mañana y antes del desayuno decidieron ir, ya que era la hora en la que la sala de trofeos permanecía menos concurrida, desde el día que empezó la selección siempre había chismosos tratando de ver quien más introducía su nombre en el cáliz.

Los gemelos tomaron la poción en cuanto entraron en la habitación delante de unas pocas personas quienes los vitoreaban por lo osados. Y acto seguido atravesaron el circulo de edad, lo lograron, sonrieron triunfantes y luego de lucirse dentro del círculos arrojaron los nombres al cáliz y salieron del circulo, ya se disponían a marcharse cuando el cáliz empezó a soltar ruidos extraños y luces y cuando se miraron uno al otro fue como si se vieran al espejo pero sesenta años más viejos, con largas barbas blancas y arrugas por todo su rostro, de el espanto y la impresión salieron gritando del salón mientras la concurrencia reía. Y Harry y Ron se miraban como esperando que en cualquier momento les sucediera lo mismo pero nada el paso.

Luego de unos segundos corrieron a la enfermería en donde encontraron a Fred y a George y a la señora Pomfrey dándoles unas pociones y la profesora McGonagall regañándolos, al parecer la noticia de lo que habían hecho había llegado a oído del profesor Snape y este había restado cien puntos a Gryffindor y esto había enfurecido a Minerva. Al ver la escena Harry y Ron tuvieron el impulso de retroceder, pero fue demasiado tarde McGonagall ya los había visto y les dijo:

- No me extrañaría que ustedes también hayan tenido que ver en esto.- dijo enojada.- desde hoy se los advierto, una travesura mas como este y los cuatro serán expulsados de Hogwarts, no voy a permitir que los puntos de la casa de Gryffindor; solo por ustedes cuatro.

Luego de eso la profesora abandono la enfermería y Harry y Ron se acercaron a los gemelos.

- ¿Qué tan grave es?- pregunto Ron asustado.

- No te asustes Ronnie, la señora Pomfrey dice que estaremos como nuevos para esta noche.- dijo George para tranquilizarlo.

- Si, estaremos en plena forma para recibir el vociferador de mamá mañana temprano en la mañana.- dijo George risueño. Y agrego.- sea como sea valió la pena, nuestros nombres están en le cáliz; estamos participando en la competencia.

- ¿Cómo se entero McGonagall?- pregunto Harry.

- El primero en enterarse fue el nuevo. - Dijo George.

- Si el murciélago ese.- dijo Fred.

- ¿y cómo se entero él?- dijo Ron.

- De seguro estaba durmiendo la siesta, guindado en algún oscuro rincón y como estaba transformado no lo vimos. – añadió Fred. Y todos rieron.

- Yo oí decir a Angelina, que Granger había oído cuando ellas lo comentaron en el baño de chicas y había salido corriendo a contárselo a algún profesor.- dijo George.

- Esa entrometida, ya me está fastidiando. - Dijo Ron.

- Pero aun así cien puntos son demasiados.- dijo Harry.

- Al parecer nuestro nuevo y querido profesor de defensa fue estudiante aquí en Hogwarts.- dijo Fred.

- Si, lo sé; Dumbledore lo dijo cundo lo presento en la cena el primer día. - Dijo Harry.

- Si pero lo que el director omitió fue que, el susodicho fue alumno nada más y nada menos que de nuestra querida casa hermana de Slytherin.- dijo George.

- Y al parecer no supero el hecho que Gryffindor siempre haya sido mejor en todo.- dijo Fred.

- Genial, nuestro nuevo profesor es un resentido social. – dijo Ron.

Luego de eso Harry y Ron fueron a almorzar y cuando entraron al comedor Ron no pudo evitar mirar a Hermione con desprecio, esta al verlo volteo la cara altiva. Las clases de la tarde transcurrieron como de costumbre. Sin ninguna novedad.

A la hora de la cena Harry, Ron y los gemelos fueron los primeros en llegar al comedor, se sentaron juntos con ron en la mitad y al lado de Harry se sentó Ginny; el cáliz ya estaba allí y las mesas habían sido organizadas de manera que el cáliz estuviese en el medio del comedor. La estancia empezó a llenarse y la cena comenzó, luego de acabar los platos desaparecieron al primer aplauso del director. A continuación, los alumnos de Durmstrangs y las alumnas de Beauxbatons entraron y se acomodaron en unas sillas que habían aparecido en el fondo del salón. Los últimos en entrar fueron los directores Olympe Maxime y Igor Karkarov. Y tomaron asiento en la mesa de profesores, al lado del Sr. Barty Crouch y su asistente Percy Weasley. Dumbledore se levanto y tomo la palabra.

- Bueno, después de esta grandiosa cena, el momento que todos estábamos esperando, a continuación conoceremos los nombres de los tres participantes del torneo de los tres magos de este año. Les recuerdo que la decisión del cáliz es irrevocable, todos los que sean seleccionados hoy quedan obligados a participar hasta el final. A medida que vaya diciendo los nombres cada uno de los competidores se pondrá de pie y luego los competidores irán a la oficina detrás de la pesa de los profesores donde se les darán las instrucciones pertinentes. Sin más preámbulos daremos comienzo. – y a continuación varita en mano se acerco al fuego.

Tan pronto, toco el circulo con la varita y este se disolvió, recito unas palabras inentendibles y el cáliz brillo y empezó a lanas chispas doradas las cuales en lo envolvieron todo por unos segundos y luego volvió a su color original y un pedazo de pergamino salió volando. Dumbledore lo tomo en el aire con una agilidad antinatural en alguien de su edad y leyó el papel. Luego levanto la vista y dijo:

- La participante representante de Beauxbatons será la señorita, Fleur Delacour.- todos voltearon a ver a las alumnas de Beauxbatons y a continuación, la despampanante rubia de hermosos ojos azules y figura perfecta a la cual Ron no había dejado de mirar cada vez que había tenido oportunidad, se levanto y sonrió al público.

- Hermosa y valiente, esa mujer lo tiene todo. - Dijo Ron al oído de Harry, este solo asintió; por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy nervioso.

Seguidamente, el director volvió a elevar la varita y el cáliz escupió otro pedazo de pergamino, leyó el nombre con avidez y luego con sin nada de sorpresa dijo:

- El representan de del colegio Durmstrangs será, Viktor Krum.- y Viktor se levanto con su mirada seria mirando hacia los alumnos de Hogwarts, pero eran unos ojos específicos los que buscaba. Unos hermosos ojos marrones que lo tenían fascinado.

Al encontrarlos, inclino su cabeza en una especie de saludo y la miro intensamente, Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse y eso opaco un poco la mirada de preocupación y asombro que había causado el reciente anuncio del director.

Luego de permitir los aplausos unos segundos el director movió la varita por tercera vez y otro pedazo de papel salió del cáliz, luego de leerlo dijo:

- Por último, pero no menos importante el competidor que representara a Hogwarts será, Cedric Diggory.

Esa si había sido una gran sorpresa, muchos esperaban que fuera un Slytherin ya que ellos siempre estaban ansiosos de poder y gloria o un Gryffindor ya que se caracterizaban por ser valientes e intrépidos pero nunca nadie se imagino que alguien de una casa tan insignificante como Hufflepuff, los cuales tenían fama de chismosos y comunes pudiese salir el alumno más importante de Hogwarts para ese año.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, Cedric Se levanto, seguro y confiado, como si siempre hubiese sabido que sería el elegido para representarlos, los que más aplaudieron fueron sus compañeros de casa, los cuales tampoco podían creérselo. Luego todo el colegio se les unió en aplausos, a excepción de un alumno de Slytherin el cual estaba enfurruñado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con cara de fastidio, y es que para Neville Longbottom aquello era una pérdida de tiempo, no veía la hora de volver a encerrarse en su habitación estaba agotado y de muy mal humor.

Harry, ron y los gemelos se miraron un poco decepcionados, tenían la esperanza que al menos uno de ellos fuera a participar, pero sus sueños se habían roto; después de todo, no había valido la pena hacer perder a su casa cien puntos si al fin y al cabo no habían logrado su objetivo, sin embargo también aplaudieron, dándole así su apoyo a Cedric.

El profesor Dumbledore alzo los brazos para acallar los aplausos y vítores y hablo:

- Bueno estos serán nuestros participantes, esperamos que realicen una competencia sana y limpia y que gan…- pero nunca se supo que iba a decir porque el cáliz empezó a lanzar chispas rojas y verdes que lo envolvieron por completo, luego salió volando un papelito un poco más grande que los demás. Con cara de asombro que rallaba en terror puro, el director se acerco a recoger el pergamino y lo leyó con avidez varias veces, sus ojos bailan de un lado a otro del papel, ya habían pasado varios segundos más de lo que había tardado en leer los anteriores nombres juntos y el director no despegaba los ojos del papel, consciente de que la expectación crecía entre el alumnado, al fin levando la vista:- Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter- dijo en tono apena audible u luego grito: - - ¡NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM Y HARRY POTTER!

* * *

CONTINUARA...

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO, LAS REACCIONES DE HARRY Y NEVILLE Y LOS DEMÁS...

* * *

Ya saben me gustaría saber que les pareció este capitulo; Supongo que deben haber notado que no he puesto el nombre de la empresa de Lily, me gustaría someterlo a concurso, así que si tienen alguna idea háganme la saber. y por supuesto sea cual sea la respuesta dejen su opinión en un review; no discrimino, ningun tipo de review pero me encantan los reviews largos, así que si quieren dibujar en mi rostro una enorme sonrisa comenten bastante.

Una vez mas Gracias a mis files lectores: Elsy82, Wized y greed212 y a los muchos otros que la han puesto en alerta y que la han leído (por favor dejen reviews, cuando no dejan reviews siento que es que no les ha gustado) son la razón de que continué con esta historia.

xoxo

Elizabeth Black Malfoy.


	8. CAPÍTULO VIII ¡Es Solo Un Juego!

DISCLAMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO DE HARRY POTTER ME PERTENECEN, SON PRODUCTO DE LA IMAGINACIÓN DE JK ROWLING. SOLO ESTA LOCA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

de ante mano muchas gracias a:

**Percy**

**greed212**

**Elsy82**

**WizEd**

**Primerose Darcy**

mis fieles lectores. :D

* * *

**_CAPITULO VIII_**

_¡Es Solo Un Juego!_

Todo el comedor quedo en silencio, en las reacciones de los interpelados fueron iguales ambos se pararon al oír sus nombres pero luego de racionalizar lo que implicaba ambos se entraron, pero a diferencia de Neville a quien nadie se atrevía a obligar a nada; Harry fue empujado por Ginny quien lo forzó a levantarse y lo empujo para que caminara hacia el director, los otros competidores lo miraban con reproche. Para ese entonces el comedor ya era un hervidero de cuchicheos y rumores, cuando finalmente Neville se incorporo y Dumbledore los arrastro a ambos hacia la oficina que estaba en la parte de atrás del comedor, seguido de cerca por los de más competidores y sus respectivos directores, los cuales los seguían iracundos.

Una vez dentro de la oficina, la cual era pequeña y oscura y no tenía ninguna ventana, más bien parecía una celda de castigo. El profesor Dumbledore se volteo y dijo:

- Sr. Longbottom ¿como hizo para poner su nombre en el cáliz?

- ¿Qué?- dijo Neville cuya cara de sorpresa no era normal.- yo no puse ningún estúpido papel, él, si ese cuatro ojos es el que vive haciendo bromas de ese tipo. -Dijo mientras señalaba a Harry con enoje y reproche.

- Cuida tus palabras cara-rajada, no quiero hacerme famoso por asesinar al niño-que-vivió.- respondió Harry devolviéndole una mirada de profundo odio.

Si ambos no hubiesen estado absortos en su batalla de miradas, hubiesen notado la cara de terror que tenía el Director. El ambiente tenso que reinaba en la habitación fue roto por el estruendo de los demás directores y alumnos elegido para participar, los últimos en entrar fueron Barty Crouch y Percy Weasley, este último se quedo pardo en la entrada de a puerta, y fue empujado así adelante cuando esta se abrió y por ella entraron los profesores minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape y Horace Slughorn.

- Esto es una sucia trampa. Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de caer tan bajo Dumbledore.- dijo molesta y con desprecio Olympe Maxime

- Si esto grita a fraude, menos mal que aquí está el correcto Sr. Barty Crouch, exijo que se anulen a estos dos niños de esta competencia.- dijo Igor enojado y con mirada siniestra.

- De que están hablando, es obvio que son unos niños y no pueden participar, pero es perjurio acusar a Dumbledore de tener algo que ver en esto.- dijo minerva bastante ofendida por las acusaciones de los directores.

- Yo pienso que es una excelente oportunidad para que los niños se conviertan en hombre o mueran en el intento.- dijo Severus mientras miraba a Harry y ignorando la mirada de desaprobación que le dio su colega Minerva.

- ¿Barty que se puede hacer?- pregunto el director acallando los cuchicheos de los demás.

- No hay nada que se pueda hacer, las reglas son claras y ellos estaban advertidos; si lo hicieron o no ya no importa. La decisión del Cáliz es final; ellos son desde ahora participantes del Torneo.- dijo pensativo aquel hombre de rostro severo.

- Pero, los nombres salieron juntos, ¿eso quiere decir que el cáliz los cuenta como uno solo?- pregunto Albus, como tratando de comprobar la hipótesis que se formaba en su mente.

- Si, en el torneo son uno, la victoria de uno será el triunfo de ambos y si uno cae la otra pierde también.- respondió con la mirada perdida.

- En ese caso, deberíamos escoger tres jugadores de cada colegio, así las cosas serian justas.- alego Olympe.

- No, el Cáliz ya ha hablado y no lo hará de nuevo, los demás pergaminos se han consumido en sus llamas. Pero si lo que le preocupa es la equidad, lo mejor que podemos hacer será turnarlos en las pruebas.

- ¿turnarlos?- pregunto Horace interfiriendo por primera vez.

- Si, turnarlos. Serán tres pruebas, participaran uno en la primera y el otro en la segunda y solo en la última lo harán ambos. De esta manera, cada uno participara y no habrá mucha más ventaja don respecto a los demás y al participar ambos en la última nos aseguramos que ninguno de los dos participe más que el otro.- explico Barty Crouch.

Ninguno de los presentes parecía estar conforme con esa solución, pero Barty era un legalista y era quien tenía la autoridad de tomar las decisiones de lo que se haría en el Torneo, y su palabra era ley. Luego de oír su decisión todos los adultos presentes parecían resignados a aceptar su decisión, pero cierto rubio de ojos cafés no podía permitir eso.

- ¿Qué les hace creer que yo quiero participar en ese ridículo torneo? Por mí, que el idiota de Potter se quede con todo el crédito, no me importa este estúpido torneo.

- Claro, no esperaba menos de una serpiente rastrera y asquerosa como tú. ¿Estás muy asustado niñito de mami? O no, cierto que tu eres niñito de abuela.- dijo Harry cruel.

- Vuelve a decir algo de mi madre y no vivirás para ver otro día, Renacuajo con lentes.- exclamo Neville y sus ojos irradiaban ira pura.

- Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras, cara rajada.- respondió Harry devolviéndole la mirada de odio.

- Basta ustedes dos, ya la decisión está tomada y ninguno puede retractarse, de ahora en adelante tendrán que trabajar en equipo para sobrevivir a este torneo.- dijo el profesor Dumbledore muy serio mientras se interponía entre ambos.

Al ver lo mal se llevaban los dos jugadores extras del torneo los directores de Durmstrangs y Beauxbatons sonrieron mutuamente con comprensión, y llegaron a la misma conclusión mentalmente: no representarían ninguna competencia, eran solo dos niños inmaduros que además se odiaban y ellos mismo se encargarían de su propia ruina, no eran una amenaza para ellos ni para sus competidores.

- Bueno en vista que, el asunto quedo resuelto; es hora de que les diga como funcionara el torneo. Constara de tres pruebas, las cuales tendrán el mismo valor de puntos, pero el ganador será el que gane la última prueba. La primera prueba será en un mes. Y será una sorpresa, en esta a cada uno se le dará una pista sobre su siguiente cual será en febrero y para julio al finalizar los exámenes se hará la última prueba; esa fecha fue planeada ya que suponíamos que todos los participantes serian de séptimo y tendrían que prepararse para sus EXTASIS. Sin más que decir les deseo suerte y que gane el mejor. - Y luego así tan solemnemente como entro, Barty Crouch salió seguido por Percy Weasley quien en ningún momento se aparto de la puerta.

- Bueno, ya solo queda que cada uno de ustedes dos les escriba a sus padres informándoles lo sucedido. – y luego de la mirada de odio de Neville agrego: - Bueno padres y representantes.

- Y que pasa di no lo hacemos.- respondió Neville altivo.

- Pues si para mañana en la mañana no lo han informado me veré en la obligación de hacerlo yo, personalmente.- explico el profesor en tono casual y con una amable sonrisa.

Luego de esto los hizo salir de la oficina, ya q tenían muchas explicaciones que dar a todo el alumnado.

…

Mientras tanto el comedor era un hervidero de chimes, rumores. En la mesa de Gryffindor Hermione estaba muy molesta. Y había ido hasta donde estaban sentados los Weasley y les dijo:

- ¡Espero que ahora si estén contentos! han deshonrado nuestra casa, no merecen estar aquí, Sir Godric Gryffindor debe estar revolcándose en su tumba.

- Si estamos muy contentos, uno de nosotros entro al torneo. Dijo George con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Que se han vuelto locos, ojala y lo expulsen; que no oyeron al señor Crouch. Ningún alumno menor de edad puede participar. – refuto Hermione.

- Creo que la que no oyó bien fuiste tú Granger, dijo que la decisión del cáliz era final e irrefutable.- mención Fred.

- Si aunque te mueras de la envidia Harry será el campeón del Torneo.- Dijo Ron despectivo.

- Estás loco, los demás son mayores, mas fuertes y con más conocimientos y el ya de por sí es un alumno mediocre; no creo q sobreviva ni a la primera prueba. Este no es como el Quidditch, mucha gente ha muerto participando en este torneo.- dijo Granger. Sin percatarse de la cara de terror que puso Ginny.

- Bueno, supuestamente tampoco nadie menor de edad podría atravesar el círculo alrededor del cáliz y nosotros lo logramos ¿o no?- dijo Fred sisañoso.

- Si y ya nos costó cien puntos esa estupidez; solo espero que no sigan haciéndonos perder los puntos que con tanto esfuerzo yo reúno para Gryffindor.- dijo regañona.

- Oh, no hermano es peor que Percy y esto ya es mucho decir.- dijo Fred dirigiéndose a George.

- Si es mas fastidiosa que una verruga en el…- respondió George, pero no pudo terminar porque el señor Barty Crouch salió seguido por Percy, pero sin decir ni una sola palabra abandono el comedor.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado?- pregunto casi inaudible Ginny.- mientras miraba al otro lado en la mesa de Gryffindor un joven rubio y apuesto de ojos grises quien también miraba hacia su mesa con cara de preocupación, sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo he instantáneamente se repelieron como fastidio.

No mucho tiempo después que el Sr. Crouch hubieses abandonado el castillo, salieron los directores y los campeones, cada no retomo su puesto, Harry se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó al lado de Ginny quien lo miraba con cara de preocupación:

- ¿Qué ha pasado Harry?

- Pues que ahora soy un competidor del Torneo de los Tres mago, ¿acaso no es genial?- dijo Harry con emoción; pero no pudo decir nada mas ya que el director se acerco al estrado y dijo:

- Bueno, todos hemos sido testigos del veredicto del cáliz y en vista de su irrevocabilidad, a partir de ahora nos serán 3 participantes sino 5, esperamos que den una buena competencia y que gane el mejor. La primera prueba se llevara a cabo en un mes y todo están invitados a asistir, en calidad de espectadores. Sin más que agregar, es hora de que todos regresemos a nuestras habitaciones para una noche de descanso. – y sin mas todos los alumnos empezaron a abandonar el comedor.

Harry empezaba a levantarse de su asiento para seguir a sus amigos cuando una castaña de ojos sagaces ese interpuso en su camino.

- No sé como lograste esta vez Potter, pero espero que lo lamentes.

- Oh Granger pese que venias a felicitarme, que el ganador del torneo de los tres magos sea de tu casa debería ser un honor para ti ¿no crees?- Dijo con una sonrisa reluciente.

- Tu no pasaras ni la primera prueba, estas son diseñadas para probar a los hombre no a los niños de mami como tú. Hasta dudo que salgas con vida de la primera prueba.- dijo Hermione fuera de sí, y Harry estaba muy divertido con su actitud.

- Entonces si estas tan seguro de eso, ratón de biblioteca, no te importara apostar conmigo ¿o sí?- dijo con una cara intimidante que a Hermione sin saber porque le resulto atrayente. Pero se recompuso pronto.

- No voy a caer en tu juego, Potter.

- Claro que no, eres muy lista, casi tanto como yo; si yo fuera tu tampoco apostaría en mi contra; tu yo sabemos que seré el campeón.- Dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa marca Merodeador y le picaba un ojo. Hermione parpadeo varias veces, ¿serian ideas suyas o Harry Potter le estaba coqueteando? No definitivamente no, seguramente solo se estaba burlando de ella y no lo permitiría.

- Podría apostarte lo que sea, porque sé que no ganaras.- dijo Hermione con su típico gesto altivo, apuntando su raíz pequeña y hermosa nariz llena de pecas, hacia arriba; a Harry le encantaba ese gesto.

- Entonces no se habla más, cuando gane harás mi tarea por todo el quinto año.- dijo mirándola desafiante sin perderse ni un solo detalle de su bello rostro.

- Y si yo gano ¿qué? No parece que haya nada que puedas darme que me interese.

- La verdad no me preocupa, ya que se que ganare; pero cuando lo averigües me dices. Y sin decir nada mas abandono el comedor no sin antes volver a piarle un ojo; ese gesto ya la estaba perturbando.

* * *

Luego de entrar a su habitación, se metió en su cama y corrió las cortinas, estaba muy molesto, incomodo; estaba totalmente harto que siempre decidieran por él y como si no fuera poco ahora algún estúpido le había pareció muy gracioso meterlo en el susodicho torneo y nada más y nada menos que con el pesado de Harry Potter. Estaba absorto pensando en lo miserable y agridulce que era su vida cuando sus compañeros de habitación entraron.

- Neville ¿estás aquí? - Se oyó la profunda y grave voz de Blaise Zabinni, era un chico alto, de tez oscura y era el más desarrollado del grupo.

- Claro q esta aquí tonto, no vez que las cortinas están corridas.- dijo Draco mientras corría la cortina y encontrar a un Neville completamente vestido aun con el uniforme, sentado en su cama y recostado a la cabecera de la misma con las rodillas flexionadas sobre su pecho las brazos sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza gacha, mechones se su cabello rubio caían por su frente tapándole los ojos.- Neville, ¿nos puedes explicar que fue lo que paso? No sabía que quisieras participar en ese Torneo.

- Yo no quiero participar en ese estúpido torneo.- dijo Nev con ira contenida levantando el rostro por primera vez.

- ¿Y entonces qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo apareció tu nombre en el cáliz?- dijo Blaise incrédulo.

- No tengo ni idea, pero parece una broma de muy mal gusto.- dijo Neville.

- Esta tarde oí que dos de los Weasley lograron colarse dentro del circulo de edad y echaron sus nombres en el cáliz, claro que luego envejecieron como 50 años y pasaron todo el día en la enfermería: ¿qué tal que en realidad te hayan inscrito?- dijo Draco pensativo.

- ¿Cuales Weasley?- dijo Neville rechinando los dientes.

- ¿Caso importa? Todos son iguales, se reproducen como comadrejas.- dijo Draco con cara de desprecio.

- Pero para que escribirían a Potter también y en el mismo papel, No suena lógico.- dijo Blaise conciliador.

- Y eso no es lo peor, ahora resulta que tenemos que trabajar en equipo, porque contamos como un jugador y no como dos. Dijo Neville desviando su mirada hacia la ventana.

- ¿Tú y Potter?- dijo Blaise incrédulo.

- No, yo y Krum, claro que yo y cuatro-ojos-Potter. - Dijo Neville molesto.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Draco.

- No hay nada que pueda hacer, según el estúpido que vino del ministerio no podemos huir de nuestro destino. Ahora solo queda informarle a mis abuelos.- dijo Neville mientras se levantaba de la cama.

- ¿Y qué pasa si no les dices nada? – pregunto Draco.

- Si no lo hago, el entrometido de Dumbledore lo hará por mí, ya me amenazo.- dijo mientras entraba al baño.

* * *

Había sido un largo día en el ministerio. Luego de la misión de seguridad de _"El Elegido" _había mucho papeleo atrasado. Pero ya había culminado esa semana y podría relajarse el fin de semana. Desde que cruzo el umbral de la puerta percibió el olor de la sabrosa cena, Lily, su amada esposa, el amor de su vida; estaba en la cocina, se dirigía hacia allá cuando alguien que bajaba las escaleras lo sorprendió.

- Cornamenta, parece que cada día que pasa se te ve más viejo.- el propio Sirius Black venia bajando las escaleras con un puro en su mano y un trago en la otra.

- Vaya Canuto ¿a que debemos el honor de tu visita?- dijo James burlón.

- Es viernes, sabes que nunca me pierdo los viernes de estofado; Lily cocina delicioso. Bueno ella es realmente buena en todo, pero tiene malos gustos. - Dijo mientras lo miraba burlón.

- Estoy en desacuerdo contigo, creo que mi esposa tiene un gusto muy refinado, siempre le gusta lo mejor y el mejor.- dijo mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

- Bueno sin duda he de decir que ha mejorado. –dijo y James comprendió a quien se refería y enseguida su rostro se puso serio.

- Ya Remus hablo contigo ¿Cierto?- dijo James en voz baja.

- Si, por desgracia.- dijo Black un poco ofuscado.

- ¿Y?- dijo James expectante.

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Estás de acuerdo?- pregunto James cauteloso.

- Nunca estaré de acuerdo, pero tendré que permitirlo. El lobo pulgoso, uso sus armas más bajas para convencerme. – dijo Sirius mientras mira hacia el vacio.

- Pues yo tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo pero Lily no quiere un enfrentamiento legal y yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz.- dijo James

- Vaya, que sometido estas.- dijo Sirius burlón.

- Deja la envidia, te gustaría estar igual de sometido que yo.

- Jajaja, esa esperanza la perdí hace mucho. Sabes que solo una persona me interesaba y ella… ya no está. – dijo con una mirada melancólica.- además, ser el soltero más cotizado de Inglaterra puede ser muy placentero también.- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

- Si ya sabemos, lo de canuto no es solo por lo pulgoso. - Dijo James risueño y de esta manera ambos se encaminaron al comedor, donde Lily ya estaba sirviendo la cena.

Luego de la cena pasaron a la sala donde charlaron un rato, eran las diez de la noche cuando Sirius dijo:

- Bueno, es hora de marcharme. -Dijo mientras se levantaba.

- ¿No te vas a quedar a dormir?- pregunto Lily.- Ye es tarde.

- Oh, Lil; ¿cómo dices eso? Si ahora es que las fiestas están empezando, a esta hora es que empieza la Hora loca en el pub más sonado de él Londres muggle. Tal vez tenga suerte. – dijo mientras sonreía pícaro.

- Oh Sirius, en esos sitios nunca conocerás a la chica apropiada. Una con la que puedas formar una linda familia.- dijo Lily preocupada

- Oh Lil, tan dulce como siempre; pero créeme eso no es lo mío.- dijo Sirius convencido.

- Claro que si Sirius, es el curso natural.

- Yo no soy muy natural, soy un Black ¿recuerdas?- dijo Sirius risueño. Lily se disponía replicar cuando una lechuza entro por la ventana.

James se acerco y desato la carta que llevaba amarrada a una pata. Al verla dijo:

- Es de Harry.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Apenas lleva una semana en el colegio?- exclamo Lily preocupada mientras se acercaba a su esposo.

- No es nada Lily, a lo mejor es para agradecerme. - Dijo James con una sonrisa picara, la cual hizo que Sirius riera a carcajadas y Lily lo mirara con incomprensión.

- ¿Qué le hiciste James?- dijo Lily.

- Nada malo, cielo. Solo lo cuadre para que fuera bien acompañado de regreso a Hogwarts. Dijo James acordándose de su hazaña.

- No lo habrás puesto con esa tal Cho ¿o sí?

- Oh, ¿Cho? ¿Cho Chang? Conocí a su madre.- dijo pícaro Sirius.- y si su hija es la mitad de bonita debe ser una belleza.- pero no siguió porque vio la mirada furibunda de Lily.

- No, no lo puse con ella. Lo puse con otra, una chica digna y orgullosa pero bastante inteligente y un poco arisca, va del mismo año que Harry y también es Gryffindor. Me recuerda mucho a ti a esa edad Lil, te caerá bien lo prometo.- dijo James mientras le picaba un ojo a su amigo.

- Ha de ser Hermione Granger.- dijo Sirius, asombrando a los presentes.

- ¿Y tu como sabes?- dijo James

- Pues, porque Harry es mi ahijado y me cuenta cosas, el detesta a esa chica. Es una de esas fanáticas de las reglas, come libros. Ahora que lo pienso si se parece mucho a ti a esa edad Lily.- dijo risueño, mientras su amigo lo le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

- No, no me parece que sea fea- dijo James.

- Tampoco lo creí cuando Harry me lo dijo, en sus ojos vi la misma mirada que tú hiciste cuando me dijiste eso de Lily y mira como terminaron. – menciono Black de manera casual.

- Canuto, ¿no que ya te ibas?- dijo James al ver que su amigo lo estaba metiendo en camisa de once varas, para con su esposa.

- Bueno en fin quiero saber que dice la carta, James.- dijo Lily.

James abrió la carta con premura y leyó su contenido, luego de leerlo tres veces levanto la vista para ver los ojos preocupados de su esposa y dijo:

- Harry participara en el torneo de los tres magos que se realizara este año en Hogwarts.- dijo rápido y aun si creérselo.

- ¿Qué? Pero si es un bebe, tú me dijiste que el ministerio había acordado no permitir que los menores de concursaran.- dijo Lily al borde de la histeria.

- Y así fue, el propio Barty Crouch me lo menciono.- dijo James pensativo.

- Tú crees que una simple regla va a detener a tu hijo. – dijo Sirius.

- Claro, eso es culpa tuya James, si no le alcahueteases todas su hazañas vandálicas, no estaría metido en este lio. Y tú también Sirius, ambos lo animan a romper las reglas. Y ahora mi bebito está en peligro de muerte. – exclamo la pelirroja mientras estallaba en llanto.

Ambos hombres corrieron a tratar de consolarla. Ambos le tenían mucho cariño, distintos tipos de amor; James la amaba más que a anda en el mundo, como su esposa y compañera; y Sirius la quería como a una hermana, y la respetaba como si fuera su hermana mayos a pesar de tener la misma edad, ella también solita tratarlo como a un hijo, a veces hasta lo regañaba, y en una época hasta anduvo buscándole pareja, claro que al final desistió.

- No podemos permitirlo James, dijo Lily un poco más calmada. Debe haber algo que podamos hacer, mañana iremos a hablar con el mismo Dumbledore si es necesario.

- Si, cariño. – dijo James, Sirius no decía nada, se sentía un poco culpable y a la vez intrigado. Cuando Fred Weasley le había pedido los ingredientes que necesitaba para una poción de edad, nunca pensó que funcionara, después de todo Dumbledore era un excelente mago, el mejor aun con vida; era casi imposible que unos jovencitos burlaran sus hechizos protectores; así que por eso no le pareció peligroso ayudarlos con su plan.- Y Harry me va ha oír, no puede hacerme esto, ese jovencito me está sacando canas verdes.- decía Lily muy preocupada y molesta a la vez.

Luego de tomar un té, Lily se fue a dormir y james y Sirius quedaron solos en la sala; James miro a Sirius y dijo:

- Por favor, Júrame que tu no tuviste nada que ver en esto.

- Ojala pudiese Cornamenta, pero la verdad es que yo conocía los planes de la pandilla.- dijo Sirius sin mirarlo y luego antes que la ira de su amigo estallase agrego.- pero nunca pensé que lo lograran, cuando le di la piel de serpiente arbórea a Fred Weasley, amas pensé que unos niños podría burlar los hechizos de Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ósea que no solo sabias, sino que también los ayudaste?- grito James fuera de sí.

- Baja la voz alteraras a Lily. – dijo Black en susurros.

- No, seas hipócrita Black, no se te ocurra fingir que en verdad te importa mi familia.- dijo Black fuera de sí.

- Yo no estoy fingiendo, me interesan usted son mi familia.- Dijo Sirius molesto.

- Creo que será mejor que te vayas, yo veré como pudo resolver esto; como hago siempre que tú arruinas algo.- Dijo James indolente.

- Como digas, después de todo es tu casa.- respondió Sirius y luego de hacer una reverencia abandono la casa de su amigo.

* * *

Al entrar a su sala común la castaña se llevo una sorpresa, sus compañeros habían organizado una tremenda fiesta en honor de Potter, estaban tomando cerveza de mantequilla, hidromiel, hasta había whisky de fuego; eso era espantoso parecía un antro muggle, tenían música a todo volumen mientras Parvati y Lavander Brown bailaban sobre una mesa de manera sugestiva mientras el agasajado las veía desde una butaca en frente tomando lo que Hermione infirió por su color ambarino, era whisky de fuego. Al entrar todos voltearon a verla, esperaban que pusiera el grito en el cielo y amenazara por delatarlos, pero estaba muy cansada para seguir tratando de corregirlos, los Gryffindor definitivamente era arrestados hasta para el desorden. Luego de unos segundos de no decir nada, la fiesta retomo su curso natural y Harry desde su sitio lazo una coma hacia ella y en sus labios Hermione pudo leer un: "a tu salud"; muy molesta y sin dirigirle de nuevo la mirada subió a su dormitorio.

Harry la observo mientras e perdía por las escaleras, detallo sus rasgos, tenia es cabello enmarañado tan característico de ella, aunque debía reconocer que no se le veía mal, en las puntas siempre se la hacían unos rizos como espirales, siguió bajo por su cuerpo, la túnica la llevaba desbrochada y dejaba ver la falda de su uniforme no era tan corta como las de las demás chicas pero tenía un largo discente llegaba hasta sus rodillas las cuales eran firmes y torneadas y tenía unas delicadas pantorrillas, su forma delicada y suave de subir las escaleras le daba cierto aire de una princesa de época, y su postura siempre recta la hacía resalta a pesar de su poca estatua y gracias a eso se notaba que su senos habían crecido; al llegar a este punto aparto la mirada y prefirió centrarse en mirara a Parvati.

Parvati Patil si tenía una belleza realmente exótica, no insípida como la Granger; Parvati era de piel morena bastante bronceada, tenía unos enormes ojos negros, un hermoso cabello negro ondulado que le llegaba mucho más abajo de su cadera y el cual siempre recogía con trenzas adornadas con boches de oro. En ese, Parvati bailaba sobre la mesa con la mirada fina en el y su mini micro faldita se movía con ella; Harry estaba hipnotizado, sentado en una de las poltronas más imponentes de toda la sala común, en una pose bastante relajada con las piernas abiertas y un vaso de whisky de fuego en la otra.

Estaba ahí, comparando las diferencias entre Granger y Patil, en las que Patil le ganaba con creses; cuando su mejor amigo se sentó en el brazo de su silla y dijo:

- ¿Cómo esta nuestro campeón? Ya le escribiste a tus padres dándoles la noticia.

- Si; y ya hace como dos horas de y Hedwig regreso sin respuesta alguna.- dijo Harry pensativo.

- Vaya, eso quiere decir que salió bien; digo si hubiese alguno de los gemelos o yo ya habríamos recibido un vociferador.- respondió Ron emocionado; siempre había envidiado los padres de Harry le parecían más comprensivos y flexibles que los suyos.

- No lo creo, a veces la calma es al anuncio de una gran tormenta.- respondió el azabache.

- Vaya, el whisky de fuego te pone filosófico.- replico Ron con sorna. Harry encogió los hombros por toda respuesta y agrego:

- Mañana veremos qué pasa.- y diciendo esto se levanto.- me voy a dormir hoy ha sido un día pesado.

Al ver que Harry se marchaba, Parvati se corrió detrás de y le dijo:

- ¿Ya te vas? ¿no te gusto mi baile?- dijo entre tímida y coqueta.

- Tu bailes estuvo genial, me levanto el ánimo; pero ahora soy un campeón del torneo de los tres magos y desde mañana empiezo mi entrenamiento debo descansar.- dijo Harry sonriendo y acariciando su mejilla; la chica se sonrojo en extremo, se acero a él y le dio un corto beso ente sus labios y su mejilla, mientras le decía:

- Entonces que descanses mucho.- y sin más regreso a bailar con sus compañeras.

Harry sonrió y subió las escaleras; si antes ya era famoso entre las chicas ahora lo sería mucho mas era uno de los beneficios de ser uno de los campeones y se ganara seria un imán para las chicas, después de todo ¿a quién no le gustaba un campeón? y al hacerse esa pregunta solo un nombre vino a su mente: Hermione Granger.

* * *

Amanecía en el castillo, solo pocos alumnos deambulaban por los pasillos camino al comedor, cuando una pareja y so su entrada en el salón principal. Ambos eran de edad avanzada, la mujer lleva rostro severo y su cabello era una combinación de mechones negros y canosos, vestida de manera muy elegante con colores oscuros y su compañero era un anciano de cabello totalmente cano y ojos cafés en los cuales aun se observaba astucia y alegría. Iban muy enojados dirigiéndose al despacho del director.

Al llegar frente a la gárgola esta se abrió sin ellos decir una palabra y ante ellos se mosto una escalera de caracol que ascendía hacia la oficina del rector. Ambos subieron y en el despacho la puerta estaba abierta, dentro de esta el director conversaba con otra pareja mucho más joven, los conocían; eran los Potter; al verlos Augusta Longbottom se impresiono y su rostro no era otro que terror puro.

La última vez que los había visto fue en el entierro se su querido hijo Frank, habían pasado 13 años y su presencia no hacía más que recordarle que si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas su hijo aun estaría vivo y no tendría que llorar su ausencia todos los días con cada cosa se lo recordara.

A su esposo, Franklin, también lo incomodo la presencia de los Potter, pero por razones muy distintas; y es que para el señor Longbottom los Potter eran la competencia, ya que también conocían la Profecía completa y su hijo había sido uno de los posibles elegidos; claro que el también extrañaba a su hijo, pero veía todo desde un punto de vista más pragmático y menso sentimental.

Al verlos, el director dijo en tono alegre y amable, como si se tratase de una reunión para tomar el té.

- Hola, Franklin y Augusta, pasen y tomen asiento ustedes también les interesa lo que estamos discutiendo.

Luego de mirarse con bastante miedo, la pareja de ancianos entro y tomo a asiento en las sillas que acababan de aparecer.

- Como les estaba diciendo, ayer su hijo y su nieto fueron seleccionados por el cáliz para ser campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

- ¿Si como es eso posible?- estallo Augusta.- tenía entendido que solo los alumnos mayores de edad tendrían permitido participar.

- Y así era, sin embargo aun no sabemos cómo sus nombres resultaron en el cáliz, ambos en el mismo papel; Cosa que la verdad ya no es relevante ya desde ahora son participantes y no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto.- dijo Dumbledore bastante más serio que de costumbre.

- Yo estoy segura que mi nieto, jamás haría algo así, no sé el hijo de los Potter, pero mi nieto no es un arriesgado vándalo como para hacer algo así.- dijo Augusta enfadada.

- Entiendo su sorpresa e incomodidad respecto a todo el asunto; pero temo decirte que eso no es todo, al haber salido ambos en un mismo papel, implica que el cáliz los reconoce como uno solo, es decir, no solo son participantes, sino que son un equipo.- comento el anciano directos y las caras de asombro de sus interlocutores eran inconfundibles.

- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?- pregunto James quien fue el primero en salir de su asombro.

- Eso quiere decir, que se turnaran su participación y tendrán que trabajar en grupo para descifrar los enigmas y acertijos. Solo participaran juntos en la última prueba, la cual como supondrán será la más difícil. Por otro lado creo que sobra decirles, que de haber algún modo en que pudiese evitar que estos jóvenes participaran, no dudaría en aplicarlo, pero eso es imposible, están comprometidos y de no cumplir sufrirían consecuencias desastrosas.- Dijo el director pensativo.

- ¿Y a qué tipo de pruebas serán expuestos?- pregunto Franklin Longbottom interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

- Eso, mi querido Frank, no puedo decírtelo; ni yo conozco todo respecto al asunto.- dijo el director volviendo a su tono amable.

Luego de seguir explicándoles a las razones por la cuales no podían zafar a sus hijos de participar en el torneo, el profesor se disculpo y pidió que si querían lo acompañasen a desayunar, oferta que todo rechazaron, pero los Potter decidieron quedarse para hablar personalmente con su hijo; mientras que los Longbottom, valiéndose de la debilidad del profesor Slughorn por las celebridades y las personas importantes, lo convencieron que los dejase entres a la sala común de Slytherin.

Era sábado, y conocía muy bien a su nieto, para él era imposible despertar antes de las 9am. A menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Una vez dentro de la lujosa estancia decorada con tonos verdes y paredes grises lizas, lo primero que vio, sentado entre cojines verdes fue a un chico de lisos cabellos platinados rubios, quien leía, sentado elegantemente e impecablemente vestido con un pantalón negro y camisa de seda del mismo color lo cual hacía resaltar la palidez de su piel.

Justo en el mismo momento en que los sintió entrar en la sala común, Draco Malfoy levanto la vista y la escena lo sorprendió, con premura se levanto para saludar a los recién llegados.

- Sir Franklin. Lady Longbottom, que honor tenerlos por aquí.- saludo amable y cortes el chico mientras besaba la mano de la abuela de su mejor amigo,

- Oh Draco, querido, tu siempre tan adorable.- Dijo la anciana mientras lo miraba con ojos de ternura y simpatía. A Augusta Longbottom siempre le había parecido que Draco tenía los modales y el físico de un príncipe azul, eso junto con sus elegantes y finos modales lo hacían todo un galán.

- Hola muchacho, cada día que te veo estas más alto.- saludo el Sr. Longbottom mientras le daba la mano a el joven.

- ¿Dime querido como esta todo? ¿Qué tal tu madre? Hace tiempo que no nos acompañan para tomar el té.- dijo Augusta cordial.

- Todo bien, empezando con mucho entusiasmo otro año aquí en Hogwarts, y mi madre esta excelente, deberíamos organizar algo para la temporada decembrina.- dijo Draco siguiendo la corriente de la charla cortes que se le imponía, como siempre así; solo se dejaba llevar por la corriente.

- Claro querido, cuando quieras; sabes que mi casa es tu casa.- Dijo augusta aun mirándolo con ojos de amor.

- Oye muchacho, estamos buscando a nuestro nieto; aun están durmiendo todos en el dormitorio.- pregunto Franklin.

- Oh, no señor, yo fui el primero en salir y los demás ya están desayunado en el comedor, pero Neville aun no sale. Pero en este mismo momento voy a buscarlo.- dijo Draco haciendo un gesto de marcharse cuando Augusta lo detuvo.

- No querido, nos gustaría, si no es mucha molestia, nos llevaras a su dormitorio; no tenemos tiempo que perder y ya estamos atrasados.

- Entonces pero permítanme guiarlos a nuestro aposento. - Dijo Draco abriendo el paso para que la dama pasara primero.

Una vez frente a la puerta y después de tocar en ella tres veces, Draco Malfoy asomo su cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio para ver a su amigo con cara de sorprendido y aun sentado en su cama con cara de sueño, al vero sonrió, se veía cómico y dijo:

- Tus abuelos están aquí y quieren hablarte.

- Diles que enseguida bajo.- dijo Neville con poco entusiasmo, pero su abuela empujo la puerta y entro, al verla Neville corrió las sabana ya que acostumbraba a dormir sin camisa.

- Oh, por favor; te he visto totalmente desnudo.- dijo su abuela

- ¿A que debemos el honor de tu visita abuela?

- Necesito que me expliques ¿que fue exactamente lo que sucedió para que resultaras un participante de ese estúpido torneo? – dijo la mujer mientras se paseaba por la habitación.

- Los dejo para que hablen más cómodos.- dijo Draco y después de esto abandono la habitación rumbo al comedor.

* * *

A las afueras del comedor un joven era reprendido por sus padres. Su madre estaba muy alterada y preocupada, y su padre no decía nada, solo se preocupada de pasarle la mando por la espalda a su esposa, acto que tenía un efecto calmante en ella. Harry nunca pensó que a su madre le afectase tanto que el participara en el Torneo, después de todo era solo una competencia, unas cuantas pruebas de habilidad y la recompensa era grande.

Luego de regañarlo severamente, su madre abandono el castillo, James le dijo que lo esperara afuera, que iría con ella en un momento y cuando se hubo marchado se volvió hacia su hijo, el cual era su viva imagen.

- Muy bien Jovencito esta vez sí que cruzaste la línea.- dijo su padre muy enfadado.

- No entiendo porque tanto alboroto ¿es que acaso piensan que soy un inútil o un torpe?

- Claro que no y lo sabes, sabemos que tienes muchas habilidades; pero no subestimes este Torneo, está diseñado para probarte de las maneras más crueles. Muchos excelentes magos han muerto en él; además, como se te ocurre meter a Longbottom en algo así, crees que ¿podrías vivir sabiendo que fuiste culpable de su desgracia?- lo reprendió James.

- Claro que no, yo no metí el nombre de Longbottom en el Cáliz, ¿para que querría que _"El Engreído" _tuviese más fama de la que ya posee?

- Bueno, la verdad es que a mi también me pareció extraño, pero si tu no lo pusiste ¿quién lo hizo?- dijo James pensativo mientras ataba cabos en su mente.

- ¿Por qué a todo el mundo le cuesta tanto creer que el cara rajada no pudo haber roto una reglas? Te diré que no es el santito que todos creen.

- Lo sé, pero la verdad dudo mucho que alguien que se quiere tanto a sí mismo y que ya posee más fama de la que necesita, se arriesgue a tanto, además, si cada uno introdujo su nombre por separado ¿por qué aparecieron en u mismo pergamino?- dijo James en el mismo tono que antes.

- No se tal vez el cáliz les pareció que teníamos mucho en común o es una mala broma del destino.- dijo Harry restándole importancia y no pudo entender el rostro de terror de su progenitor.

- Harry júrame que no bajaras la guardia de ahora en adelante, que siempre cargaras el mapa contigo y mantendrás al tanto a tus amigos y a mí de cualquier cosa sospechosa que veas. No me gusta nada lo que está pasando.- decía James mientras lo tomaba de los hombros.

- Está bien papá cálmate. Tampoco es que me voy a dejar matar así de fácil, juro que si la cosa se pone muy fea me rendiré; fingiré una lesión o algo.- dijo Harry un poco desconcertado.

- No Harry, no entiendes, puede que lo del Torneo no sea lo peor que pase este año, siento que se acercan tiempos oscuros. Bueno, en realidad veo la posibilidad desde lo sucedido en el Mundial de Quidditch.- dijo James y Harry se asombro.

- Hablas de… tiempos de oscuridad ¿como los de la época de Lord Voldemort? – dijo Harry incrédulo.

- Si Harry, precisamente de esos tiempos-

- Pero si solo es tun Torneo, el cual por cierto se ha jugado desde mucho antes que ese loco siguiera naciese y se seguirá jugando mucho después que nosotros hayamos muerto.- dijo Harry un poco ofuscado por lo ridículos que le parecían los comentarios de su padre.

- No subestimes al Lord Voldemort, es cierto que estaba demente, pero ha sido uno de los más grandiosos magos de la historia; hizo cosas terribles, pero en gran escala. Y ahora que lo recuerdo Karkarov fue un mortífago, resulto absuelto por dar información pero nunca dejas de ser un mortífago. Además, el ambiente esta tal y como cuando todo empezó, no te confíes Harry yo sé lo que te digo, yo lo viví.- dijo James como recordando. Y luego agrego.- me tengo que ir o Llegare tarde al trabajo.

Harry asintió y palmeo a su padre de manera condescendiente, mientras salía de la estancia. Pero de repente James se volteo y agrego:

- Ah, sí; se me olvidaba, tu madre y yo hemos decidido que estarás castigado todo el verano; así que no hagas planes.- dijo James mientas lo señalaba con su dedo índice.

- Si, papá no te preocupes, que cuando gane ese torneo, mi felicidad no será opacada por nada.- dijo sonriendo triunfal mientras veía como su padre se dirigía así afuera y se apresuro a acompañarlo.

Ambos llegaron a la puerta principal al mismo momento y la escena que vieron no pudo haber tenido reacciones más opuestas en ellos. Por un lado Harry se asombro, sabía que el nuevo profesor conocía a su padre, pero jamás imagino que también conocía a su madre, después de todo no había dicho nada negativo o despectivo sobre ella. Por su parte, James se lleno de ira, era Cierto que Severus Snape, siempre sacaba a flote lo peor de él, pero al verlo junto a Lily y hablándole tan de cerca con su aliento casi rozándole la cara y de manera tan amenazante le hizo arder la sangre y se abalanzo hacía el como un adolescente celoso.

- ¡Aléjate de MI ESPOSA!- dijo mientras lo jalaba de su capa y lo apartaba de Lily.

- Oh, hola; Potter. Veo que sigues siendo el cavernícola de siempre.- dijo Snape con tono despectivo.

- Y tú el mismo baboso, Snivellus.- dijo James cruel mientras Lily le daba un codazo disimulado.

Snape ignoro el comentario mientras dirigía su mirada hacía Lily la cual cambio inmediatamente de una de odio profundo a una de solo intimidación y profundidad, y entonces dijo:

- Entonces, así quedamos Lil, nos vemos.- y luego de eso dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo, al pasar cerca a Harry lo miro con odio mal disimulado pero no se detuvo ni dijo nada.

Harry no entendía que estaba pasando, pero intuía que era un tema bastante delicado. Se acerco a su padres y su madre al verlos lo abrazo y ya se iban cuando tuvo que preguntar.

- ¿Cómo es que conocen a mi nuevo profesor de DCAO?

- Oh, querido es una larga historia, te la contare… - empezó a decir Lily cuando su esposa la corto:

- Fue un ex compañero de colegio, un ex Slytherin, un ex mortífago y un resentido es lo único que aun es.- dijo James mirando con desprecio hacia donde Snape se había marchado; y luego agrego, como si se acabase de acordar:- y dentro de poco también será socio a parte iguales de la empresa de tu madre.

- ¡Que! ¿Por qué? No parece que ustedes sean precisamente amigos.- dijo Harry escéptico.

- Como te decía cielo es una larga historia, y es una decisión tomada, no queremos que te preocupes por esas nimiedades, debes conservar todas tus energías en salir vivo de ese Torneo.- Dijo de manera dulce Lily mientras le enviaba una mirada asesina a su marido.

- Si, campeón; no te preocupes por eso, tu herencia es enorme y no permitiré que nada le pase.- dijo James.

Luego de esto y de varios abrazos y besos por parte de Lily los Potter se marcharon. Y Harry regreso al castillo.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí un jovencito subía molesto las escaleras que daban hacia el comedor, tenía hambre y ya de seguro no quedaría nada decente que comer; ese torneo ni siquiera había empezado y ya estaba molestándole más que una patada en el estomago a media noche. Sus abuelos habían ido y lo habían atacado con las mismas estúpidas preguntas que le hacía todo el mundo. ¿Qué si en verdad él no había puesto su nombre en el cáliz? ¿Qué si no sabía cómo su nombre había podido llegar ahí? Bla, bla, bla. Luego de esto le reiteraron que tuviera supremo cuidado y estuviese alerta y antes de irse su abuelo le informo las formas en las que le sacaría provecho esa noticia. Al llegar al comedor, Draco estaba sentado leyendo _"El Quisquilloso"_, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra de manera varonil.

- ¿Nos levantamos con el pie izquierdo?- dijo Draco al ver la cara de su amigo.

- Te juro que cuando descubra quien metió mi nombre en ese estúpido cáliz se va a arrepentir, como que me llamo Neville Longbottom.- dijo el chico mirando a su amigo con determinación y odio en el rostro.

- Jajaja, la visita de tus abuelos no fue muy agradable ¿cierto?- dijo Draco con sorna.

- Nunca lo son, siempre son un gran dolor de cabeza, ya hasta tengo migraña.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, a Potter tampoco le esta yendo muy bien, antes de entrar al comedor lo vi con sus padres y no se veían felices.- dijo Draco de manera confidencial.

- La verdad no me sirve para nada, no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con Potter.- dijo Neville despectivo.

- Bueno en ese caso me alejo.- dijo Draco.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Nev sin entender.

- Eres una bomba de tiempo, y no quiero esta en el perímetro cuando explotes.- dijo Draco mientras se levantaba.

- ¿A dónde vas?- dijo Nev.

- Por ahí, creo que daré una caminata por el lago, ya sabes que me encantan las mañana nubladas como estas.- dijo Draco y sin más abandono el comedor rumbo a la lechuceria.

* * *

Más arriba en el cuarto piso, una jovencita de cabellos castaños se dirigía con premura a la biblioteca, su refugio el lugar donde había pasado más tiempo en los últimos cuatro años, ya era tarde generalmente llegaba más temprano, pero se día se le habían pegado las sabanas todos los acontecimientos del día anterior estuvieron rondando en su cabeza hasta pasada la media noche.

Al entrar, le alegro ver que su compañero de lectura ya estaba sentado leyendo un enorme y grueso libro de portada negra. Theodore Nott llevaba puesto una camisa blanca de seda, con pantalones grises y su cabello negro cayendo sobre sus hombros, se le veía concentrado, pero sus grises ojos no se movían. Como si la hubiese sentido levanto la mirada y al verla le dijo:

- Llegas tarde compañera, ¿la cama estaba más acogedora esta mañana?- dijo Nott con sorna y una sonrisa, de esas que solo le mostraba a ella.

- No te imaginas la horrible noche que tuve, los salvajes de mi casa estuvieron festejando a Potter, casi toda la noche y la música estaba tan alta que no me dejaban dormir; no sé cómo ningún profesor lo noto.- dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en frente de él.

- Ese idiota cree que puede ganar ese torneo con sus hechizos de broma.- dijo Nott con desprecio.- sería un milagro solo si saliera con vida de la primera prueba.

- En serio, ¿son así de peligrosas las pruebas? – Inquirió Hermione sin poder disimular el tono de sorpresa en su voz.

- Si, mucha gente ha muerto en ellos, mayos experimentados ¿por qué? ¿te preocupa Potty? – dijo Nott burlón.

- No, bueno claro que no quiero que muera; pero no es él quien me preocupa.- dijo Hermione mientras bajaba la vista, con Nott siempre sentía que si lo miraba a los ojos podía ver lo que pensaba como si tuviera un letrero en la frente.

- Y entonces ¿Quién?- dijo Nott y agrego: - porque ya dejaste claro que alguien te preocupa, y yo no voy a participar.

- Y es que ¿acaso tu eres el único por el que me puedo preocupara? ¿tú también piensas que soy una total fracasada? ¿Qué no tengo a nadie en el mundo?- dijo la castaña exagerando un enfado que en realidad no sentía.

- Entonces si te preocupas por mí. – dijo Nott sin amilanarse por el inesperado ataque de ira de Hermione y sonriendo de manera picara haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara y sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo instante.

- Bueno, en fin; yo no sé tú pero yo bien aquí a leer. – dijo mientras se paraba a buscar un libro en una de las estanterías cercanas y Nott la seguía con la mirada y una sonrisa.

Luego de un rato de revisar las estanterías repletas de libros, tiempo que en realidad usaba para controlar lo sonrojadas de sus mejillas, se sentó de nuevo en frente de Nott con un grueso libro entre sus manos. Ambos sin decir nada se abocaron a sus lecturas.

Estaban allí sentados uno en frente del otro, haciéndose compañía silenciosa cuando un barullo en la entrada capto su atención, vieron un nutrido grupo de jovencitas gritando algo desesperadas y luego a la señora Pince salir del estrado conde solía estar y dirigirse hacia ellas:

- Si no vienen a leer libros en tranquilidad y silencio, es mejor que salgan inmediatamente de aquí.- dijo con voz severa, la bibliotecaria.

Se oyeron sonidos de queja pero poco a poco la multitud fue disolviéndose un en medio de ella quedo un joven no muy alto de expresión seria y nariz curvada, era Viktor Krum. Torpemente hizo un ademan de saludo a la bibliotecaria y entro a buscar un libro, luego de lo cual se sentó en una de las mesas, desde donde podía ver a cierta Jovencita de cabello castaño y piel perfecta, mientras leía ávida un libro pesado.

Luego de un largo rato de silencio, la voz de Theo, se hizo notar.

- Y ese, ¿qué?- dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Nott unas mesas atrás de él.

- ¿Qué de qué?- pregunto la castaña inocente.

- ¿A qué viene aquí a la biblioteca? ¿Por qué no deja de mirarte?- dijo un podo ofuscado.

- Pues, viene a lo mismo que nosotros, a leer un libro, y no esta mirándome a mi.- dijo Hermione estándole importancia.

- O si, claro que si esta mirándote a ti y solo eso hace, al menos cuando yo finjo leer me aseguro de no tener el libro al revés. – sentencio Nott y al oír esto Hermione volteo a mirar a Krum, este inmediatamente volvió la vista a su libro pero era difícil que estuviese leyendo ya que el libro efectivamente estaba al revés, eso causo una sonrisa involuntaria en Hermione.

- ¿No me digas que tú eres otra de las que cae bajo el torpe y apestoso encanto de ese humatroloide?- dijo Nott con fastidio.

- No es torpe y mucho menos tiene nada de troll, es todo un caballero. – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Cómo puede ser un caballero si su mayor talento es jugar Quidditch? – dijo Nott despectivo.

- Pues es un deporte que requiere gran habilidad.- concedió Herms.

- Por favor, tú y yo somos más evolucionados que eso. No se necesita un gran coeficiente intelectual para volar una escoba y hacer piruetas en el aire.- dijo Nott encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a su lectura, Hermione hizo lo mismo.

Luego de un rato, la castaña decido marcharse, quería cambiarse antes de ir a almorzar ya que estaba en sus días y se sentía incomoda. Se despidió de Nott y se marcho, el fingió indiferencia; pero no pudo evitar notar que Krum salió a los pocos minutos, como su perrito faldero e inconscientemente apretó sus puños.

* * *

Harry se disponía a subirá a su sala común a buscar a Ron para contarle las ultimas noticias y tal vez jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico cuando una alumna de primero de Ravenclaw la cual lo miraba tímida se le acerco y le informó que los requerían el salón de el tercer piso para una reunión con los campeones del Torneo. Sin demora se dirigió allí, al llegar ya estaban allí Fleur Delacour y Cedric Diggory los cuales al verlos lo miraron con fastidio y se apartaron de él, luego llegaron Victor Krum y Longbottom seguidos por una mujer, de rubios risos rígidos, con una cartera de piel de cocodrilo y gafas con joyas incrustadas.

Avasalladora y parlanchina, se presento ante ellos como Rita Skeeter, periodista de _"El Quisquilloso"_, venía a hacerles una entrevista, a cada uno de los campeones, después de esta pequeña introducción y de haberles tomado varias fotos desde todos los ángulos, la recién llegada dijo:

- ¿Quién quiere empezar?- al ver que ninguno se animaba, dijo. – empecemos por los más jóvenes, oh tu no mi querido Nev, a ti ya te he entrevistado miles de veces, démosle la oportunidad al novato.- y empujando a Harry hacía una pequeña estancia tranco la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Y bien Harry? - dijo sentándose muy cerca de él y sacando una pluma verde que se empezaba amover conforme hablaba. ¿tienes algo que ver con James Potter el jefe del departamento de Aurores?

- Si, el es mi padre. - dijo Harry mientras inflaba su pecho con orgullo.

- En ese caso supongo que tu madres es la famosa Lily Evans Potter, Dueña de la prestigiosa compañía de pociones P&B.- dijo Rita mientras le hacia un escaneo visual.

- Sí, claro.- dijo Harry, sintiéndose expuesto.

- Y ¿Qué opinas de la nueva fusión con una empresa extranjera?- dijo Rita.

- ¿De la compañía de mamá?- inquirió Harry inseguro, no entendía porque le preguntaba sobre eso, que tenía que ver.- bueno, desde hace rato están negociando la fusión con The Laurent Co. ¿es que acaso no se cansan de ese tema en la prensa?

- Jajaja, oh si claro, ese ya es tema viejo; yo me refiero a la posible fusión con la empresa norteamericana Deer Princess SA.

- ¿Deer qué?- dijo Harry extrañado.- no se dé que habla.

- Ya veo, así que supongo que no es muy unido con sus padres.- dijo Rita mientras su pluma no dejaba de moverse y Harry pudo llegar a leer algo como: "los ojos de el pobre Harry, se nublaban con las sobras de sus lagrimas cundo me decía: 'mi familia no es el ejemplo de amor y perfección que parece a simple vista, está llena de engaños y misterios…". Instintivamente Harry se levanto y taro de agarrar el pergamino que flotaba en el aire pero Rita no se lo permitió, entonces dijo:

- Mis ojos no se nublan… yo nunca he dicho que mi familia este llena de… yo no he dicho nada de eso.- dijo ofuscado.

- Calma muchacho, pobrecillo cuando has de haber sufrido; pero no te preocupes yo te entiendo.- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara y lo sacaba de la improvisada oficina, luego llamo a Neville.

Harry salió de esa oficina bastante confundido, no había entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que esa periodista había dicho y le preocupaba que pudiera salir en su artículo al día siguiente pero por otro lado sus padres no solían leer ese periódico así que tal vez ni se enteraran, después de haber visto lo alterada que estaba su madre, por la noticia que participaría en el torneo no quería ni imaginarse como se pondría si leía al menos el fragmento que el logro leer.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, y sin volverse a ver a nadie más se dirigió a la salida, pero cuando empujo la puerta está casi ni se movió, parecía estar atorada; así que empujo con mas fuerza y la puerta cedió y junto con ella se oyó un quejido de dolor, al salir y mirar que había hecho ese sonido, resulto ser la persona que menos esperaba ver: Hermione Granger, de seguro había estado recostada a la puerta y su cuerpo era lo que le impedía abrirla. La Chica lo miraba desde el suelo con enfado, Harry reacciono tarde y le tendió su mano para levantarse cuando ella ya estaba casi de pie; sucedía que al haberla derribado su falda se había subido más de lo normal dejando a la vista unos muslos suaves y torneados muy apetecibles al tacto. Cuando Hermione Vio su mano extendida así ella la esquivo, rechazando así toda ayuda que viniera de él; así que el recogió su mano murmurando:

- Típico, la digna sabelotodo des siempre rechazando todo tipo de ayuda, no sé ni porque me molesto.- mascullo entre dientes.

- ¿Qué dijiste, Potter? – inquirió la castaña.

- Nada, Granger.- Dijo Harry tanto de contener su enojo, sin mucho éxito.

- ¿Como ya te diste cuenta de que tus insultos no me hiere, decidiste pasar a algo más agresivo?- dijo Hermione ofuscada, buscando pelea.

- Pues, tal vez si no estuvieses pegada a las puertas tratando de espiar lo que hago o dejo de hacer, no te habrías caído.- respondió Harry descontrolado.

- Primero que todo, yo no me caí tu me empujaste, brutalmente. Y segundo, yo no ando espiando a nadie, Potter, lamento decirte que no eras tan importante para mí; yo no soy como tus estúpidas "amiguitas". – respondió Hermione fuera de sí.

- Claro que no eres mi amiga, solo mírate, no podría dejar que te vieran conmigo en público; creo que nadie se atrevería a dejarse ver contigo.- dijo Harry cruel, sin medir sus palabras.

- Eres un estúpido, niñato, malcriado, patán e imbécil y espero que mueras en ese estúpido torneo. – dijo Hermione sin pensar.

- Como sea Granger, pero al menos, seré recordado por algo grandioso por muchísimos años, en cambio tu siempre serás una insignificante ratón de biblioteca. - y luego de gritarle esto se perdió por el corredor, supremamente enojado; mientras Hermione pateaba la pared con todas su fuerzas y gruesas lagrimas corrían manchando su rostro.

* * *

CONTINUARA...

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: ¿A QUE FUSIÓN SE REFERÍA SKEETER? ¿QUE HARÍA DRACO EN SU LARGO PASO POR EL LAGO? Y LA REUNIÓN LEGAL Y MUCHAS SORPRESAS MAS.

* * *

Bueno muchas gracias a los que aun continúan leyendo fiel mente esta historia; a los que la pusieron en alerta sin dejar review :( porfis digan al menos si les gusto; a los que regularmente dejan reviews les imploro que sigan haciéndome feliz, uds. saben como me gustan :D (los reviews, no piensen mal, me gustan LARGOS) y mil disculpas por mi tardanza he estado muy atareada últimamente.

XOXO

Elizabeth Black Malfoy.


	9. CAPÍTULO IX  Rio Revuelto

**_DISCLAMER: _**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA DARLE VIDA A LAS HISTORIAS QUE SE ME CRUZAN POR LA MENTE.

antes de comenzar queiro agradecer inmensamente a mis lectores, especialmente a aquellos que dejan sus reviews:

_**mirypunky**_

_**aruma**_

_**percy**_

_**Andy Voldy**_

ahora si nos los distraigo mas. **¡a leer!**

* * *

**_CAPITULO IX_**

_Río Revuelto_

_ Grimmuld Place, 7 de septiembre de 1994_

Los molestos rayos de sol se colaban por su ventana, odiaba que eso pasara, la noche anterior había olvidado cerrar las cortinas, la verdad es que no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, después de su pelea con James, había salido a meterse en el primer bar que encontró y como siempre trato de olvidarlo todo perdiéndose en el alcohol, después de eso todo se volvía difuso. De muy mal humor se movió entre las sabanas, no quería levantarse aun, aunque podía percibir por la intensidad de la luz que ya era casi medio día. Luego de unos minutos se percato que si quería volver a dormir debía pararse y cerrar las cortinas, así que pesadamente se rodo hasta el borde de su cama, y con pereza salió de su calidez, inmediatamente sintió frio de seguro el estar totalmente desnudo había influido en eso, pero Sirius Black nunca fue una persona muy pudorosa, todo lo contrario, le encantaba la desnudez.

Llego hasta la enorme ventana y corrió las cortinas, no era su habitación era la que había sido de sus padres y solo solía dormir allí cuando iba con compañía, ya que era la más ostentosa, y no había nada de sus implementos personales; así que no se sorprendió al mirar hacia la cama y ver una cabellera de color castaño entre las sabanas. Con una sonrisa en el rostro y flash de recuerdos de la noche anterior pasando ante los ojos de su conciencia, se acerco a la cama.

Al meterse entre las sabanas, la chica se volteo hacia el aun con los ojos cerrados, y se acurruco en su pecho, tenía un rostro hermoso el cual difícilmente tenía más de veinticinco años. Por lo general era él quien amanecía en apartamentos ajenos, con frecuencia, pero de vez en cuando cambiar la rutina no podía ser tan malo, así que encogiéndose de hombros rodeo el cuerpo de la joven, el cual era suave y cálido, y de esta manera volvió a quedarse dormido.

Aproximadamente después de una hora, un grito espantoso de terror, lo arranco de los brazos de Morfeo, Sirius Black abrió los ojos de inmediato, se envolvió en una sabana y en fracción de segundos estuvo en el pasillo desde donde el grito había venido, ese grito le recordó uno de los peores momentos de su vida y le dejo una desagradable sensación de Deja vú.

La chica que hasta hace pocos momentos estuvo acostada a su lado estaba tirada en el piso vestida con una de sus camisas blancas la cual solo alcanzaba a tapara medio muslo. Sirius corrió hacia ella y se arrodillo a su lado, aun respiraba, parecía que solo se había desmayado, con cuidado la levanto en brazos y la llevo de nuevo a la habitación, la acostó sobre la cama y destapo uno botella de sales de fuerte olor y la acerco a su nariz. El fuerte olor de la poción tuvo efecto inmediato en ella y la chica abrió los ojos, eran unos hermosos ojos verde olivo. Era mucho más hermosa despierta que dormida y también parecía más joven al verla, lo único que Sirius podía pensara era: _"Por favor, que al menos tenga 18"_; terminar en la cárcel no era una de sus metas.

Al verlo la chica pareció aliviada y lo abrazo, pero aun temblaba como un animalito asustado; esto lo enterneció pero aun seguía intrigado con que era lo que había pasado para que se asustara así. Luego de un rato cuando ya la sentía totalmente relajada en sus brazos, Sirius se separo un poco para verla al rostro, su tez era suave y tersa con la frescura propia de la juventud. Bajo su vista por su mentón, hasta su pecho, el cual era generoso y sobresalía de la camisa la cual el quedaba enorme, ya él era mucho más alto y ancho de hombros que la joven, en realidad todo su cuerpo era femenino y delicado, y tenía unos enormes atributos, indiscutiblemente femeninos. Luego de unos minutos de admirar toda la anotomía de la chica Sirius logro articular:

- ¿Estás mejor? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

- Pues, tenía sed y ganas de ir al baño, así que tome tu camisa pero cuando iba a bajar hacia la cocina, salió un monstruo espantoso, tenía la estatura de un niño pero tenía cara de anciano, enormes ojos saltones y orejas como de elefante y hasta intento atacarme llamándome sangre sucia, grite y luego me desmaye - termino de decir la chica un poco alterada de recordarlo.

- El estúpido de Kreacher- mascullo Sirius sin que la chica lo oyese

- Sé que suena como una locura pero juro que eso fue lo que vi. No estoy loca.- dijo llevándose las manos a las sienes y masajeándolas suavemente.

- Tal vez te asustaste con la decoración de la casa, mi madre tenía un gusto muy extraño en cuanto a adornos hogareños.

- La decoración no habla, o ¿sí?

- Algunas.

- Si tal vez fue eso. - Dijo la chica convencida y mostrándole una sonrisa.

Sirius nunca pensó que convencerla sería tan fácil, pero se alegro de haberla escogida más tonta de lo normal; de lo contrario hubiese sido mucho más difícil convencerla, tal vez hasta hubiese tenido que borrarle la memoria

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que Harry había abandonado el corredor y Hermione estaba aun sentada en el pasillo con las piernas doblada bajo su cuerpo, juntas hacia un solo lado. Ya no lloraba, aunque le costó calmarse lo había logrado, y es que esa vez Potter si había sabido herirla donde más le dolía: su soledad. No era que le fuera totalmente desagradable su vida, pero le molestaba desde que la gente lo notaba y eso daba pie a que se le tildase de aburrida y poco interesante, logrando así que, las nuevas personas que aprecian en su vida asumían que esa era la realidad y ni se tomaban la molestia de comprobar, por ellos mismos quien era Hermione Granger, si sería más que solo la chica más inteligente de la escuela, si viviría única y enteramente para estudiar; no a nadie le importaba, porque ya había sido desfavorablemente etiquetada.

Ahí estaba aun sintiendo se completamente inútil, inmensamente pequeña e insignificante, así la encontró Viktor Krum, acurrucada en el pasillo con rastros de lagrimas, aun manchando su hermoso rostro, al verla y sentir la aura de tristeza que la inundaba, Krum se acercó inmediatamente a ella y se agacho para estar a su altura.

- El rostro tan errmoso de una jovencita tan eficiente, jamás deberría mancharse con lagrrimas, cualquierra que sea el motivo, estoy seguro que no vale la pena.- dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, ellas solo esbozo una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa. Krum prosiguió.- esperro que no allá sido porque tuviste que esperrarme tanto tiempo. Detestarría ser el causante de que derrramarras aunque sea una sola lagrrima.

- No, no te preocupes, te he esperado porque quería verte.- respondió Hermione mientras bajaba la vista para ocultar sus mejillas sonrosadas y no pudo ver la enorme sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de el búlgaro.

- Entonces no se hable más, vamos- dijo mientras le tendía una mano para que se levantara.

Hermione tomo su mano y ambos salieron caminando por el corredor rumbo a las escaleras. Hermione no sabía hacia donde iban, pero no le importaba, la verdad se sentía feliz de que alguien por fin hubiese visto en ella más que a una sabelotodo; pero tan pronto como llegaron esos pensamientos fueron disueltos por una negativa parte de sí misma, tal vez eso era porque él no sabía nada de ella y tan pronto como viera como la trataban los demás empezaría a verla como todo el mundo: alguien con quien no sería bueno ser visto. Y en realidad ahora que lo notaba, siempre que lo veía era cuando estaban solos, y pensó que tal vez Potter tenía razón, nadie se atrevería a dejarse ver con ella en público.

Con estos pensamientos negativos enfriando su espíritu, Hermione empezó a preguntarse a donde la llevarían Krum, habían bajado las escaleras y se alejaban del castillo.

- ¿Adónde vamos? – dijo mientras delicadamente le soltaba la mano.

- Pensé que tal vez te gustaría dar un paseo por el lago, te tengo una sorpresa.- dijo mientras la miraba con ternura y ponía cara de cachorrito desamparado.

- Ahh, claro; en el lago donde no nos vera nadie.- dijo Hermione un poco herida.

- Claro esa es la idea.- dijo Krum la interpretando lo que ella había dicho.

- Si tanto te preocupa que te vean conmigo, ¿porque me pediste que te acompañara? si te apena estar conmigo en público, no quiero estar contigo ni en privado.- dijo y se giro para marcharse pero la enorme y fría mano de Krum la tomo del el antebrazo impidiéndole la huida.

- Discúlpame, crreo que me has mal interrprretado. No me importa que me vean contigo; solo que te quierro solo para mi, además mis fans no nos dejarrian hablar trranquilamente. Y quierro conocerr todo sobrre ti. - Dijo bajando los ojos, un poco sonrojado y Hermione no pude evitar imitarlo mientras le mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

- En ese caso me gustaría ver la sorpresa que me querías mostrar.- dijo Hermione, Krum le sonrió y tomo su mano con delicadeza.

- Ven – dijo mientras la conducía hacia el lago con cara de niño con juguete nuevo.

Al llegar no pudo disimular su sorpresa y su corazón se encogió de ternura, era lo más lindo que un chico había hecho por ella. Allí cerca al lago bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, había una cesta con una manta de cuadros rojos con blancos doblada encima y a su lado un jarrón de cristal con una sola y única rosa blanca, al ver estas cosas Hermione comprendió sus intenciones, sin embargo Krum le dijo:

- Desde que nos conocimos quise comer contigo y charrlarr pero en el comedor se me hacía imposible así que pensé que tal vez podrriamos almorrzarr aquí, al airre libre me siento mas cómodo ¿Qué te parece?

- Sera estupendo. - Dijo Hermione.

Al oír esto Krum saco su varita y con un solo movimiento de su muñeca el mantel se extendió cubriendo el césped, la cesta se abrió y de esta salió todo un variado banquete y un par de copas y varias jarras de jugo de variados sabores y unos cuantos cojines. A simple vista se notaba que era más de lo que solo dos personas podían comer.

- ¿Solo seremos nosotros dos?- pregunto Hermione un poco cautelosa.

- Si solo tú y yo, es solo que no estaba segurro de que te gustarría mas así que trraje un podo de todo, es solo una evidencia de lo poco que se de ti, perro espero que eso lo rresolvamos hoy. - Dijo tendiéndole una mano para que lo acompañar, Hermione la tomo y el la guio hasta el mantel.

La castaña se sentó y Viktor acomodo algunos cojines en su espalda para que estuviese más cómoda y empezó a mostrarle el variado buffet, de donde podía escoger todo lo que quisiera.

* * *

No sabía si había hecho lo correcto, no sabía si eso era a lo que su padre se refería cuando le pidió q le informara sobre cualquier cosa extraña que le pasara a Neville, pero si estaba totalmente seguro de que ahí había gato encerrado y que últimamente estaban pasando muchas cosas extrañas; esas razones lo impulsaron a espiar la conversación de Neville con sus abuelos; bueno parte de esta, se fue cuando vio que ellos sabían tanto o tal vez hasta menos, que el sobre lo que le pasaba a Nev. No acostumbraba a espiar tras las paredes, pero tenía mucha curiosidad de saber cómo eran los Longbottom cuando nadie los observaba, cuando estaban fuera de los medios, y la verdad es que eran bastante distintos, mucho menos educados y amables; Franklin Longbottom realmente era un explotador de la fama de su nieto, lo primero y único que dijo fue lo bueno que sería para su publicidad el que ganase ese torneo a toda costa.

Estaba pensando en esto mientras estaba tendido en su cama, tenía la misma ropa de esa mañana pero su camisa tenia los tres primero botones abiertos y dejaban ver su blanco pecho uno de sus brazos descansaba sobre su frente y miraba al techo de la habitación. Cuando un golpeteo en la ventana capto su atención, era una lechuza negra, la reconoció como la lechuza personal de su padre, la que usaba para enviar correo altamente secreto ya que esta estaba entrenada para esquivar cualquier tipo de rastreo.

Corrió a la ventana, la abrió y rápidamente desamarro la carta que traía en su pata, le dio una chuchería que tenía en el bolsillo y luego de ulular agradecida, el hermoso ejemplar voló hacia el horizonte. Sin detenerse a admirar ni a la lechuza ni a la hermosa vista que tenía a pesar de estar en un sótano semi enterrado, Draco se decido a abrir la carta. En esta leyó en la fina y elegante caligrafía de su padre:

_Querido Draco._

_He leído tu carta, apenas llego y no ha hecho más que asentar mis dudas y temores, temo que pronto regresen los tiempos oscuros; por eso necesito que estemos preparados, necesitamos noticias de primera mano, así que debo pedirte encarecidamente que, no te apartes de Neville ni del chico Potter ni un momento; debes convertirte en su sombra y debes ayudarlos a ganar todas y cada una de las pruebas, hay algo extraño en todo esto y entre más cerca estemos será mejor._

_L.M._

Era muy corta, pero dejaba claro que había hecho exactamente lo que su padre quería que hiciera, eso lo enorgullecía, pero por otra parte no estaría fácil, al menos lo de vigilar a Potter, le caía muy mal, era un idiota y además Gryffindor; pero, su padre era una persona muy importante para él, la más importante. Así que debía hacer que su padre se sintiese orgullos y empezaría en ese mismo instante, salió presuroso de su habitación y llego hasta su sala común Pero antes de salir lanzo la carta a el fuego de la chimenea. Era mejor no dejar ninguna evidencia de la que a partir de ahora seria: "su misión".

* * *

Al medio día en la residencia Potter, Lily y James almorzaban en el comedor, cuándo James le pregunta en tono que aparentaba ser casual:

- ¿qué hablabas con el murciélago grasiento ese?

- De que mas voy a hablar con el James, de la empresa.- dijo Lily sin dejar de mirar su plato.

- ¿Y qué dijo?

- Pues, como suponía se alegro y dijo que sabía que tomaría la decisión más sabia. – dijo Lily

- Sera la más conveniente para el.- dijo James, añadió: - en fin en que quedaste cuando se verán.

- Bueno yo propuse que nos viéramos en el despacho de Remus, ya que como es el abogado de la empresa, debería estar presente para firmar los papeles de sucesión de derechos; pero creo que esto no le agrado.- dijo Lily haciendo una pausa recordando el momento el cual la hirió, no porque aun amara a Severus Snape, simplemente porque le dolía que alguien que había significado tanto para ella, ahora era peor que un extraño, era casi un enemigo. Recomponiéndose rápidamente agrego:- dijo que "si íbamos a involucrara nuestros abogados el suyo le enviaría una citación al mío para cuadrar el día y la hora de la firma del acta, en presencia de algunos testigos; tal y como se debe llevar un proceso legal adecuado". - Espeto imitando la postura y tono de voz con que el mismo Severus había expresado esas palabras.

- ¿Su abogado? ¿Ese pobretón que abogado podrá tener?- dijo James incrédulo.

- Su esposa es abogada ¿recuerdas?

- Ha si debe ser otra resentida igual que el. – dijo James con enojo.

- Bueno el caso es que ahora estamos a la expectativa de él y tenemos que esperar a que Remus reciba noticias de parte de ella.- dijo Lily.

- Lo cual no dudo que sea pronto, deben estar ansiosos por meterle mano a la empresa, esos muertos de hambre.- dijo James.

- Bueno en fin, ya veremos.- dijo Lily

El resto del almuerzo fue más o menos tranquilo y luego pasaron, el día juntos en casa como cualquier otro sábado por la tarde, en el que James no tenía que trabajar.

* * *

Luego de tranquilizar a su nueva compañera, Sirius empezó a hacerle preguntas disimuladamente, tratando de recordar la noche anterior. La muchacha resulto ser, obviamente, muggle, tener 23 años, y llamarse Elizabeth, cursaba el ultimo años en diseño de modas en Oxford. Luego de desayunar algo que Kreacher preparo y Sirius le llevo hasta la cama, la chica lo atosigo a preguntas: ¿Qué si vivía solo? ¿Qué como un hombre tan interesante, como él, aun era soltero? ¿Qué sí, porque la casa parecía mas pequeña por fuera que por dentro? A todas estas preguntas Sirius trataba de responder a medias o con evasivas.

La verdad es que la chica era hermosa y no era tan bruta como había pensado en un principio, pero no era nada que no hubiese visto antes, además era escandalosamente menor que él y eso lo hacía ser cauteloso de no insinuar que nada que pudiera hacerla pensar que tenían una relación seria.

Pasados unas horas después de haber comido, Sirius se deshizo de ella diciéndole que tenía que ir a trabajar, la chica capto el mensaje, pero eso no evito que lo mirar entristecida. Luego como si hubiese recordado algo dijo:

- Anoche dijiste que bebías para olvidar, es que acaso acabas de romper alguna relación?- dijo ella con cara de compasión

- Si, algo así.- dijo pensando lo extraño que sonaba comparar su relación con James con una relación sentimental.

- ¿Alguna novia quizás?- tanteo la chica.

- Aja. - Se limito a decir.

- Seguro el amor de tu vida o una relación de muchos años, porque anoche estabas devastado ¿Y donde esta ella?- siguió la chica.

- Muerta.- dijo simplemente Sirius.

- ¡Oh! cuanto lo siento - dijo la chica.

- Sí, bueno. La verdad fue hace mucho tiempo, pero no creo que pueda olvidarla nunca.- dijo mirando al vacio. Y luego dijo inmediatamente para cortar el tema:- te dejo para que puedas alistarte voy a bañarme.- y acto seguido abandono la habitación rumbo a su habitación verdadera.

* * *

Llevaba recorriendo los pasillos varias horas y aun no lo encontraba, maldecía ¿porque ese maldito castillo tenía que ser tan grande?, estaba dando la vuelta al segundo piso por tercera vez para bajar al comedor ya que ya era hora de la cena, tal vez lo vería ahí, cuando lo vio, iba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, y tarareando una canción se le veía de mucho mejor humor que en la mañana Draco se pregunto a que se debería tal cambio. Al verlo Neville se detuvo y Draco se acerco:

- Veo que estamos de mejor humor hoy. - dijo Draco intrigante.

- Si, ¿soy tan obvio? – dijo Neville un poco sonrojado.

- Si, se ve a leguas que es por una chica.- dijo Draco burlón.

- Que patético me he de ver.- dijo Neville poniéndose serio.

- Jajaja, si un poco, pero cuenta ¿Cuál de tus fans te tiene así?- dijo Malfoy cómplice.

- Ninguna de esas tontas me importa. ¿Recuerdas que te comente de Luna, mi única amiga que estudia en el instituto de Salem en norte América?

- Claro cómo olvidarlo, si según tu abuela hasta le propusiste matrimonio cuando tenías nueve, y desde entonces no tienes ojos para nadie más y te guardas para ella. - Dijo Draco burlón.

- Si ella misma. Pues acabo de recibir una carta suya donde me informa que vendrá a estudiar aquí en Hogwarts.- termino de decir Neville con cara de ponqué, por lo dulce e ilusionado que se veía.

- Vaya ya era hora que pasaran a un nivel mas físico, llevas años escribiéndole casi a diario.- dijo Draco con una mirada insinuante.

- Eres un pervertido irremediable, no viene por eso. Su padre la envió a estudiar allá porque era está de acuerdo con las ideologías liberales norteamericanas; pero ahora la familia de su mejor amiga se muda y ella no quiere seguir estudiando tan lejos de casa. - Dijo Neville.

- Es decir que me trae una amiga, podríamos salir en parejas – dijo Draco.

- Jajaja, calma Casanova, aun no sabemos como es, ¿qué tal y sea fea o peor que tal se parezca a Granger?- menciono Neville mientras ponía cara de asco y recordando algo agrego:- además tú eres un hombre comprometido ¿lo olvidaste?

- Jajaja, yo dije salir, divertirnos, pasar el rato; no que me casaría con ella. Aunque bien sabes que tampoco me llama la atención casarme con Greengrass, fue solo algo que nuestros padres arreglaron; y además, yo tampoco le intereso a ella - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Eso es porque es una niña apenas va en séptimo si hasta todavía juega con muñecas, yo la he visto en la sala común. – dijo Neville risueño.

- Si es estúpido que nuestros padres ya nos hayan arreglado la vida, pero supongo que es el pequeño precio que tenemos que pagar por haber nacido tan favorecidos.- dijo Draco resignado.

- Bueno yo pienso revelarme, a penas cumpla los diecisiete hare lo que se me de mi real gana y manejare mi fortuna a mi antojo.- dijo Neville resuelto.

- Bien por ti, pero si yo no me caso no heredare ni un solo centavo de la fortuna Malfoy.- dijo Draco y agrego:- ¿cuándo llegaran nuestras amiguitas?

- Mañana. Pero calma galán aun no la has visto.- dijo Neville mientras empezaban a bajar las escaleras hacia el comedor. Sin percatares que su conversación había sido oída por alguien más.

Una joven pelirroja, de lindos ojos cafés claros y brillantes, lo oyó todo, escondida tras un tapiz, Ginny Weasley había pensado hablarle a, el que por varios años había sido su amor platónico. Esta era su oportunidad, estaba solo, y parecía accesible, relajado hasta tarareaba una canción, no tenía la fría mascara de indiferencia de siempre, cuando estaba en público. Pero justo cuando lo iba a abordar, apareció Malfoy y todo su plan se vino abajo. Pensaba marcharse, pero el comentario de Malfoy sobre el buen ánimo de Neville le llamo la atención y quería saber que diría, al oír que tenía una amiga especial a la que quería tanto no pudo evitar sentir celos inmensos, ¿Quién sería esa chica? ¿Qué la haría distinta a las demás? ¿Por qué no sería "tonta", como le llamaba Nev a sus fans, ella incluida? eso Ginny no lo sabía, pero desde ese momento empezó a sentir antipatía por esa chica, era cierto que él y ella no eran nada, pero en cierta forma, por tantos años de idolátralo en silencio, sentía que tenia ciertos derechos sobre él.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí tres pisos más arriba un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes caminaba muy molesto por el pasillo. Ya habían pasado horas dese su pela con Granger y aun no se calmaba, había ido a dar un paseo por el bosque, luego monto su saeta de fuego, pero aun seguían rondando en su cabeza las palabras de Hermione, esa chica sí que sabia sacarlo de sus casillas; ¿por qué no podía ser como las demás chicas normales?

Con estos pensamientos llego hasta la torre de Gryffindor dijo la contraseña y entro, lo primero que vio fue a su amigo Ron sentado mirando por la ventana y a la Profesora McGonagall sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala común. Esta al verlo se levanto y se acerco a él.

- ¡Oh! joven Potter, que bueno que llega, necesito hablar con usted.- dijo con su típico gesto serio.

- Bueno soy todo oídos, profesora.- dijo Harry tratando de controlar su mal genio, ese día todo el mundo parecía querer exigirle algo o interrogarlo.

- Como ya sabe, el joven Wood se graduó el curso pasado y desde entonces quedamos sin capitán oficial para el equipo de Quidditch, y luego de meditarlo mucho, sobre todo después de lo acontecido con el cáliz de Fuego y su participación en el torneo de los tres magos, he llegado a la conclusión, que a pesar de todos estos inconvenientes, no hay mejor prospecto para capitán que usted, Sr. Potter; así que estoy aquí para ofrecerle el puesto ¿Qué dice?

- Eso sería genial, claro que acepto.- dijo Harry emocionado y olvidando por completo su enojo.

- Esta seguro Sr. Potter, no preferiría analizarlo primero, es una gran responsabilidad y usted este año tendrá muchas más obligaciones de lo normal, con el Torneo y toda la cosa.- dijo la educadora mientras le hacia un escaneo visual.

- Estoy seguro profesora, no será necesario pensarlo más; es lo que siempre he deseado, ser capitán del equipo de Quidditch de mi casa.- dijo Harry con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- En ese caso espero que nos guía para ganar la copa este año, y le informo que el anuncio será publicado mañana en el tablero de información de la torre, además desde ahora lo instó a empezar a seleccionar a los nuevos miembros del equipo de este año.- y luego de decir eso salió de la sala común.

Inmediatamente, Ron se acerco para felicitarlo, palmeándole la espalda.

- Eso es genial, Harry; o tal vez debería decir: Capitán.- dijo risueño.

- Este año será muy interesante.

- Ni dudarlo, por cierto donde te metiste todo el día, pensé que podríamos fugarnos a Hogsmeade, pero no te conseguía por ningún lado.

- Pues luego del sermón matutino de mis padres y de descubrir que más que conocer a Snape, están haciendo negocios con él, me llamaron para una entrevista al periódico _"El Quisquilloso"._

- Wow ¿qué tal te fue?- pregunto Ron

- Terrible. La periodista, me pregunto solo sobre mi familia y los negocios de la empresa y tengo la ligera impresión de que pondrá solo lo que crea conveniente.- dijo Harry recordando esa terrible experiencia.

- Bueno es parte de ser famoso, eso de los chismes y difamaciones; así que más vale que te acostumbres.- dijo Ron

- Pero eso no fue lo peor luego de salir de la entrevista, me encontré con Granger, estaba detrás de la puerta y se golpeo cuando yo la abrí y como siempre me ataco, con sus comentarios sisañosos, esa chica parece que comiera sal todos los días.- dijo Harry rechinando los dientes al recordar los comentarios de la chica.

* * *

Hace mucho no despertaba tan de buen humor, se sentía en las nubes; por primera vez se sentía bonita, femenina, mujer; y es que el hecho de llamar la atención de un chico como Krum le subía la autoestima a cualquiera, cuando hablaba con él sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera era lo más importante e interesante que nadie hubiese dicho jamás, y era que Krum solo tenía ojos para ella, le prestaba atención a cada palabra dicha y también a cada gesto; en menos de una semana ya se conocía sus gestos era como si tuviese un sexto sentido para saber cuando estaba incomoda o apenada o hasta enojada; Krum era como un príncipe azul, era perfecto y se había fijado en ella, en la come libros de Hermione Granger.

El día anterior, luego de comer un exquisito almuerzo pasaron la tarde retozando bajo el inmenso árbol y admirando el hermoso paisaje que brindaba el lago, Hermione era quien mas había hablado, Viktor solo se limitaba a oírla, reír de sus comentarios sagaces y halagar sus rasgos y cualidades; de él no dijo mucho, se excuso con que su vida era aburrida, lo cual Hermione no creyó para nada, pero le agrado que se interesara tanto por ella así que decidió evitar atosigarlo con preguntas, al menos por el momento. Así pasaron el resto de la tarde y cuando fue la hora de la cena, la acompaño hasta la entrada del castillo y regreso a su barco.

Luego de verlo perderse por el camino de regreso al lago, Hermione entro al castillo, desde el comedor venían los ruidos de platos, pero ella aun estaba tan satisfecha del almuerzo que decidió saltársela e irse directo a dormir y soñar con Viktor. Ese último pensamiento la hizo sonreír, a decir verdad durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro y despertó así, con una enorme sonrisa, la mañana estaba hermosa, después de haber llovido durante toda la noche había un sol radiante que daba los buenos días, impartiendo energía con su calidez y brillo.

Al bajar al comedor, temprano como siempre no había mucha gente aun, pero si estaba un muchacho de cabello negro de y ojos grises, sentado en la mesa de Slytherin; esa mañana lucia desaliñado lo cual no era normal en el, Hermione sintió el impulso de ir y hablarle, saber si estaba bien; pero sabía que eso rompería las leyes intangibles que ambos tenían respecto a su relación; Theodore Nott nunca le hablaba dentro de Hogwarts a menos que fuese en la biblioteca y ella jamás se acercaba a la mesa de Slytherin. Tendría que esperar a estar dentro de la biblioteca para arriesgarse a preguntárselo.

Estaba allí comiendo tranquila en el comedor y leyendo el diario _"El Profeta,_ cuando dos chicas entraron al comedor. Traían camisas blancas y las faldas de Hogwarts pero sus capas no habían sido timbradas con el logo de ninguna casa y venían seguidas de dos enormes baúles, una tenía un largo cabello rubio, cuyas suaves ondas caían como cascadas de oro a través de su espalda hasta la altura de su cintura, de saltones ojos azules; mientras que la otra era un poco más alta, tenía una figura despampanante y lucia algo mayor, más desarrollada también, caminaba segura con cierto aire aristocrático, a diferencia de su compañera, usaba botas de cuero muggle negras que le llegaban un poco mas debajo de las rodillas; sus ojos era grises con reflejos azules, su cabello negro azulado se bamboleaba al ritmo de su cuerpo, era largo le llegaba a las caderas era extremadamente liso y los rayos del sol lo hacían brillar con reflejos plateados, tenía un cabello espectacular, toda su presencia esta impactante, parecía una diosa.

Ambas chicas miraban a los alrededores maravilladas, mientras que los alumnos que ahí estaban no podían quitarle los ojos de encima a la morena. Y no los culpaba, hasta Hermione estaba embelesada en ella, era como un imán para las miradas. Tratando de ignorarlas, volvió a mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin y le sorprendió ver que Nott no estaba para nada interesado en observar a las recién llegadas, seguía leyendo un grueso libro negro; vaya parecía que cualquiera que fuera el efecto hipnotizante que poseía esa chica, Nott era inmune a él, o tal vez simplemente no le importaba absolutamente nada de lo que pasase a su alrededor.

Luego de unos minutos, la pandilla de Weasley y Potter hizo su entrada triunfal, venían riendo de algo que al parecer acababa de decir George cuando se pararon en seco en el umbral de la puerta, para observar a las recién llegadas.

Todos parecían como idiotizados, caminaron adentrándose en el comedor pero sin dejar de mirarlas, pero solo Fred cometió la torpeza de seguir las mirando mientras se sentaba, hecho que Harry aprovecho para rodarle su banco y termino cayendo de bruces al piso. Rápidamente se puso de pie, lo mas decorosamente que pudo y mirando a ver quien se atrevía a volver a reírse, era sorprendente ver al seguro y sarcástico pelirrojo sonrojado, generalmente parecía que nunca le sucediera nada vergonzoso, un poco ofuscado por el show que acababa de hacer volvió a mirar a las recién llegadas, a la morena en particular, con cierta mirada de reproche, como si tuviese la culpa de su torpeza y para su sorpresa esta lo estaba mirando, le sonrió ampliamente, era evidente que lo había visto todo y le había parecido entretenido; su sonrisas era lo más hermoso que tenia y en sus ojos brillaba la picardía, Fred sintió en sus entrañas que todo daba un vuelco, era algo nuevo para él; pero su orgullo herido pudo mas, así que luego de dedicarle una mirada agria se sentó dándole la espalda.

Minutos después de la llegada de las desconocidas, el profesor Snape hizo su entra, vestido de negro como siempre y su gesto adusto y serio; para ser el nuevo profesor y no haber pasado ni un mes desde que empezaron las clases, ese profesor ya había rotó el record, en cuanto a convertirse en el profesor más odiado e intimidante de todo el colegio. Pero para sorpresa de todos los presentes, su rostro cambio para mostrar una enorme sonrisa cuando diviso a las jóvenes, he inesperadamente ellas también sonrieron, pero solo la morena se acerco corriendo a él y he impulsivamente le dio un efusivo abrazo, el profesor se sonrojo levemente, ya que era consciente de que casi todas las miradas aun estaban sobre ellos, con todo y eso, respondió el abrazo, aunque no con la misma efusividad.

Luego de unos instantes se separaron, y la mirada del profesor de DCAO miro a todos los chicos que la habitación, como si fuese una advertencia muda de: "si se le acercan los mato". Después de esa mirada amenazante todo volvieron a ocuparse de sus asuntos. Luego de esto se acerco a la otra chica y estrecho su mano, luego se volvió hacia su equipaje y con un movimiento de su varita este desapareció al instante. Al terminar, se volvió hacia las chicas pero fue interrumpido por un grito efusivo de alguien a su espalda, ya para estas alturas el comedor estaba casi repleto.

- ¡Luna!- grito Neville mientras corría a el encuentro de la chica rubia, la agarro por su cintura y la alzo mientras le daba vueltas en el aire, la chica solo sonreía, luego de un par de vueltas la devolvió al suelo y se abrazaron, ignorando las miradas de los curiosos y el gesto de fastidio de el profesor Snape.

- Nev, cuánto tiempo. - Dijo la rubia mientras se separaba del abrazo.

- A mí me han parecido siglos.- respondió el rubio, ambos estaban ignorando a todos los presentes hasta que un carraspeo los hizo consientes que no estaban solos.

- Nev, ¿no piensas presentarme? – dijo Zabinni mientras mostraba su más grande sonrisa de galán y seguido por Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle quienes también estaban interesados en conocer a las recién llegadas, sobre todo a la morena tan interesante, pero antes que Neville o Luna pudieran hacer nada, el profesor los interrumpió:

- No hay tiempo para estas formalidades, Draco, joven Longbottom y todos los demás presentes ocupen sus puestos en sus respectivas mesas; Sara y Luna síganme, comerán conmigo en la mesa de profesores, antes de ser seleccionadas.- dijo en tono solemne el profesor mientras se a alejaba de los allí presentes seguidos de las chicas.

Mientras esto transcurría, a los ojos de todos los presentes, levantados todo tipo de chismes y conjeturas, respecto a la identidad de las desconocidas, sobre todo después de ese interesante recibimiento a una de ella por parte de _"El Elegido"_. No muy lejos de allí una joven, pelirroja arrugaba una servilleta, como si esta le hubiera insultado de la peor manera. Ginny Weasley, por fin tenía un rostro que añadir a la memoria de su peor enemiga, la chica que había logrado lo que ella no, entrar en el corazón de Neville.

Desde que habían entrado al comedor Ginny supo que una de ellas debería ser Luna, en un principio temió que fuera la chica de cabello oscuro, ya que era despampanante y sin duda no podría competir contra ella, era la perfección hecha mujer y sin duda podía elegir al chico que quisiese, ya que con solo entrar en el comedor todos la veían embobados, pero su hipótesis se vino abajo cuando Neville paso de largo y corrió a abrazar a la rubia insignificante que casi nadie había notado.

No solo la saludo efusivamente, sino que también la alzo y le dio vueltas como si fuera una niñita, no le importo estar en público, se salió del protocolo sin pensar en las consecuencias que pudiese tener para su imagen, demostrando así que esta chica le importaba muchísimo, cosa que Ginny no podía entender, no era demasiado hermosa, y se veía que era bastante tímida, era una chica muy parecida a ella en realidad, bonita pero no tanto, aun no muy desarrollada físicamente y totalmente común. Definitivamente, no era nada que la intimidase. Pero aun así, la odio desde el momento que supo que era quien tenía el corazón de Neville, su Neville.

Todos bajaron la cabeza y se dirigieron a la mesa de Slytherin, los últimos en reaccionar fueron Draco y Neville, Draco con cara de asombro que no podía disimularse ni con máscara y Neville embobado después que Luna le acariciase la mejilla y le dijese: _"Hablamos luego, Nev"_. Una vez sentados en su mesa, Neville le dijo:

- Luna esta mas linda que la última vez que la vi, y eres un desgraciado suertudo, la amiga también es hermosa.

- Sí, sí que lo es, pero mis planes se acaban de ir al caño.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Neville sin entender.

- Pues, que si no me equivoco, es la hija de mi padrino.- dijo Draco.

- ¿Así que ya conocías ha ese bomboncito?- dijo Zabini quien había espiado la conversación.

- Bueno, la conocí de pequeño, antes de entrar a Hogwarts, pero tenía años sin verla, cada vez que iba a casa de mi padrino estaba fuera; a lo mejor ni se acuerda de mi.

- Tienes razón tu puedes pasar desapercibido, pero nadie olvidaría a esa belleza.- dijo Zabini, volviendo a mirara a la chica y casi devorándola con la mirada.

- ¡Quieres dejar de mirarla, como si fueses un perro hambriento!, si Severus te ve mirándola así, es capaz de cruciarte aquí mismo, en el comedor.- dijo Draco enojado.

* * *

Lugo que la mayoría hubiese terminado se desayunar, el profesor Dumbledore se levanto de su silla y se dirigió al alumnado, instantáneamente, todas las voces y los murmullos se callaron y el director dijo:

- Esta mañana, como muchos ya han podido notar, tenemos visitas, la Señorita Lovegood la Señorita Snape han sido transferidas desde el Instituto **N**acional de Salem, en Norte Americana para cursar el tercer año de su educación mágica con nosotros, esperamos que todos les den la bienvenida y las hagan sentir como en casa, sin más preámbulos pasaremos a realizar para ellas la ceremonia se selección.- y luego de decir estas palabra la profesora McGonagall se acerco al frente y coloco un banco y un sombrero viejo y gastado, la primera en pasar al frente y sentarse fue Luna y luego de unos segundos el sombrero grito:

- ¡Ravenclaw!- la rubia mostro una pequeña sonrisa tímida y corrió a sentarse en la mesa de los azules, a cual era señalada por la profesora de transformaciones.

Luego Sara Snape se acerco al sombrero y se sentó, totalmente recta, con las piernas juntas y las manos descansando graciosamente sobre su regazo. El sombrero tardo un poco más con ella que con Luna, pero finalmente grito:

- ¡Gryffindor!

La joven se levanto graciosamente del banco y corrió a la mesa con una sonrisa, mientras en la mesa de profesores su padre hacia un gesto de disgusto inconfundible y a los Slytherins se les caía la mandíbula del asombro. ¿Cómo era posible que la hija de un legendario e inconfundible defensor del honor Slytherin, terminara en la casa enemiga? Era casi un insulto a la memoria de Salazar Slytherin. Draco también estaba asombrado, y presentía que esa jovencita daría muchos dolores de cabeza a su padre.

- Vaya, Fred; ¡mis condolencias!- dijo su hermano George.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo haciéndose el desinteresado.

- Pues que le echaste el ojo nada más y nada menos que a la hijita del profesor más odiado de todo el colegio, eso sin mencionar que a leguas se nota que es un padre sobreprotector.

- ¿Quién te dijo que me importa esa niñita tonta?- dijo mientras la miraba de reojo, se había sentado al lado de Ginny y estaba tratando de hacerle conversación.

- No trates de engañarme, te conozco mejor que nadie y vi como te quedaste embobado viéndola, bueno en realidad todo el mundo se dio cuenta de eso.- dijo George, mientras se carcajeaba.

- Pues, fue solo una cosa de segundos, es una niña tonta que no merece más atención que eso. –dijo Fred enfurruñado y llenándose la boca de cereales imitando a Ron, para no hablar más con su gemelo.

* * *

Ya era bien entrada la mañana cuando el matrimonio Potter decidió bajar a desayunar, después de pasar largo rato "apapachándose" en el dormitorio. Lily cocinar algo ligero, ya que pronto saldrían a almorzar, mientras su esposa empezaba a hacer el desayuno, James tomaba la prensa que habían la lechuza había dejado sobre la mesa, por poseer una suscripción tan antigua, le dejaban los periódicos y al día siguiente tendría que pagarlo junto con el de ese día

- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo con una cara de asombro total.

- ¿Qué paso, cielo? ¿Malas noticias? – pregunto Lily volviéndose a mirarlo.

- Puede ser, ¿desde cuando estas suscrita a el periódico _"El Quisquilloso_"? – preguntó

- Yo no me he suscrito a ningún diario, querido.- dijo Lily aun sin entender.

- Pues, aquí acaban de enviarnos una edición especial de cortesía del _"El Quisquilloso"._ –dijo James mientras la sacaba de su envoltura.

Al terminar de abrirla, su mandíbula volvió a caer, en la portada había una foto de los campeones del torneo de los tres magos, con su hijo incluido, Harry aparecía con cara de sorpresa y de no entender muy bien que estaba pasando, los únicos que parecían haber salido bien eran Krum y Longbottom, de seguro ambos estaban más que acostumbrados a posar ante las cámaras.

Luego de darle una mirada a la portada y al encabezado, el cual decía: _"¿Desde Cuándo 3 Puede Convertirse En 5? Los Participantes De Un Legendario Torneo Cuentan Sus Secretos" por: Rita Skeeter_.

- ¿Rita Skeeter?- dijo Lily.- acaso no es esa desagradable mujer, que estuvo inventando rumores para entorpecer nuestra fusión con _"The Laurent Co."_?

- Si, a la que tuvimos que prohibirle la entrada a la rueda de prensa.- dijo James con cara de preocupación.

- Ella fue quien entrevisto a nuestro Harry, estoy segura que no habrá escrito nada bueno.- dijo Lily preocupada.

James solo se limito a abrir el periódico e ir directamente a la parte de la entrevista de Harry. Donde decía:

_"Harry Potter ¿donde hemos oído ese apellido? Si de seguro lo recordaran de las legendarias empresas Potter de artículos de Quidditch o como el apellido de nuestro actual Jefe del departamento de Aurores, y es que el apellido es uno de los más antiguos en la comunidad mágica. Pues, esta temporal da la familia Potter vuelve a ser el centro de atención ya que su hijo de tan solo 13 años de edad es uno de los más entusiastas participantes del Torneo. No se sabe cómo fue que logro entrar y el mismo Harry no quiso agregar nada al respecto, pero hay rumores muy fuertes de que se trata de una trampa urgida directamente desde la oficina rectoral de Hogwarts, aunque mucho más preocupante que este fraude es la triste historia de este pobre muchacho; Harry ha confiado en mí, para que haga pública le triste historia familia._

_Hijo de un adicto al trabajo y una controladora avariciosa mujer de negocios como madre, el podre Harry siempre ha vivido relegado en las sombras sin poder gozar de el cariño de una madre o un padre que se preocupen por él : "varias veces me han dicho que solo fui un accidente". Seguidamente, los ojos de el pobre Harry, se nublaban con las sobras de sus lagrimas cundo me decía: 'mi familia no es el ejemplo de amor y perfección que parece a simple vista, está llena de engaños y misterios…"._

- Ya no puedo seguir leyendo esta basura. Mi hijo jamás diría algo como seo además es pura mentira.- dijo James, pero Lily no le prestaba atención sus ojos estaban fijos en otro artículo de la misma página también escrito por Skeeter. Se titulaba_: "La Avaricia Sin Límites Del Emporito P&B**". **El titulo _llamó su atención e inmediatamente empezó a leer:

_"No conforme con la reciente fusión con la pocionista francesa "The Laurent" el emporio P&B ya está tramando hacerse de otra alianza majestuosa con su homónima Norteamericana, Deer Princess. Recientemente la dueña y presidenta de la fábrica de pociones Lily Evans Potter fue vista en una reunión con el propietario de la firma Norteamericana Severus Snape, a pesar de ser aun un asunto totalmente secreto, nuestras fuentes nos informan que la unión es alentada por el hecho que, estos dos compatriotas tuvieron un romance tormentoso en sus años de escuela en Hogwarts, del cual aun deben quedar fuertes lazos, ya saben lo que dicen: "Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan". Solo queda esperar que otra sorpresa nos dar, en el futuro esta polémica familia."_

- ¡Qué rayos!- exclamo James arrojando el periódico en la mesa.- ¿Cómo diablos supo esa mujer todo eso? Un momento, ¿ella dijo que Snape tenía una empresa? ¿De cuando acá el murciélago grasiento es un empresario?- Lils ¿tu sabias de esto?

- Estoy tan asombrada como tu querido, Snape nunca menciono que tuviese una empresa.

- Y nosotros pensando que era que estaba muriéndose de hambre. Y el muy taimado es dueño de una gran empresa. En el fondo siempre lo supe, supe que no era más que un esfuerzo por fastidiarnos la vida.- dijo James muy molesto, mientras Lily tomaba de nuevo el periódico y se sentaba a leerlo muy detenidamente.

* * *

Esa mañana la correspondencia llego mas tarde de lo normal, ya casi todos habían terminado de comer cuando varias lechuzas entraron y empezaron a dejar los acostumbrados paquetes y algunas que otras sorpresas, Draco Malfoy recibió sus acostumbradas tortas y pies que su madre le enviaba diariamente, a Narcissa Malfoy siempre le pareció que la comida del colegio no era apropiada para su hijo. Hermione recibió su edición del diario el profeta para esa mañana, en la que había una pequeña reseña del curioso suceso del torneo de los tres magos y donde aparecían los nombres de los participantes. Y para su sorpresa y asombro Harry también recio un paquete, asombrosamente no era de su madre, al abrirlo una pequeña tarjeta cayo de él, pero Harry no reparo en ella, ya que la portada de la edición para ese día del periódico _"El Quisquilloso"_ acaparo su atención, ávidamente leyó: _"¿Desde Cuándo 3 Puede Convertirse En 5? Los Participantes De Un Legendario Torneo Cuentan Sus Secretos" por: Rita Skeeter_. Antes de abrirlo, Harry reparo en la rajeta que había salido del paquete la cual decía:

_"Mi querido Harry, _

_Como se que aun no estás suscrito a nuestras publicaciones, te envió una edición de cortesía, no te preocupes tus papis también recibieron una, esta mañana; gracias por la entrevista, tu un gran punto a mi favor. _

_Con cariño tú amiga, _

_Rita Skeeter._

Se disponía a leer el articulo cuando Fred le arrebato el periódico de las manos, aun molesto por los comentarios de su gemelo sobre la nueva compañera de clase y como un intento desesperado por ignorarlo trato de refugiarse en el periódico. Así que dijo:

- Presta a ver Harry ¿qué tienes ahí?

Harry instintivamente levanto la vista así la mesa de Slytherin y vio a Draco Malfoy muerto de la risa junto a Zabinni, seguramente y habían leído el artículo, cuando notaron que los veía los Slytherins empezaron a señalarlo y susurrarse cosas mutuamente. La ira se apodero de él y le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano mientras se volteaba para ignorarlos.

El profesor Snape al ver el revuelo que se había instalado en las mesas de Gryffindor y Slytherin se paseo por esta ultima y arrebatándole el periódico a Draco Malfoy leyó los artículos, por unos segundos el asombro cruzo su rostro pero este gesto fue rápidamente sustituido por uno de desprecio y se dirigió inmediatamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, para ser más precisos en donde estaba sentada su hija.

Sara, estaba sentada al lado de Ginny Weasley pero a su alrededor habían parios alumnos y todos estaban muy interesados en ella y su conversación, se notaba que la chica era totalmente extrovertida y no le resultaba difícil hacer amigos y llamar la atención. Pero repentinamente, al ver al profesor de DCAO todos dejaron de reír y pusieron caras seria. Sara noto el cambio de atmosfera y se giro en su silla para encontrar la severa mirada de su padre justo detrás de ella.

La sonrisa de Sara desapareció y su padre no tuvo que abrir la boca para que la chica supiese lo que tenía que hacer, se disculpo con sus compañeros y salió inmediatamente seguida por su padre, todos la observaron mientras se perdía por el corredor.

Ajena a todos los rumores, Hermione abandono el comedor rumbo a la biblioteca, no entendía porque tanto alborotos, simplemente una vez más Potter y Longbottom eran noticia, a ella personalmente no le interesaba saber naque que tuviese que ver con Harry Potter, así que ni siquiera se molesto en preguntar, todo lo contrario salió antes de que los cometarios llegasen a sus oídos, las palabras que le dirigiera el azabache la tarde anterior aun retumbaban en sus oídos y la herida que había abierto en su amor propio aun sangraba.

Pero por más que trato de mantenerse al margen no pudo dejar de notar que el profesor Snape estaba en el pasillo de la salida del comedor, al parecer amonestando a su hija; vaya jamás había imaginado que a esa princesita alguna vez la hubiesen regañado, si su padre la miraba casi con adoración. Pero ahí estaban en un rincón del pasillo y el parecía está muy enojado, en ese momento Hermione lamento no haber leído el artículo, ¿que tenía que ver la recién llegada con Potter? Mientras pasaba lentamente a su lado Hermione alcanzo a oír parte de la conversación.

- Sara, por última vez, no me mientas, ¿le dijiste o no le dijiste a la chismosa de Lovegood sobre los planes de la empresa?

- Ya te dije que yo no le dije nada a Luna- respondió la chica un poco ofuscada.- y Luna no es ninguna chismosa, ella sabe como guardar secretos.

- Por favor Sara, no trates e verme la cara de tonto, la hija de él chismoso de Xenophilus Lovegood no puede ser discreta, su periódico es el más amarillista que ha visto la comunidad mágica, además muy pocas personas estaban informadas de ese asunto, si tu no dijiste nada como se filtro la información.- dijo Snape con enojo mal disimulado.

- No lo sé, ¿cómo quieres que lo sepa? ¡acabamos de llegar!- dijo Sara mientras manoteaba muy molesta.

- A mí no me hables así, jovencita; soy tu padre y merezco respeto.- dijo mientras Sara se cruzaba de brazos. Luego agrego en todo frio y despectivo.- Vaya, señorita Granger, ¿encuentra entretenida la conversación que tengo con mi hija o desea una exclusiva para el periódico de mañana?

- Disculpe profesor… lo siento, yo...- logro balbucear la castaña.

- Láquese ahora mismo, Granger.- dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras.

- Sí, señor, profesor.- dijo con nerviosismo mientras corría hacia la biblioteca, su refugio.

* * *

- Esto es horrible.- decía Harry con los brazos apoyados en la mesa del comedor, y la cabeza entre las manos.

- ¡Oh, sí! Ha de ser terrible que tu familia tenga negocios con la familia de ese bombón.- dijo Ron mientras oía el articulo.

- ¿De qué rayos hablas Ron?- dijo Harry sin entender.

- Del artículo de acá abajo, mira. – dijo mientras señalaba el artículo en cuestión: _"La Avaricia Sin Límites Del Emporito P&B**"**_

- ¡Que!- dijo Harry mientras su ojos se abrían como platos y su mandíbula caía al suelo de la sorpresa.

Aun no se había recuperado de su sorpresa cuando la fría y sisañosa voz de su profesor de DCAO lo sobresalto.

- Espero que este contento con el caos que ha causado, Potter.

- ¿Yo? Yo no he hecho nada.- dijo Harry.

- No pienso discutir esto aquí.- dijo mientras lazaba miradas asesinas los compañeros de Gryffindor que ya estaban todos alrededor de ellos y añadió: - acompáñeme a mi oficina.

Luego de decir esto, se dio media vuelta y empezó a salir del comedor; Harry trago saliva y se apresuro a seguirlo.

* * *

Era más de medio día en el número 12 de Grimmuld place, cuando Sirius Black hizo su aparición, desde la noche del día anterior no ponía un pie en casa ya que cuando pensaba que sería una triste y aburrida velada en la que estaría solamente acompañado por una botellas de su mejor whisky de fuego, cuando una visita inesperada, Elizabeth la chica muggle que había conocido en un bar la noche anterior, había aparecido en su casa y luego en vista de no tener mejore planes y que no querer arriesgarse a que viera las cosas extrañas que ocurrían en esa casa decidió llevarla a cenar después de lo cual acabaron en el apartamento de la chica, una cosa llevo a la otra y para cuando se dio cuenta ya era de día.

A pesar de no haber sido algo planeado, y de que en un principio le pareció que sería un dolor de cabeza, tal vez no sería nada malo tener una relación seria, la chica era linda y se divertía mucho con ella, aunque no era nada especial; sin embargo había servido para olvidarse, aunque fuese solo por un momento de sus problemas.

Al entrar a casa noto que no estaba solo, ya que en el closet de los abrigos que estaba en el Hall estaba la chaqueta de alguien que conocía muy bien, con una sonrisa en el rostro se dirigió a la cocina, donde sabia que lo encontraría; y no se equivoco, allí sentado en el antiguo mesón de madera de la legendaria casa de los Black estaba nada más y nada menos que _"Lunático"_.

- Vaya, vaya; pero si es Remus Lupin, el defensor de los pobres y desamparados y mucho más recientemente de los murciélagos grasientos del inframundo.- dijo Sirius con un dejo de ironía.

- Vamos Sirius, pensé que ya habíamos dejado el asunto atrás.- dijo Remus conciliador.

- Tú me chantajeaste con el recuerdo de Sara, para que aceptara las manipulaciones de Snivellus, eso no lo olvidare.- dijo Sirius mientras invocaba dos cervezas de mantequilla y le tendí una a Remus. – así que cuéntame, ¿qué otra taimada noticia te trae a mi templo de la perdición?

- Supongo que no has visto el periódico de hoy.- dijo el licántropo.

- Sabes que solo lo leo cuando aparece mi foto en la portada.- mintió Sirius y agrego:- no Remus aun no lo he visto, no dormí en casa.

- Si, lo supuse.- Dijo Remus.- bueno prefiero estar aquí cuando lo hagas, por si te da un infarto.

- A ver ya e intrigaste.- dijo Sirius mientras arrebataba el paquete del correo de la mano de su amigo y los leía, no le extraño que hubiera copias de todos los periódicos, Peter se encargaba de suscribirlo en todo, todo estaba a su nombre para que Sirius fuese quien tuviera que pagar, aunque al él no le importaba hacerlo; después de todo ese tacaño era como un hermano para él. - Oh si ya sé que Harry participara en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. No me siento orgulloso, pero en mi defensa, cuando los ayude, nunca pensé que un grupo de adolescente pudiera vencer a Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿Que tú qué? ¿James ya lo sabe?- dijo Remus incrédulo.

- Claro, yo mismo tuve que decírselo, estaba el viernes cenando en su casa cuando llego la carta de Harry. Y James me corrió de su casa. – dijo Sirius, enojándose de nuevo con esos recuerdos.

- ¿Se puede saber exactamente qué fue lo que hiciste? – dijo un anonadado Remus.

- Bueno, Fred me había comentado sus planes, pensaban crear una poción envejecedora, para burlar un circulo de edad que el mismo Dumbledore había dibujado alrededor del Cáliz de Fuego; ya tenían todos los ingredientes pero les hacía falta la piel de víbora arbórea así que solo fui al sótano de pociones que era de Regulus y allí aun había un frasco, así que se lo di. Me pareció inofensivo, nunca pensé que una sencilla poción pudiera contra u hechizo del director de Hogwarts.- comento Sirius y en su voz podía sentirse su arrepentimiento.

- ¿Lily, lo sabes?- Pregunto Remus cauteloso.

- No.- respondió Sirius y su rostro dibujo una expresión de terror. - Si Lilly lo hubiese sabido no estaría aquí hablando contigo.

- En eso tienes razón, se transforma cuando se trata de su bebe.

- Pero si no sabias eso ¿por qué viniste, entonces?- dijo Sirius

- Lee el siguiente articulo Black.- dijo Remus.

- ¡Que! ¿Me puedes explicar qué diablos significa esto? – dijo Sirius fuera de sí.

- A todos nos ha caído de sorpresa. Ni James ni Lily sabían que Snape tenía una empresa. Y tampoco sabemos cómo se filtro la noticia de nuestros planes. – dijo Remus.

- ¿Ustedes planeaban una fusión con ese idiota? Me dijiste que era una labor de caridad con el murciélago muerto de hambre. – dijo Canuto bastante molesto.

- No Sirius, ninguno de nosotros sabíamos que Severus tenía una empresa, mucho menos que fuera tan grande y nunca se hablo de una fusión; el solo está exigiendo parte de la empresa de ustedes, nunca mención nada de que tuviese una empresa.- dijo Remus.

- Y entonces ¿cómo es posible que esta odiosa de Rita sepa más que, los mismos involucrados? Eso sin contar que, como siempre lo tergiverso todo, para vengarse de nosotros por no darle la exclusiva en el asunto de la fusión con _"The Laurent Co."_.

- Eso es un enigma, James dice que de seguro Severus rego el chisme, pero yo dudo que el misterioso de Snape le cuente sus intimidades a la prensa.- dijo Lunático.

- Yo de él no puedo creer cualquier cosa mala. – dijo Sirius con resentimiento.

Estaba preparándose para empezar a lanzar improperios contra su ex compañero, cuando fue interrumpido por la llegada de una lechuza, la cual llevaba guindando en su cuello la insignia oficial del ministerio, era una lechuza oficial. Remus corrió a abrirla, era una carta de su asistente, Lucy; dentro del sobre había una nota y otro sobre. El cual tenía un remitente distinto. En la pequeña nota, se podía leer la menuda letra de la chica, la cual atestiguaba la prisa con la que fue escrita:

_"Sr. Lupin,_

_Siento si mi carta llega en mal momento, pero el vociferador que venía con esta carta me decía que era supremamente urgente. Así que pensé que no podría darse el lujo de esperar a que regresara para ponerlo al tanto._

_Lucy"_

Aun más intrigado Remus examino el otro sobre. Iba timbrado con el logo oficial de la empresa "Deer Princess, de pociones y bebedizos" y venia de la oficina de asunto legales de la misma. Aun mas estañado, abrió el sobre y leyó:

_"Sr. Remus Lupin_

_Se me ha informado que he de dirigirme a usted, para discutir y negociar la situación legal de mi representado el Sr. Severus Snape , con respecto a la de la empresa P&B. Pero en vista de los recientes rumores en la prensa de se me hace necesario reunirme con usted, también en representación de "Deer Princess", así que exijo una audiencia inmediata para hoy en la tarde. Sin más que agregar y esperando su pronta respuesta me despido._

_Atentamente, S. B. Snape_

_Abogada en Jefe del Departamento de Asuntos Legales."_

Luego de leerla, la dejo sobre la mesa y procedió a buscar en su maletín un pergamino y una pluma para escribir una respuesta. Mientras hacía esto, Sirius se acerco y tomo la carta, luego de leerla la lanzó sobre la mesa y dijo:

- ¿Quien se cree esa engreída para exigirte una audiencia? Además, ¿es familia de Snape? No sabía que ese malnacido tuviese familia.

- Si, al parecer es su esposa.- dijo Remus sin mirar a su amigo, el cual puso cara de inmenso asco.

- No, quiero saber qué tipo de mujer se casa con alguien como él. Siento que vomitare el desayuno.- dijo Sirius asqueado. - ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Voy a citarla para las 4 pm en mi despacho.- dijo Remus aun sin mirar a su amigo.

- Yo que tu dejaba que se reventara de la rabia, además es domingo.- dijo molesto Sirius persuasivo.

- No puedo dejarlos así, se nota que ellos no dijeron nada a la prensa, te imaginas; pueden demandarnos por difamación.- dijo Remus.

- ¿Qué lo intenten? Seguro también fue mortífaga como su esposo, podríamos sacar sus trapitos al sol.- dijo Sirius.

- Si muy al estilo de Rita Skeeter. Dijo Remus a lo que Sirius le lanzo una mirada asesina.

- No me compares con esa espantosa mujer. —dijo muy serio.

- Como sea, préstame tu lechuza. Tengo una carta que enviar.- dijo Remus.

- Envíala con Akamaru.- dijo Sirius.

- ¡Estás loco! esa águila podría sacarle los ojos.

- No, no es para tanto, Akamaru es mansito. – dijo Sirius poniendo cara de angelito.

- Preferiría enviarla con tu lechuza, en lugar de ese endemoniado pájaro, si hasta a Lily ataco una vez.- dijo Remus.

- Lo siento, es todo lo que hay; mi lechuza se la preste a Peter Anoche.- dijo casual.

- Bueno, si no hay más remedio; recemos para que no empeore las cosas. Hablando de Peter ¿Dónde está?- interrogo Remus.

- O tengo ni idea, pero si las cosas siguen así, pronto oiremos campanas de boda.- dijo Sirius burlón.

- ¿En serio? ¿Peter tiene novia?- dijo Remus incrédulo.

- Bueno es eso o se ha unido a una secta, peor ya casi ni viene a dormir y cuando aparece, llega exhausto, esa mujer sí que lo exprime. – dijo Sirius con doble sentido.

- Tú y tu pervertida imaginación – dijo Remus y añadió: - bueno donde está el ave para enviar la carta.

Al cabo de un rato Sirius apareció con una majestuosa águila de plumas doradas, en su hombro. Era un animal hermoso y con clase, altivo y inmensamente arisco. Había pertenecido al amor de Sirius, la única mujer a la que verdaderamente había amado, esa que ya no estaba con ellos. Al verla Remus le entrego la carta a Sirius para que este la amarrara en su pata, ya que era el único que ella permitía que la tocase. De hecho el animal solo había sido manso con su dueña y con Sirius, a todos los demás los picoteaba y arañaba. Luego de amarrarle la carta a su pata derecha Sirius le dijo:

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- y el abre lazo un quejido y acto seguido abandono el comedor.

- Aun no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea.- Dijo Remus.

* * *

Caminaba a toda velocidad por el pasillo del que partir de ahora sería su nuevo colegio, nunca le había ilusionado mucho la idea de vivir en Inglaterra, y es que a Sara Snape, al igual que su madre le encantaba vivir en Norteamérica, tenia millones de amigos, una banda y era lo único que conocía; era lógico, ya que desde niña lo único que su padre decía de la comunidad mágica inglesa eran improperios, estas razones no entendía porque de la noche a la mañana le entraron tantos deseos de regresar a su patria, no era lógico. Por otra parte, aun pensaba en lo que decía ese periódico, en realidad su padre habría tenido un romance con la madre de ese tal Harry, no era una puritana, sabía que su madre no había sido su primer amor; pero nunca espero saber de una de las ex de su padre así como tampoco sabía que pensaran fusionar la empresa, ¿estaría su madre al tanto de eso?

Pero definitivamente lo que más la molestaba, era que su padre no confiara en ella; seguro apenas leyó el artículo de prensa pensó que ella le había contado todo a Luna, ¿cómo le podía contar algo de lo que no tenía ni idea? Definitivamente su padre y ella eran agua y aceite, eran tan distintos; lo amaba, siempre había sido bueno con ella, pero vivían discutiendo, nunca le gustaba nada de lo que hacía, ni la música que le gustaba, ni como vestía; y ahora tendría que convivir con el todos los días y sin su madre para que sirviese de mediadora como siempre lo hacía, fue por esta y otras razones que le suplico a ese sombre seleccionador que la pusiera en la casa contraria a Slytherin, sabía que su padre había asistido ahí; era casi de lo único que estaba orgulloso de sus años de colegio; además en su estudio tenía todo tipo de portes banderillas y escudos de la casa de las serpientes.

Iba absorta, pensando en lo absurda que se había vuelto su vida y en lo aburrido que auguraba ser ese colegio así que no se dio cuenta que alguien venia hacia ella en la dirección contrario y ambos chocaron, cayó de bruces al frio suelo y cuando levanto la mirada ahí estaba un chico alto de cabello oscuro negro y ojos grises, su cabello estaba bastante desarreglado y tenía un aura oscura y triste; al verla le dijo con fastidio, mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse:

- Mira por donde caminas, nueva.

- Mi nombre es Sara. –respondió rechazando su ayuda y levantándose por sus propios medio.

Sus miradas se encontraron y algo extraño paso, fue como si se conociesen, como si alguna vez hubiesen compartido algo, ninguno de los dos sabía que podía haber sido, ya que nunca en su vida se habían visto. Sin embargo, era como si estuviesen viendo un viejo conocido. Esto los molesto, ambos odiaban lo que no podían explicar, odiaban sentir cosas que no podían controlar, y ambos apartaron la mirada con el mismo gesto de desagrado.

- Como sea, Sara. No te atravieses en mi camino y yo no me atravesare en el tuyo. – dijo mientras se marchaba y dejaba a la señorita Snape atónita, ella había pensado decirle exactamente lo mismo.

Pero no pudo seguir dándole cabeza a eso, ya que alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Sarita, Sara Snape ¿Cuánto tiempo?- dijo Draco Malfoy mientras se acercaba con una amplia sonrisa.- tal vez no te acuerdes de mí, yo soy…

- Drakito, Draco Malfoy, ¿cómo olvidarlo?- dijo mientras le daba un gran abrazo, lo cual descoloco por completo al chico.

* * *

Luego de una hora, en la que Sirius y Remus habían estado hablando de los últimos acontecimientos en sus vidas, una lechuza desconocida entro en el comedor, por la única ventana que estaba abierta. Era una hermosa lechuza gris. Remus se acerco a ella y desato la carta que traía en la pata, era otro sobre oficial de la empresa "Deer Princess". Rápidamente lo abrió y leyó su contenido:

_"Sr. Lupin._

_Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que debemos aclarar la situación hoy mismo, pero no me parece apropiado hacerlo en su despacho; sugiero un lugar más neutral y no mágico, ya que la prensa esta exaltada con el rumor de una posible alianza entre las empresas y vernos discutiendo solo avivaría los rumores. Mejor veámonos en el café muggle ubicado en Londres llamado: "Taza de Plata", no se preocupe, yo lo reconoceré._

_Atentamente, S. B. Snape_

_Abogada en Jefe del Departamento de Asuntos Legales."_

Con cara de asombro evidente en su faz, Remus se volteo hacia Sirius quien leía sobre su hombro la carta cuando este dijo:

- Bueno, supongo que eso descarta lo de que allá sido mortífaga.

- Si, supongo que si.- dijo Remus pensativo.

- ¿Qué pasa Lunático?- interrogo Sirius.

- Es que… no lo sé tal vez me equivoque, pero creo que tal vez ya la conozca.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo un atónito Sirius.

- Porque dice que no me preocupe en buscarla, que ella me encontrara, es como si tal vez ya la conociese.- dijo Remus pensativo.

- De seguro si, ha de haber visto tu fotografía en los periódicos, digo no eres tan famoso como yo, pero si sobresales en tu profesión, eres el primer representante de los hombres-lobos ante el ministerio. Claro que ha de conocer de ti.- dijo Sirius y luego recordando algo exclamó:- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está mi águila? ¿Por qué no habrá enviado con ella la repuesta?

- Tal vez no se dejo, sabes cómo es ese pájaro de arisco.- dijo Remus casual.

- Sí, pero de todos modos Akamaru ya debería haber vuelto.- dijo Sirius empezando a molestarse.- esa arpía no pensara que también me puede robar mi ave, primero la mitad de la empresa y ahora también mi ave. Esta soñando si piensa que voy a dejar pasar eso.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?- interrogo Lupin

- Pues, si Akamaru no ha llegado para las 4 pm. iré contigo a esa reunión.

- Sirius, no me parece prudente que…- empezó a decir el licántropo, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo:

- Pues, en ese caso ruega porque regrese sano y salvo antes de esa hora.- dijo Sirius apuntándolo amenazadoramente.

Remus solo suspiro, pero no dijo nada mas, conocía lo apegado que era Sirius a esa ave, era el único recuerdo que tenía del amor de su vida, de la mujer que aun amaba y sabia que nada de lo que dijera podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión; solo esperaba que en verdad, regresara antes de las 4, de lo contrario estaría perdido.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

En el proximo capitulo, al fin conoceremos a la Sra. Snape y sabremos si es una roba Aguilas. Se aclararan muchas dudas y surgiran otras. ¿Cual de nuestros participantes hara la primera prueba del Torneo, como lo decidiran? todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo.

* * *

Bueno, se que me he demorado mas que las otras veces, y la verdad es que no he tenido casi tiempo, con la Uni y toda la cosa; ademas, he estado deprimida, ya que no he recibido tantos reviews esta vez :'( pero apesar de todo quiero que sepan que seguire escribiendlo la historia, aunque si denjan un largos reviews me haran muy feliz. :D

Elizabeth Black Malfoy


	10. CAPÍTULO X  ¡Quédate!

DISCLAMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO ESTA TRAMA QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO.

DICHO ESTOY ACLARADO EL PUNTO, ME GUSTARIA AGRADECER A MIS LECTORES, SOBRE TODO A LOS QUE ME DEJAN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS QUE SON LOS QUE ME ANIMAN A ESCRIBIR PRONTO LAS ACTUALIZACIONES.

**_samantha_**

**_Elsy82_**

**_cintita potter_**

**_Percy_**

**_mirypunky_**

**_Leonor dzib-Xooc_**

**_ANTES DE EMPEZAR A LEER LES SUGIERO, BUSCAR LA CANCIÓN "LAURA NO ESTA" DE NEK, LA CUAL SIRVIÓ PARA INSPIRACIÓN Y ES ALGO ASÍ CONO EL SOUNDTRACK DE ESTE CAPITULO, PERO MAS QUE TODO EN LA PARTE FINAL DEL MISMO._**

* * *

**_CAPITULO X_**

_¡Quédate¡_

Luego del la pequeña confrontación con su nuevo profesor, y sintiéndose aliviada de llegar a un lugar que le era amigable, la biblioteca Hermione Granger respiro aliviada y se dirigió a la mesa de siempre. Ahí ya estaba Theo, como de costumbre sentado de manera desenfadada y leyendo el mismo grueso libro de caratula negra el cual no parecía pertenecer a la biblioteca del colegio. Al verlo Hermione sonrió y se acerco a él, al sentir su presencia Nott levanto la vista, la miro con indiferencia y esto la hirió como cuchillos de hielos entrando en su corazón, no entendía porque el cambio, sin embargo, trato de ignorarlo.

- ¡Hola compañero de lectura ¿cómo estás? – dijo en tono jovial y con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro, pero no hubo ninguna reacción por parte del chico, entonces agrego:- ¡Hola Theo!

El joven levanto la mirada la cual seguía siendo fría e indiferente y luego dijo:

- ¡Ahh! ¿Te diriges a mí? – dijo con voz fría y calculadora.

- Claro, Theo. ¿A quién mas podría ser?- respondió tratando de mantener su sonrisa.

- No sé, pensé que tal vez al un descerebrado, con cara de troll llamado Krum— respondió con tono indiferente mientras volvía a mirar el libro.

- Jajaja, pero que cosas dices Nott ¿Cómo podría hablar con Viktor si no está aquí? – dijo Hermione en tono dulce.

- ¿Viktor? Así que ya se lo tratas de tu. Vaya que rápido van las cosas, tal vez mañana le digas "Trollcito" y en vacaciones de navidad celebren su boda.- Dijo Nott permitiendo que parte de la ira que sentía saliera a flote.

- Vaya, ¿de dónde viene todo esto? – dijo la castaña sin entender el ataque de Theo.

- No lo sé. Tal vez venga de ayer frente al lago, donde pudo haberse aprovechado de ti y tú muy confiada lo dejaste que te llevara, sin pensar en sus posibles intenciones.- dijo explotando en una ataque de ira.

- ¿Nos estabas espiando? – exclamó totalmente sorprendida y mas confundida

- Yo no estaba espiando, me aseguraba de que no tratara de hacerte daño, ya que tu sentido común había desaparecido alguien tenía que ejercer su función. – gritó Nott y la señora Pince le dio una mirada severa.

- Qué lindo que te preocupes por mi.- dijo Hermione enternecida y lo abrazo efusivamente.

- Suéltame me arrugas el traje. - Dijo en tono osco mientras se soltaba del abrazo.

- Di lo que quieras, yo se que tú me quieres.- dijo Hermione aun sonriendo.

- Eso quisieras.- dijo mientras volvía a su lectura.

Hermione no dijo nada pero seguía mirándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro y su corazón sobre cogido de ternura. Luego de un rato se sentó en frente a leer un libro.

* * *

El día estaba nublado en el Londres muggle, el café más de moda estaba a reventar, las personalidades más famosas acostumbraban visitarlos, así que era lo más in del momento. En una mesa cerca a la ventana un hombre de treinta y siete años tomaba café mirando por la ventana como esperando que algo pasara, su rostro y figura lo hacían parece más viejo de lo que en realidad era y unas oscuras ojeras atestiguaban sus largas y pesadas noches sin descanso. No hace mucho había entrado al establecimiento, el encargado lo condujo hasta su puesto y le informo que su cita no demoraba en llegar:

- Reservación a nombre de la Sra. Snape.- dijo Remus Lupin al encargado apenas entro. Luego de buscar en una larga lista de nombres el anfitrión dijo:

- Si claro, la mesa V.I.P. pase adelante Sr. Lupin y Sr…- termino de decir mirando a su acompañante.

- Black.- se limito a contestar el merodeador.

De eso habían pasado quince minutos en los que Black, impaciente, se excuso y fue a tomarse un trago en la barra de bebidas del local, la cual quedaba al fondo del café en el lugar más escondido. Estaba ahí pensando en que palabras usaría para ser lo más conciliador posible, ya que la presencia de su amigo Black de seguro seria un detonante para una batalla, solo esperaba que la Sra. Snape fuese comprensiva lo cual en realidad dudaba, ya que según lo que pudo averiguar de ella era despiadada como abogada y tenía un record perfecto de nunca haber perdido un caso.

Seguía ahí tratando de tener mente positiva cuando noto que todos los hombres del lugar volteaban a ver a alguien que entraba al establecimiento. Una fina y elegante dama impolutamente vestida con un traje de diseñador blanco, de tres piezas con detalles simulando costuras en los bordes del cuello y puños de su chaqueta, un sombrero de tul rígido negro de tamaño mediano y zapatos de tacón de corte clásico los cuales decían a gritos no que eran de marca y muy costosos; en general, toda su vestimenta era exquisita, pero no era muy distinta a la que vestían todas las mujeres del lugar. Lo que captaba la atención era el aura de hermosura y superioridad que emanaba esa mujer. Su sombrero no dejaba ver mucho de su rostro, bajo este solo se podía apreciar un femenino y delicado mentón, unos labios bien formados y voluptuosos, su caminar era ligero y daba la impresión que flotara, tenía una figura perfecta y al caminar sus caderas hacían un movimiento delicado y sensual que era hipnotizante.

A diferencia de los demás caballeros del lugar, los cuales no podían apartar los ojos de la recién llegada con embobamiento; Remus se sobrepuso rápidamente pero a medida que esa mujer se adentraba en el lugar caminando por entre las mesas, no pudo evitar sentir en ella un aire familiar y sin saber porque lo sobre cogió el temor. Finalmente, y para la desgracia del licántropo la misteriosa mujer se detuvo ante su mesa, al levantar la vista la vio, su tez era blanca, su piel a pesar de ser madura, conservaba una exquisita textura y tenía unos hermosos y expresivos ojos azuele los cuales sin duda había visto muchas veces en el pasado. La mujer se quito el sombrero con parsimonia y dejo al descubierto su hermoso cabello dorado recogido en un elaborado trenzado que la hacía lucir muy profesional. La recién llegada mostro su sonrisa, fue como si todo el local se iluminara mientras con voz suave y aterciopelada dijo:

- Cuanto tiempo ¿no, Remus? – dijo la Sra. Snape mientras se sentaba.

- ¿Sara Beurk?- alcanzo a articular Lupin pero falló en disimular su asombro.

- Bueno ahora soy Sara Snape - dijo mientras señalaba un hermoso y costoso anillo de matrimonio. Y por favor quita esa cara que parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

- Eso es precisamente lo que creo que estoy viendo ¿sabes que todo pensábamos que estabas muerta?- dijo Remus incrédulo.

- En cierta forma es cierto, la Sara que conociste murió.- dijo poniéndose seria.- pero no vinimos aquí para hablar de eso ¿no?

* * *

Ya llevaba cierto rato leyendo en silencio en la biblioteca, sentada como de costumbre frente a Nott, cuando Viktor Krum entro en la estanca, luego de un escaneo visual a todo el salón, sonrió al verla y se dirigió directamente hacia su mesa.

Hermione estaba absorta en su lectura ajena a los ojos oscuros de cierto búlgaro que se dirigía hacia ella. Cuando estuvo a su lado dijo:

- ¡Buenos días, Errrmoza Mione! – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba un regalo de su túnica.

Al oír estas palabras y antes de poder levantar la vista, Hermione se sonrojo escandalosamente. Levanto la vista y ahí estaba, parado recto y con su mirada seria pero gentil fija en ella. Hermione expreso una pequeña sonrisa y dijo:

- Buenos días Viktor ¿Cómo estás? – mientras miraba de reojo a Theo, quien se había incorporado en su silla y la miraba como un lobo molesto.

- Mis días son mucho mejorres desde que tu estas en ellos.- dijo Krum mirándola intensamente mientras Hermione sonreía embobada y sin notar que Nott blanqueaba los ojos al oír ese cometario.

- ¡Oh, Krum! Qué cosas dices.- dijo Hermione modesta.

- Juro que es solo la verdad.- dijo y agrego:- te tengo una sorpresa.- dijo mientras le tendía el paquete maravillosamente envuelto que había traído con él y en ese momento Nott carraspeo sonoramente.

- ¡Oh, Krum; no tenias porque molestarte!- dijo Hermione tímida y enternecida a parte iguales mientras recogía el regalo y ignoraba el gesto osco de Theo.

- No es nada, es solo un detalle que me recordó a ti.- dijo Krum siendo modesto.

Hermione soltó el lazo del regalo y con cuidado lo desenvolvió dejando así a la vista un libro, no era nuevo; y sus amarillentas paginas atestiguaban que había sido impreso hace muchos años; su titulo ya se había borrado de su tapa así que solo al abrirlo pudo leer: _"Rastros de Sangre, poderosos e indestructibles"_. Hermione nunca había oído hablar de algo así. Al ver su cara de asombro, Krum de apresuro a explicar:

- Es un libro muy antiguo que se ha traspasado de generación en generación en mi familia, fue su única edición y no me asombraría que fuese el ultimo que queda en el mundo.

- Krum, no sé si debe aceptarlo, es una herencia familiar.- dijo Hermione sin apartar sus ojos del libro, la tenia maravillada.

- Clarro que debes, se que nadie lo aprreciarría más que tu y quierro que tu lo tengas, nunca he conocido alguien que ame tanto el conocimiento como tú, mi Mione. –dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre una de las suyas que estaba sobre el libro.

Hermione bajo la miras a su mano atrapada por una de las de Krum cuando Nott volvió a carraspear esta vez mucho mas sonoramente que antes, hecho que Viktor no paso desapercibido y le dijo:

- ¿Te gustarría que te dierra una menta parra verr si mejorra tu carrrasperra?

- ¡Oh, Krum! No sé si deba aceptarla. - Dijo en tono sarcástico y sin poder disimular su enfado mientras imitaba los gestos delicados de Hermione.

Luego estruendosamente Nott se levanto de su silla, tomo su libro y se marcho visiblemente enojado, he ignorando la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione. Iba caminando rápido, casi corriendo sin saber que a la vuelta de la esquina chocaría con la piedra que de su pasado que revelaría su futuro, una piedra largos cabellos oscuros y zapatos de cuero.

* * *

Luego de seguirlo todo el camino hasta las mazmorras y un tanto por los pasillos de esta, el profesor se detuvo ante una gran puerta negra con bisagras de hierro forjado de las cuales salían figuras extrañas que abrazaban casi toda la puerta. El profesor abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que Harry entrara primero, él así lo hizo. La oficina era grande y oscura, tenía unas pequeñas ventanas justo saliendo del techo las cuales tenían rejas dando la impresión de ser una cárcel. En el fondo un gran escritorio de madera oscura y a los lados estantes repletos de libros, al entrar Harry noto que a un lado de la puerta, a mano derecha había una chimenea con unos sillones y a mano izquierda una vitrina de madera la cual estaba cerrada.

Una vez estuvo dentro la puerta se cerró tomándolo por sorpresa, cosa que divirtió a su profesor, el cual le dijo:

- Siéntese, Potter.- dijo con desprecio, mientras habría la vitrina y sacaba algo que Harry no supo que fue.

- Señor, le aseguro que yo no dije nada, la verdad yo no sabía…- Decía Harry cuando Snape lo interrumpió.

- Parece que estuviera teniendo un Deja vú ¿en donde he oído esas palabras antes? Ah sí claro, se me olvidaba que es hijo de el más grande mentiroso que ha visto este colegio. –dijo el profesor con amargura.

- Mi padre no es ningún mentiroso.- exclamo Harry levantándose abruptamente de su silla.

- Siéntese, Potter, no le he dado permiso para levantarse.- dijo mientras se acercaba a él y lo empujaba a la silla.

- Oiga, usted no puede…- empezó Harry cuando de nuevo fue interrumpido.

- Usted no es nadie, para decidir que puedo o no hacer.- dijo y sacando un frasco pequeño de su túnica el cual contenía un liquido totalmente transparente como el agua.- ¿sabe que es esto?- pregunto, y antes que Harry pudiese decir nada continuo- no por supuesto que no, se nota que hay más de su padre que de su madre en usted. Es Veritaserum, solo tres gotas en su jugo de calabaza y contará sus más ocultos y penosos secretos. Si vuelve a hablar con cualquiera sobre mi o mi familia, lo convertiré en un hombre que siempre dice la verdad. ¿quedo claro?– dijo mientas se acercaba cada vez más a él obligándolo así a echarse hacia atrás en su silla.

- Si – espeto Harry molesto.

- Muy bien, ahora largo de mi oficina, para el martes quiero un ensayo de 50 pulgadas sobre la poción de la verdad y sus efectos y aun tendrá que entregarme la asignación para ese día. – dijo Snape mientras lo veía salir de su oficina.

Harry no se molesto en replicar, temía que si decía cualquier otra cosa le mandaran mas tarea. Su padre tenía razón Severus Snape era un resentido.

* * *

- Vaya que sorpresa, aun me recuerdas.- dijo Draco un poco sonrojado, justo cuando Sara lo libero de su abrazo.

- Bromeas, si fuiste casi lo más cercano que he tenido a un hermano, recuerdas los veranos que pasábamos de niños en mi casa, nos divertíamos mucho. Además no has cambiado nada, sigues igual de apuesto- dijo alegremente Sara.

- Si, fueron inmejorables.- dijo Draco contento que ella aun se acordara de él, a pesar de que la última vez que se habían visto ni siquiera tenían 11 años.

- Espero que no porque estemos en distintas casa dejes de ser mi amigo. - Dijo Sara con cara coqueta mientras se acomodaba un mecho detrás de su oreja y con la pierna derecha flexionada y bamboleándose suavemente de lado a lado, a Draco ese gesto le pareció súper sexy e hizo que se sonrojara mas mientras sentía sus mejillas arder.

- Claro que no, aunque hubiese sido fantástico que quedases en Slytherin, así hubiese podido cuidarte de tantos cretinos que hay en esta escuela. – dijo acercándose a ella para hablarle en todo confidencial.

- Ahí, no; créeme me basta y me sobra con mi papá y es precisamente lo que quería evitar, ya es bastante malo que tenga que verlo en el colegio todos los días.- dijo Sara haciendo un puchero actitud que a Draco le pareció tierna.

- Bueno, y que hacía por esta pasillo tan lejos de tu casa, ¿huyendo de tío Sev?- dijo Draco divertido.

- No, estaba buscando a mi amiga Luna, la conoces, es amiga de tu amigo.- respondió la chica.

- Oh si claro, no la había visto hasta ahora, pero sin duda había oído hablar mucho de ella. – dijo y añadió:- pues señorita me alegra informarle que he venido precisamente a buscarte para llevarte con ella. Esta con Neville en los jardines del castillo y también te andaba buscando.

- Entonces, que hacemos aquí parado, vamos; yo también he oído mucho de tu amigo, bueno como todo mago y lo quiero conocer.- dijo mientras tomaba el brazo que Malfoy le tendía y se fueron caminando por el corredor mientras ella le contaba el mal rato que un chico de Slytherin le había hecho pasar.

* * *

- Cariño, apresúrate ya son las 4 pm. los chicos deben estar en el lugar de reunión.- decía un impaciente James Potter desde la escalera.

Ya era la hora de la cita y ellos aun no salían de casa, James no entendía que era lo que tanto se arreglaba, si para el así como despertaba todas las mañanas era más hermosa mujer que él hubiese visto jamás.

Luego de 20 minutos mas Lily bajo las escaleras de sus casa, esta radiante, vestida al estilo muggle, con un vestido verde de corte sastre que sus padres la habían regalado la navidad pasada, el color resaltaba sus ojos; llevaba el cabello recogido en un tocado, un bolso de mano pequeño y zapatos cerrados de tacón mediano.

- ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto su esposo el cual se hallaba parado en el umbral de puerta principal de la casa, apoyado en el marco con un solo brazo.

- Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, la Sra. Snape morirá de los celos.- dijo James mientras se acercaba a su esposa, la rodaba con sus brazos y depositaba un dulce beso en su cuello.

Lily rió y luego dijo:

- No fue para ella que me arregle, ese sitio al cual nos sito es muy exclusivo y lujoso y no quiero desentonar.- dijo Lily.

- Sí, bueno; pero te aseguro que también lograras ganarte su envidia, serán dos pájaros de un solo tiro.- dijo risueño mientras tomaba su mano y salían al patio donde se desaparecerían.

* * *

Ya llevaba casi media hora esperando en ese café muggle, y si algo molestaba a Sirius Black era tener que esperar, mas le valía, que la esposita de Snape se presentara y le rindiera cuenta de que hizo con su águila, aunque eso no era el único motivo que lo había impulsado a ir, también lo mataba la curiosidad por saber qué tipo de mujer se había casado con Severus Snape; pero tanto tiempo esperando ya lo estaba molestando. De repente noto que todos se volvían hacia la entrada, y una exquisita mujer atravesó el umbral, no se apreciaba muy bien su rostro, pero el efecto que tuvo en toda la población masculina del lugar, lo maravillosamente que estaba vestida su cuerpo y la espectacular forma en que se movía al caminar atestiguaban que su rostro debía ser perfecto, y sintió una enorme atracción hacia esa mujer, atracción que estaba seguro había sentido antes, a lo mejor era una conocida, inmediatamente trato de seguirla, quería ver en que mesa se detenía, quería presenciar cuando se quitase ese sombrero y ver si conocía su rostro. Pero muchos tuvieron esa misma idea y le dificultaban el paso.

Cuando por fin pudo deshacerse de el ultimo individuo que le cortaba el paso, ya la chica se había sentado en una mesa dándole las espalda y se había quitado el sombrero, tenía un hermosos cabello rubio, y un precioso y delicado cuello el cual se apreciaba perfectamente porque llevaba un trenzado recogido en la base de su cabeza; su apariencia le era muy familiar y ese cabello estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes, era brillante y sedoso, y… pero no podía ser, no era posible, la única persona que podía tener un cabello tan espectacular era… no ella estaba muerta o ¿no? y cuál fue la sorpresa de Sirius cuando se percato que la misteriosa mujer estaba sentada nada más y nada menos que en la mesa de Lupin, lo cual solo podía indicar que esa sería la esposa de Snape; impulsado por una ansiedad inconmensurable prácticamente corrió hasta esa mesa y cuando estuvo allí la recién llegada volvió a verlo y la impresión fue tan grande que Sirius freno en seco y dio un paso hacia atrás.

* * *

Por segunda vez esa semana estaba tan molesto que necesitaba salir a dar un paseo para despejar la mente. Iba caminando hacia los jardines del castillo cuando fue interceptado por sus amigos, los pelirrojos:

- Hey, Harry ¿dónde te metiste? Te hemos buscado por todo el castillo.- dijo Ron

- Te lo dije, se le subió la fama.- dijo George burlón y añadió:- no es cierto Fred.

- Mmm…

- ¿Qué le pasa?- les susurró Ron en el oído de George.

- Mal de amores hermanito eres muy joven para saber de eso.- dijo a todo pulmón George.

- Quieres callarte ya George.- grito Fred bastante molesto.

- Calma, hermanito; tengo la cura para nuestros males- dijo George mientras mostraba una botella de whisky de fuego que traía escondida en su túnica.

- Quieres que nos expulsen, no saques eso en los pasillos.- dijo Fred en un repentino ataque de escrúpulos.

- Tienes razón hermanito es por eso que tengo el lugar apropiado para tomar nuestra medicina- dijo George señalando hacia el sauce boxeador.

Inmediatamente, todos comprendieron a lo que George se refería; no sería la primera vez que se refugiaban en la casa de los gritos para planear alguna travesura o escaparse a Hogsmeade. Gracias a las historias que su padre y su padrino le contaban, Harry siempre supo de el escondite que se encontraba en el sauce boxeador y como llegar a él, y les había enseñado a sus amigos Weasley.

Iban caminando hacia el árbol cuando vieron una escena peculiar, en uno de los bancos del jardín Neville Longbottom y la chica nueva de la que ninguno recordaba el nombre excepto Ron, caminando así ellos y tomados de la mano se acercaban Draco Malfoy y Sara Snape, pero lo realmente extraño es que Ginny Weasley venia siguiéndolos de cerca, ocultándose entre los arbustos que iban dejando atrás.

- Qué Rayos es eso, George; ¿Qué cree está haciendo tu hermana? – dijo Ron incrédulo y con cara de reproche.

- Mi hermana, querrás decir nuestra hermana.- dijo George un poco divertido con la situación y el estallido de Ron

- Yo pienso que son tal para cual, la hija de una serpiente con el renacuajo de un basilisco, tal para cual. Dijo Fred ignorando la conversación de sus hermanos, pero su comentario no paso desapercibido.

- Oh vamos Fred. No te des por vencido antes de la batalla, demuéstrale que hay cosas mejor de donde escoger. – dijo George burlón y recibiendo por toda respuesta un sonoro gruñido por parte de su hermano.

Mientras hablaban y observaban la inusual escena, Draco y Sara llegaron donde Neville y Luna y se sentaron con ellos, Draco le presento a Sara a Neville y este le presento a Luna a Draco; se dieron un apretón de manos y se quedaron hablando, la charla parecía estar muy animada ya que todos estaban absortos en ella y no habían notado ni el grupo de espectadores al otro lado del jardín ni a la chica pelirroja oculta en un arbusto cercano.

Ginny Weasley había estado buscando a Sara ya que la Profesora McGonagall le había pedido que le diera un tour por el castillo y le entregará su horario de actividades, ya que ambas estaban en el mismo año y serian compañeras de cuarto. No había sido fácil hallarla y cuando por fin lo hizo apareció Malfoy de nuevo y en lugar de abordar a Sara decidió quedarse oyendo la conversación, al menos solo por un momento; pero cuando Draco mencionó que la llevaría para presentarla con Neville el cual estaba con la tal Luna, Ginny decidió seguirlos. Fue así como término escondiéndose detrás de los arbustos, con tal de llegar a Neville.

Estaba ahí oyendo la conversación casual que estaban teniendo cuando algo toco su pie, pensando que era una raíz de algún arbusto no prestó atención, pero al volver a sentir algo que se movía cerca de su pie dirigió la mirada hacia el piso y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver una enorme rata, como una reacción inmediata e involuntaria Ginny salto mientras pegaba un grito y casi de bruces frente al grupo al cual espiaba. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver lo que paso, tanto el grupo mixto como sus hermanos al otro lado del jardín.

El rostro de Ginny estaba escarlata de la vergüenza. La primera reacción de Harry fue ir a socorrer a la que era como su hermana, pero Draco, Luna y Sara se levantaron inmediatamente, fue Luna la primera en acercarse y tenderle la mano para que se levantara. En un principio Ginny trato de no aceptar su ayuda, pero volvió a resbalar ya que había caído en una parte lodosa la cual carecía de césped; de modo que no le quedo otra opción que aceptar la ayuda que tan amable y cálidamente le brinda va quien ella consideraba su enemiga. Luego Sara también se le acerco y con un simple movimiento de varita seco y limpio las ropas de Ginny quien la miro agradecida y sorprendida. Los chicos estaban un poco sorprendidos e incómodos y fue Sara la primera en romper el hielo:

- Qué bueno que pudiste acompañarnos Ginny, ven te presento a los chicos.- dijo mientras la guiaba hasta los banquitos donde había estado sentada y donde aun estaba sentado "El Elegido". Y dijo: - chicos ella es Ginny Weasley está en mi casa y también va en tercero, Ginny ellos son mi amiga Luna, Draco y por supuesto Neville; tal vez los has visto ya que estudian aquí desde primero pero estoy casi segura que nunca se han hablado.

- Un placer Ginny; por cierto me encanta tu cabello, brilla como una puesta de sol.- dijo Luna con mirada soñadora, su voz era suave y dulce.

- Hola Weasley.- articulo Draco mirándola por primera vez en realidad, la había visto muchas veces pero nunca había reparado en ella como una persona individual, siempre la veía como una Weasley más.- ¿donde dejaste a tus hermanos? No creo que les guste verte con nosotros.

- Pues, por algo ha de ser…- empezó a decir Ginny cuando:

- ¡oh, claro! Eres la hermana de los gemelos, te he visto muchas veces. Pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablarte. - Dijo Neville interrumpiendo para evitar que Draco iniciara una pelea que lo dejara mal parado a los ojos de Luna, sabía muy bien que ella aborrecía menosprecia a alguien por cualquier motivo. Y añadió:- Neville Longbottom un placer.- dijo mientras le extendía la mano y ignoraba la cara de asombro de Draco quien necesito un codazo de Sara para cerrar la boca.

Ginny estaba tan sorprendida que estuviese hablando con su amor platónico que se quedo momentáneamente muda y solo atino a darle la mano tímidamente.

- Bueno ya que nos hemos presentado porque no nos sentamos todos.- dijo Sara pero Ginny la interrumpió.

- Me encantaría, pero no puedo; he venido a buscarte Sara, la profesora McGonagall me envió para entregarte esto – dijo mientras sacaba un horario de el bolsillo de su túnica.- para que te diera un tour por el castillo y te llevara a su oficina cuando hubiésemos terminado.- explicó Ginny saliendo de su mutismo.

- Vaya que amables, nunca pensé que serian tan lindos conmigo aquí, y pensar que en un principio ni quería venir.- dijo Sara de manera Cortez y luego agrego: pero el tour ya me lo ha dado Draco así que podemos ir a la oficina de la profesora luego de charlar un rato.- dijo mientras le hacia un ademan para que se sentará y a Ginny no le quedo más remedio que aceptar el ofrecimiento.

A lo lejos, sus hermanos y Harry seguían viendo los acontecimientos y no daban crédito a sus ojos, Fred fue el primero en hablar:

- Esa chica es una mala influencia para nuestra hermana, la está llevando al lado oscuro.- dijo y empezó a caminar hacia ellos, los demás solo lo siguieron.

* * *

- Sirius Black, Vaya ¿cuánto tiempo? – Dijo Sara Beurk Snape en tono casual mientras lo miraba fríamente.

Pero Sirius Black estaba tan pálido y sorprendido que no fue capaz de articular ni siquiera un sencillo hola, el ambiente era tan tenso y denso, que ahogaba y hacia sudar frio a un pobre Remus Lupin, quien observaba la escena a la expectativa y temiendo que sucediese una tragedia; sin embargo, la pareja no dejaba de mirarse; mientras por el rostro de Sirius podían apreciarse todas las emociones que le producía la presencia de Sara, el rostro de ella estaba inexpresivo pero su mirada continuaba siendo fría como el hielo.

En vista que, aparentemente, había quedado físicamente mudo y su garganta se reusaba a emitir ningún sonido, a Sirius no le quedo más remedio que sentarse al lado de Remus y sin deja de ver a Sara.

- Oh, por favor, Black. No me digas que no te acuerdas de mí, me partirías el corazón, de nuevo. – dijo en Sara en un tono que trataba de ser irónico.

- Mmm- mascullo Sirius aun sin poder decir nada y no entendiendo ese último comentario.

- Sara has de comprender nuestra sorpresa, todos pensábamos que habías muerto. Y de repente un día decides regresar y resulta que no solo esta, viva sino que también estas, casada con Severus. Creo que es más de lo que cualquiera podría procesar en un día mucho menos un unos pocos minutos.- dijo Remus en tono conciliador y por unos segundos capto la mirada de Sara pero de repente Sirius exploto de ira:

- Eres una perra traidora, calculadora y taimada; siempre lo has sido ahora comprendo porque le agradabas a mi madre, son serpientes de la misma cañería; no sé cómo no lo vi antes, pero te juro que no me volverás a engatusar. Solo quiero saber una cosa ¿cuándo decidiste enredarte con Snape, fue después o mientras aun estabas conmigo? - grito mientras la apuntaba con un dedo acusador y sin importarle llamar la atención de todos los comensales presentes.

Inesperadamente, el impasible rostro de Sara cambio para mostrar una total sorpresa; pero lo Remus habría jurado haber visto, al menos por una fracción de segundo, dolor en la mirada de Sara, emoción que fue opacada por ira y frunció el ceño peligrosamente, luego de ver a los lados y notar que era el centro de todas las miradas.

Ahí estaban, como dos titanes a punto de empezar un combate a muerte y Remus en medio de los dos sin saber como podrían contenerlos; pero no tuvo que hacerlo porque la llegada de otro personaje los distrajo.

- No te permito que le hables así a mi esposa.- Dijo Severus Snape mientras posaba su mando izquierda en la espalda de su esposa como calmándola y sin dejar de mirar a Sirius amenazadoramente.

- Me parece que todos deberíamos calmarnos.- dijo Remus tratando de tranquilizar los ánimos.

- Como sea, después de todo, tu esposa no es nada que ya no allá probado. – dijo de malos modos mientras volvía a sentarse, para ese entonces el rostro de Sara estaba rojo de ira y todas las jarras de cristal que habían en cada una de las mesas se quebraron al mismo tiempo sobresaltando a todos los presentes y haciendo que Sara interrumpiera el contacto visual con Sirius.

- Yo, voy al tocador.- dijo dirigiéndose a su esposo, mientras se levantaba y caminaba presurosa hacia los baños de damas.

* * *

- Crreo que no le agrrado a tu amigo.- dijo Viktor a Hermione después de presenciar la abrupta e inesperada salida de Nott.

- No, no te preocupes no eres tú, es solo que es una de esas personas difíciles.- dijo Hermione aun mirando la puerta por donde hace pocos minutos había salido el chico.

- ¿Qué te parece si, vamos a nuestro lugar y comemos mientras empiezas a leerr el libro? – dijo Krum sin dejar de mirar a Hermione.

- Eso, me encantaría.- dijo Hermione un poco apenada.

Iban caminando hacia el jardín, cuando vieron a lo lejos a las 2 chicas nuevas, junto a Malfoy, Longbottom y Ginny todos sentados hablando, en lo que parecía una charla casual y educada, esto hizo que Hermione se detuviera, algo debía andar mal, algo así no era normal y presentía que algo malo sucedería, fue en ese momento que lo vio.

Los Gemelos Weasley junto a Ron y Harry dirigiendo se así el grupo, Fred Weasley llevaba la varita en alto y parecía que iba a atacarlo y su cara no auguraba nada bueno, rápidamente y sin pensarlo Hermione corrió hacia ellos mientras sacaba su varita. Cuando estuvo cerca grito:

- _"Expelliarmus"_- salió un rayo rojo de su varita el cual impacto de lleno en el pecho de Fred y este se tambaleo hacia tras pero no cayo, solo perdió su varita.

Esto alerto al grupo y Neville y Draco se levantaron rápidamente sacando también sus varitas.

- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? – dijo una enojada Hermione.

- Eso te pregunto yo a ti ratón de biblioteca- dijo Harry muy enojado parándosele enfrente y mirándola amenazante.

- Esto no es contigo, Potter – dijo la castaña mientras lo ignoraba y miraba a Fred quien aun no se recuperaba de la impresión.

- ¿Quién te crees para atacar a mi hermano? – dijo Ron bastante molesto parándose al lado de Harry.

- El iba a atacar a otro estudiante.- dijo Hermione.

- Y entonces, tu lo atacaste primero – dijo George,

- Solo fue un hechizo de desarme, y estoy segura que lo que el planeaba era mucho peor.- dijo la castaña molesta.

- Bueno, no me parrece que se parra tanto ¿por qué mejorr no nos calmamos? – dijo Krum interrumpiendo por primera vez y parándose delante de Hermione entre ella y Harry.

- ¿Y quién llamo al búlgaro? – dijo Harry un poco molesto pero dirigiéndose a sus amigos.

Krum se disponía a responder ese comentario cuando la llegada de alguien más silencio a todos:

- Señor Potter, Señor Longbottom que bueno encontrarlos a ambos juntos, veo que están forjando lazos, eso es muy bueno les ayudara enormemente a sobrevivir al torneo.- dijo con voz alegre el director, era como si no notase la tensión en el ambiente o como si no viese las miradas de odio que se lanzaban entre si los tres bandos. Con el mismo tono fuera y después de una pausa en la que miro a todos los presentes con una sonrisa dijo:- necesito que me acompañen a mi despacho tengo noticias para ustedes.- luego se volteo hacia Krum y dijo:- Viktor, muchacho; me parece que tu director, Karkarov, también te estaba buscando, sería apropiado que fueras a verlo.

Después de esto, se retiro seguido de los participantes del torneo, aligerando un poco el ambiente. La primera en hablar fue Sara.

- Vaya veo que también eres de Gryffindor, hola mi nombre es Sara Snape.- dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione quien por primera vez reparo en ella.

- Hola, Hermione Granger.- dijo Hermione

- ¿Granger? ¿De los Granger de Seattle? – pregunto Sara inocentemente y Draco dio un bufido y trato, inútilmente de controlar una carcajada.

- No, de los Granger de Torquay.- dijo Hermione un poco incomoda.

- Vaya no sabía que hubiera ese apellido entre las familias de magos británicas.- dijo Sara casual y esta vez ni Draco ni Neville pudieron aguantar las carcajadas.

- No, yo soy hija de muggles. – Termino de decir Hermione cohibida.

- Oh, ok; eso lo explica mi abuelo también es muggle.- dijo Sara terminando con una sonrisa y añadió y mis botas también lo son dijo mientras las mostraba. Los muggles tienen un excelente sentido de la moda.

Este último comentario borro las sonrisas de la cara de Draco y Neville y pinto unas en los rostros de los pelirrojos y de Hermione. Mientras una rubia de ojos azules permanecía impávida y tranquila aun sentada en su silla, luego giro la vista y vio a un joven alto de cabellos rojos y ojos azules que la miraba y le regalo una sonrisa.

- Bueno Ginny ¿Qué te parece si me llevas al despacho de la profesora McGonagall? – dijo Sara volviendo a llamar la atención de la pelirroja.

- Sí, claro vamos – respondió la Ginny y ambas se encaminaron hacia el castillo.

Luego de esto y hablando por primera vez Luna Lovegood llamo la atención de Dracoy cuando este volvió a mirarla dijo:

- En vista que, al parecer, el profesor de mi casa se olvido de mi llegada ¿serias tan amable de darme el tour de bienvenida tú?- dijo en tono dulce y volviendo su mirada hacia él.

- Claro, encantado. Vamos.- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y se levantaban.

Al notar que solo quedaban los pelirrojos molestos y para evitar otra confrontación, Hermione se dio media vuelta para marcharse pero alcanzo a oír que Ron decía:

- Te salvo la campana sabelotodo.

* * *

- Vaya, cuando creía que era imposible has roto tu record en patanería perro pulgoso.- dijo Snape con odio.

- Y tú como siempre recogiendo mis sobras. – dijo Sirius.

- Bueno, no creo que nada de lo que hemos hablado hasta ahora sea relevante.- dijo Remus mientras le daba un codazo a Sirius para que se calmara.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, una pareja entro en el establecimiento y fueron dirigidos hasta su mesa por el encargado. Lily Y James hicieron su entrada, inocentes de lo que acababa de suceder; así que, al ver las caras de sus amigos y la de Snape, supusieron que se debía a lo mal que siempre se habían llevado.

- Buenas tardes –Dijo James, mientras corría una silla para que Lily se sentara.

- Buenas tardes, lamentamos la tardanza, nos costó encontrar el lugar.- dijo Lily mientras se sentaba.

- Buenas tardes- dijo el coro de voces apáticas de Severus, Remus pero Sirius no dijo nada tenía la mira perdida en el espacio.

- ¿Falta alguien más? – pregunto James a sabiendas que el puesto que quedaba vacio debía pertenecer a la Sra. Snape. Pero una mirada de advertencia de Remus los previno de no decir nada más.

Luego de unos minutos más, Sara regreso fresca y radiante como si nada hubiese pasado, como si hace tan solo unos minutos no hubiese estado muriéndose, como si su corazón ya no sangrara con el recuerdo de Sirius Black. Al verla acercarse, Snape se levanto de su asiento y corrió la silla para que se sentara, mientras ignoraba las bocas abiertas de Lily y James.

- Vaya, pero si son los Potter, cuánto tiempo sin verlos, James, Lily.- dijo haciendo una inclinación de cabeza hacia cada uno, después de sentarse y tratando con todas sus purezas de ignorar a Sirius cuya mirada metalizada la estaba taladrando como cuchillos de acero.

- Si, catorce años aproximadamente, creíamos que habías muerto.- dijo ganándose un codazo por parte de su esposa.

- Si, de eso acabo de enterarme; fue un terrible mal entendido supongo.- dio ella pasando del tema y añadió:- bueno en vista que ya estamos retrasados, que prefieren un aperitivo y luego firmamos, firmamos y luego el aperitivo o firmamos mientras tomamos el aperitivo.- dijo con un todo totalmente cortés y agradable como si estuviera en su sala tomando té con sus amigas.

Fue en ese momento en el que todos se percataron que un mesero estaba parado a un lado de la mesa listo para tomar las órdenes. Todos pidieron cosas ligeras y sencillas excepto Sirius quien no hizo más que ordenar los tragos más caros de la carta.

* * *

Era de noche en el castillo, todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas casas, en la de Gryffindor en particular había de nuevo, una fiesta, ahora todos festejaban a su nuevo capitán el cual resultaba ser el mismo agasajado de la noche anterior. No era una fiesta tan estruendosa como las de la noche anterior solo habían unos cuanto páspalos un poco de ponche que prepararon con whisky de fuego y agua miel. En un rincón de la sala común una jovencita de cabellos castaños intentaba concentrarse en terminar su tarea para el día siguiente. Cuando de repente Harry Potter se subió a una de las mesas de la estancia y llamo la atención de los presentes.

- Muy bien como todos ya saben, este será un año muy ocupado para mi…- empezó a decir cuando fue interrumpido por Ron quien exclamo.

- Si Harry, no quieres dejar para los demás. Estas acaparando todo.- dijo Ron risueño mientras su amigo lo mandaba a callar.

- Bueno, lo que quiero que sepan es que su apoyo es un gran aliciente para mí, y juro que daré lo mejor de mí por poner el nombre de Gryffindor bien en alto.

- Para eso solo bastaría que no hiciera que nos quitasen puntos.- dijo una castaña entre dientes y solo Sara quien estaba cerca la oyó y se rió. Mientras Harry seguía con su discurso ignorante te este comentario.

- Es por esa razón que me parece anunciar que el próximo fin de semana se estarán llevando a cabo las pruebas para elegir a los integrantes de nuestro equipo de Quidditch para este año. como capitán espero ver más y nuevos nombres este año. cualquiera con al menos 14 años puede participar.- al terminar de decir esto se bajo y colocó un pergamino que decía _"Aspirantes para el quipo de Quidditch"_ en la pizarra para que el que quisiera se anotara.

Ginny quien estaba sentada al lado de Sara le dijo:

- Me encantaría apuntarme, pero aun no tengo la edad suficiente.- dijo un poco triste.

- Yo si me anotare.- dijo Sara con mirada de convicción.

- Pero ¿es que no oíste a Harry? Tienes que tener al menos 14 años para dar la prueba.

- Si, lo oí. Y esa es precisamente la edad que tengo.- dijo Sara.

- Pero ¿cómo puede ser eso posible si estas en tercero, igual que yo?- dijo Ginny curiosa.

- Si estoy en tercero, pero tengo catorce años, empecé tarde en la escuela. Cuando tenía esa edad mis padres viajaban mucho y no quería separarse de mí.- dijo Sara encogiéndose de hombros.

…

Ya era entrada la noche en un barrio de Londres, las luces de las casas estaban apagadas y la calle desolada, la brisa fría soplaba golpeando de frente el rostro de un hombre, iba cubierto con un sobre todo negro de botones grandes cruzado en el frente y una bufanda de color rojo y amarillo, la bufanda desentonaba con el resto de su costosa indumentaria ya que esta era vieja y no parecía ni de marca, pero para Sirius Black tenía un gran valor sentimental, era su bufanda del colegio, la cual lo había acompañado por muchos años.

Laura no está

Laura se fue

Laura se escapa de mi vida

Y tú que si estás,

Preguntas porqué

La amo a pesar de las heridas

Lo ocupa todo su recuerdo

No consigo olvidar

El peso de su cuerpo

Laura no está

Eso lo sé

Y no la encontraré

En tu piel

De repente se detuvo ante una puerta de madera de color claro, el edificio era el típico town house londinense embebido entre otros dos edificios del mismo tamaño y apariencia, tres pisos, techos de tejas desgastadas y puertas y ventanas de madera con barrotes. Sirius toco la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo normal, luego de un rato las luces superiores se encendieron y una joven se asomo, era Elizabeth Graffe, su última conquista. Al verlo se asombro pero le hizo señas para que esperara allí. Luego de unos minutos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Elizabeth con el cabello algo revuelto y vistiendo una dormilona. Aun asombrada la chica dijo:

- Sirius ¿qué haces aquí?

- Sé que solo han pasado unas hora, pero ya te extrañaba – dijo mientras sonreía de lado y se abalanzaba sobre ella y la besaba. Era un beso violento y poco gentil.

Y si te como a besos,

Tal vez la noche sea más corta,

No lo sé yo solo no me basto,

Quédate y lléname su espacio,

Quédate, quédate

- Vaya ¿cuánto has bebido esta noche?- dijo la chica al separarse del beso.

- Un poco – dijo mientras se adentraba en la casa y ella cerraba la puerta tras de él.

Laura se fue, no dijo adiós

Dejando rota mi pasión,

Laura quizá ya me olvidó

Y otro rozó su corazón

Y yo sólo sé decir su nombre

No recuerdo ni siquiera el mío

Quién me abrigará este frío

- Quieres un café.- pregunto la chica.

- ¿no tienes whisky? – pregunto mientras miraba el carrito de las bebidas que estaba en la sala.

- No me parece prudente que sigas bebiendo.- dijo la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Y si te como a besos, tal vez

La noche sea más corta,

No lo sé

Yo sólo no me basto,

Quédate

Y lléname su espacio,

Quédate, quédate

Sirius se rió a carcajadas y el sonido de su risa recordaba a los ladridos de un perro, luego miro a la chica y dijo:

- Querida, yo nunca me he caracterizado por ser alguien prudente, dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y volvía a besarla.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Sirius?- dijo la chica cuando se separaron en busca de aire y mientras acariciaba con sus manos los cabellos que caían en la frente del merodeador.

- Hoy vi a Sara. – dijo Sirius por toda respuesta.

Puede ser difícil para ti

Pero no puedo olvidarla

Creo que es lógico,

Por más que yo intente escaparme

Ella está

Unas horas jugaré a quererte

Pero cuando vuelva a amanecer

Me perderás para siempre

- Sara, el amor de tu vida ¿esa Sara? – dijo la chica incrédula mientras el ocultaba su cara entre sus cabellos.

- Ya no es el amor de mi vida, eso murió esta tarde.- dijo con resentimiento y agrego:- es una perra traidora que se caso con uno de mis enemigos y fingió su muerte todo este tiempo.

- Te ha afectado bastante para no ser nada. Comento la chica mientras lo abrazaba.

El se soltó rápidamente del abrazo y dijo:

- Viene aquí a buscar un ambiente amble y pero si lo que quieres es hablar de ella mejor me voy. Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta pero la chica lo tomo de un brazo y lo jalo así ella diciendo:

- No, quédate. No me importa, no tenemos que hablar de eso- dijo Elizabeth mientras le acariciaba el rostro tiernamente y lo besaba con delicadeza.

Y si te como a besos sabrás

Lo mucho que me duele

Este dolor

No encontraré en tu abrazo el sabor

De los sueños que Laura me robó

Si me enredo en tu cuerpo

Sabrás

Que sólo Laura es dueña

De mi amor no encontraré en tu abrazo

El sabor de los besos que Laura

Me robó

Me robó

* * *

CONTINUARA...

En el próximo capitulo se darán mas adelantos de lo que sera la primera prueba ¿quien de nuestros dos héroes participara en ella? También se explicaran muchas cosas de la relación Sirius-Sara y se llevaran a cabo las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch ¿quienes serán los escogidos?

* * *

Estoy super contenta de haber podido llegar hasta aquí mi primer capitulo número diez me encanta, gracias a todas esas personas que me han animado con sus reviews y a los que han puesto esta historia en alertas. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo espero enormemente que les haya gustado y ya saben que me gusta (reviews montones y largos).

Elizabeth Black Malfoy :D


	11. CAPÍTULO XI  ¡No Estaba Muerta, Esta

DISCLAMER: AL IGUAL QUE LOS DEMÁS CAPITULO, EMPIEZO ACLARANDO QUE LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO DE HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN.

* * *

LEUGO DE LAS TONTAS Y MONOTONAS ACLARACIONES LEGALES QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y SOBRETODO A LAS PEROSONAS QUE FIELMENTE, CAPITULO A CAPITULO, ME DEJAN SUS HERMOSOS Y ANIMADORES REVIEW:

**percy**

**Andy Voldy**

**WizEd**

* * *

**_CAPITULO XI_**

_¡No Estaba Muerta, Estaba De Parranda!_

Ya era de noche, en uno de los dormitorios masculinos de la torre de de Gryffindor, dos jóvenes se disponían a dormir, había sido un largo y sorprendente día. Ron se metió en su cama, la cual estaba al lado de la de Harry, luego de cubrirse con la sabana hasta el cuello dijo:

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el director Harry?- dijo en medio de un bostezo.

- Nos llamó para decidir quién de nosotros participaría en la primera prueba.- dijo Harry un poco desanimado.

- ¿Y? – pregunto Ron.

- Pues ¿tú qué crees? La hará el estúpido de Neville.- respondió Harry mientras se daba vuelta en su cama dándole la espalda a su amigo y disponiéndose a dormir...

- ¿Harry? – dijo ron

- Mmm…- contesto Harry.

- ¿Les dijo cual sería la primera prueba? – pregunto de nuevo Ron.

- No, al parecer es una sorpresa.- dijo con voz cansina y sin cambiar de posición y sin decir nada mas ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Flashback

_Agosto de 1967_

La luz del sol atravesaba las ramas de los arboles dando una visión majestuosa al pequeño claro, cubierto hierba verde claro y haciendo brillar como diamante el agua de el riachuelo que pasaba por allí. Agachada en la orilla del rio una pequeña niña de unos 6 años, su hermoso cabello rubio proyectaba la luz de los rayos de sol como hebras de oro, era una cascada de hondas doradas que caían hasta tocar el piso lodoso de la orilla del rio. Su pequeñas y delicadas manitos buscaba piedrecillas en el rio y tarareando una canción infantil, su rostro quedaba oculto por su largo cabello, vestía una túnica blanca la con detalles dorados en los bordes.

De repente, viniendo de dentro del bosque tres niños, el mayor tenía alrededor de 13 años, era alto y de cabellos rubios con ojos azul oscuro que al ver a la pequeña niña sonrió y se acerco. Los otros lo siguieron, ambos eran muy distintos al primero uno parecía de alrededor 8 años y tenía el cabello negro que le caía por los hombros y ojos gris metálico su hermano era muy parecido pero notan apuesto y de apariencia más frágil, parecía contemporáneo a la niña ya que no era el más bajo de los tres.

- Oh, así es que aquí estas, te hemos buscado por todos lados, tía Isobel está muy molesta. – dijo el rubio cuando estuvo cerca a la niña.

La niña no paro de tararear su canción ni levanto la vista. Por lo cual el chico volvió a decir un poco más fuerte y con voz de autoridad.

- Sara Isobel Beurk estoy hablándote.

La chica levanto la vista sus claros y hermosos ojos azules brillaron con la luz del sol y tuvo levantar una mano para pode ver mejor a su hermano quien estaba parado al lado suyo. Apenas lo vio bien sonrió e ignorando por completo lo que le había dicho dijo:

- Mira Herbert esta piedra es muy linda. – dijo mientras le mostraba una piedra de cuarzo azul y agrego:- es del mismo color que tus ojos.- dijo con voz dulce e infantil de niña soñadora.

- Jajaja, que cosas dices ven vamos ya es hora de cena.- dijo mientras la tomaba suavemente de un brazo y la obligaba a levantarse, sin percatarse que los otros dos niños detrás del rodaban los ojos ante el comentario de la niña.

La niña se levanto aun mirando las piedras que cargaba en su delantal el cual sostenía como si fuese una bolsa. Luego saco una bolsa de tela de uno de sus bolsillos y las metió allí. Luego se dio vuelta y en ese momento fue consciente que no estaban solos, al ver a los otros dos niños dijo, mientras corría hacia uno de ellos:

- ¡Reg!- grito de emoción mientras se abalanzaba sobre él y lo abrazaba.

El chico se sorprendió pero le devolvió el abrazo, luego cuando se separaron el otro chico dijo:

- ¿Y para mí no hay saludo? – la niña lo vio y se sonrojo, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y dijo:

- Hola Sirius.

- Wuakala, hubiera preferido el abrazo.- dijo el chico mientras se limpiaba el cachete, tratado de ocultar su sonrojo mientas que la niña rió.

- Bueno vamos, que a Tía Isobel ya debe esta que le explota la vena de la frente.- dijo muy serio pero luego estallo en carcajadas junto a los demás.

Caminaron hasta un claro mucho más grande que en donde estaban, donde se levantaba una enorme mansión de estilo gótico, con inmensos jardines cercados por un camino de setos de flores y en el portal una mujer de expresión sebera con el cabello oscuro totalmente recogido en un moño alto lucia una túnica con cuello tortuga y que llegaba a taparle los pies, al ver al grupo de niños puso los brazos en jarras y corrió a su encuentro, al llegar a ellos tomo a la niña bruscamente por el brazo y dijo:

- Niña malcriada, que te he dicho con respecto a air al bosque.- dijo mientras la zarandeaba violentamente.- una señorita nunca sale sola y mira como te has vuelto, pareces una de esas niñas abandonadas.

- Pero Tía Isobel, yo solo fui al rio a recolectar estas piedritas - dijo mostrándole la bolsa de tela en donde las había guardado.

Al oír esto la mujer enfureció mucho más y le arrebato la bolsa, lanzó las piedras al suelo y luego le dijo:

- No hay escusa, nunca vuelvas a desobedecerme.- dijo mientras le daba una sonora cachetada.- eso te recordara lo malo que es desobedecer. – termino mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la casa diciendo:- quiero que vayas y te asees inmediatamente.

La niña no dijo más nada, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y no pudo contenerlas, como corrientes de rio empezaron a caer por su rostro, un poco apenada, humillada y acongojada con los otros niños, oculto su rostro entre sus manitas. Su hermano se acerco a ella, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros la abrazo y le dijo bajito al oído:

- Tranquila Sarita no llores, ya paso; ve y báñate para que tía Isobel no se molesta más. – luego le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, la niña asintió y salió corriendo hacia la casa sin mirar a Sirius y Regulus Black que estaba asombrados y apenados por partes iguales.

Fin del Flashback

Su infancia no había sido fácil, luego que sus padres murieran cuando ella tenía 2 años de edad, su tutora y Tía Isobel se encargo de educarlos, a ella y a su hermano Herbert Beurk III, tan pronto su tía se hizo cargo de ellos arreglo les un compromiso con la legendaria casa de los Black, de la cual eran parientes lejanos ya que Belvina Black era su bisabuela. Belvina se había casado con Herbert Beurk I y habían tenido 3 hijos, Frederick, Phineas y Bellatrix Beurk. Sara y su hermano eran hijos de Frederick Beurk y Laura Malfoy hermana de Lucius.

Y ahí estaba ella 31 años después de la muerte de sus padres, recordando cómo había sido su visa, llevaba puesto un camisón de seda color azul marino de tirantes que contrastaba de una manera exquisita con su piel color marfil. Parada en la ventana de una moderna mansión en uno de los más exclusivos sitios del sur de la Inglaterra muggle si su tía debía de estar revolcándose en la tumba, su sobrina, la cual se esforzó tanto educar como una orgullosa sangre pura, viviendo entre muggles, este ultimo pensamiento pinto una sonrisa en su rostro. Nunca se llevo muy bien con su tía, en realidad, fue su tía la que nunca la quiso; es cierto que su carácter por naturaleza era estricto pero con ella siempre fue más cruel que con su hermano.

Luego que decidieran regresar a Inglaterra, una de las cosas que prácticamente le exigió a Severus fue que no vivieran el ninguna comunidad mágica, no quería a los medios de tras de ellos ni visitas indeseables de viejos conocidos, no quería estar recordando el pasado, aunque era inevitable y sobre todo esa noche Sara sabía que no podría dormir. Estaba sola en esa inmensa casa, su dormitorio se sentía vacio, su esposo había regresado a Hogwarts, después que ella misma rechazara su oferta de acompañarla, al menos por esa noche, ella quedo en casa acompañada solamente por la empleada de servicio las cuales ya estaban durmiendo, era mejor así esa noche quería llorar con todas sus fuerzas y sería muy incomodo con alguien a su alrededor, siempre se había rehusado a llorar en público, hasta el punto de aguantar el dolor como nadie, para luego desahogarse cuando nadie la viese.

Molesta consigo misma por no poder olvidar a Black, se alejo de la ventana y se dirigió hacia la enorme cama, descorrió las sabanas y se acostó, esa noche se obligaría a dormir, sabía que dejar de pensar en Black sería imposible, no había podido lograrlo en 14 años n lo lograría en una sola noche, sin embargo se obligaría a dormir aunque solo fuese para soñar con él. Sabía que al siguiente día tendría muchas preguntas que contestar y seria un largo día de acoso por parte de la prensa, después de todo, no todos los días se regresa de la tumba.

* * *

_Lunes, 9 de septiembre de 1994_

El día empezó como cualquier otro lunes, se levanto temprano, se aseo, vistió y bajo al comedor; aun no estaba lleno, de hecho la mesa de Gryffindor estaba casi vacía, se sentó y empezó a desayunar. Despacio se sirvió un poco de chocolate caliente y tomo unos bollos con mantequilla; estaba absorta en prepararse su desayuno cuando un Ave entro portando en su pico un ejemplar del diario _"El Profeta"_, las ediciones del profeta siempre llegaban más temprano que las del _"El Quisquilloso"_, para Hermione esta era una muestra clara del tipo de gente que solía leer ambas publicaciones.

Dejando a un lado su tarea, tomo el diario y deposito un knut en la bolsa que la lechuza cargaba en su pata mientras le daba un poco de pan, el ave ululo agradecida y se marcho tan rápido como había llegado. Interesada por hojear el periódico lo abrió inmediatamente. Mientras tomaba un poco de Chocolate, la reacción fue simultánea, tanto de su impresión por el encabezado de la primera pagina como por lo caliente que estaba la bebida.

_"NO ESTABA MUERTA, ESTABA DE PARRANDA_

_Sara Beurk, No Murió; Sólo Cambio De Apellido_

_La afamada bruja, quien hace más de una década fue la sensación en la vida social de nuestra gran comunidad la cual se presumía muerta resulto estar viva y más hermosa que nunca. La ultima de la dinastía Beurk, no ha muerto, simplemente cambio de apellido, si solteros lloren, la chica ha resultado está casada con nada más y nada menos que el exitoso Severus Snape, dueño de empresas 'Deer Princess'. Nuestra Sarita, ha estado viviendo todos estos años en Norteamérica junto a su esposa y su hija de 13 años. Para todos aquellos que deseen saber más de los por menores, no se pierdan nuestra edición dominical en la cual publicaremos, la entrevista que la familia Snape le dio en exclusiva a Rita Skeeter corresponsal de nuestra editorial hermana, 'El Quisquilloso'."_

Aun asombrada por la noticia, Hermione Granger levanto la vista del periódico y miro a su alrededor, pero a nadie pareció haberle llamado mucho la atención el articulo. Sus compañeros por un lado estaban absortos en el desayuno, ya de por sí, eran muy pocos los alumnos que estaban suscritos a alguna publicación que no fueran revistas de modas o de Quidditch, era otra muestra de lo superficial que era esa generación. En la mesa de profesores, el Director charlaba animadamente con la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick, Hagrid devoraba su desayuno, y Snape miraba la prensa con aburrimiento.

Luego de hace contacto visual con su profesor de DCAO y de bajar la vista inmediatamente a el periódico, Hermione noto las fotografías, en la primera estaba Sara Beurk de joven en un hermoso vestido azul con el cabello suelto y una cinta alrededor de él, su sonrisa era perfecta, su cuerpo parecía esculpido por un artista, y sus ojos brillaban cono una magia interior.

La otra fotografía un poco más reciente, estaba junto a Snape y Sara Jr. Parecían la familia perfecta; en la fotografía estaban sentados en un gran sofá con Sara en medio y sus padres abrazándose por detrás de ella, ambas mujeres sonreían e profesor se mantenía serio pero se le veía feliz. Al ver a su madre Hermione comprendió a quien se parecía Sara, eran muy similares, la forma en que sonreían parecía brillar y los ademanes delicados para sentarse, claro que Sara hija tenían un aire un poco más retador mientras que su madre se veía supremamente dócil.

En la última fotografía, la cual se veía era la más reciente, solo aprecia la pareja Sr, y Sra. Snape, el profesor lucia una túnica verde oscuro bastante formal y su esposa una color azul oscuro que le llegaba a hasta las pantorrillas con detalles en un azul más claro al rededor de la sisa y el cuello el cual era corte diamante y incitadoramente escotado, si algo se podía reconocer sobre Sara Beurk es que era un icono de la elegancia y no solo era por las exquisitas ropas que siempre vestía sino también por su porte al pararse, caminar y sentarse, porte que su hija había heredado.

Luego de ver las fotografías la mente hábil de Hermione empezó a sacar conjeturas apresuradamente, Sara Beurk, se presumía que había muerto a mano de los mortífagos en la época en que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado estaba en todo su apogeo. Lo cual fue bastante trágico ya que, no solo era de sangre supremamente pura, sino que también era un icono de la comunidad mágica, tanto francesa como inglesa. Se decía que su desaparición fue tan terrible que no quedaron de ella más que sus cenizas.

No solo se creía muerta, sino que varios magos habían sido enviados a Azkaban por participar o ser cómplices en su secuestro, entre ellos Bellatrix Lestrange la más fiel seguidora del Lord. ¿Qué pasaría ahora que había aparecido? Seguramente muchos de estos magos exigirían que se reabrieran sus casos, aunque algunos de ellos como por ejemplo Bellatrix tenían tantos cargos en su contra que no les bastarían varias vidas en prisión para pagarlas todas.

Por otro lado también estaba el hecho que todas las propiedades de su familia, los Beurk, habían quedado a disposición de los ministerios tanto de Francia como de Inglaterra y eran sitios turísticos y museos mágicos; ¿Qué pasaría con estos? ¿Le serian regresados? La verdad es que no los necesitaba, según había oído Hermione, la firma de su profesor era un emporio de miles y miles de galeones.

Mientras pensaba en el artículo, poco a poco el comedor se fue llenando, unas mesas mas allá él-niño-que-vivió, se sentaba en la mesa de su casa y empezaba a desayunar junto a su amigo Draco, ambos iban absortos en su conversación.

- ¿Cómo que tú harás la primera prueba?

- Pues, así como lo oyes; ayer luego que el viejo tonto de Dumbledore salvara a los zanahorios de que les diéramos una paliza, nos llevo de nuevo delante del endemoniado cáliz ese y él fue el que eligió, mi nombre volvió a salir de él. – dijo Neville en susurros para que solo su amigo lo oyese.

- Bueno ¿y les dijo de que se trata?- pregunto Draco aun curioso.

- No, claro que no; al parecer es una sorpresa. Ya sabes cómo es ese viejo de místico.- dijo Neville un poco ofuscado.

- Pero, entonces ¿cómo se supone que podrás prepararte? – dijo Draco incrédulo.

- No lo sé Draco, ya deja de hacer tantas preguntas a las que no les tengo respuesta.- contesto Neville dando por concluida la conversación. Desde el día anterior su amigo estaba insoportable; no hacía más que molestarlo con tontas preguntas sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

- Una última pregunta ¿Cómo se lo tomo el presumido de Potter? - dijo Draco mientras observaba como la Pandilla roja entraba en el comedor.

- Pues muy mal, hasta trato de disuadirme para que cambiáramos lugares y yo pensaba hacerlo pero el estúpido de Dumbledore dijo que no se podía, que las decisiones del Cáliz debían respetarse.- dijo Neville sin mirar a su amigo.

La pandilla entro al comedor, juntos como de costumbre, parecían revitalizados después de una noche de descanso. Fred, Harry y Ron se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor mientras George coqueteaba con unas chicas de Hufflepuff y luego de un rato regreso a la mesa de Gryffindor con un ejemplar de _"El Quisquilloso"_ y dijo:

- A que no saben, hay más noticias sobre la familia de la nueva adquisición de Gryffindor. - Y luego de abrir la prensa agrego: - la belleza le vienen de familia, ven esta preciosura, es su mama cuando asistía aquí mismo a Hogwarts.

- Y también, la sangre fría. - Dijo Fred entre diente y al ver que no le entendían señalo de nuevo la fotografía.- ahí está, asistió a Slytherin, miren el escudo de su túnica.

Ninguno de los demás se había fijado en ese detalle, habían quedado encandilados con las sonrisa de Sara Beurk pero Harry la miraba embelesado por otro motivo, esa chica, había visto miles de veces ese rostro, su padrino tenía un altar para ella en su habitación, miles de fotos suyas, desde que era una niña hasta que desapareció; al igual que todo el mundo había creído que estaba muerta, y ahora resulta que está más viva que nunca, casada con su insoportable profesor y su hija estudiaba con él en la misma casa vaya, esto hizo que Harry se preguntara si dejarían de haber sorpresas ese año.

- No solo es linda George, mira lo que dice el encabezado - decía Ginny quien se había levantado de su asiento para leer el artículo por sobre el hombro de Harry. - Dice que se creía muerta, y todo este tiempo estuvo en realidad viviendo en Norteamérica y que su apellido de soltera era Beurk, saben lo que eso significa.

- Sí, que es lo más cercano a la realeza que existe en el mundo mágico.- dijo Ron.

- Si, tanto que cuando creyeron que la habían asesinado fue una gran noticia y se encarcelo a mucha gente por ello, a pesar que Lord Voldemort estaba en su pleno apogeo.- dijo Harry ignorando las miradas de desagrado de sus amigos hacia ese nombre.- esto puede generar montones de apelaciones sobre estos casos.

Estaban allí discutiendo los acontecimientos reseñados por la prensa, al igual que el resto del comedor cuando la chica de la que todos hablaban hizo su entras triunfal.

Sara, estaba acostumbrada a dormir haga tarde, en su escuela anterior tenían un horario muy flexible las clases empezaban alrededor de las 10 am, así que como era lógico el cambio de horario la traía loca. Por inercia se despertó, se dio un baño con el agua bien fría a ver si lograba despertarse por completo y con el cabello aun mojado y secándose lo al viento bajo al comedor. Apenas al pararse en el umbral del comedor supo que algo pasaba, ya que todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella, estaba a acostumbrada a llamar la atención del sexo masculino y levantar la envidia de las demás chicas, era algo que las mujeres de su familia llevaban en la sangre; pero esto era distinto, las chicas la miraban y acuchilleaban entre si y los chicos la miraban con asombro. Tratando de actuar normal se dirigió a su mesa se sentó al lado de Ginny Weasley.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿de qué hablan todos? – dijo Sara tratando de aparentar indiferencia y recibiendo una mirada de incredulidad por parte de la pelirroja.

- ¿No me digas que no sabes que, hoy también tu familia es noticia? – dijo Ginny con los ojos como platos y pasándole una edición de _"El Quisquilloso"_.

Sara la tomo en sus manos y mientras leía el artículo sus ojos se agrandaban, como platos, y dijo por lo bajo:

- ¿creían que mi madre estaba muerta?

- ¿No lo sabías? fue uno de los casos más sonados del ministerio, mucha gente fue presa por eso, la mayoría mortífagos.- dijo Ginny.

Luego, la expresión de Sara cambio de una de total perplejidad a una de ira profunda, fuscamente levanto la vista hacia la mesa de profesores buscando la mirada de su padre, este le dio una mirada significativa, se incorporo de su silla y salió del comedor, segundos después Sara también hizo lo mismo sin decir ni una sola palabra a nadie.

* * *

Los rayos de sol lo golpearon en la cara despertándolo, últimamente eso le pasaba muy seguido, al abrir los ojos, se percato que no estaba en su cuarto, esa no era ni su cama ni su casa, luego las escenas del día anterior se pasearon por su mente, y aumentaron exponencialmente su malgenio. Se volteo buscando a la dueña de la cama pero no la encontró a su lado un poco decepcionado se levanto pero el terrible dolor de cabeza que sintió lo obligó a volver a recostarse, todo le daba vueltas, no podía seguir bebiendo así si quería llegar a los 60 años.

- Vaya pero miren quien se despertó, mi huésped favorito.- dijo Elizabeth mientras entraba cargando una bandeja con el desayuno.

- Buenos días a ti también, linda.- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

La chica puso la bandeja sobre en la cama y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Luego dijo:

- Sé que debes tener resaca. Así que te traje un remedio que i padre me enseño para esto, toma.- dijo mientras le tendía una tasa con una infusión caliente en ella.- debes tomártela en ayuna, y para cuando hayas acabado con eso, hay ensalada de frutas, batido de kiwi y pomelo y si te sientes con bastante apetito, huevos revueltos con tocino y tostadas.

- ¿Que tiene este bebedizo? – pregunto Black reacio a tomar algo desconocido.

- Ortiga y limón.- dijo la chica y luego al ver la cara de asco del chico agrego:- tómatelo hace efecto inmediato.

Luego de pensarlo unos minutos más se tomo el brebaje, tal y como lo había imaginado, sabia horrible; en ese momento lamento no estar con una bruja, ya que existían métodos mágicos muy efectivos para la resaca y para nada desagradables, sin embargo, la chica tenía razón, esa bebida era muy efectiva. Luego que hubo terminado de desayunar le pregunto:

- ¿Qué harás hoy? – dijo Sirius.

- Pues, en unas horas tengo clase y luego por la tarde ir a trabajar ¿y tú? – pregunto la chica.

- Creo que iré a mi casa para seguir descansando y estar fresco para esta noche.- respondió él.

- ¿Qué hay esta noche? – pregunto la chica.

- Vendré a visitarte de nuevo.- dijo pícaro y la chica se sonrojo.

Luego de unas horas Black regreso a Grimmuld place, al entrar en la cocina de su casa encontró a un asustadizo personaje cocinando algo en el fuego, sus manos temblaban como gelatina mientras vertía ingredientes en un caldo.

- Peter.- exclamo Sirius cuando estuvo en la puerta e instantáneamente Peter lanzo por los aires los ingredientes que traía en las manos. Sirius siempre así lo mismo con el mismo resultado, Peter era tan fácil de asustar que daba risa.

- Me asustaste Sirius, como siempre.- dijo entre dientes cuando se volvió para mirarlo.

- Jajaja, esa broma no se desgasta.- dijo Black sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la mesa y desdoblaba los rollos de periódicos que habían en la mesa. Y dijo: - ¿a que debemos el honor de tu presencia, Peter? ¿La novia secreta que tienes por fin te boto?

- No sé de qué estás hablando.- dijo nervioso mientras se volteaba y seguía cocinando. A Peter le tocaba cocinar cuando Sirius no estaba en casa ya que Kreacher se negaba a servirle a alguien que consideraba casi más repugnante que si mismo.

- Vamos, Peter, no trates de negarla, se que has de tener un romance por ahí, ya últimamente ni te veo. – dijo y empezó a leer el periódico.

Inmediatamente, soltó la prensa y la lanzo lejos. Esta reacción volvió a asustar a Peter quien pego un salto, grito asustado y luego de recomponerse preguntó:

- ¿Malas noticias?

- Velas tu mismo.- dijo señalando el periódico.

Peter se agacho y lo recogió. Mientras lo leía su rostro paso de una simple curiosidad a terror total y petrificante, su pálida piel llego a parecer totalmente blanca y sus ojos se llenaron de miedo. Luego de un largo trato de articular sin existo:

- Per… ella... yo… - luego de esto desistió al ver que era imposible, estaba realmente aterrado; sin embargo Black estaba tan enfadado que confundido la reacción de su amigo con simple asombro.

- Si, la muy mentirosa, fingió su muerte todos estos años, no conforme con eso también se caso con el asqueroso grasiento de Snape ¡y además ahora descubro que tiene una hija!- dijo Sirius furioso.

- Una hija.- exclamo Peter mientras sus pupilas se dilataban de terror y volvía a mirar el periódico.

Y allí la vio en una foto familiar junto a Snape y su hija, tan hermosa como siempre había sido, cuanto la había deseado, Sara Beurk siempre fue su obsesión, desde el momento en que la había visto por primera vez cuando tenía 16 años y ella solo 14. A su lado, su hija; era tan hermosa como su madre, pero sin duda había sacado mucho de su padre también; en ese momento Peter agradeció que fuese niña ya que de lo contrario esos rasgos hubiesen sido mucho más difíciles de ocultar. De repente una gran envidia hacia Snape creció en su interior.

- "_La ultima de la dinastía Beurk, no ha muerto, simplemente cambio de apellido, si solteros lloren, la chica ha resultado está casada con nada más y nada menos que el exitoso Severus Snape, dueño de empresas 'Deer Princess'. Nuestra Sarita, ha estado viviendo todos estos años en Norteamérica junto a su esposa y su hija de 13 años…"- _leyó Peter, luego de lo cual levanto la vista hacia su "amigo" y dijo: - ¿Snape tiene una empresa y es millonario?

- Si, es una empresa de pociones, pero no conforme con eso también nos ha quitado la mitad de nuestra empresa. Ayudado por su esposita.- dijo Sirius lanzando veneno.

- ¿Qué? – dijo incrédulo Peter.

- Si, has estado ausente así que por eso no te lo había dicho. Ayer en la tarde firmamos los papeles.

- Es decir que ¿tú ya la viste? – dijo Peter sin poder controlar el temblor de su vos.

- Si la muy sínica se presento como si no hubiese pasado nada. Como si no hubiese fingido su muerte y corrido a los brazos de Snape, porque si su hija tiene esa edad eso solo puede significar una cosa. – hizo una pausa que a Peter se le antojo eterna y agrego.- que fingió su muerte para correr a los brazos de Snape. En el fondo siempre supe que era igual a mi madre.

- ¿Y la hija también estuvo presente?- pregunto Peter cauteloso.

- No claro que no, la princesa heredera ha de estar en el colegio o quién sabe dónde, yo hasta ahora me entero que tienen una hija.- dijo Sirius restándole importancia al asunto de Sara Jr.- lo que más me molesta es que he gastado todos estos años añorando un amor que fue una mentira, culpándome de no haber podido salvarla cuando ella todos estos años ha estado dándose la gran vida.

- Bueno, por un lado es bueno que ahora sepas la verdad, así podrás olvidarla y seguir adelante con tu vida.- dijo Peter.

- Sabes que si, tienes toda la razón, eso hare.- dijo un determinado Sirius y no se percato de la sonrisa malvada de su "amigo".

* * *

Luego de caminar largo trecho hasta el despacho de su padre en las mazmorras, Sara se detuvo ante una puerta de madera recubierta con hierro forjado en figuras extrañas. Sin siquiera tocar, entro.

- Sara ¿qué modales de establo son esos? ¿Acaso no te hemos enseñado modales? – dijo desde su escritorio.

- Tú ya sabias que venía. ¿Cómo es eso de que mamá se presumía muerta? ¿Por qué no me habían dicho nada? ¿es que acaso de ahora en adelante conoceré a mi familia través del periódico? – dijo Sara visiblemente molesta pero sin levantar la voz.

- Pasa siéntate ¿pido que te traigan el desayuno aquí? – dijo su padre de modo cortes.

- No es necesario ya no tengo hambre.- respondió Sara de malos modos. Detestaba cuando su padre empezaba a darle vueltas al asunto.

Sin embargo, ignorando su negativa, con un chasquido de sus dedos su padre hizo aparecer su desayuno.

- Si comes, te explico.- dijo Severus.

- Bien.- acepto Sara no muy contenta mientras se sentaba frente a él y su desayuno.

- Cuando todo sucedió eran tiempos muy difíciles, tu madre era uno de los objetivos claves de los mortios.- empezó a decir Snape cuando Sara lo interrumpió.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo mientras comía.

- No hablamos mientras comemos Sara, y no me interrumpas. -Dijo severo y continuo:- estabas recién nacida y habían sido capturadas, así que aprovechamos un descuido de los mortíos en un incendio que hubo para hacerlas pasar por muertas y así pudieran huir a Norteamérica y yo me les uní al poco tiempo que cayera el Señor Oscuro.

- Y ¿Por qué no regresamos en cuanto el Lord cayó?

- Pues, tu madre ya se había acostumbrado a vivir en Norteamérica; además muchos de los mortíos seguían libres y buscaban venganza, para vuestra seguridad, incluso la mía era preferible que todos continuasen pensando que habían muerto. ¿satisfecha? – dijo Snape.

- Otra cosa ¿en ese artículo dice que tengo 13 años?

- Bueno, eso es porque nos pareció prudente quitarte un años de edad y así evitar que los curiosos saquen cuentas. Nadie sabía de tu existencia.- dijo Snape.

- ¿Así que en realidad nací aquí en Inglaterra?- dijo Sara, mientras terminaba de desayunar.

- Así es.- dijo Snape.

- Pero eso me perjudica, yo quería entrar en el equipo de Quidditch, tú y mamá me dieron permiso, fue una de las razones por las que acepte venir y ahora no podre.- dijo entre molesta y triste.

- ¿Por qué no podrás? – dijo Severus.

- Pues, porque para presentar las pruebas debo tener al menos 14 años cumplidos. – respondió.

- Déjame eso a mí, yo me encargo de hablar con McGonagall. – dijo su padre y luego desapareció los platos vacios de su desayuno y le dijo:- ahora ve a clases, se te está haciendo tarde.

Obedientemente Sara salió de el despacho y se dirigió a la salida, al llegar al hall de entrada encontró a Ginny Weasley esperándola, la primera clase de la mañana seria Herbología. Juntas se dirigieron hacia los terrenos del castillo.

* * *

Los Potter terminaban de desayunar cuando James desdobló el periódico y lo primero que vio fue una foto de Sara Beurk.

- Vaya las noticia sí que vuelan - dijo mientras le mostraba el articulo a su esposa.

- ¿Te imaginas como hubiese sido si nos hubiésemos entrevistado en el ministerio?- dijo Lily, mientras se llevaba una taza de café a la boca.

- Si, de seguro nos hubiesen difamado, de nuevo. – dijo James sin apartar la vista del periódico. – mira, no solo están casados sino que también tiene una hija y muy bonita por cierto.- dijo James a quien la chica le pareció simpática y no solo por lo hermosa sino que había algo en su mirada que le parecía familiar.

- Vaya, eso si no lo sabía. – dijo Lily levantando la mirada y viendo la foto que su marido señalaba.- si es linda sin duda es hija de Sara. ¿estudiara en Hogwarts?

- No lo sé. Pero si lo hace espero que Harry no se fije en ella. Ya estamos suficientemente ligados a esa familia, para mi gusto.- dijo mientras pasaba las hoja del periódico, sin percatarse de la mirada pensativa de su esposa.

- Hablando de Beurk ¿Cómo habrá seguido Sirius? Anoche estaba muy mal, tal vez no debimos dejar que se fuera solo. – dijo Lily con autentica preocupación.

- Sirius ya es adulto Lily. Además, tal vez el hecho que Sara este viva sea beneficioso para el.- dijo James.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Lily.

- Pues, todos estos años he visto como mi amigo se consume en su recuerdo, culpándose por no haber podido salvarla y venerándola como la santa que nunca ha sido; el saber que en realidad está viva, y que le engaño, mintió y traiciono por todos estos años, puede ayudarlo a cerrar de una vez por todas ese capítulo inconcluso y tormentoso de su vida, quizás, hasta pueda hacer su vida con una chica que lo quiera y lo valore como merece.- dijo James.

- No lo sé, James. El amor de Sirius hacia Sara es aún muy grande y saber la verdad lo tenía devastado. Temo que cometa alguna locura o se eche a morir. – dijo Lily

- No cielo, eso no sucederá. No sucedió cuando la creía perdida para siempre y se culpaba por ello, no lo hará ahora que sabe la clase de arpía que es.- dijo James optimista.

- Bueno el tiempo lo dirá, pero debemos estar pendientes de él; ahora más que nunca. – dijo Lily.

- Estoy de acuerdo, esta tarde antes de venir a casa pasare por Grimmuld Place a ver como sigue. – dijo James para tranquilizar a su esposa a lo cual Lily solo sonrió.

* * *

_Viernes, 13 de septiembre de 1994_

Era de noche, en la torre de Gryffindor se respiraba una extraña paz y tranquilidad, al fin, después de mucho tiempo podía leer y estudiar en su propia sala común esto pensaba una chica castaña, acurrucada en uno de los sillones con un libro sobre sus piernas. Aun era temprano, así que la sala común aun no estaba del todo llena. Los alumnos aprovechaban las pocas horas antes del toque de queda para pasearse por el castillo y sus alrededores.

Luego de un rato unas chicas entraron por el agujero del retrato, eran Ginny y Sara, últimamente se les veía juntas muy seguido, cosa que les molestaba a los hermanos de Ginny. Las chicas venían riendo cuando se percataron de su presencia, Sara dijo:

- Vaya Hermione ¿qué haces aquí? Aun no es la hora del toque de queda.

- Quería leer este libro antes que la sala se llenara y no hubiese paz.- dijo Hermione.

- De verdad que te gusta mucho leer. –dijo en tono amigable, Sara.

- Me fascina.- respondió Hermione.

- Y ¿sobre qué lees? – pregunto Ginny curiosa.

- Sobre los rastros que deja la sangre y los hechizos que se pueden hacer con ella, me llamo la atención que dice que algunos rastros mágicos dejan marcas visibles en el cuerpo y que los descendientes de ciertas familias pueden ser identificados por dichas marcas.- dijo Hermione, feliz por el hecho que se interesaran en lo que estaba leyendo sin notar que Sara se ponía seria al preguntar:

- Vaya ¿Dónde conseguiste ese libro? - dijo Sara.

- No, me lo regalo un amigo, ha estado en su familia por varias generaciones y al parecer es una de las pocas copias que existen en el mundo.

- Si, vaya; ese amigo ha de apreciarte mucho. Dijo Sara picara y cambiando el enfoque de la conversación, logrando sí que Hermione se sonrojara. Y añadió:- cuenta, cuenta ¿Quién es?

- Jajaja, no lo conocen no es de escuela.- dijo mientras apartaba la mirada.

- Está bien no me digas si no quieres. – dijo Sara mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el tablero de la sal dándoles la espalda a las otras dos chicas y luego a mitad de camino se volteo y le dijo: pero lo averiguare.- dijo en tono solemne y al ver la cara de Hermione estalló en carcajadas.

Luego de esto llego ante la pizarra y anoto su nombre entre los aspirantes a cazador del equipo de Quidditch.

- Vaya ¿tu también eres fanática de ese deporte salvaje?- dijo Hermione ganándose las miradas de asombro de sus dos compañeras a las cuales les fascinaba el Quidditch.

- El Quidditch no es salvaje, es fantástico. A mí me fascina.- Dijo Sara- supongo que lo herede de mi madre, ella también jugo como cazadora en el equipo de su casa. Tu por otro lado podrías darte la mano con mi padre, el también opina que es una pérdida de tiempo.- al oír que se la comparada con su insoportable profesor Hermione se sintió insultada pero no dijo nada y volvió a su lectura.

En ese momento los alumnos empezaron a llegar, ya faltaban pocos minutos para que fuesen las nueve de la noche. Fue entonces cuando entraron Harry y Ron, venían mojados, al parecer había empezado a llover y al estar fuera se habían mojado, así que subieron rápidamente a los dormitorios. Sara los vio subir y se fue a sentar en un rincón con Ginny, la cual empezó a hacerle preguntas sobre su madre.

Luego de un rato, entraron Fred y George a la sala común captando la mirada de Sara, iban bromeando con Lee Jordan al ver la mirada de Sara fija en ellos pregunto.

- ¿Te gusta mi Hermano? - Sara dejo de mirar a los chicos y dijo:

- ¿Cuál de tantos? Porque has de admitir que tienes muchos, he de confesar que me agrado mucho lo que me comentas te de Charlie; me encantaría conocerlo.- dijo Sara cambiando el tema de conversación.

Ginny iba a replicara cuando un grito de Harry quien acababa de bajara para tomar la lista de los aspirantes para el equipo de Quidditch. Harry dijo:

- ¿Sara Snape?

Enseguida todos los presentes volvieron a ver a la chica, esta se había levantado por inercia al oír su nombre. Harry Potter se dirigía hacia ella, mirándola un poco intimidante. Y junto con el los gemelos Weasley.

- ¿Tú te inscribiste para el equipo de Quidditch? – Pregunto Harry.

- Si – dijo Sara por toda respuesta.

- ¿Que no sabes que debes tener mínimo 14 años para participar? – inquirió Harry.

- Si lo sé, pero pensé que eso era algo que no nos tomábamos muy en serio aquí en Gryffindor.- dijo dándoles una mirada significativa tanto a Harry como a los gemelos.

- Muy graciosa- dijo Fred irónico.- no la dejes participar Harry.

- Ustedes no pueden impedirme participar, mucho menos tu Harry que estas en el equipo desde que tenias 11 años. - Dijo Sara.

- Vaya parece que la princesita se ha dado a la tarea de investigarte, Harry.- aguijoneo Fred de nuevo, ganándose una mirada asesina de la chica, la cual no tenía nada que enviar a las que lanzaba su padre.

- Eso fue distinto, en mi caso la profesora McGonagall en persona me escogió.- dijo Harry.

- En mi caso, también tengo su permiso.- respondió Sara en el mismo tono arrogante que Harry había usado.

- Pues, en ese caso le preguntare mañana temprano a la profesora y si resulta ser mentira no te quiero ver por el campo ¿de acuerdo? - dijo zanjando la disputa y sin dejar de mirar a la chica percatándose de que en verdad era hermosas y sus facciones eran perfectas, no había un solo error en la simetría de su rosto ni ningún detalle que no encajara; pero era altiva y retadora, ya tenía suficiente con Granger.

- De acuerdo – dijo Sara con una sonrisa luego miro con rabia a Fred y se marcho a su dormitorio seguida por Ginny, quien parecía su sombra.

Luego de esto Harry coloco otro papel en la pizarra donde estipulaba que las pruebas para los aspirantes al equipo de Quidditch se realizarían el día siguiente después del almuerzo.

* * *

En la sala común de Slytherin la majestuosa e imponente sala cubierta de mármol y adornada con exquisitos y finos muebles permanecía desierta. Solo un joven rubio estaba sentado elegante mente leyendo un libro, cuando otro joven entro. Venia tarareando una canción.

- Vaya, vaya ¿Dónde estabas? – dice Draco Malfoy aun sentado en su silla.

- Estaba paseando con Luna y me llevo a la torre de su casa.- dijo mientras su amigo arqueaba una ceja.

- ¿Tan rápido? – dijo burlón

- No es nada de lo que te imaginas, solo quería que conociera su sala común y nos la pasamos hablando, es la única que me escucha y entiende.

- Yo te escucho, lo que pasa es que para entenderte hay que estar loco.- dijo Draco mientras esquivaba un zarpado que su amigo le lanzo.

- Te salvas porque estoy de muy buen humor. – dijo Neville mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Aprovechando tu buen humor cuéntame ¿ya pensaste como prepararte para la primera prueba?- dijo Draco casual.

- Eres peor que mi abuela. No, no he pensado en eso pero hay tiempo suficiente, la primera prueba es en noviembre, pero si tanto te importa podemos hacer un trato.

- ¿Qué clase de trato? – dijo Draco intrigado.

- Pues, desde ahora serás mi asistente en lo que a lo del torneo se refiere.- dijo Neville.

- ¿Asistente de torneo?- dijo y lo miro aun mas confundido.

- Si, serás mis ojos, oídos y boca. Trataras de averiguar en qué consistirá la primera prueba y qué hacer para pasarla.

- ¿Y tú que harás?- inquirió Draco.

- El resto.- dijo Neville.

Draco estaba a punto de negarse totalmente a ese absurdo acuerdo cuando recordó la misión que le había encomendado su padre. Y esto lo impulso a cerrar el trato.

* * *

_Sábado, 14 de septiembre de 1994_

La mañana estaba fresca y despejada, hacia un hermoso día para pasear al aire libre y la mayoría de los alumnos habían aprovechado para pasearse por los jardines, algunos jugaban, otros solo retozaban bajo las sombras de los arboles. Harry se dirigía al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, después de oír todo un discurso por parte de Fred sobre las razones por las cuales no debía aceptar a Sara en el equipo y de decirle mil y una vez que sería justo además de soportar las bromas de George a quien le divertía enormemente la actitud de su hermano hacia la chica. Por último había zanjado la cuestión diciéndole que no se adelantara a los hechos, después de todo, no creía que esa princesita delicada con apariencia de modelo pudiera ser buena para un deporte tan rudo como el Quidditch.

Luego de deshacerse de sus amigos fue a buscar a la profesora, quien le había dicho durante el desayuno, que estaría en su despacho toda la mañana. Llego ante una de las puertas del ala sur del segundo piso en donde había una hermosa puerta tallada de madera de caoba en las cuales se leía en letras doradas, Minerva McGonagall. Toco la puerta y oyó la voz de la profesora diciendo:

- Adelante.- Harry entro pero la habitación estaba vacía, intrigado se adentro en ella y desde una puerta que daba a otra habitación se asomo la cabeza de la profesora McGonagall.- Ahh, es usted Señor Potter, pase y siéntese. Estaré con usted, en un momento.- y sin más la profesora volvió a desaparecer tras la puesta la cual se cerró.

La estancia no era muy grande, de hecho a Harry le pareció que era aproximadamente la mitad del tamaño de la del profesor Snape. Pero tenía un gran ventanal al fondo con una hermosas vista y estaba muy bien iluminada, sus paredes estaban cubiertas con estanterías repletas de libros y en el centro un gran escritorio de madera con algunos adornos en el.

Harry se sentó en uno de los puesto de visitantes, y observo a su alrededor cuando un documento que estaba sobre el escritorio llamo su atención, ya que el nombre de Sara Snape aparecía en el. Harry se acerco mas y lo tomo, parecía ser un certificado de nacimiento.

_"Ministerio De Magia De La República De Los Estados Unidos_

_Ministerio De Regulación E Identificación Mágica_

_Notaria Cuarta Del Distrito De Nueva York._

_Registró De Infantes_

_Nombre: Sara Walburga Snape Beurk _

_Fecha De Nacimiento: 24 de Julio de 1980_

_Lugar De Nacimiento: Londres, UK_

_Condición: Bruja Potencial_

_Estatus de Sangre: Mestiza_

_Marcas de Nacimiento: Lunar en forma de "S" en la espalda baja._

_DATOS DEL PADRE_

_Nombre: Severus Snape Prince_

_Fecha De Nacimiento: _

_Condición: Mago_

_Estatus De Sangre: Mestizo._

_Profesión: Pocionistas, Empresario._

_DATOS DE LA MADRE_

_Nombre: Sara Isobel Beurk Malfoy_

_Fecha De Nacimiento: 9 de Febrero de 1961_

_Condición: Bruja_

_Estatus de Sangre: Pura_

_Profesión: Abogada, Empresaria._

_Hoy 03 de Agosto de 1980 este despacho corroboró la veracidad de estos datos y los certifica mágicamente. Partida única, va sin enmiendas y tachaduras mágicas._

_Benjamín J. Kennedy Washington. _

_Notario Publico De Magia"_

Un ruido lo sobre salto, rápidamente se incorporo en su silla mientras dejaba el papel donde estaba, justo a tiempo para no ser visto por la profesora quien regresaba a su oficina. Lo miro un momento de forma escrutadora y luego le dijo:

- Cuénteme, Señor Potter. ¿De qué quería hablarme?- dijo mientras se sentaba.

- Pues, vera profesora, como usted sabe he planificado la selección de los nuevos integrantes del equipo de Quidditch para esta tarde.- dijo Harry.

- Sí, claro. Tal y como habíamos acordado.

- Bueno, el punto es que, cierta alumna que va en tercero dice que tiene permiso suyo para participar en la selección.

- Oh, sí claro, Sara Snape.- certifico la profesora.

- ¿Entonces, es cierto?- pregunto Harry aun inseguro.

- Si, de hecho según me ha dicho el profesor Snape será una gran adquisición para el equipo, hasta trato de impedir que participara ya que quedo la casa contrario a la suya, pero la joven está muy ilusionada con formar parte del equipo. Sin embargo, no quiero que tenga ninguna preferencia con ella. Sera una aspirante mas y si alguien la supera en capacidades será el elegido. ¿para qué puesto se postulo?

- Cazadora.- dijo Harry

- Vaya una posición importante. Espero que sea tan buena como su padre dice. – dijo la profesora mas para sí que para Harry.

- Bueno, en ese caso le diré que pude participar. Dijo el azabache mientras se levantaba se su silla y se disponía a salir del despacho.

Harry abandono el despacho, más confundido de lo que había entrado ¿Por qué la profesora no le había dicho simplemente que Sara tenía la edad requerida? ¿Por qué Sara estaba en tercero si debería estar en cuarto? En solo unos minutos había descubierto más de Sara que en toda esa semana, sobre toda porque la chica no le interesaba particularmente, de sin saber porque ahora le intrigaba muchísimo. Resultaba que la chica tenía su edad, su madre estaba relacionada con los Malfoy, no había nacido en Norteamérica como todo el mundo imaginaba y además que segundo nombre tan horrible pero a la vez familiar para Harry.

Iba caminado por el solitario pasillo cuando fue interceptado por su amigo Fred.

- ¿Hablaste con la Profesora McGonagall, Harry?

- Si.- dijo Harry por toda respuesta para hacer sufrir a su amigo.

- ¿y?- dijo Fred impaciente.

- Sara dijo la verdad, si tiene autorización de participar en la selección. Pero no tiene ningún tipo de preferencia de su parte, lo cual era lo que te preocupaba.

- Ahh sí, claro: porque estoy seguro que esas princesita no sabe jugar Quidditch.- dijo Fred.

- Vaya si que te gusta ¿no? – dijo Harry.

- Es una niña, tiene la edad de Ginny no soy un asalta cunas.

- Con respecto a eso he descubierto que tiene mi edad.- dijo Harry y a continuación le conto lo que había leído en el certificado de Sara que se encontraba en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

* * *

Esa tarde, en el campo de Quidditch los aspirantes para el equipo de estaba en las gradas esperando la llegada del capitán. Sara fue la primera en llegar acompañada por Ginny. La oji gris, llevaba su largo cabello negro, recogido en una cola de caballo estirada la cual terminaba en una larga trenza la cual le llegaba a la cintura y estaba atravesada de largo a largo por dos cintas, una roja y la otra dorada, haciendo juego con su uniforme. Su cabello recogido dejaba a la vista su hermoso rostro y impresionantes ojos. Luego un grupo de chicas una era de tez oscura al ver a Sara hizo un gesto de desagrado, la otra era de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros y la ultima de cabello oscuro y ojos cafés, eran Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet y Demelza Robins. Luego un chico fornido y apuesto llamado Cormac McLaggen al ver a Sara se les acerco y dijo:

- Hola, ¿Cómo te va?- en tono de conquistador mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rosto.

Al verlo Ginny se sonrojo y rió como tonta a pesar que no se estaba dirigiendo a ella sino a Sara. Sin embargo, Sara respondió en tono amigable pero sin rastro de vergüenza.

- Me va bien ¿y a ti?

- Mucho mejor ahora- dijo dándole una mirada significativa y sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Qué posición quieres jugar? – inquirió Sara.

- Guardián, que acaso no es obvio.- dijo dándose ínfulas.

- Claro que no es obvio, olvidaste etiquetarte. - Dijo Sara burlándose de él, cosa que el chico no entendió.

Luego de esto Sara continúo hablando con Ginny y el muchacho no hacia más que tratar de llamar su atención mediante comentarios sobre el Quidditch.

Luego de un rato llego Harry seguido por los gemelos y Ron Weasley. El primer rostro que Harry vio fue a Sara, se dirigió a ella y dijo:

- He hablado con la profesora y harás la prueba, pero no tendrás ningún favoritismos por ser la hija de un profesor o porque tu madre sea la noticia más sonada de los últimos tiempos en el mundo mágico.- dijo en tono neutro.

- No lo necesito y tampoco lo he pedido. - Dijo Sara muy seria.

- Muy bien, aclarado esto quiero que los integrantes del equipo del año pasado monten sus escobas, primero haremos las pruebas para guardián.- luego de haber dicho esto los aspirantes a Guardián se levantaron y Harry los fue llamando por nombres.

Luego de un rato de un rato te intentar parar los ataques de las cazadores, el que más efectivo resulto ser fue McLaggen. Poco después toco el turno de las pruebas para guardián, pero en vista que nadie más se había inscrito continuaron siendo Fred y George Weasley, por esto, Harry paso de largo y empezaron las pruebas de cazadoras, ya que todas las aspirantes eran chicas. Una a una fuero pasando, la primera fue Angelina la cual trato de intimidar a Sara cuando paso a su lado camino hacia el campo, pero Sara no se dio por enterada, tenía la vista fija en Fred quien cuchicheaba a lo lejos con su hermano.

Angelina subió a su escoba y se remonto por los aires con la quaffle, en los aros estaban ella y McLaggen y para ponerle más dificultad los gemelos lanzaban la bludger contra ella los gemelos Weasley. En 10 minutos logro anotar 3 veces. Luego Demelza quien anoto 4 en el mismo tiempo, Alicia hizo 5 y finalmente toco el turno de Sara. La chica se levanto de las gradas y tomo su escoba la cual resulto ser una fina pieza, nada más y nada menos que, el último modelo de _"Centella Incandescente"_, la más costosa escoba de fabricación Norteamericana, al verla la envidia de Angelina se incremento en su mirada pero fue lo que vio a continuación lo que casi la hace explotar de los celos.

Sara iba bajando hacia el campo y al llegar al penúltimo escalón hizo un amago para esquivar a Fred Weasley quien estaba parado al final de la escalera medio recostado a la pared, al ver como trataba de esquivarlo, se incorporo y a rodeo para que quedase acorralada contra el pasamanos de las gradas y le dijo susurrante al oído:

- Espero que no te asustes, en la cancha soy rudo, Walburga. – dijo al principio insinuante y mirándola de arriba abajo con mirada de depredaros y luego con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, aun sin apartarse del camino, Sara tuvo que empujarlo para pasar y Harry le hizo señas para que la dejara tranquila.

Sara monto su hermosa escoba y se elevo. En menso de un segundo le dio la vuelta completa al campo, volaba tan rápido que parecían un borrón, una mancha amorfa. Luego de esta demostración de su técnica de vuelo y de esquivar en el proceso como tres bludger con como si fuera algo demasiado fácil para ella logro anotar mientras McLaggen aun asombrado por esa demostración.

Nueve minutos después Sara ya había anotado 6 veces y faltaba poco para que sus 10 minutos terminasen cuando trataba de hacer su séptima anotada la cual se le estaba dificultando, así que decidió hacer algo inesperado. Llevo su mano izquierda a su cabeza y soltó su hermoso cabello negro azulado, los rayos del sol lo iluminaros directamente y la brisa lo hizo juguetear sinuosamente alrededor de su cuerpo en un movimiento constante como las corrientes de un rio. Esta espectacular visión femenina embeleso a todos los hombres que se hallaban en el campo y Sara aprovecho el momentáneo descuido para logras su séptima anotada.

Luego de esa majestuosa demostración no solo de habilidad sino también de astucia, era evidente, quienes serian las cazadoras del equipo para ese año. Luego de eso Sara bajo de su escoba con una sonrisa en el rostro y la primera mirada que busco fue la de Fred, quien aun estaba con la boca abierta. Luego de darle una mirada de superioridad, sonrió como diciendo: "¿qué dices ahora tonto?". Fred solo la miro y sonrió y luego le guiño un ojo,. Pero repentinamente fue interrumpido por Angelina quien llamo su atención.

Harry leyó los nombres de los futuros integrantes del equipo en vos alta por si había quedado alguna dudad y luego de agregar que pronto empezarían los entrenamientos se marcho a llevarle la hoja de resultados a la Profesora McGonagall.

* * *

CONTINUARA...

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO MAS SOBRE EL PASADO DE LOS POTTER, BLACK Y BEURK, DRACO SE ENGRAMPA EN SU MISION Y KRUM MUESTRA LAS COSTURAS.

* * *

GRACIAS MIL GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR AQUI APOYANDO MI HISTORIA, EN SERI ME ALEGRAN DADA VEZ QUE ME ENVIAN UN REVIEW, PORFA NO DEJEN DE HACERLO, SE LES QUIERE. CAMBIO Y FUERA. :D

Elizabeth Black Malfoy


	12. CAPÍTULO XII ¡Es Un Trato!

DISCLAMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER Y SU MUNDO NO SON MÍOS, YO SOLO LOS USO PARA RECREAR MI IMAGINACIÓN.

QUIERO AGRADECER INMENSAMENTE A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE AUN APOYAN ESTE FIC, CUANDO ESTOY CANSADA, ESTRESADA Y FALTA DE INSPIRACIO, SON UDS LOS QUE ME ANIMANA A CONTINUAR:

_**Andy Voldy**_

_**4 ever enamorada**_

_**percy**_

_**krasni**_

_**WizEd**_

¡A LEER!

* * *

**_CAPITULO XII_**

_¡Es Un Trato!_

_Domingo, 15 de septiembre de 1994_

"_**La Novia De Inglaterra: Sara Beurk**_

_EL REGRESO_

_Hija de una ilustre y ancestral familia de magos, Sara Beurk Snape es la ultima heredera de la casa de los Beurk, su apellido muere con ella, pero 'aun queda Sara para rato'. Así lo aseguro en la entrevista que me dio, junto a su hermosa familia, Su esposo Severus Snape y su Hija Sara Jr. quien heredo más de su madre que el nombre y la belleza, ya que con tan solo 13 años y haber llegado al colegio de Hogwarts hace menos de una semana, ya es la cazadora del equipo de Quidditch de su casa. _

_En este reportaje nos pasearemos por los detalles de la vida de este ilustre bruja que hoy regresa a la comunidad mágica, desde sus inicios desde muy pequeña en la academia Beauxbatons para señoritas hasta sus planes futuros. Nacida un 9 de febrero de 1961 en la adorable mansión Beurk en Francia, desde muy pequeña su belleza y carisma hechizaron tanto a jóvenes como adultos._

_Luego de perder a sus padres en trágico y misterioso accidente cuando solo contaba con dos años de edad, su custodia y la de su hermano Herbert Beurk III, siete años mayor, quedo bajo tía Isobel Beurk, la hermana de su padre y quien dedico su vida a su crianza y cuidado. Desgraciadamente, la tragedia surco su vida pronto en el verano de 1972, cuando su hermano también murió. La tragedia devasto a su familia tanto que decidieron mudarse a Inglaterra, sin embargo, contrario a lo que se hubiese esperado, Sara comenzó su educación mágica en la academia Beauxbatons, hasta el otoño de 1976 cuando esta hermosa chica empezó a estudiar en muestra magnifica escuela de magia, Hogwarts; fue en ese mismo año que se hizo público su compromiso con Regulus Arecturus Black, el hijo menor de la noble casa de los Black._

_Fue amor a primera vista, siendo amigos desde niños y luego de mucho de no verse, se volvieron inseparables, hasta que en una exclusiva fiesta de año nuevo en la residencia Black formalizaron su compromiso, desgraciadamente, el destino volvió a robarle otro ser amado el verano de 1979, cuando El joven Black desapareció misteriosamente; parece ser que las misteriosas desapariciones persiguen a esta chica._

_Fuimos testigos de lo devastada que quedo Sara con la muerte de su amado Regulus, tanto que inútilmente trato de buscar refugio en la figura de su hermano, Sirius Black, aunque Sara nunca confirmado que tuvieron un romance, en aquella época fueron fotografiados juntos varias veces; claro que siempre dijeron ser solo amigo; si hubieran podido llegar a ser mas nunca se supo, ya que poco después la desaparición de Regulus, Sara fue secuestrada a mano de mortíos. Fue así que luego de diez meses de secuestro, el escondite donde la ocultaban se incendio misteriosamente y se presumió su muerte._

_Hoy en día sabemos que no murió, simplemente aprovecho 'la situación para huir y asegurarse que no la persiguieran', es así como desde ese día ha vivido en Norteamérica, donde se consiguió con un viejo amigo de la escuela, Severus Snape…"_

Así decía el artículo, al menos, hasta ahí lo leyó Hermione. La verdad es que esa entrevista lejos de responder todas las preguntas arrojaba mas, era demasiada coincidencia que precisamente se hubiera desatado un incendio donde la tenían encerrada a ella, además la pregunta principal seguía siendo ¿Por qué tendrían tanto interés en ella los mortios? No era mestiza ni muggle todo lo contrario, era sangre pura y varios de sus parientes también eran mortios, estaba directamente relacionada con los Black y Malfoy. La verdad es que el tema la intrigaba mucho, para Hermione siempre había sido refrescante resolver misterios, era como jugar a ser detective; aunque no tenia con quien compartir sus hallazgos era como su recompensa personal. Pero las veces que había tratado de interrogar a Sara, esta se había mostrado renuente y había salido con sus simpáticas frases de bromas y cambiado el tema muy hábilmente.

Con un sonoro suspiro, dejo el diario sobre la mesa y empezó a desayunar, aun era temprano y por ser domingo el comedor estaba desierto, ni siquiera Nott estaba por ahí, desde su escena de celos lo que fuera que haya sido no lo había visto mas, ni en el comedor ni en la biblioteca, su actitud ya había dejado de parecerle tierna, ahora le parecía que era un estúpido inmaduro.

Ha Krum tampoco lo había visto desde el día anterior al medio día, había ido a encontrarse con él para almorzar, bajo su árbol igual que la semana pasada. Había recibido una nota de él, enviada por una lechuza muy bonita, en la nota le había dicho que lamentaba no poder acompañarle en la mañana a la biblioteca y le preguntaba si podrían encontrarse para almorzar en el lago Hermione no dudo en responderle que sí.

Había ido más temprano de lo normal y al llegar vio que estaba más decorado que la ultima vez habían puesto un arco de flores, del cual salían flanjas de seda blancas que daban la ilusión de un toldo sobre una hermosa mesa que estaba bajo el árbol, donde la semana anterior habían estado ella y Krum tendidos en el piso todo se veía hermoso, pero lo que indigno a Hermione fue ver quienes habían decorado y arreglado todo eso, allí aun corriendo de un lado a otro arreglando los últimos detalles cuatro elfos domésticos se afanaban por crear para ella una sorpresa romántica, miro a todos lados pero no vio a Krum, sólo los elfos.

Luego, mientras aun estaba a distancia, vio como llegaba Krum y empezaba a gritarle a uno de ellos porque no había traído el tipo de orquídea que él les había pedido. Los aterrados elfos domésticos no paraban de disculparse y el culpable hasta lloraba pero eso no hizo que Krum los tratara mejor, Hermione no pudo soportarlo más y se acerco a ellos para intervenir, defendió a las pobres e indefensas criaturas. Krum se disculpo con ella pero no dejo de asombrarle su actitud, los elfos desaparecieron por orden de su dueño, pero el ambiente entre él y Hermione siguió siendo tenso.

El trato de disculparse con ella pero cuando le insinuó que debería disculparse con los elfos, Krum la miro como si se hubiese vuelto loca, trato de desviar su atención del tema invitándola a sentarse para comenzar a almorzar, pero Hermione, fiel a sus convicciones como era, le dijo que no se sentía cómoda, comiendo y disfrutando de el producto de la esclavitud y maltrato de unos pobres elfos y se fue dejándolo asombrado y un tanto ofuscado.

No sabía si tal vez había sido demasiado radical, tal vez había alejado para siempre al único chico que se había fijado y se fijaría en ella, el cual además no tenía miedo de demostrárselo y la trataba como si fuera el más fino y delicado tesoro sobre la faz de la tierra. Pero ella no sería ella si permitiera que se oprimiera a un ser indefenso en su presencia y nunca hubiese imaginado eso de Krum, fue un poco decepcionante ver que se parecía a los demás magos sangre pura que consideran a los elfos criaturas inferiores.

Unas mesas mas allá un apuesto rubio entraba en el comedor, impecablemente vestido como siempre y caminando con un aire seguro; el chico se sentó en la mesa de su casa y empezó a leer el periódico. Draco Malfoy trataba de concentrarse en la lectura pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en su misión, ya que tenia donde quería a Neville y que estaba seguro que este no haría nada de lo relacionado con el torneo le sería mucho más fácil concentrar sus esfuerzos solo en vigilar a Potter. Lo cual no sería tarea fácil, ya que no debía ser visto, era sabido por toda la escuela que los leones y las serpientes nos e llevaban nada bien; mucho menos los Potter y los Malfoy.

Mientras Draco trataba de idear la forma de cumplir la parte más complicada de su misión unas chicas entraron al comedor, eran Ginny y Sara, iban hablando animadamente cuando se percataron que todas las miradas estaban sobre ellas, a Sara no le importó ya que estaba acostumbrada a llamar la atención donde quiera que fuese; pero para Ginny eso era algo totalmente nuevo, no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención.

Vaya, ¿Qué habrá pasado ahora?- preguntó Ginny.

Tengo el presentimiento que se trata del artículo que saldría hoy en el periódico sobre mi mamá y nuestra "perfecta familia". – dijo sin mucha emoción.

Tan rápido, pero si fue tan solo anoche que fuiste con tu padre a tu casa, por cierto aun no me has contado como es tu nueva casa.- dijo Ginny con interés.

Si pero la periodista estaba muy embocinada por la exclusiva. Y prometió que el artículo saldría hoy.- dijo Sara mientras Ginny pedía un periódico para leer el artículo.

Sin más se sentaron en la mesa y Sara comenzó a desayunar mientras Ginny leía ávidamente el artículo, y luego exclamo:

Vaya, ¿tu madre estuvo comprometida con el hermano de Sirius? – dijo asombrada.

Ah, sí con Regulus Black.- dijo sin mucho interés.

¿Y también tuvo algo con Sirius?

Pues, según mamá solo eran viejos conocidos de infancia.- dijo encogiéndose de los hombros. – no entiendo porque tanto alboroto con ese tal Black, lar periodista, Rita Skeeter también estaba muy excitada al mencionarlo cuando nos entrevisto; no le veo el punto.

Bueno, eso es porque aun no lo has visto. Sirius es todo un galán. – dijo Ginny mientras se ruborizaba.- y es muy divertido no es el típico adulto regañón y sobreprotector, más bien parece aun un adolescente por las locuras que está dispuesto a cometer. De hecho creo que tú y él se llevarían muy bien.

Vaya, suena como si lo conocieses.- dijo Sara

Pues, si lo conozco. Es el padrino de Harry y muy amigo de mis hermanos Fred y George, he estado en su casa una que otra vez. Hace muy buenas fiestas. - dijo Ginny emocionada por tener algo interesante que contar a su nueva amiga.

Suena un tipo interesante, por eso dudo que mi madre alguna vez haya tenido algo con él. No es que se aburrida pero si es muy correcta. Además, cuando la periodista lo menciono su semblante cambio visiblemente y luego oí a papá decir cosas muy fuertes en contra de ese tal Black.- hablo Sara con la mirada perdida en el recuerdo de los hechos que relataba.

Bueno, es todo caso no creo que hubiera sido nada serio; Sirius nunca he tenido nada serio con nadie, es el soltero más cotizado de la comunidad mágica, seis veces ganador la sonrisas mas encantadora de la revista corazón de bruja y famoso por haber salido con las más famosas supermodelos tanto de nuestro mundo como del muggle y ninguna ha podido echarle el lazo.- dijo Ginny en tono neutro.

Estaban allí, terminando de desayunar cuando Luna se les acerco y dijo mientras le ponía el artículo en frente ya que la rubia estaba segura que no lo había visto:

Hola chicas, ¿cómo están? Saliste linda en la foto del artículo.

Ni me lo menciones, me perdí la celebración de anoche en mi sala común por irme a esa estúpida entrevista en la cual prácticamente ni me tomaron en cuenta, si no hubiese estado allí no habría hecho ninguna diferencia.- dijo molesta.

No digas eso, al menos viste tu nueva casa por cierto ¿Cómo es?- dijo Luna mientras se sentaba a su lado y sin notar las miradas de desagrado que le lanzaba Ginny.

La casa, pues es bonita. Esta en un barrio Muggle, es enorme y muy luminosa. Mi habitación esta súper y papá me dijo que en vacaciones podría decorarla como quisiera.- respondió Sara con un tono un poco más alegre.

Entonces, nos reuniremos allí en el verano ¿tú también quiere venir Ginny?- pregunto Luna.

¿Yo?- dijo Ginny incrédula que su némesis la incluyese en la invitación.

Claro, seria genial. Vacaciones de chicas, además la casa está a la orilla de la playa y tiene más de catorce habitaciones, tal vez hasta podrían venir tus hermanos y todo el equipo de Quidditch.- dijo Sara mucho más animada.

Bueno, eso seria interesante, aunque tendría que pedir permiso, mis padres son algo sobreprotectores, conmigo sobretodo.

Aun falta mucho para el verano estoy segura que los convenceremos. - Dijo Sara.

Eso es cierto, aun falta mucho para el verano, hablando de asuntos más inmediatos ¿Qué harán hoy?- dijo Luna emocionada y con su habitual mirada soñadora.

Pues aun no sabemos.- dijo Sara.

¿Qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo por el laco con Neville y sus amigos?- preguntó Luna.

Claro sería interesante.- dijo Sara.

Bueno vamos. –dijo Luna mientras se levantaba de su silla y Sara hacia lo mismo pero Ginny no se levanto y Luna tubo que jalarla del brazo mientras le decía.- Vamos Ginny no sería lo mismo sin ti.

Ginny se había sorprendido no pensaba que la invitación la incluyese a ella ya que era ancestral la rivalidad ente los Gryffindor y los Slytherin pero ante la posibilidad de tener más cerca a Neville, no dudo en seguirlas. Al llegar a la salida ahí las esperaban Neville, Blaise y Goyle. Al verlos, Sara pregunto:

¿Y Draco?

Hola Sara, no nos han presentado correctamente aun. Mi nombre es Blaise, Blaise Zabinni.- dijo el joven moreno mientras tomaba su mano y depositaba un beso en ella, la chica sonrió y dijo:

Sara Snape, un placer.

Yo que tu no estaría tan seguro, Blaise puede ser muy empalagoso, así que entre más alejada de él te mantengas será mejor para ti.- dijo Neville burlón ignorando la mirada asesina de su compañero.

¿Y dónde está Draco?- preguntó ignorando su ultimo cometario.

No nos acompañara, tenia tarea que adelantar.- dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Luna y todos se encaminaban a la salida hacia el jardín.

* * *

No había sido fácil convencer a Neville que debía adelantar unos deberes para el día siguiente, sobre todo cuando su amigo conocía su manía por hacer los deberes el mismo día que se los asignaban. Lo cierto era que había decidido comenzar su vigilancia ese mismo día, ya que entre semana seria un poco más difícil. Pero ya llevaba más de una hora de haber terminado de desayunar y Potter aun ni se apareció por el comedor. Ya se estaba impacientando cuando lo vio entrar junto con Ron a desayunar. Esa comadreja no se le despegaba nunca, era como un chicle pegado a él, dudaba que esa comadreja pelirroja pudiera vivir sin andar con Potter, parecían pareja o algo así; rio ante la idea de que Potter fuese gay.

Luego de un rato y para sorpresa de Draco, Harry se levanto y salió solo del comedor. Luego de unos segundos salió tras él, para no levantar sospechas, al llegar al umbral de la puerta vio como se perdía por un corredor y lo siguió escondiéndose de tanto en tanto entre las armaduras y vigilando que nadie lo viese. Lo siguió por casi todo el castillo parecía que estuviera andando en círculos hasta que llego a ante una estatua de una buja jorobada. Draco se escondió tras una de las armaduras y vio como Harry tocaba la joroba y esta se abría para dejarlo pasa. Harry entro u cerró la compuerta tras él. Draco estaba asombrado, pensaba que la única zona del castillo que tenia pasadizos secretos era la sala común de Slytherin, le gustaba justificarlo con la genialidad de su fundador y con su firme creencia que los Slytherins eran superiores, pero al parecer, Potter sabia cosas que él no sobre ese castillo. Ya estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando un ruido llamo su atención. Alguien se acercaba, volvió a esconderse detrás de la armadura y vio como los Gemelos Weasley aparecían y mientras Fred miraba que nadie pasara por allí George volvía a abría la joroba de la bruja. Y se perdía por el pasadizo seguido por su hermano.

Draco pensó que si ellos también habían salido por allí era solo cuestión de tiempo que pareciera Ron, después de todo nunca se alejaba mucho de Potter y sus hermano y no se equivoco. Aproximadamente diez minutos después, apareció e hizo lo mismo que Harry y sus hermanos; desapareció por el pasadizo.

Ya habían pasado más de veinte minutos y Draco no se movía de su escondite, se debatía entre la curiosidad y el miedo a lo desconocido, nunca había sobresalido por valentía pero sabía que tenía que averiguar a donde se dirigían. Finalmente, y luego de un gran esfuerzo de su parte decidió seguirlos. El pasadizo estaba oscuro y húmedo. Y parecía interminable, al verlo estuvo seguro que llevaba fuera del castillo o al menos a una parte recóndita del bosque prohibido.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el castillo una jovencita de cabellos castaños se dirigía a la biblioteca, como todos los domingos, si su vida era monótona y predecible pero así le gustaba, leer era lo que más le gustaba en el mundo y la biblioteca era uno de los mejores lugares para hacerlo, claro que últimamente no era lo mismo sin Nott. No lo graba comprenderlo, sabía que estaba celoso de las atenciones que Krum le había prodigado, pero consideraba que el no tenia motivos para estarlo principalmente porque siempre había sido él quien no quería decir siquiera que eran amigos.

Con ese es ultimo pensamiento excusándola de toda culpa entro a la biblioteca y allí ya estaba el esperándola. En su meda como siempre. Hermione al verlo se enterneció y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de alegría, a pesar de todo había vuelto a la biblioteca, el enojo ya debía de habérsele pasado; tal vez era que estaban destinados a ser amigos por siempre a pesar de todo, pero decidió no dar nada por sentado, esperaría que el diera el primer paso ya que ella no había hecho nada malo.

Con determinación se acerco a la mesa, se sentó frente a él y saco un libro de su mochila. Llevaba ya un rato leyendo cuando, en los márgenes del libro que estaba leyendo aparecieron letras, luego de superar la impresión noto que las letras formaban palabras. Se podía leer.

¿Dónde dejaste a tu héroe tortura elfos?

Era Nott, el que quine sabe cómo, le estaba preguntando mediante, lo obviamente, debía ser un hechizo, lo que no se atrevía a preguntar en voz alta. Hermione lo miro furiosa, esa pregunta no solo implicaba que estaba al tanto de su pelea con Krum sino también que había estado espiándola. Molesta decidió ignorar sus comentarios y pasó la hoja del libro. Luego de otro rato, volvieron a aparecer las letras:

¿Cuántos Krum se necesitan para quebrar un Huevo?- y luego mas abajo decía: - respuesta: Krum y todos sus elfos.

Este último comentario la hizo sonreír, pero rápidamente oculto la sonrisa, no quería, que viera que se estaba quebrando. Sin embargo, a pesar de los esfuerzos de la chica Nott noto que su enojo había disminuido. Y sin despegar la vista de su libro sonrió. Un poco más tarde y varias páginas más allá, en el margen de la hoja apareció un hermoso dibujo de un enorme ramo de flores y bajo este decía:

Te regalo este ramo de rosas, las cuales acabo de cortar para ti como mis propias manos. – y debajo de este decía:- PD: ninguna criatura inocente ha sido maltratada para conseguirlo.- al leer esto la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír y mirarlo mientras decía.

Eres imposible.- tratando de fingir enojo pero no engaño a Nott.

* * *

Llevaba caminando por ese oscuro pasadizo más de media hora, ya hasta temía que fuese eterno, cuando empezó a notar que el terreno empezaba a hacerse empinado y supuso que la salida debía estar cerca, eso aunado al hecho que ya no oía las voces de sus perseguidos. De repente llego al final, no había más que una solida pared, debía haber otra salida se decía a sí mismo, de repente cuando miro hacia arriba vio una trampilla de madera y jalo de ella. La puertecilla se abrió y la luz entro al salir del tune vio que era una habitación un poco húmeda y repleta de cajas de madera, era sin duda una bodega, pero de donde, luego vio que una de las cajas era de ranas de chocolate y la otra era de grageas de mil sabores todas las caja resultaron ser de dulce y al fondo una puerta la cual debería ser la única salida, se acerco y entreabrió la puerta pero al otro lado la tienda de Honeydukes, miles de personas caminaban de aquí para allá entre las estanterías; de esta manera Draco se percato que sería casi imposible salir sin ser visto así que se resigno a esperar dentro de la bodega, después de todo algún día Potter y sus amigos tendrían que regresar.

* * *

Luego de pasar un rato se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol Zabinni, Crabbe y Goyle jugaban Gobstones mientras Sara y Luna se ponían al día en cosas de chicas, ninguna de las dos cosas a Neville, así que no le quedo de otra que sentarse al lado de Ginny mientras esta no dejaba de mirarlo, pero cuando él la miraba volteaba la mirada toda sonrojada, esto le pareció tierno a Neville.

Así que vas en tercero y eres la menor, has de ser la más consentida.- dijo tratando de buscarle conversación.

Si- contesto una tímida Ginny.

¡Qué modesta!- dijo arqueando una ceja y logrando que la cara de Ginny se volviese color granate.

Me refería a que si voy en tercero, la verdad en mi familia no hay favoritos.- logro contestar don franqueza.

Debe ser genial tener tantos hermanos.- dijo Nev.

Bueno, si, aun también puede ser una tortura de vez en cuando.- dijo.

Cree cualquier cosa es mucho mejor que sentirse solo.- dijo Neville mirando a sus amigos jugar Gobstones.

Pero tú eres "El Elegido", no creo que te falten amigos.- dijo Ginny mirándolo fijamente hasta que este volvió a verla a los ojos.

La verdad son muy pocos los amigos de verdad que tengo. La gran mayoría simplemente quiere ser amigo de "El Elegido" no mío.- dijo Neville bajando la mirada, los hermosos ojos cafés claro de la chica lo intimidaron, nunca antes se había fijado en ella tenía unos ojos preciosos.

Pues a mi puede contarme entre esos pocos.- dijo Ginny con convicción pero enseguida se intimido por la intensa mirada que le dedico Neville y volvió a bajar la mirada.

Al no tener la mirada de ella fija en el, Neville pudo observarla sin decoro, tenía el cabello rojizo, casi anaranjado, color fuego o como la misma Luna había dijo color atardecer, su piel era blanca rosácea y tenía unas coquetas pecas en la su pequeña y respingada nariz, sus labios eran carnosos y se veían suaves y estaban rosado, aunque la chica no estaba maquillada; su figura era menuda pero con muy buenas curvas y de busco abundante. Y lo poco que podía ver de sus piernas, se veían firmes y suave, la chica era hermosa y Neville estaba seguro que, cuando creciera un poco mas sería mucho más bonita, es curioso que nunca la haya visto mas allá que solo como una Gryffindor hermana de sus enemigos naturales. Por otro lado estaba el hecho que se veía que él le gustaba y mucho, no era que fuese la única, pero ella tenía algo que las otras no, ella se veía inocente, dulce y manejable y esto le dio ideas a "El Elegido", ideas no muy honorables.

* * *

¿Por qué tenemos que volver tan temprano? – se quejaba Ron mientras se encaminaban a Honeydukes para volver al colegio.

Pues, porque el genio aquí presente olvido traer el mapa.- decía Fred mientras señalaba a Harry.

No se quejen, además debemos regresar ya. - Dijo mientras se escondían en un callejón para que Harry pudiese sacar la capa y ocultarse bajo ella.

* * *

Ya llevaba más de seis horas dentro de ese sótano abarrotado de cajas, el calor era sofocante,

el calor era sofocante, la humedad lo asfixiaba y su corazón daba un brinco cada vez que la puerta se abría, corría a esconderse entre las caja; en una de esas ocasiones, resulto que se había escondido justo hacia donde el empleado se dirigía y tuvo que gatear entre las cajas con cuidado para que su movimiento no lo alertase.

No entendía como Potter y las comadrejas habían logrado salir de allí, si se veía que era un día muy concurrido para la tiende, después de todo era domingo. Ya estaba considerando seriamente regresar al castillo cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, inmediatamente Draco se escondió tras una caja, pero no vio ninguna sombra, asomo su cabeza para ver quien había entrado y no vio a nadie, pero al puerta se había abierto, era lógico que alguien habían entrado, de depende, saliendo de lo que resulto ser una capa, quedaron ante él los miembros de _"La Pandilla Roja"_.

De modo que así lo hacían, el condenado de Potter tenía una capa de invisibilidad, eso explicaba muchas cosas, mientras el aun los observaba con asombro, los chicos abrieron la trampilla del piso y se deslizaron por el pasadizo. Ron iba quejándose de que tuviesen que irse tan temprano porque Harry no había traído yo no sé qué mapa pero lo que ha Draco le llamo la atención fue que los gemelos un poco más allá cuchicheaban:

- He de confesar hermanito que tienes buen gusto; es decir, no solo es linda sino que también le gusta el Quidditch y además en buena en ello. ¿sabes lo difícil que es encontrar una chica que le guste el deporte? – decía George muy alegre.

- ¿Quieres dejar ya el tema de Sara?- contesto Fred un poco molesto.

- No, no lo dejare hasta que confieses que te gusta, como ninguna otra chica te ha gustado.

- Por favor, es solo una niña, si es buena en el Quidditch ¿y qué? Mas allá, de que nos haga ganar la copa de las casa no me interesa para nada.- dijo Fred

- Vamos Fred soy tu hermano, tu gemelo, a mi no puedes engañarme. Te conozco, sé que cuando una chica te gusta en verdad y esta no babea por tus huesos, la molestas y la tratas mal. De lo contrario no habrías tratado de intimidarla ayer en el campo.- dijo George.

- Bueno, si, tú ganas, me gusta. ¿ya estas feliz? –contesto Fred apartando a Harry para ir primero.

Draco asombrado con esa revelación, espero unos minutos para también deslizarse a través del túnel. A sí que al zanahorio duplicado el gustaba Sara, su Sara; la que era lo más parecido que tenia a una hermana, después de todo eran familia ya que su madre Sara Beurk prima de su padre lo que convertía a Sara Jr. en su prima segunda. En su opinión Sara era demasiado para ese pobretón, pero no había nada que temer después de todo como el otro pobretón había mencionado ella no babeaba por sus huesos, pero debería advertirle que se cuidara él, aunque pensando bien no sabía cuál era cual, ya que a los ojos del Slytherin eran idénticos.

Luego de seguirlos un rato a través del túnel y oír el eco de sus voces, cuando ya estaban llegando al final, en una pequeña curva que estaba justo antes de la salida de la bruja jorobada, Draco pensó que ya habían salido puesto que no oyó sus voces pero resulto que dos de ellos se habían quedado rezagados.

Harry y Ron estaban en la salida esperando que los otros dos le dieran la señal para poder salir, aun era muy temprano para el toque de queda pero era obvio que ninguno quería ser descubierto saliendo del pasadizo. Justo antes de que lo viesen Draco se escondió tras la pared en la curva y puedo oír su conversación.

- Harry, sabes que Charlie vendrá a Inglaterra.- dijo Ron

- Si, Ginny comento algo al respecto. ¿se retiro de su trabajo en Rumania?- Pregunto a su amigo.

- No, no se ha retirado, le encanta su trabajo. De hecho, viene en un viaje de trabajo, pero pasara navidad en casa, mamá está muy emocionada.-comentó Ron.

- Trabajo ¿acaso Charlie no trabaja con dragones? No sabía que aun existiesen dragones salvajes Inglaterra. – dijo Harry sin dejar de vigilar la entrada.

- No, no viene a cazar ningún dragón, más bien, parece que viene a traerlos.- dijo Ron entre susurros, sin embargo, debido a lao buena acústica del lugar, Draco lo oía perfectamente.

- ¿Y para que querrían traer dragones a Inglaterra?- pregunto Harry sin mucho interés.

- Creo que tiene que ver con el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero aun no estoy seguro, Charlie no quiso contar más.- dijo Ron mientras se encogía de hombros.

- Espero que sea para la primera prueba, así serán problema de "El Engreído"- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros, ignorando que un chico rubio detrás de la pared abría los ojos como platos.

Luego de unos minutos más, se oyó un silbido desde fuera del pasadizo, y Harry dijo:

- Es la señal, salgamos.

Así lo hicieron, Draco espero unos minutos para que ellos pudiesen alejarse y el salir, pero su sorpresa no había disminuido. ¡Dragones! Para la primera pruebas o la segunda o tal vez para ninguna, aun no era seguro, pero si muy probable. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa gente? ¿Qué querían? ¿Matar a todos los participantes? ¿Quién podría enfrentarse a un Dragón y salir vivo? No sabía la respuesta a esa última pregunta, pero estaba seguro que Neville no podría. Hablando de Neville, ¿que debería hacer ahora? ¿Debería decirle? Luego de pensarlo un rato decisión no hacerlo, después de todo no era seguro aun y contarle en ese momento implicaría confesar que había estado siguiendo a Potter y era algo que prefería mantener en secreto, pero a quien sí debería decírselo inmediatamente era a su padre, así que con paso decidido se marcho hacia la lechuceria.

* * *

_Martes, 1ro de Octubre de 1994_

- Ven, Harry apresúrate, Charlie dijo que solo tendríamos minutos, para verlos. – gritaba Ron mientras corrían escaleras arriba.

- Baja la voz ¿quieres que todo el mundo se entere?- decía Harry en susurros

Ambos chicos subieron hasta su dormitorio en la sala común, Harry tomo la capa de invisibilidad mientras Ron se ponía un suéter y salían, pero cuando iban cruzando la entrada chocaron con una chica de enmarañados cabellos castaños. Harry hizo un gesto de disgusto por poco y la vuelve a tumbar en el suelo, pero había logrado esquivarla a tiempo, sin decir palabra salió y Ron lo siguió. Hermione entro en su sala común, le pareció extraño que Potter no le hubiese dicho nada, ni un insulto, absolutamente nada; en cierta forma eso, la entristeció, tal vez ya no se merecía ni los insultos o tal vez estaban tramando algo, luego de decidirse por la segunda opción. Por eso, decidió seguirlos; si estaban tramando algo, seguro era algo prohibido y si los atrapaban, seguro les quitarían puntos.

Aun no era tarde, el reloj de la entrada macaba apenas las cinco de la tarde, los chicos bajaron a toda velocidad las escaleras y luego salieron por los terrenos del jardín, hacia el bosque prohibido. El terreno aun estaba húmedo de la fuerte lluvia del día anterior, y dentro del bosque había menos grama lo que hacia el terreno más lodoso, Hermione maldijo no aun llevar el uniforme, sus blandas y impolutas medias ya estaban de seguro curtidas de por vida de todo el lodo que tenían.

Justo cuando habían entrado al bosque, Harry saco de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser una enorme capa, pero justo cuando se la pus encima su cuerpo desapareció, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos, ¡tenía una capa de invisibilidad! Con razón se sentían tan descarados y seguros, tenían sin duda, una muy buena arma para hacer sus fechorías. Luego Harry cubrió a Ron y ambos se perdieron por el bosque, Hermione pensó que aun podría seguir sus pisadas. Pero para su sorpresa no dejaban ninguna y la pobre chica iba a tientas tratando de adivinar por donde iban o hacia donde se dirigían.

Luego de caminar un largo rato bajo la capa, llegaron a un claro en el bosque, en donde habían instalado un enorme campamento, a un lado habían tiendas de campaña, similares a las que habían usado cuando fueron al mundial de Quidditch y hacia el otro lado un poco más dentro del bosque cuatro inmensas jaulas, la cuales albergaban inmensas bestias, cada una era distinta pero todas tenían piel escamosa, cuatro matas y halas de murciélago gigantes en sus costados, eran cuatro bravos y imponentes dragones. Bajo la capa los chicos tenía expresión de gran asombro y justo en ese momento Ron le dijo a Harry:

- ¿Ahora te alegras de no haber sido seleccionado para la primera prueba, no Harry?

- Si- contesto Harry luego de unos minutos en los que trataba de recobrarse de su sorpresa. Los dragones eran criaturas intimidantes pero muy esplendorosas a la vez.

Mientras aun estaban mirando anonadados, uno de los cuatro el que estaba más lejos de los otros lanzo un gruñido y escupió fuego de sus boca y fosas nasales, era más grande que os demás y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por cuernos y espinas, tenía una larga cola y sus escames eran de color verdoso.

- Ese es una cola cuerno húngaro, es el más violento de los demás, según Charlie, todas son Hembras.

- Que las hembras no son más pequeñas que los machos- dijo Harry

- Exacto. El macho seria como para morirse del susto. Pero las hembras son más agresivas.- dijo Ron.- Esa de allá me recuerda a mi madre cuando está enojada- dijo el chico y Harry estallo en carcajadas.

- Si te hubiese odio estarías en serios problemas.- dijo Harry mientras se agarraba el estomago que le dolía de tanto reír.

- Bueno confió en que nunca lo oirá. – dijo Ron mientras le daba una mirada de advertencia que no asustaba ni a un ratón.

- Bueno, eso depende que no me hagas molestar. –dijo Harry aun entre risas y luego agrego:- no te preocupes, tu secreto morirá conmigo.- mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

- Creo que ya sería hora de irnos, no queremos que nos encuentren por acá.- dijo Ron

- ¿Quién podría encontrarnos?- pregunto Harry y después de decir estas palabras vieron a Hagrid y a Olympe Maxime que se acercaban al claro por el sentido contrario de donde ellos habían llegado. Y un poco mas allá oculto tras unos arbustos estaba Karkarov.

Siguieron caminando pero Harry iba indignado. Y dijo:

- Después de todo el escándalo que armaron porque pensaron que todo era una conspiración para que Hogwarts ganase el torneo, míralos ellos también saben hacer trampa; ¿me pregunto si deberíamos decírselo a Diggory y Longbottom?

- Bueno decírselo a Cedric sería fácil, pero dudo que Neville si quiera te oiga, a menos que le mandes una lechuza anónima.- dijo Ron sin pensar y luego al ver la cara de su amigo, se lamento de haberle dado una idea.

Sin más regresaron al castillo, justo por donde habían venido y una vez fuera del bosque se quitaron la capa y corrieron al castillo ya que un recio aguacero empezó a caer, por poco se mojan. Sin demora subieron a su sala común ya pronto seria el toque de queda.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las 9:30 pm y una hora después que Harry y Ron hubieran entrado a calentarse frente a la chimenea de su sala común, una chica de cabellos castaños y mojada hasta las medias entro en la sala, eran Hermione. Luego de verla Harry volvió su mirada al fuego, ya no le provocaba meterse con ella, ni decirle nada, simplemente quería ignorarla; tal vez era porque en el fondo se sentía culpable de las duras palabras que le había dicho la última vez que hablaron o simplemente el hecho que tal vez no quería volver a oír las que ella le había dicho. El punto era que Ron ignoraba lo que había pasado entre ellos, y el si procedió a atacar acercándose a ella le dijo:

- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? La perfecta sabelotodo llegando media hora después del toque de queda. Y por lo visto estaba fuera de su habitad natural, la biblioteca.- empezó a rodearla sin dejar de hablar.- ¿será que el mundo se ha vuelto al revés o tal vez sea que no es tan santurrona y mojigata como nos ha hecho creer a todos? – la chica estaba temblando del frio y inmóvil, aun en la entrada. Harry le dio pesar y se acerco y le dijo a Ron:

- Ya déjala, ¿no ves que está muriendo de frio?- la sorpresa de Ron fue grande pero aun mas lo fue la de Hermione. Ella sabía que tendría que vivir esta escena solo que se la había imaginado a Harry en el papel de Ron y a nadie en el papel que Harry estaba interpretando; ya que nunca nadie de su casa la había defendido. Hermione aprovecho el momento de desconcierto del pelirrojo para echar a correr al dormitorio de las chicas, no sin antes mirar a Harry y decirle:

- Esto no cambia nada, Potter.

* * *

Luego de bañarse para sacarse todo el lodo y de ponerse el pijama, Hermione se metió en su cama, esa noche se iría a dormir sin cenar, tanto esfuerzo por seguir a Potter y no había podido ver que habían ido a hacer al bosque. Luego que se ocultaran tras la capa, no dejaron ni huella. En lugar de ver a donde fueron, Hermione se perdió por el bosque, tropezó con varias veces y se raspo la rodilla, pero la real tortura fue cuando empezó a llover. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había logrado regresar, solo recuerda que después de mucho caminar le pareció ver una luz, pensando que eran Potter y compañía la siguió pero de repente la luz desapareció y al llegar al lugar donde se había desvanecido vio que estaba en la entrada del bosque justo frente al castillo.

Estaba muy molesta, pero ya sabía cómo detener a Potter y sus fechorías, acababa de decidir que quería si ganaba la apuesta que había hecho con Harry, quería su capa. Llevaba rato tratando de dormir, sin poder lograrlo. Luego de intentarlo un rato mas se rindió, salió de la cama y tomo un libro de su mesita de noche y bajo a leer en la sala común.

Vestía una bata que le llegaba a medio muslo y se puso una levantadora encima. Al llega al rellano de la escalera dudo en bajar, allí estaba Potter sentado solo, frente a la chimenea, su mirada se perdía en el fuego, se veía tan apacible, quien diría que sería capaz de decir las cosas horribles que le había dicho, por un momento creyó que sería mejor darle privacidad; luego se sintió estúpida, ambos pertenecían a Gryffindor y tenían el mismo derecho de estar allí, este pensamiento le dio las fuerzas para bajar.

El sonido de los pasos de la chica lo alertaron, con curiosidad volteo a ver quien se acercaba y al ver a Granger su ceño se frunció. La chica lo miraba fijamente, su cabello enmarañado mas de lo normal atestiguaban que había tratado de dormir. Harry sentía una tormenta acercarse y el no tenia ánimos de pelar y menos con ella, rápidamente, como si mirarla quemase, volvió su mirada al fuego.

- Tenemos que hablar, Potter.- dijo Hermione cuando estuvo justo detrás del sofá en que estaba sentado.

- ¿De qué tendríamos que hablar tu y yo?- dijo aun sin mirarla.

- Bueno, pues si mal no recuerdo, aun no sabes que quiero ganar de la apuesta.- dijo Hermione y el tono orgulloso con él que daba por sentado que ganaría, lo ofusco.

- Aun nadie ha ganado.- dijo tratando de controlar su malgenio.

- Eso es solo cuestión de tiempo, y tu ya estableciste tu recompensa y me toca a mi establecer la mía, sino no se cerraría la apuesta… empezó a recitar cuando el chico la interrumpió, mirándola por primera vez.

- Está bien, sabelotodo ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- replico y luego sin pensar, espetó.- ¿una cita conmigo acaso?

- Por favor, Potter; eso sería una tortura no una recompensa.- dijo mientras reía. Su risa era fresca, alegre como la de una dulce niña y por un momento a cada lado de su boca se formaron unos hoyuelos. Era una escena hipnotizante para el azabache, nunca la había visto reír y a pesar que era de él que se reía, la melodía de su risa le pareció encantadora y hasta logro hacerlo sonreír. Pero tan pronto como vino, el momento mágico desapareció.- lo que quiero es más interesante, quiero tu capa de invisibilidad.

El sonido de esas palabras fue como una descarga eléctrica, inmediatamente Harry se incorporo y le dijo con su rostro deformado de la rabia:

- ¿Cómo sabes que tengo una capa de invisibilidad?

- Ósea que si tienes una.- dijo Hermione para darle a entender que su respuesta era lo que le había confirmado la existencia de la capa, Harry se percato inmediatamente de su error y esto dirigió su propia ira hacia sí mismo.

- Mi capa no, elige cualquier otra cosa pero mi capa no puedo dártela; es una herencia familiar. La única manera que la tengas es si me das un hijo.- dijo Harry y supo que había hablado de mas tan pronto las palabras abandonaron su boca. Hermione se sonrojo pero hizo todo lo posible por ocultarlo y enseguida contraataco.

- No seas cínico, Potter. Tu mismo dijiste que aportarías cualquier cosas porque de seguro ganarías, pero no te preocupes yo entiendo que solo lo dijiste por alardear y sé que has de estar asustado.- dijo ella en tono condescendiente.

- Claro que ganare, eso no lo dudes.- dijo mientras la señalaba amenazadoramente con un dedo.

- Entonces, es un trato.- dijo ella para zanjar la cuestión con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Como quieras, Granger. Pero entonces subiremos la apuesta. Hacerme las tareas escolares de todo un año es muy poco comparado con entregarte mi capa.- dijo Harry.

- Pide lo que quieras, Potter.

- Muy bien, quiero que seas mi esclava. Si yo gano harás todo lo que yo te pida todo el 5to año.- dijo Harry, la castaña acepto, pensando que si había sido tan fácil de manipular con lo de la capa sin duda podría tergiversar sus ordenes y con estos pensamientos se incorporo y le dio la mano y dijo:

- Es un trato.

* * *

CONTINUARA...

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: LA PRIMERA PRUEBA POR FIN, DRACO SIGUE TROPEZANDO CON SU MISIÓN, UNADISCULPA MEMORABLE Y UN ACERCAMIENTO INESPERADO, NEVILLE EN ACCIÓN.

(Se que prometí la primera prueba en este capitulo, pero eso lo hubiese hecho muy largo y hubiera de morado mas en actualiza, sorry) :D

* * *

Este es el capitulo si les gusto dejen Review si no les gusto, no se queden con la frustración, dejen reviews. Se a comprobado que el la frustración acumulada cauda Cáncer, dile no al cáncer, deja un review. entre mas largo mas saludable.

Elizabeth Black Malfoy :D


	13. CAPÍTULO XIII Héroe Anónimo

DISCLAMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER Y SU MUNDO NO SON MIOS. SOLO ME PERTENECEN LA FAMILIA DE SARA BEURK.

* * *

**POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN SE QUE ME HE DEMORADO MUCHISIMO, PERO LES DARE LAS EXCUSAS AL FINAL. PRIEMRO QUE TODO QUEIRO AGRADECERLES A MIS FIELES LECTORAS Y DE ANTE MANO GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA.**

**percy**

**Primerose Darcy**

**Ikdv**

**4 ever enamorada**

**msole64**

**Sol Meyer M. G**

**Andy Voldy**

**Elsy82**

* * *

**_CAPITULO XIII_**

**___Héroe Anónimo_**

Harry estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, aun no sabía cómo esa sabelotodo se había enterado de la existencia de su capa, pero eso ya no importaba. Había caído en su juego y ahora estaba comprometido a ganar ese torneo, de cualquier manera. Con este último pensamiento subió a su habitación tomo su capa y se escabullo fuera de su sala común. Ahora tenía que ganar a toda costa y lo haría aunque eso significara, aliarse con el enemigo. Con paso decidido se dirigió hacia la lechuceria.

Mientras tanto en su habitación Hermione dormía plácidamente. Luego de cerrar el trato y como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima, se sintió somnolienta se quedo dormida apenas toco la almohada.

Las sombras de la noche cedieron su reinado a la luz de un nuevo día, dejando atrás una nota sobre una mesita de noche en una habitación de las mazmorras. A su lado un esbelto joven rubio la observaba decidiéndose a tomarla. La carta no venia dirigida a él, pero si a su amigo y el chico a quien le encomendaron vigilar.

Era un sobre en donde solo podía leerse: "Para: Neville Longbottom", en una prolija escritura de color rojo sangre. Luego de pensárselo un rato más, decidió tomarla. Justo en ese momento que se acerco a la mesita de noche su amigo despertó. Fue algo repentino como si de alguna forma hubiese presentido que pensaba tomar algo suyo.

Luego de recuperarse de la impresión da casi ser descubierto, Draco Malfoy decidió seguir con su plan y tomo la carta de la mesita de noche de su amigo con total desfachatez.

- ¿Qué te crees, que haces?- dijo Neville mientras se estrujaba los ojos para terminar de despertarse.- ¿eso es tuyo?

- No. Es una carta que apareció en tu mesita de noche.- contesto Draco encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sentaba en su cama en frente de Neville.

- ¿Y quien te dijo que la leyeras?- dijo Neville mientras se levantaba y se la arrebataba de las manos. Y luego de leer el destinatario exclamo indignado: - ¡Es para mí, idiota!

- Solo estaba cumpliendo con mis labores de asistente de torneo. – dijo con una sonrisa cínica y a continuación se sentó a su lado para ver lo que la carta decía.

- ¡Dragones! ¡La primera prueba son dragones! – exclamo Nev, mientras se levantaba súbitamente de la cama y miraba a Draco con cara de horror.- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a vencer a un dragón?

- Tal vez no tengas que vencerlo, recuerda que Dumbledore dijo que en la primera prueba se les daría a pista de la segunda. Tu mismo me lo contaste.

- Si, es cierto. Entonces, es muy probable que solo tenga que quitarle algo ¡Facil!.- dijo Neville en tono sarcástico y luego agrego exasperado mientras se despeinaba con las manos en un gesto de frustración.- Lo cual no lo hace más fácil sique siendo condenadamente difícil.

- Bueno, aquí tu amigo anónimo te dejo una sugerencia. Dice: "Yo que tu, invocaría algún artículo que me sirviese para entretenerlo".

- Lo único que se me permite llevar es mi varita.- dijo Neville entre dientes, conteniendo su ira.

- Bueno, pero es que nuestro amigo secreto nos lo está diciendo, debes invocarlo. - Dijo Draco en tono calmado y tranquilo mientras se acostaba en la cama apoyado en un costado para mirar a su amigo y al ver su cara de desconcierto, explico con un gesto que decía a todas luces "eres un bruto":- es decir que debes, entrar a la arena o el campo o donde sea que vaya a tener lugar la primera prueba, solo con tu varita y desde allí, invocar algo que te sirva de ayuda para distraer el dragón.

- Si pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué debo invocar?- dijo Neville mientras se paseaba por la habitación.

- Si yo fuera tú, invocaría mi escoba y volaría alrededor de él hasta marearlo.- dijo Draco con una risa en su rostro. En el fondo estaba disfrutando la preocupación de su amigo. A él ya no lo sorprendía demasiado esa noticia, ya que había oído la conversación de Potter y la comadreja. Además, ver a Neville tan preocupado era una buena compensación para todas las penurias que ser su espía le había causado.

- Si, es una buena idea eso haré.- dijo Neville mientras lo miraba de una manera extraña. Esto tomo por sorpresa a Malfoy e inmediatamente se incorporo de la cama y dijo:

- ¿Que estas planeando?

- Haré lo que me dijiste, invocare mi escoba y volare alrededor de él.- respondió Nev.

- Pero tú no eres muy buen volador.- dijo Draco un poco confundido.

- Tengo tiempo para perfeccionar mi vuelo.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mientras se dirigía a el baño.

Draco no quedo muy convencido con esa declaración. Pero no pensaba discutir con Neville, si él quería cometer suicidio delante de un dragón era su decisión. Todo el mundo sabía que el niño mimado de Inglaterra era muy pesado para volara a toda velocidad sobre una escoba, después de todo, esa era la razón principal por la que no era ni cazador ni buscador; era muy bueno para parar las quaffle pero era casi su único talento en el Quidditch.

Pero lo que a Draco mas inquietaba era ¿Quién habría enviado esa nota? ¿Quién quería ayudar a Neville? Sea quien sea se le adelanto. Debía ser él quien le comentara a Neville lo de los dragones pensaba hacerlo solo estaba esperando confirmar sus sospechas. Sin embargo, esta persona debía estar mucho mejor informada que el. Tal vez hasta fuese uno de los profesores. Debía averiguar cual de los profesores con estos pensamientos en mente salió rumbo al comedor.

* * *

___Viernes, 4 de octubre de 1994_

Las horas corrían lentas y monótonas en el castillo, los alumnos corrían impacientes para su última hora clases por ese día, la última de esa semana, las pocas horas que los separaba de su merecido fin de semana. Un grupo de chicas de tercero de Gryffindor caminaban por un pasillo del quinto piso, entre ellas se encontraban Ginny Weasley y Sara Snape. Al cruzar, en la última entrada a la derecha, recostado en la puerta del aula donde tendrían clase, con la corbata floja, los primeros botones desabrochados y las manos en los bolsillos, Fred Weasley esperaba a su hermanita. Al verlo el grupo se detuvo, todas, excepto dos chicas lo miraban embobadas. Fred mostro su sonrisa conquistadora a las chicas logrando así, que su hermana se le acercara y Sara blanqueara los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Fred?- dijo Ginny.

- ¿Que uno no puede extrañar hablar con su hermanita? – dijo Fred burlón.

- Si claro. Esperas que me crea eso.- resoplo la pelirroja.

- Es la verdad, eso y tenía que entregarte esta carta de mamá, que te llego esta mañana.

- ¿Esta mañana? ¿Y por que la recibo hasta ahora?

- Porque tenía que pasar por el control de calidad.

- Más bien, dirás, que tenía que satisfacer la curiosidad de la pandilla.

- Bueno si eso también.- dijo Fred mientras le entregaba la carta y la veía entrar al salón enfurecida.

El resto de las alumnas la siguieron mientras lanzaban miradas tímidas al guapo pelirrojo y emitían sus risitas nerviosas. Solo uno de las chicas se quedo rezagada mirándolo con una postura de desaprobación que contrastaba con la sonrisa picara en su rostro. Al verla ahí parada frente a él, mirándolo de esa forma el chico se enderezo y con un fingido rictus serio dijo:

- Pero si es Walburga – dijo Fred de manera picara a la chica de hermoso cabello negro y ojos grises rallados de azul.

- ¿Qué tal, Freddy? – respondió la joven con sonrisa sensual mientras se acercaba a él.

- Solo mi mamá me dice Freddy- respondió fingiendo una seriedad indigna de él.

- Pues ahora solo tu mamá y yo te decimos así.- replico Sara llegando a donde él estaba y girando para esquivarlo y entrar a la su clase. Fred se quedo embobado viendo como se contoneaba su cuerpo y su cabello suelto se movía con ella. Justo antes de entrar, Sara lo mira para comprobar que la esta viento y le sonríe mientras le guiña un ojo.

Luego de unos minutos de, mirar la puerta como si su cerebro se hubiese ido de viaje. Fred sacudió la cabeza y se alejo del esa aula, antes que, el deseo de entrar y arrancarle con un beso apasionado la sonrisa de satisfacción de la cara de esa chica, lo dominase.

Horas más tarde, en el mismo pasillo, una joven abandonaba el aula. Por culpa de una tonta de Slytherin la habían castigado, había tenido que limpiar todo el salón sin magia y estaba exhausta, cuando:

- Vaya, pero si es justo la hermosa chica que ando buscando.- dijo Neville mientras miraba a una inocente chica con mirada de depredador.

- Oh, Hola Neville.- dijo Ginny bajando la mirada mientras sonreía y se sonrojaba.

- Por favor, llámame Nev. – dijo "El Elegido".

- Ok, Nev.

- Sabes, que no he dejado de pensar en ti. Eres alguien especial, Gin, ¿puedo llamarte Gin?- menciono mientas le levantaba el mentón con un dedo.

- Sí, claro; puedes llamarme como quieras.- dijo tímidamente la chica.

- Ven quiero mostrarte algo.- dijo suavemente mientras la tomaba de la mano y la conducía escaleras arriba.

No sabía a dónde iba, pero en realidad no le importaba, toda su atención estaba puesta en la mano que el suavemente le agarraba y el cálido contacto que esta ejercía sobre ella, caminaron sin hablar, hasta la torre más alta del castillo mucho más arriba de la torre de astronomía en un pequeño y estrecho pasillo en el cual Ginny nunca había reparado. Al final de ese insignificante pasillo había una puerta que daba a un mirador era tan alto que se apreciaba todo el bosque y el pueblo de Hogsmeade. La vista del ocaso era imponente y fascinante, la brisa fría les golpeo en el rostro.

- ¡Qué hermoso!

- ¿Te gusta? Siempre vengo aquí cuando quiero pensar, cuando no quiero que las personas me interroguen. Casi siempre vengo solo, pero en vista que has cautivado mi corazón quise compartir este lugar secreto contigo.

- ¿Qué te preocupa?

- Bueno son muchas cosas, las mismas de siempre y las nuevas; lo más reciente es la estúpida prueba de el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

- ¿Ya sabes de qué se trata la prueba?- pregunto con interés la chica.

- Pues, si. Pero se supone que no puedo decirle a nadie.

- Entiendo, pero al menos ¿ya sabes que harás?- dijo una preocupada Ginny.

- Sí, tengo un plan. Pero no hayo como lograrlo.- dijo Neville encogiéndose de hombros y mirando al horizonte. Se le veía acongojado realmente preocupado, para Ginny fue impactante conocer esta faceta de él, ya que siempre se le veía muy seguro y despreocupado.

- Tal vez yo te pueda ayudar.

- No, quiero molestarte.

- No es molestia.- dijo Ginny sinceramente.

- Bueno, ya que insistes…

Lejos del castillo en un barrio muggle llamado Grimmuld Place, en un callejón desierto, un hombre adulto de mediana edad apareció de la nada. El recién llegado usaba lentes redondos y llevaba una gabardina larga y una bufanda alrededor de su cuerpo su cabello iba desordenado y poseía unos hermosos ojos cafés. El hombre se detuvo justo entre el número 11 y el 13 e inesperadamente volvió a desaparecer.

Una vez dentro, la estancia estaba tal y como la había visto la primera vez. Todo inmensamente pulcro y reluciente, contrastando con la lúgubre decoración. El sonido de la puerta atrajo a una creatura decrepita y mal olientes que se acerco a el refunfuñando improperios por lo bajo.

- ¿Esta Sirius?- pregunto el recién llegado ignorando los comentarios desfavorables que la creatura emitía en su contra.

- El amo no puede recibir visitas, en este momento. Se está preparando para salir a una cita muy importante y ha pedido no ser molestado.- no había terminado de decir esto, cuando Sirius apareció en lo alto de la escalera y exclamó:

- Está bien Kreacher, yo me encargo. Vuelve a la cocina. Ya sabes que Elizabeth puede llegar en cualquier momento. Ve a la cocina y quédate allí, pase lo que pase.- dijo en tono áspero de superioridad el apuesto hombre, el dueño de la casa.

El elfo se retiro a la cocina, tal y como su amo se lo había ordenado, mientras refunfuñaba como añoraba los buenos tiempos, tiempos en los que no tenía que esconderse de los visitantes ya que todos eran dignos sangres puras, ciudadanos del mundo mágico. Los buenos tiempos en los que su ama adorada, Lady Walburga Black mandaba en esa casa. Luego de librarse de la molesta presencia de Kreacher, Sirius dijo:

- Vaya, vaya. Que te trae por aquí a la humilde morada de este traidor.- dijo Sirius en tono irónico al llegar a su lado en el vestíbulo principal de su mansión.

- No eres ningún traidor. Solo tienes debilidad por complacer a tu ahijado y sus amigos.- dijo su amigo por toda explicación.

- ¿He de entender que esto es una disculpa?

- Digamos que es una ofrenda de paz.- dijo James.

- Ok, disculpa acepta. Dijo Sirius burlón. Esa era una de sus mejores cualidades, lo fácil que era contentarse con él.

- Viena a ver como seguías, la última vez que nos vimos no te veías muy bien y Lily ya echa en falta tus visitas inoportunas.- dijo James en tono amigable.

- Estoy bien, de maravilla, como siempre.- porque no he de estarlo.

- Ya sabes, yo pensé,… es decir, todo este asunto del regreso de Sara. Es comprensible que te afectase.- balbuceo James.

- Eso es historia antigua. Mi único inconveniente es donde botar todas las fotos y los recuerdos que tengo de ella. Ese es el dilema actual.- respondió mientras miraba un punto existente de la habitación.

- ¡Qué bueno que hallas decidido pasar la página! – dijo James no muy convencido.

- Si, de hecho, estoy saliendo con una chica. Empezó como algo muy informal. Sin embargo no se pienso que tiene potencial.

- ¿Qué bien? ¿Y quién es la afortunada? ¿La conozco?

- No lo creo, es muggle. Se llama Elizabeth. – respondió rápidamente mientras se dirigían a el estudio.

- Muggle. Con razón no quieres que vea a Kreacher. – musito James.

- ¿Donde la conociste?

- En un bar, después de nuestra pelea del otro día, por cierto. – dijo Black.

- Estas, seguro, es decir, las chicas que frecuentan ese tipo de sitios no son el tipo de las que tienen una relación seria.- dijo cauto James.

- No empieces 'Cornamenta'. No estoy diciendo que nos vamos a casar mañana. Solo, que nos hemos encariñado mucho el uno con el otro.

- Bueno en ese caso me alegro amigo.

A la media hora de discutir sobre asuntos triviales, llego una chica de cabello castaño y hermoso ojos verdes. Su belleza y frescura juvenil sorprendieron a James. El esperaba conocer a alguien más o menso de su edad, suponía que seria atractiva ya que su amigo siempre había salido con las chicas más bonitas de ambos mundos pero nunca se imagino alguien tan joven. A pesar de todo esto se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario al respecto, al menso su amigo se veía feliz y no parecía afectado por el retorno de Sara. Luego de las presentaciones los invito a ambos a cenar a su casa el domingo y se fue rumbo al valle de Godric.

* * *

___Sábado, 26 de octubre de 1994_

Era un hermoso día de otoño, la brisa fresca soplaba entre los arboles mientras en los jardines del castillo una linda chica estaba absorta en su lectura, mientras distraídamente acariciaba su gato. Estaba sola aun era muy temprano para que los alumnos anduviesen correteando en los alrededores del castillo y ella disfrutaba de una lectura ligera, mientras las fría briza acariciaba su cara y blandía su cabello como si fuesen las velas de un barco.

De repente la llegada de un individuo que ha ocupado sus pensamientos últimamente la aparta de su mundo de ensueños:

- Hola, Errrmoza. Sabía que estarrías aquí.- dijo Viktor Krum con suavidad pero en sus ojos se notaba los nervios.

- Hola, Viktor. – dijo Hermione tanto o más nerviosa que él. Ya se había resignado a que no volvería a hablarle, sin embargo ahí estaba frente a ella y aunque se le veía muy apenado, ella prefirió no dar nada por sentado.

- Sé que tal vez, aun estés molesta conmigo. Perro quierro que sepas que desde nuestrra discusión no he podido dejarr de pensarr en ti; lo que siento porr ti no lo había sentido por ninguna otrra chica y es que erres única y me gustas tal y como erres… – empezó a decir Krum pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

- Krum, tú también me gustas y no es que esta molesta contigo, es solo que no soporto la idea de disfrutar de algo que es producto de la esclavitud.- aclaro Hermione.

- Si, lo sé y lo acepto; es una de las cosas que te hacen única. Me tomo cierrto tiempo asimilarrlo, perro al fin comprrendí que tú lo vales.- dijo el chico.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Mejorr que te lo demuestrre con hechos ¿no te parrece?- dijo Krum y sin esperar que ella respondiera invoco a sus elfos. Inmediatamente, las criaturitas aparecieron prestas para cumplir las órdenes de su amo. Pero inesperadamente Krum dijo, mientras les entregaba una media a casa uno:- Perry, Sam y Ness los liberro, a parrtirr de hoy no rendirrán cuentas a ningún amo.

- No, no… amo se lo suplico.- dijeron las criaturas en coro.- vivimos para servir.

- Pero piénsenlo mejor, podrán servir a quien quieran si es lo que desean hacer para vivir. Pero con derechos, un sueldo decente y al menos un día libre; con dignidad o podrían desempeñar otro campos, hacer algo que verdaderamente les guste.- comento Hermione después de reponerse de su asombro.

- Pero servir a nuestro amo es lo que nos gusta.- replico el elfo llamado Perry. Mientras la miraba con cara de enojo por solo sugerir, lo que para él era una calamidad.

- Amo, amito; por favor se lo suplico no me libere.- decía el pequeño Ness mientras se arrastraba por el suelo y se aferraba de la bota del pantalón de Viktor.

Los otros lo imitaron y en pocos segundos proferían desgarradores alaridos mientras lloraban desconsolados. Incomodo con la situación Viktor miro a Hermione en una clara señal de auxilio. Hermione entendió la señal y dijo:

- Pueden seguir sirviéndole en calidad de empleados, al menos mientras se acostumbran a su nueva situación.-

Al oír esto las pequeñas criaturas cesaron de llorar u miraron a su ex amo en busca de una confirmación.

- Si tú estás de acuerrdo porr mí no hay ningún prroblema.- dijo Krum.

- Claro que estoy de acuerdo. Ya no son esclavos, mi lucha es contra la esclavitud no contra el trabajo domestico.- dijo Hermione tratando e esbozar una sonrisa.

- Bueno en ese caso, serán mis sirvientes.- dijo Viktor con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, mi señor.- respondieron los tres mientras le besaban los pies.

- No, no. Nada de besarle los pies a nadie. Ahora son seres libres.- los reprendió la castaña, obteniendo por respuesta muecas de disgusto por parte de los elfos.

- Bueno, ya estuvo bueno por hoy. Pueden irse, los llamare cuando los necesite.- respondió el búlgaro y enseguida los dejaron solos.

- No espero que lo entiendan de un día para otra, sé que no es fácil después de haber vivido bajo esclavitud toda su vida. Pero confió en que poco a poco apreciaran su nueva libertad.- dijo Hermione como si estuviese tratando de convencerse a si misma que era lo mejor que Krum podía haber hecho.

- Si estoy seguro que si.- contesto Krum condescendientemente mientas le pasaba una mano por la espalda como si tratara de reconfortarla. Y luego suavemente pregunto: - ¿estoy perdonado?

Al oír esas palabras la castaña percibió suave y cálida sensación de satisfacción expandirse desde su estomago hacia sus extremidades, ese suave hormigueo la hizo sonreír mientras que las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.

* * *

___Domingo, 27 de octubre de 1994_

La mañana estaba fresca y nublada; fuertes ráfagas de viento sacudían las ramas de los arboles alrededor del castillo. Los estudiantes se movilizaban frenéticos y excitados hacia las afueras del castillo donde se había instalado una gran arena, allí, la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres magos, tendría lugar.

En portón que daba a las gradas un par de gemelos idénticos anunciaba a vos en cuello a los valientes que se enfrentarían a furiosas bestias. En sus cuellos colgaban carteles que decían: "¿quién ganará? Apuestas aquí.". la euforia se había apoderado de el alumnado, ya que era la primera vez que asistían a un evento de ese tipo. La excitación de respiraba en el ambiente las gradas y tribunas ya estaban a rebosar; mientras todo esto ocurría no muy lejos de allí en la carpa de los escogido el ilustre director de Hogwarts se estaba impacientando, ya que faltaba uno de los participantes. Nadie había visto a Neville Longbottom desde el día anterior.

- No podemos seguir esperando. Ya estamos bastante atrasados con respecto al programa. Ya que Neville no aparece deberíamos permitir que el señor Potter lo reemplace.

- Ya te dije que no, Severus. Eso sería inaceptable, no podemos ignorar los designios del cáliz. Además, no lanzare al pobre chico Potter para que tu satisfagas venganzas de la infancia; también es el hijo de Lily ¿lo recuerdas?

- Esa es la única razón por la que aun está vivo.- mascullo Severus para sí.

- Además, ya el señor Filch lo está buscando. Confió en que pronto lo encontrara, en donde sea que se halla escondido. Después de todo no es algo que nos tome por sorpresa, todos sabemos que el muchacho no es precisamente valiente y el reto es, en verdad aterrador. En cierta forma ya me esperaba algo como esto.- dijo el director con su constante abejorreo.

- Pues eso espero, porque Potter estaba ansioso por participar.- mencionó el profesor de DCAO.

Luego de decir esto el profesor se alejo y los directores de los demás colegios empezaron a atosigarlo con preguntas:

- ¿se puede saber por qué tanta demora? – pregunto Olympe.

- ¡Ya hace más de una hora! Que debió haber se sorteado los dragones y debió haber empezado la primera prueba.- comento Igor.

- Ya saben que esperamos al señor Longbottom.- dijo Dumbledore con la calma que lo caracteriza.

- No es justo que tengamos que esperara porque el niño caprichoso está escondido quien sabe dónde, si le asustan los dragones debió pensarlo antes de inscribirse en el torneo.- mencionó la profesora Olympe

- Que Potter lo haga, que compita por él. - Dijo Igor Karkarov.

- Eso es inaceptable, recuerden que no podemos pasar por alto las decisiones del cáliz.- dijo el director más anciano. Y luego en un tono más conciliador dijo: - Démosle 5 minutos más, si no aparece empezamos el sorteo y las pruebas y dejamos a Neville de último.

Al ver que el director estaba negociando a los demás les pareció razonable. Se apartaron para seguir instruyendo a sus respectivos pupilos.

Media hora después, un viejo decrepito con mechones delgados de cabello cayendo por su espalda y un constantes murmurara para sí mismo, caminaba arrastrando los pies por los pasillos del castillo. El señor Filch había estado buscando a ese mocoso engreído de Longbottom desde hace más de una hora totalmente sin éxito.

Todo el mundo sabía, lo mucho que el Sr. Filch despreciaba a todos y cada uno de los alumnos. El hecho que Neville fuese el niño más querido del mundo mágico, no lo hacía especial; y más aun cuando por culpa de él, se estaba perdiendo toda la diversión. Ya hace veinte minutos había visto volar un dragón desde una de las ventanas del tercer piso. Esperaba con ansias que alguno sufriera un lesión grave solo quería poder verlo de primera mano.

Luego de terminar de revisar el 4to piso paso al 3ero, la Sra. Norris como de costumbre iba delante de él para alertarlo sobre la presencia de escurridizos alumnos. Ya había pasado más de una hora de dos horas desde que la primera prueba del torneo había comenzado y el aun dando vueltas por el castillo. Por lo tanto era de esperarse que el humor del el conserje estuviese mucho más agrio de lo normal. Eso hacía, arrastrar los pies y refunfuñar en contra de los alumnos y lo que haría cuando encontrara alguno cuando un maullido de su gata lo alerto. Raudo, veloz y con una agilidad increíble para alguien con su aspecto se apresuro hacia el baño de prefectos. Al llegar allí, alcanzo a ver un joven alto de cabellos rubios platinados y cuerpo atlético que huía escaleras abajo.

Justo cuando se disponía a perseguirlo, la Sra. Norris lanzo un maullido más fuerte de lo normal. El sonido provenía de el interior del baño de prefectos y al entrar allí estaba, el chico que llevaba más de tres horas buscando, Neville. Había caído al suelo y estaba un poco aturdido pero sin duda era él.

Sin dar tiempo ni oportunidad a que el joven dijera palabra, lo tomo del cuello de su túnica y lo saco a empujones del baño, ignorando por completo los esfuerzos del chico por zafarse de su agarre. Neville trato por todos os medios que lo soltara mientras balbuceaba palabras inentendibles, las cuales el conserje ni siquiera se esforzó por entender.

- Deja de moverte o tendré que alzarte sobre mi hombro.- dijo el conserje mientras reía y luego agrego: - ya no eres tan valiente, lástima que no pensaste eso antes de meter tu nombre en el cáliz. Ahora te toca cumplir muchacho.

Luego paso a enumerar las mil y unas formas en las que un dragón podía matar a alguien, las cuales iban desde morir asado hasta morir desangrado por uno de los zarpazos que podían dar solo con su garra más pequeña. El Argus Filch iba tan absorto en su relato que no se percato de cómo el semblante del chico cambiaba de color y se ponía pálido, hasta un punto casi enfermizo. Sus ojos se agrandaron con la comprensión de hacia dónde lo llevaban. Entonces dijo:

- Yo no soy Neville, lo juro yo no soy "El elegido".- decía el chico mientras se movía con más ímpetu. Ya se dirigían a la arena donde estaba teniendo lugar, la primera prueba del torneo.

Al llegar a una enorme arpa que estaba adosada a uno de los muros que encerraban el estadio, el conserje lo aventó al interior diciendo:

- Al fin lo encontré, hizo hasta lo imposible por no presentar esta prueba. Quien lo hubiera dicho que nuestro héroe, es un cobarde.- dijo sarcástico mientras corría a mirar hacia una de las gradas.

El director se acerco a Neville y le dijo:

- Señor Longbottom, que bueno que llega justo a tiempo, ya todos los demás han pasado. El ultimo ha sido el Sr. Viktor Krum quien ha enfrentado con éxito la bola de fuego china.- decía el profesor mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse.- es su turno no tenemos tiempo que perder. Usted se enfrentara contra el colacuerno. Pero tranquilo ya sabe lo que dicen: "el perro que mas ladra es el que menos muerde".

- Yo no puedo presentar esta prueba.- alcanzó a replicar "El Elegido"

- Tonterías, si los demás lo han logrado usted también lo hará. Lo único que tiene que hacer es tomar el huevo dorado que se encuentra en el nido del dragón. Tan pronto como logre tenerlo e las manos y mostrarlo a la concurrencia, los domadores de dragones entraran en acción para encerrar a la dragona.

- Si claro muy sencillo. Supongo que puedo llevar una espada conmigo.- dijo Neville muy irónico y con un gesto de desdén y repulsión mucho más severo de lo normal.

Mientras caminaba elegantemente para enfrentar al director con un gesto altivo, como si fuese un rey que se dirigía a un plebeyo. El semblante de el viejo rector se transformo, inmediatamente lo miró de forma escrutadora y con sorpresa pero en cuestión de segundos su expresión volvió a ser insondable.

- Por supuesto que no. He de advertírselo señor Longbottom no puede dañar a estas criaturas, están protegidas por se criaturas en extinción.- dijo el rector en un tono que no admitía replicas.

- Yo también soy parte de una clase en extinción ¿o es que no sabe que quedan muy pocas personas con sangre tan pura como la mía?- dijo en in tono remilgado y altivo

- No hay tiempo para discutir estupideces. Debe salir ahora Neville.- dijo Dumbledore mientras le hacia un gesto para que saliera.

- No soy Neville. Es lo que he estado diciéndole a ese estúpido elfo domestico que llama conserje.- replico el rubio con tono ofuscado y el brusco movimiento que lo acompaño hizo que sus mechones cayeran en su frente.

- No hay tiempo señor Ma… Longbottom, salga y haga lo que pueda; le doy mi palabra que si la cosa se pone muy peligrosa; yo mismo lo sacare.- respondió el anciano mientras lo empujaba fuera de la tiene al interior de la arena donde estaba un dragón con escamas de de un color verde ocre.

"Si las cosas se ponen muy peligrosas" ¿Qué más peligrosas se tienen que poner para que ese viejo estúpido haga algo al respecto? El sabe que yo no tengo por qué estar aquí. Esos eran los pensamientos del chico rubio. Pero sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un alarido de la bestia gigante la cual estaba ya frente a él. El pánico lo sobrecogió y instintivamente se volvió para entrar de nuevo en la tiende pero ya era muy tarde. La abertura por la que minutos antes había salido ya no existía ni se veía a el anciano que hace pocos minutos había estado discutiendo con él.

No había tiempo de seguir buscando un lugar por donde huir. Todo el estadio estaba cerrado, era tan hermético que hasta daba la impresión que podría contener agua sin derramarla. La arena tenia forma ovalada, franqueada por gradas todo en derredor que llegaban hasta más de cuatro metros de altura. Todas las gradas estaban repletas de espectadores y en las alturas en el palco central una cabina de cristal, desde donde el comentarista narraba dramáticamente lo que todos estaban viendo. "Genial al menos medio mundo mágico me vera morir", pensaba el chico rubio.

Sus pensamientos nefastos fueron interrumpidos por un segundo alarido del dragón logrando concientizar a Neville que debía correr a esconderse, aun si moría ese día no se lo pondría fácil. Rápidamente con una agilidad que no parecía propia en el corrió hasta unas rocas acumuladas en una de los extremos de la arena, donde dos inmensas piedras formaban una especia del refugio con o túnel. El dragón lo siguió pero en ella solo cabía el joven a duras penas, de modo que sus agarras eran muy grandes para acceder a un espacio tan estrecho. Al ver que estaría a salvo por el momento, el joven volvió a serenarse.

A pesar de ser tentador, no podía quedarse allí por siempre, debía tomar el huevo que estaba en el otro extremo aproximadamente a veinte metros de distancia y debía hacerlo antes que la tormenta que amenazaba con caer, cumpliera su promesa. Su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, tratando de dilucidar una forma de lograr su empresa.

Mas rápido que si la hubiese invocado la lluvia comenzó a caer mojando el terreno y haciéndolo fangoso. La cueva en la que se hallaba empezó a llenarse de agua y lodo. Instintivamente Neville empezó a ascender para no ahogarse. En un intento desesperado exclamo:

- "Accio Huevo"- chispas azules salieron de su varita pero nada más sucedió, y dijo para sí "no podía ser tan condenadamente fácil".

Precariamente pero con todas sus fuerzas se aferraba a lo más alto del interior de su cueva mientras el dragón impaciente empezó a golpear la estructura rocosa para echarla abajo. Las rocas empezaron a derrumbarse y Neville fue consciente que debía hacer algo rápido para salir de allí. Como último recurso decidió hacerle caso a la sugerencia que hace rato rondaba su cabeza; a decir verdad, la única idea que rondaba en su cabeza dese que supo que la prueba tendría dragones involucrados.

- Accio escoba.- nada. Luego de gritar con todas sus energías hasta tres veces la misma orden su hermosa escoba Nimbus 2001 apareció en el horizonte.

El chico rubio sonrió, si iba a morir, al menos lo haría haciendo lo que más disfrutaba: volar. Un tercer coletazo se la férrea cola del animal hizo que la estructura rocosa se desboronara por completo y cual si fuera un grito de guerra, el dragón lanzo el alarido más espeluznante que hubiese oído jamás. Impulsado por la adrenalina que corría a millón por sus venas y por su fuerte instinto de supervivencia Neville se lazo así su escoba la cual aun venia en el aire, alrededor de medio metro sobro el suelo. En su ágil huida alcanzo a garrar el mango de fina madera de su escoba, mientras impulsado por una agilidad imperiosa que nadie hubiese imaginado en alguien como él estiro una pierna para quedar sentado sobre la escoba, la cual al ser dirigida por él, empezó a elevarse a gran velocidad.

Una vez estuvo a una altura considerable y luego de disfrutar de la suave brisa y las gotas de agua que le mojaban el rostro, Neville se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo al campo, el cual se había vuelto una mescla de barro y piedras por entre las cuales, corrían pequeños riachuelos de agua. El nido donde se encontraba el huevo dorado, esta une una parte empinada del terreno, lo que no mantenía alejado de la inundación pero seguía siendo de difícil acceso ya que el dragón el cual también podía volar, ya se acercaba a él.

En un despliegue de habilidad el rubio dio un giro, y empezó a volara en círculos, pero al no ser giros muy abiertos no alcanzaba a des equilibrar el vuelo del dragón, a pesar que este era mucho más gordo y pesado que él. No, si quería en verdad sacarle ventaja debería llevarlo más lejos, lejos del estadio y lejos del huevo. Neville fue consciente de esto, luego que una bocanada de fuego casi chamuscara por completo las ramitas de su escoba.

Convencido que era la única forma de lograrlo, empezó a volara lejos de el huevo, lejos del estadio, hacia el castillo. Como era de esperarse el dragón lo siguió, luego de romper las cadenas que lo ataban, lo cual se gano una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de toda la audiencia. Sin detenerse a ver las cara de la multitud y mucho menos de buscar a los que lo habían metido en esto siguió alejándose, rumbo al colegio.

Pensaba ascender hasta la torre de astronomía y darle un giro a su cúpula. Pero, al pasar, cerca de uno de los techos su túnica se engancho en una arista de una gárgola, lo cual lo hizo perder el equilibrio y quedar guindando, su escoba resbalo por el techo y quedo a menos de un metro por debajo de él, la enorme bestia ya estaba prácticamente encima de él mientras su túnica se desgarraba lentamente, muy lentamente, demasiado lentamente.

Ahí estaba, balanceándose frenéticamente para zafarse. El dragón a menos de una cabeza de él. Cuando una piedra no muy grande golpeo al animal llamando su atención. Allí, frente a ellos, estaba un chico de ojos verdes y cabello azabache montado en su escoba.

Harry Potter estaba llamando la atención del animal y luego de lograrlo voló su escoba a toda velocidad en sentido contrario. Totalmente ignorante del ardid, la enorme creatura de fuego lo siguió, no sin antes empujar al chico rubio que pendía de su capa con su cola.

Neville cayó sobre un rellano en el techo, a pocos metros de su escoba. Sin desaprovechar ni un solo segundo, monto su escoba y voló de vuelta al estadio. Voló frenético, como nunca había volado antes, bueno sinceramente, nunca antes su vida había dependido de que tan rápido pudiese volar.

Ya estaba llegando a la arena del torneo, ya incluso divisaba a lo lejos el destello dorado del huevo. Cuando un espantoso alarido lo desgarro su corazón de terror. Justo en el momento que la multitud empezó a clara el dragón había notado su descuido y había empezado a seguirlo de nuevo a toda máquina. Al ver eso y sin detenerse a pensar, el rubio se impulso así delante en su escoba la cual empezaba a descender.

En vista que ya lograba distinguir algunos rostros de la multitud y que los nervios lo estaban matando ya que sentía a cada minuto la respiración del tragón más cerca de su oído, el chico salto de su escoba, impulsándose hacia el nido y con asombrosos reflejos atrapo el huevo entre sus brazos. Súbitamente, impulsado hacia arriba como si fuese un resorte, se puso de pie y mostro el huevo a la multitud.

Sin demora y salidos de quien sabe donde un grupo de magos extendió una enorme red de hilos dorados la cuela atrapo a el dragón he impidió que este le diese alcance. Sorprendido y como si comprendiese su derrota el dragón dejo de forcejear al verse envuelto de nuevo en sus ataduras.

Cuando sus niveles de adrenalina disminuyeron y su corazón dejo de zumbar en sus oídos. Neville pudo oír la vos de Lee Jordan diciendo:

- Longbottom, ha atrapado el Huevo. Ha concluido la primera prueba.

Al empezar a caminar hacia la salida. Un dolor punzante bajo sus costillas se le hizo casi insostenible. Con paso decidido comienza a caminar así la salida, las cuales acababan de aparecer por todos lados. Abarrotándose de gente, las cuales se empujaban por salir. Ya estaba llegando justo a la salida cuando, una chica pelirroja lo abrazo.

El fuerte roce de ese cuerpo joven y frágil lo hizo lanzar un gemido de dolor el cual no paso desapercibido para la chica. Rápidamente se aparto de él para mirarlo al rostro y al ver su inequívoca mueca de dolor le dijo:

- Estas, herido.- mientras le levantaba la túnica y la camisa para revisarlo.

El se apresuro a cubrirse. Sin embargo Ginny pudo ver las marcas de las espinas ponzoñosas de la cola del cola cuerno, formando una especie de figura, como un rayo. Pero el chico en un tono un poco áspero le dijo:

- No es nada.- pero cuando trato de dar el siguiente paso se le hizo más difícil, molestia que fue patente la chica se apresuro a ponerse a su costado y meter su hombro baso su brazo para ayudarlo a caminar mientras decía:

- Debes ir a la enfermería.

- No. No pienso ir a la enfermería.- dijo con cara de obstinación.

- Está bien. Entonces ¿donde quieres ir? ¿Estamos juntos en esto recuerdas?- dijo la chica mientras le daba una enorme sonrisa.

El chico no la quería cerca, no entendía porque estaba siendo tan amable con él. Supuso que era el karma de ser un campeón y de haber acabado de derrotar a un dragón. Pero al ella mencionar que: "estaba juntos en esto", lo hizo dudar. Ahora más que antes quería alejarla, empujarla lejos; pero era consciente que no podía caminar por sus propios medios. Así que dijo:

- Ven, guíame hacia las mazmorras.

Un poco ms allá, por la entrada trasera del castillo un joven de gafas y hermosos ojos verde esmeralda regresaba al castillo. Llevaba su escoba en la mano, estaba empapado y su semblante estaba pálido como el de un cadáver. Estuvo cerca de la muerte y todo por ayudar al idiota de Longbottom, bueno, en realidad lo hizo para no perder su capa. Es cierto, que la prueba decisiva es la final, pero cuando se trataba de su preciada herencia familiar prefería no correr ningún riesgo.

Iba tan absorto en esos pensamientos que no se percato de que sus amigos ingresaban al castillo.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido, Harry? – exclamo Ron mientras se acercaba.

- Dando un paseo, en escoba.- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

- Te has perdido todo el espectáculo increíble.- dijo Sara apareciendo detrás de los gemelos y Fred la miro embelesado por unos segundos.

- ¿Me estas siguiendo, Walburga?- dijo con sonrisa picara mientras arqueaba una ceja.

- No, Freddy ¿cómo crees? Simplemente vengo huyéndole a la lluvia.- dijo con una sonrisa y agrego.- no soy como Harry que le gusta mojarse.

- Jajaja. Muy observadora, Snape. Ahora si me disculpan quiero ir a cambiarme. – respondió Harry y son presteza empezó a subir las escaleras.

Los tres pelirrojos y la chica se quedaron viendo como su amigo y capitán subía las escaleras ambos intrigados por su actitud taciturna. Cuando la llegada de dos chicos rubios los trajo a la realidad. Luna y Draco entraron hablando animadamente. Al verlos Sara se les unió; tomando a Draco del brazo que llevaba libre y dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla:

- ¡Oh! Como que aquí estas. ¿Donde se metieron?- justo en el momento que Sara lo toco y trato de darle un beso, el rubio se soltó de su agarre y aparto su cara. Contrariada por su actitud dijo: - ¿Te pasa algo, Drakito?

Como si la reconociera dijo:

- Nada Sarita.- musito mientras tomaba su mano y sonreía.

La chica lo miro a los ojos durante unos segundos, tratando de sondar sus pensamientos y luego sonrió con normalidad y dijo:

- ¿Dónde vamos a celebra hoy? Porque esta victoria hay que celebrarla. Hablando de eso ¿dónde está Neville? ¿Y Ginny?

- Pensé que estabas con ellos.- respondió luna en su tono sube y pausado con su voz melodiosa, mientras miraba al otro lado de el vestíbulo donde estaba cierto chico de ojos azules y cabello rojizo.

- No, Ginny se me perdió cuando empezamos a salir del estadio y Nev, lo perdí de vista mientras bajaba las gradas. - Dijo la azabache.

- Bueno sea como sea ya los veremos. Es hora de cenar, permítanme que las escolte, preciadas damitas.- dijo Draco en tono ceremonioso; ganándose una mirada extraña por parte de Sara.

- Me encantaría, mi Lord.- respondió Luna siguiéndole la corriente.

En la misma estancia pero del otro lado cerca a las gradas George le da un codazo a su hermano gemelo y le dice:

- Viste eso.- dijo George.

- Si, la pequeña serpiente snob, cada día se vuelve más gay.- dijo Fred con rudeza mirando al grupo que se perdía en dirección al comedor.

- Pero a tu Sara parece agradarle.- menciono Ron tratando de azuzar a su hermano mayor.

- No me preocupa. Después de todo los gays no son una amenaza.- dijo mientras que se encogía de hombros, por más que, Ron, a veces acertara; nunca le daba la satisfacción de saberlo.

- Si tú lo dices. - Canturreo Ron y luego dijo:- tengo hambre vamos al comedor ya es hora de la cena.

- Ese es mi hermano.- dijo George mientras le pasaba un brazo por sobre sus hombros y lo acercaba para despeinarle el cabello.

Después de caminar un largo trecho pro un borde del castillo llevaron a una esquina en donde el chico toco un bloque de la pared con su varita luego otros dos más a la izquierda y tres más abajo. Súbitamente los ladrillos empezaron a apartarse y ante ellos apareció un pasadizo. Los ojos de la chica pelirroja se ensancharon como platos, pero no dijo nada. El chico rubio a su lado lo notos y espeto en tono seco:

- Tendrás que jurarme que no dirás nada Co… Weasley.- dijo entre gemidos de dolor.

- Mis labios están sellados. Sabes que jure serte leal ya sabes con ese juramento que no puede ser roto.- termino diciendo en susurros. Y luego señaló:- no tienes que ser tan formal, ya te di permiso de llamarme Gin.

- ¿Sí? Pregunto Nev y luego rápidamente corrigió:- ¡Oh! Si lo había olvidado. Al parecer el golpe me aturdió más de lo que pensaba.

- Eso parece. Sigo pensando que es mejor que vayamos a la enfermería.

- No, no y no. Ya te dije que estoy bien.- contesto en tono osco.- es mejor así yo sé lo que hago.

Caminaron en silencio por el corto pasadizo que desembocaba a las mazmorras. La humedad y el frio se respiraban en el ambiente, iluminada por austeras antorchas guindadas en la pared cada cierto ramo el pasillo se perdía en la oscuridad, delimitado por dos muros de piedra a cada lado, en los que cada cierta distancia aparecía una puerta.

- Vaya, así que esta es la entrada a la casa de las serpientes. Me la imaginaba más lujosa.- dijo Ginny tratando de entablar conversación, pero las fuerzas ya habían abandonado casi por completo al joven.

Luego de caminar otro trecho se detuvieron delante de una puerta de madera oscura adornada con figurillas de hierro forjado. Ginny trato de abrirla pero estaba trancada, se disponía a sacar la varita para realizar un "Alohomora" pero el chico se le adelanto metió su mano por dentro de su camisa y al sacarla, estaba llena de sangre la puso sobre la cerradura, un destello plateado inundo la habitación y luego sin ningún esfuerzo la puerta se abrió.

La chica no podía disimular su cara de asombro, el chico no dio ninguna explicación. Al entrar, se percato que era una estancia amplia con una chimenea con un juego de sofás en frente y al fondo había un escritorio; a mano izquierda de la puerta un estante y en el resto de las paredes librería.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En el despacho del profesor Snape. Ahora escúchame We… ¿Gin? –dijo y se asombro al ver la hermosa sonrisa que le dedicaba la chica. Era muy hermosa cuando sonreía.- Por favor, busca al profesor y dile que estoy en su despacho.

- Pero no puedo dejarte solo ¿y si te pasa algo?- dijo Ginny

- No te preocupes yo estaré bien. En este estante hay miles de pociones que me pueden servir para cerrar la herida.- dijo mientras abría el estante al lado de la puerta.- pero será solo provisional, por eso necesito que busques al profesor ¡ahora!

- Si, como tú digas, Nev.- dijo y justo antes de salir corriendo se acerco a él y volvió a abrazarlo. Era un abrazo cálido y tierno, su cuerpo estaba caliente y suave, mientras lo soltaba depósito un dulce beso en su mejilla y por unos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron más cerca de lo que habían estado nunca y el chico pudo notar los bellos y enormes orbes cafés claro que conformaban sus ojos. Inesperadamente la chica dijo:- Vaya, hubiera jurado que tus ojos eran marrón oscuro pero en realidad son de un gris muy oscuro casi negro. - Y sin más abandono la habitación.

Justo después de verla salir, cerró la puerta y al ver su mano sobre el picaporte esta empezó a temblar como si miles de insectos de movieran por debajo de su piel buscando una vía de escape, la sensación se extendió por todo su cuerpo transformándolo.

En el comedor, luego de escoltar a ambas chicas hasta sus respectivas mesas. Un chico rubio de cabellos platinados y rasgos aristocráticos abandono el comedor, ante una mirada de incertidumbre de sus compañeros de casa. Crabbe y Goyle se asombraron de ser ignorados por su amigo, cuando este en lugar de quedarse a cenar con ellos, como acostumbraba, hubiese salido, casi corriendo, del lugar.

Justo en la salida del comedor Draco Malfoy se encontró con una chica pelirroja la cual en su prisa no lo vio y choco con él. Muy molesto, dijo:

- ¡Ve por donde caminas Gin!

- Srta. Weasley para ti. – respondió la chica de malos modos y se marcho. El chico se la quedo mirando con una mirada curiosa mientras se reía entre dientes. Y luego de unos minutos, salió disparado hacia las mazmorras.

Ginebra Weasley, entro en el comedor, paseo su mirada por la mesa de profesores y allí en el mismo rincón de siempre estaba el profesor que andaba buscando. Caminando con paso firme y rápido pero no tanto como hubiese querido, para no levantar sospechas, se dirigió a él. Absorto como estaba en sus pensamientos, Severus Snape no reparo en su presencia hasta que estuvo a su lado. Al verla dijo, con su peculiar modo de arrastrar las palabras:

- ¿Se le ofrece algo Srta. Weasley o también piensa fundarme un club de fans?

- Profesor, rápido, necesito que vaya su despacho.- luego de comentar esto se inclino sobre su oído y dijo: - acabo de dejar a Neville Longbottom dentro de su oficina muy mal herido y me mando a buscarlo. No quiere ir a la enfermería.

- ¿Mi oficina?- replico el profesor.}

- Si la que se abre con sangre.- respondió la chica algo exasperada si percatarse que el semblante del profesor se convertía en una máscara terror y se levantaba para salir del comedor, Ginny comenzó a seguirlo pero él la detuvo.

- Qué bueno que vino a buscarme, Srta. Weasley. Yo me encargo. Vaya a cenar y luego a su sala común.

- Pero Prof.…

- Nada de peros Weasley, no era una sugerencia era una orden. - Dijo en un tono que no admitía replica, y luego al ver la cara de angustia de la chica, explico:- estoy seguro que lo de Neville no es grave y que antes que termine de cenar estará, presente para la repartición de las medallas y para la toma de fotos.

Aun con un semblante preocupado, a Ginny no le quedo más, sino ir a sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor justo al lado de Sara. Al ver su rostro de preocupación Sara pregunto:

- ¿Qué paso Ginny? ¿Dónde estabas?- fui a aprovechar los últimos minutos de turno de la biblioteca. Tenía que buscar un libro para terminar el ensaño de mañana sobre Herbología.- mintió la pelirroja y su amiga la miro de forma extraña, estaba segura que no le había creído pero comento:

- ¡ah! Ya veo y ¿lo conseguiste?

- No, por eso estoy preocupada.

- No te preocupes, ya yo hice el mío puedo prestarte los libros aun no los he devuelto.- dijo Sara.

…

Mientras en el comedor la euforia y alegría dominaban el lugar ya que todos los participantes de Hogwarts lograron obtener el huevo. En la sala común de Gryffindor un chico, meditaba frente al fuego. No sabía en qué momento su vida se había vuelto de revés, ya lo decía su padre, ese torneo no es ningún juego de niños y ese día lo había comprobado de primera mano. Después de todo, no en cualquier deporte encaras la muerte tan de cerca. Pero lo que más lo contrariaba era que, hubiese tenido que ayudar a, el-cara-rajada, no tenía otra alternativa, ya que de haber confiado plenamente en ese torpe de Neville, de seguro el ambiente general seria de luto. Había decidido ayudarlo, a pesar de tener que romper las reglas, desde principios de mes cuando se vio forzado a apostar una de sus posesiones más valiosas: su capa.

La paz de sus pensamientos fue interrumpida por una joven castaña, la cual acababa de entrar por le abertura del el retrato totalmente empapada y titiritando de frio. Los risos de sus cabellos, mojados como estaban, se estiraban como si buscaran el piso. Sus medias estaban llenas de barro, no llevaba túnica, solo la falda del uniforme u la camisa con la corbata desabrochada, su ropa mojada se adhería a su cuerpo juvenil, delineando sus curvas femeninas.

Al verla así, Harry sintió emociones encontradas. Por una parte lo enterneció, ya que parecía un pollito mojado, algún tipo de animalito indefenso; justo como el día que lo sentencio, al exigir su capa como parte de la apuesta. Y al mismo tiempo unos deseos inmensos de molestarla, de hacerle pagar de alguna forma el mal día que acababa de pasar. Por desgracia, los deseos de venganza ganaron.

- ¿Es que acaso es un hábito tuyo? Llegar empapada a la sala común mojando todo a tu paso y tratando de traer una epidemia de refriado a nuestra torre.

- Vaya, yo pensé que estarías abajo celebrando tu victoria.- respondió. – pero tienes razón, es mucho más sensato no contar los pollitos antes de nacer.

- Como se sabe-lo-todo. Ve a cambiarte antes de que te resfríes. Si te mueres no me servirás de esclava ¿o es que es acaso eso lo que estas planeando hacer?

- Jajaja. Di lo que quieras Potter, hoy nada puede arruinar mi felicidad. - Y sin más subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de las chicas de dos en dos.

Sus últimas resonaron en su cabeza como un eco. "Hoy nada puede arruinar mi felicidad". ¿Que había querido decir con eso? ¿Sabría ella acaso todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que el tonto de Longbottom ganara hoy y por eso estaba feliz? No imposible. Nadie lo había visto, los únicos que sabían eran él y Longbottom y ninguno de los dos diría nada estaba seguro. Entonces, que la tendría contenta ¿se alegraría ella que hubiera ganada? Tal vez en el fondo ella quería perder la apuesta y ser su esclava, como todas las chicas. Este último pensamiento lo hizo sonreír involuntariamente.

Ya no podía mas, la espera la estaba matando, casi ni había tocado su plato, necesitaba saber que había pasado con Neville y necesitaba hacerlo pronto. Ginny no había despegado los ojos de la entrada del comedor, aguardando el momento que Neville, su Neville, entrara caminando por esa puerta sano y salvo.

Poco a poco los invitados de Beauxbatons y Durmstrangs empezaron a llenar el gran comedor, luego entraron sus respectivos directores acompañados de sus campeones. Luego que hubiesen tomado asiento el director Dumbledore se incorporo de su asiento y dio vistazo disimulado alrededor de la habitación, suspiro resignado y empezó a hablar:

- Buenas noches queridos alumno y invitados, hoy hemos sido testigos de la primera prueba del torneo. Espero que todos concuerden conmigo, en que las demostraciones no solo de habilidad sino también de destreza y cooperación quedaron patentes el día de hoy. Los campeones que hoy hemos visto en acción ya son grandes y famosos a nuestros ojos, ya que la valentía y el coraje, de tan inmenso temple, no es común entre todos los hombres. Es mi deseos y si de mí dependiera así seria, que todos los participantes ganaran el galardón de la gloria, pero infortunadamente, esto es una competencia y solo puede haber un ganador. El huevo que han podido conseguir el día de hoy, es la llave para pasar la segunda prueba con existo ya en él se encuentra un mensaje, que les explicara en qué consistirá la próxima prueba.- justo en este punto del su discurso el director hace una pausa, y mira hacia la entrada del comedor.

Allí, ante los ojos de todos aparece el ultimo participante que faltaba, Neville Longbottom hizo su flamante entrada al comedor, captando todas las miradas de la sala. Algunos lo miraban con admiración otros con envidia y unos pocos con indiferencia pero una chica en especial en la mesa enemiga lo miraba don lágrimas en los ojos, lagrimas de alegría. Estaba vivo, estaba bien, justo como el profesor de DCAO dijo que seria. Luego que; Longbottom tomase asiento, el director prosiguió:

- Es de vital importancia que no tarden en descifras el mensaje de su huevo ya que, entre más tiempo tarden menso tiempo dispondrán para prepararse para la prueba. Esta próxima prueba a diferencia de la primera, si necesita preparación previa y no se puede dejar para último minuto. Bueno, luego de estas palabras entregaremos a cada uno su respectivo huevo e insignia. A medida que diga sus nombres se acercaran a la profesora McGonagall al otro lado de la mesa quien se las entregara.

Fueron pasando uno a uno, justo en el orden en que presentaron la prueba, por lo que Neville quedo de ultimo. Al acercarse para retirar su hubo e insignia de las manos de la profesora, esta le pregunto:

- ¿Sabe donde esta Potter?

- ¿Soy yo, acaso, el guardián del cuatro ojos?- dijo entre dientes mientras mantenía una sonrisa totalmente falsa ante las cámaras.

Sin prestarle mayor importancia a la mirada de desaprobación que le dirigió su profesora de transformaciones, se dirigió a su mesa donde lo esperaban con vítores y aplausos.

* * *

___Domingo, 3 de noviembre de 1994_

Eran, pasados el medio día, el partido había concluido, el primer partido de la temporada. Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Habían ganado los leones con una victoria aplastante de 200- 30, gracias a que en última instancia y luego de una reñida carrera de escobas Harry Potter atrapara la snitch dorada por pocos centímetros de diferencia.

Los alumnos abandonaban el estadio, algunos felices otros tristes y algunos de mal humor ya que habían perdido mucho dinero con sus apuestas. Una chica pelirroja, se disponía entrar a los vestidores de los equipos. Cualquiera diría que estaba buscando a uno de sus hermanos ya que dos de ellos, eran del equipo de Gryffindor pero en realidad buscaba al capitán del equipo enemigo. Ginny Weasley no había podido tener un minuto a solas con Neville Longbottom desde que lo dejo en el despacho de el profesor de DCAO, luego de la primera prueba del el torneo de los tres magos, el cual gano de manera majestuosa y hasta adquirió una herida de guerra en el proceso.

Iba meditando en esos sucesos y enorgulleciéndose de él. Cuando lo vio salir tomado de la mano de Luna Lovegood. Pasaron por su lado y la ignoro olímpicamente. Irónicamente solo Luna le sonrió. Incrédula, con su reacción y la manera como había actuado con ella esos últimos días, no fue capaz ni de musitar una sola palabra.

Tratando de buscar refugio en la carpa de vestidores. Un refugio para llorar su pena sin ser vista. Entro apresuradamente. Pero no contaba con que el vestidor no estaba solo. Allí en una de las bancas del final un joven estaba sentado sin camisa doblado sobre su pecho emitiendo gemido de dolor.

La primera reacción de Ginny fue huir, pero no pudo, no podida dejar a alguien herido a su suerte, ni siquiera a Draco Malfoy. Con paso cauteloso se acerco a el por detrás y colocando una mano en su espalda dijo:

- ¿Qué tienes, Malfoy?

- Déjame – dijo entre dientes como tratando de disminuir el dolor.

- Es obvio que algo te pasa, déjame ver.- dijo la chica y lo rodeo para verlo a la cara.

Allí sobre su costado derecho, tenía una herida sangrante. Al verla Ginny se paralizo sus ojos se abrieron como platos para confrontar la mirada de mercurio del rubio. La herida, según se veía, había empezado cicatrizar pero de seguro el esfuerzo del partido las había abierto de nuevo. Pero los que asombro a Ginny, no fue la sangre que brotaba de ellas, sino la forma de esa herida. Eran como tajos, donde probablemente habían estado espinas y en conjunto hacían una figura parecida a un rayo. Esa herida era idéntica a la herida que se había hecho Neville. En la prueba del torneo, eso solo puede significar que… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¿Fue Draco y no Neville quien venció al Dragón y atrapo el huevo?

* * *

CONTINUACION...

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: ¡BAILE DE NAVIDAD! HORMONAS ADOLESCENTES DESATADAS Y PELEA DE MUJERES. UN ACERCAMIENTO DE ENEMIGOS Y MUCHAS TRAVESURAS.

* * *

BUENO, aqui estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo, se que me he tardado 2 semanas mas de lo acostumbrado y no tengo excusa. en realidad, muchas cosas han pasado en esos dias y cuando tenia el tiempo la inspiracion huia de mi para volver de golpe en los momentos menos oportunos. sin tener comoencapsularla. (porfavor si alguien tiene en su poder un pensadero, les agradeceria que me lo prestaran, al menos hasta que termine la historia).

En fin, de mas esta decirles que espero saber su opinion, siempre las espero con ansias. tanbien he notado que muchas personas nuevas han puesto la historia en alertas me alegra ver sus notificaciones pero me alegraria mucho mas si me comentaran que les gusta y que no les gusta de mi historia.

De ante manos les pido disculpas por los posibles errores ortográficos que pueda tener este capitulo (en mi defensa son las 2 am y no veo la hora de subir esta cap. para irme a dormir).

Sin mas que agregar me despido, hasta, espero que pronto. Esperando saber de uds. a través de sus reviews. se me cuendan.

XOXO.

Elizabeth Black Malfoy.

PD: Estoy trabajando en un Blog para esta historia, si alguno esta interesado en hacer algún aporte, manden un MP. Espero ponerles la dirección cuando suba el próximo cap.


	14. CAPÍTULO XIV ¿Quieres Bailar?

Hola! Regrese, con otro capítulo de la historia, antes que me maten, quiero decirles que, mi tardanza estuvo justificada, ya que, les traigo un tremendo capitulo 32 páginas en Word con márgenes pequeños y letra times roman numero 10 xD. la verdad pude haberlo subido en 3 capítulos pero podría haberle causado un infarto a alguien y no quería eso para ninguno de mis lectores. esta capitulo viene con banda sonora para, asi que antes de empezar a leer busquen las siguientes canciones: "Tears drops on my guitar", de Taylor Swift, "Going under" de Evanescence, "Fix you" de Coldplay, "Jump then fall" de Taylor Swift, "Shakin' hands", de Nickelback, "He could be the one", de Hannah Montana, "Amazing", de Josh Kelley y "The Way You Look Tonight", la version de Westlife. Y también he publicado un blog de la historia donde ya he subido cierto contenido, **_http : / / heroedecorazon .blogspot. com/ 2011/ 04/ la- novia- de- inglaterra- sara- beurk. html. (Quiten los espacios) AHÍ ESTA UNA ENCUESTA, PORFA PARTICIPEN. (La encuesta está en la parte superior a mano derecha)._**

Por último antes de comenzar quiero agradecerles encarecidamente a las lectores que me han dejado reviews:

**_Sol Meyer M. G. P _**

**_Percy_**

**_4 ever enamorada_**

**_lkdv _**

**_greed212 _**

**krasni**

**_Y a los que no dejan reviews, please, hágalo en este. Por fis (Eli haciendo una carita que no tienen nada que envidiarle a las de sarita :D)_**

* * *

**___CAPITULO XIV_**

_¿Quieres Bailar?_ **_  
_**

Los días pasaban rápidos como agua que se escurre entre los dedos, parecía que el año escolar hubiese empezado ayer y ya estaban casi en diciembre, pronto tendrían vacaciones de la temporada y luego se reanudaría las clases. Los profesores mandaban asignaciones como si no tuviesen nada más que hacer con sus vidas y el clima estaba cada vez menos amigable. Sin embargo, el horrible clima no pudo con él y sus hábiles reflejos, Harry Potter había atrapado la snitch por cuarto año consecutivo en un partido de apertura del Quidditch escolar. Su inmensa alegría y orgullo contrastaban con el lúgubre ambiente del clima tempestuoso que lo rodeaba.

Pensando en su victoria y en la celebración que tendría lugar en su sala común esa noche. Harry se dirigía de regreso al castillo, después de abandonar los casilleros del campo de Quidditch. Poco antes de la entra del castillo, lo esperaba un chico de Slytherin, una de las personas a quienes consideraba más despreciables y al cual, desgraciadamente, había tenido que ayudar recientemente: Neville Longbottom. Junto a él estaba una de las chicas nuevas de Ravenclaw, se dirigió a Harry y dijo:

- Potter

- Longbottom. Ya tuve suficiente de felicitaciones por hoy, puedes hacer fila para felicitarme mañana.

- Y ¿por qué habría de felicitarte? Todos sabemos que siempre atrapas la primera snitch y nunca puedes ganar el Torneo.- dijo sarcástico el rubio.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? – dijo Harry molesto.

- Modera tu leguaje, hay damas presentes. – dijo mientras señalaba a Luna.

- Lo siento, no te había visto, el ego del Sr. Longbottom eclipsaba tu presencia.- dijo un poco intimidado Harry hacia Luna.

- No hay problema ¿Harry?- dijo Luna insegura sobre su nombre- ¡Felicitaciones por la victoria! Al ser imparcial, puedo decir que jugaron muy bien hoy. – dijo Luna cortéz. Y luego mirando a Neville agrego: - Nev y yo estábamos esperando para entregarte esto.- dijo mientras sacaba un enorme huevo de oro y se lo ofrecía.

- Si, Potter. En vista que yo, hice la parte más difícil del trabajo, ahora te toca a ti, descifra el mensaje. Lo haría yo, pero no sería justo, después de todo, tú eras quien quería que ambos estuviéramos en este tonto torneo.- dijo Neville con altivez. Harry sentía ganas inmensas de golpearlo, pero antes que reaccionara, Luna dijo:

- Nev, no tienes por qué ser tan odioso.- y luego dirigiéndose a Harry.- ya hemos tratado de descifrarlo, pero esta… como… en clave y pensamos que tal vez tu tendrías más suerte.

Fue instantáneo, como si le hubiesen bajado los tacos, su ira se enfrió. No supo que fue, si su cara angelical o su voz suave o, tal vez, todo el conjunto. Nunca había reparado en esa chica, ni se acordaba de su nombre. Sabía que había llegado a Hogwarts con Sara, que Neville no la dejaba sola ni a sol ni sombra y que a Ron la parecía angelical. Aunque, para ser francos, Ron perseguía a cualquier chica que fuese rubia, era su fetiche. Sea lo que fuere, le agrado mucho saber que Neville no hubiese podido descifrar el mensaje, él sólo. Después de todo, estaba demostrando ser un inútil y no pudo evitar recalcárselo:

- Vaya, si seguimos así, también tendré que cortar tu carne ¿o es que acaso se te olvida que fui yo quien te ayudo con lo del Dragón? De no ser por mí, te habría devorado mientras guindabas de la torre de astronomía.- dijo Harry, mientras con satisfacción observaba su cara de… ¿perplejidad? Luego de nos minutos de perplejidad ante sus palabras, el aludido dijo:

- No estoy de humor para tus desvaríos, Potter.- Y tomando la mano de Luna agrego:- ahí está el huevo, descifra el mensaje si quieres, o no. De todos modos, tú eres quien presentara la próxima prueba.- y sin más se retiro con la chica rubia.

Le gustase o no, "El Engreído" tenía razón. Ese Huevo suponía una pista para su próxima prueba y si no lo descifraba, estaría a tientas, situación en la que no quería encontrarse, cuando del Torneo de los Tres Magos se trataba, ya que, dudaba mucho que, de necesitarlo, Neville fuera en su auxilio como lo hizo él hace una semana. Mientras pensaba esto, tomó el huevo y lo abrió, un estridente sonido como de un enjambre de murciélagos azoto sus oídos, era algo insoportable, así que, rápidamente, lo cerró de nuevo. Mientras lo miraba perplejo, se preguntaba ¿Cómo se suponía que descifraría el mensaje? ¿Qué tipo de mensaje era ese? Tendría mucho que investigar, no podía darse el lujo de perder, no ahora que había tanto en juego.

Cuando Harry decidió que quería participar en el torneo, jamás imagino que le traería tantos dolores de cabeza. Su único aliciente y el pensamiento que lo hacía sonreír, a pesar de lamentar están en el torneo, era todas las maldades y suplicios que le haría pasar a Granger, cuando fuera su esclava, el año próximo. Así, luego de recordar su dichosa apuesta con la sabelotodo, entro al castillo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y el huevo de oro bajo el brazo.

…

- Te dije que te fueras comadreja. – dijo entre dientes el rubio tratando así de controlar su dolor.

- Te dije que deberías ir a la enfermería, Dragón.- respondió la chica un poco irónica.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién te has creído? ¿Con qué derecho me hablas así? Además, esto también es tu culpa.

- ¿Yo? ¿Yo que tengo que ver?

- ¿Crees acaso que, no se que tú y la rata traidora de Neville me tendieron una trampa?

- Yo no tenía ni idea

- ¿No? ¿Y para qué crees que usaría Neville la poción multijugos? No será para sacar músculos.

- Poción multi… ¿qué?

- Jugos. No te hagas la santita, se que tu le conseguiste los ingredientes a Neville, el mismo te delató. Hasta se burló de ti y la patética forma en que lo idolatras ¿o acaso, en verdad creíste, que el niño mimado del mundo mágico se fijaría en ti?

- Eso no es cierto, Nev no se burlaría de mí. Nev es mi amigo.

- Jajaja ¿que acaso no has aprendido nada de todo esto, comadreja anaranjada? "El Elegido" no es amigo de nadie.- dijo con ira mientras la pelirroja negaba frenéticamente. – mira los que Nev, le hace a "sus amigos"- mencionó mientras señalaba su herida abierta y a la chica se le agrandaron los ojos.

Llegado este punto, la chica lloraba a moco suelto, logrando así que los insultos venenosos del chico de Slytherin murieran en su lengua, sin ser pronunciados. El rostro destrozado y desconsolado le tocó el alma, nunca había visto nadie tan triste por algo que no valía la pena y en donde, personalmente, ella no había salido dañada. Tal vez, la razón era que quería, a Neville, en verdad y la decepcionaba saber la verdad, esa posibilidad lo molesto mucho mas ¿por qué Neville lograba que lo quisieran sin haber hecho nada para ganárselo?

- Lo siento, Malfoy. Yo no lo sabía, Nev no me dijo para que eran los ingredientes. – dijo la chica profundamente triste y aún, muy confundida

- Ya no importa. Sé que a ti no se te ocurriría algo como eso, pobretona. - Dijo en un tono que sonó más amable de lo que el Slytherin hubiese querido y mientras decía sacaba un frasquito de su túnica con un líquido amarillo brillante, era Esencia de Murtlap pero, en ese momento, tuvo un fuerte espasmo muscular y el frasco rodó por el piso, la chica lo tomo entre sus dedos y lo destapó.

- ¿Qué haces? – exclamo cuando la chica se arrodillo ante él y aparto su mano de su herida.

- Te ayudo ¿no es obvio?

- Sí, pero ¿Por qué?

- No sé. Tal vez, porque no soporto ver un animal herido; ni siquiera a un Dragón.- dijo la chica sarcástica.

- Muy graciosa, Comadreja.- respondió el chico sintiendo como el ungüento entraba en su torrente sanguíneo, cerrando la herida y anestesiando su dolor, lo cual le impedía insultarla por lo que acababa de decirle; además, el hecho que lo auxiliar sabiendo quien era, lo había sorprendido demasiado.

Mientras la chica curaba su herida, el solo la observaba, esa chica se había vuelto un enigma para él. En un principio, ni la determinaba, era otra Weasley, la pobretona menor. Sabía que tenía un enamoramiento por Neville, después de todo, solo alguien tan egocéntrico como "El Elegido", no se daría cuenta. También sabia, que su pasatiempo favorito, parecía ser, espiar a "El Elegido", pero nunca había pensado en ella más de dos minutos y jamás había hablado de ella con nadie, jamás hasta hace una semana atrás, cuando confronto al idiota de Neville.

_Flashback_

_Lunes, 28 de octubre de 1994_

- ¡Hola, Draco! ¿dónde te metiste anoche? – Dijo Goyle a su amigo platinado, cuando lo vio entrar por el portal de su sala común, mientras ellos se alistaban para salir a las primeras clases de la mañana.

- Si, te perdiste toda la diversión y la celebración.- mencionó Crabbe pero su amigo no le hizo el mayor caso, por toda respuesta preguntó:

- ¿Neville, aun esta en el dormitorio?- al ver la cara de severidad y enfado del heredero Malfoy ninguno pensó en no responder.

- Si- dijeron en coro y Crabbe agrego: - sabes cómo es, siempre llega tarde a la primera clase.- Goyle iba a agregar algo más pero su compañero ya no lo oía. Draco ya sabía, lo que necesitaba saber: el idiota estaba solo, tal y como quería encontrarlo.

Sin decir más, Draco Malfoy se dirigió al dormitorio que compartía con los chicos. Estaba muy enojado, ni siquiera una noche de sueño profundo sin pesadilla, gracias a una poción que le dio su padrino, pudo disminuir su sed de venganza.

Desde que se había hecho amigo de Longbottom, había soportado muchas cosas. Había tenido que acostumbrarse a no ser el centro del universo. Desde pequeño, había sido muy consentido, estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de las atenciones de sirvientes y familiares, pero al ser el mejor amigo de "El Elegido", toda esa atención a la que había estado acostumbrado se vio disminuido notablemente, ya que la fama de Neville eclipsaba sus títulos y habilidades. En un principio, esto había sido un gran reto para él, pero había preferido esto, en lugar de ser un total cero a la izquierda. Al menos, siendo la mano derecha de Nev, podía gozar del segundo puesto a bordo, ya que, de no haber sido así, sería otro renegado como el extraño de Nott.

También había tenido que aguantar las malcriadeces del niño mimado del mundo mágico, sus inesperados cambios de humor y su total falta de consideración. Pero esto ya había sido demasiado. Haberlo engañado, para que presentara la primera prueba del torneo por él, era más de lo que Draco podía soportar.

De ahora en adelante, habría dos príncipes de Slytherin. No mas Draco Malfoy amigable, ni gentil. La guerra había sido declarada o, al menos, con esta determinación abrió la puerta sorpresivamente sin avisar. Neville estaba de espaldas a la entrada, abotonándose la camisa. Al oír la puerta abrirse, el chico volteo y cuando vio a su "amigo" su rostro mostro una sonrisa burlona, la cual se esfumo, tan rápido como vino, cuando vio la expresión severa de Draco. Rápidamente miro hacia su varita la cual estaba al otro lado de la cama sobre su mesita de noche, pero antes que pudiese alcanzarla Draco exclamó:

- "Accio Varita"- acto seguido, la varita de Neville voló a las manos de Draco, tan pronto la tuvo en sus manos, sonrió siniestramente y explico: - Creo que, me estoy volviendo bueno en esto, ¿no crees, Nev?"

- No lo dudo, Draco. Por eso sabia que eras el indicado para presentar esa prueba del torneo.- dijo Neville en tono conciliador, tratando así de aligerar el ambiente pero se equivoco, ya que, tan pronto como pronuncio esas palabras, el semblante de su amigo se endureció, incluso más de lo que ya estaba. Las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataron hasta volverlos dos posos oscuros y sus rostro se deformó de ira.

- Vamos a resolver esto como mortales, no como magos. – dijo mientras llegaba a su lado y guardaba su varita justo a la suya en su túnica y la ponía lejos. Luego, sin previo aviso, le lanzo un derechazo a Neville, lo cual, le lanzo del otro lado de la cama. – cuando me percate de lo que habías hecho, que me habías engañado para tomar poción multijugos, llegue a sentir, al menos por una fracción de segundo, admiración hacia ti. Esa es una poción poco conocida y la cual no se aprendería en el colegio, eso sin mencionar que no se pueden conseguir todos sus ingredientes sin levantar sospechas del ministerio de Magia. Pero cuando supe que, ni eso pudiste hacer por ti mismo, sino que también engañaste a la comadreja enana para que te ayudase, la mínima admiración, que aun te tenia, se fue al caño.

- Jajaja, así que ya te enteraste también de eso. Déjame adivinar, la misma babosa pelirroja, en persona, te lo dijo. Solo tengo una duda, fue antes o después de besarme. Sé que debiste gozar de tener ni apariencia, a menos, por uno rato, porque tú sabes que, de saber quien eras realmente, ni te hubiese volteado a mirar. – dijo cínico, el muy estúpido seguía provocándolo, como si quisiera morir ese mismo día. La inesperada técnica de Neville, descoloco a Draco por una fracción de segundo, tiempo que Neville aprovecho para levantarse, secarse el labio del cual brotaba un hilillo de sangre y luego añadió. – si te sirve de consuelo, el plan original, era dársela a ella misma, después de todo, haría cualquier cosa por mí. Además, lo haría con una sonrisa en el rostro y no estaría golpeándome en este momento. Pero el tiempo se agotaba y no puede encontrarla, tú apareciste y ya hasta tenías un plan de cómo vencer un dragón ¿o no?

- Sabe que Nev, no me sirve de consuelo. – dijo Draco cuando estuvo a su lado y volvió a darle un derechazo sin previo aviso. Esta vez, Neville no cayó al suelo pero de su nariz empezó a brotar sangre a borbotones. Neville emitió un chillido ahogado al ver su sangre y se apresuro a tapársela nariz.

- En la cara no, idiota. Mi rosto es un icono publico del mundo mágico.

- Tienes razón.- dijo Draco y le lanzo un golpe en su abdomen con el puño cerrado. Neville se quejo de dolor pero no hizo nada para contraatacar. Entonces, Draco dijo:- ¿Qué te pasa? Defiéndete.

- No, no lo hare. Sé que estas molesto y lo entiendo pero el público siempre adora a una víctima y tú ya me has dejado suficientes marcas como para acusarte.

- Así que, ¿piensas acusarme? Hazme un favor, cuando me acuses, no olvides decir cómo me engañaste para que presentara la prueba del torneo por ti y que por eso es justo que me desquitara contigo.

- O tal vez, simplemente diga que estas celoso, porque Ginny Weasley me prefiere a mí y tu estas perdidamente enamorado de ella

- Nadie te creería eso, todo el mundo sabe que las comadrejas y los Malfoy somos agua y aceite.

- Tal vez los chicos no, pero nuestro jefe de casa, el señor Slughorn no sabe eso. Sería mi palabra contra la tuya, ¿a quién crees que le creerá?

Esa fue la gota que había derramado el vaso. Draco Malfoy se sentía tan indignado y tan iracundo que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera golpear a Neville hasta que pidiera clemencia. Y en ese momento lo supo, supo que de ahora en adelante seria conocido como el-chico-que-mato-a-El-Elegido. Sin pensarlo, sólo reaccionando ante su impulso, se abalanzó sobre él, pero justo en el momento de incrustar su puño en su rostro alquilen mas entro en la habitación.

- "Stupefy"- exclamó el recién llegado. Instantáneamente, el joven Malfoy cayó hacia atrás y yació inmóvil en el suelo de la habitación, desde donde pudo ver como el profesor Severus Snape se paraba a su lado.

El profesor no dijo nada, miro largo rato a Draco en al suelo luchado contra el hechizo, como si le estuviese hablando mentalmente. Luego de un rato, miro al otro chico en la habitación. Al ver esa mirada penetrante dirigida a él, el joven se sintió con la necesidad de decir algo:

- Qué bueno que llega profesor, un poco mas y no sé que hubiera sido capaz de hacer el Sr. Malfoy. La verdad, ni sé porque me ha atacado. Yo simplemente estaba aquí, alistándome para mis clases de la mañana cuando el entro y…

- Ahórreselo, Sr. Longbottom. Yo no soy el profesor Slughorn. – lo cortó el profesor, mientras le hacia un gesto despectivo con la su mano libre. Y al ver que le obedecía agrego: - Además, se exactamente por qué lo ha atacado y créame, que estoy de parte de él.

Neville se limito a abrir los ojos como platos, visiblemente atónito. Al ver su reacción comprendió lo que estaba pensando y dijo:

- No se preocupe, no pienso hacer un escándalo de esto. Sin embargo, quiero que sea consiente que no permitiré que vuelva a robar los depósitos del colegio, ni a usarlos contra ningún alumno o profesor de esta institución. – dijo con tono amenazante mientras e paseaba por la habitación y concluyó:- ahora largo, vaya a sus clases de la mañana y ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

Neville lo miro ofendido e incrédulo, nunca un profesor lo había tratado con tanta falta de respeto y, mucho menos, desconfiado de su palabra. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, tomó su varita y abandonó la habitación. Cuando se quedaron solos, Severus miro a Draco y dijo:

- "Finite Incantatem" – el hechizo se termino y Draco pudo levantarse del suelo su ira había disminuido pero aun se marcaba en su rostro.- Draco, Draco, Draco, cuando aprenderás que la venganza es un plato que se come frio. – menciono en tono calmado y frio mientras Draco se dirigía a su baúl que estaba al lado de su cama.

- Eso lo sé, pero esta no es mi venganza solo era mi declaración de guerra y por cierto no pude hacerlo, así que, esta noche tendré que volverlo a golpear para poder decirle que estamos en guerra. – dijo en tono casual mientras se acomodaba el uniforme y se ponía su túnica.

- Escúchame bien Draco, no puedes volverlo a golpear. Trata de olvidar el asunto. - Dijo el profesor acercándose a él y señalando con su dedo índice. Al ver la cara de incredulidad de su ahijado y que este, negaba con la cabeza, como si lo que le pedía fuese algo imposible de hacer; agrego: - al menos, por ahora.

Luego de explicarle, durante casi quince minutos, las razones por las que no le convenía desenmascarar a Neville, Snape lo convenció de no hacerle nada, al menos por el momento. Además, estaba la misión que su padre le había encomendado. Sin embargo, el hecho de no tomar venganza directa en contra de su ex amigo, no quería decir que olvidaría el asunto. Solo lo pospondría para una mejor oportunidad y con esos pensamientos había salido de su habitación rumbo a su primera clase del día: Pociones.

_Fin del Flashback_

Ese día, en la clase de pociones, Neville trabajo junto a Blaise, hecho que no paso desapercibido por nadie y menos por el profesor. Sin embargo, nadie dijo nada. Por su parte al llegar Draco trabajo con la única persona que aun no tenía compañero: Theodore Nott. Durante la clase estuvo muy distraído, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza que no lo dejaban concentrarse. Primero, indignación, odiaba que Neville siempre se saliera con la suya. Segundo, ¿cómo podría cumplir la misión que le encomendó su padre si ahora "El Elegido" y el eran enemigos? Y tercero, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido al idiota de Nev un plan tan siniestro y macabro? Sería que la comadreja menor se la sugirió, aunque lo dudaba, esa chica se veía tan tímida e inofensiva. El mismo Nev, había dicho que el plan, original, había sido usarla en ella, lo cual indicaba que, ella tal vez, también había sido víctima. Además, cuando lo ayudo en el campo, después de la prueba del torneo, lo trataba como si de verdad creyera que él era Neville.

Así que, así se sentía ser Neville, todo el mundo te ayudaba y las chicas bonitas y tiernas, como Ginny Weasley, confiaban plenamente en ti. Aunque, dudaba que todas las chicas fueran tan cálidas y olieran tan bien… al ver la dirección que tomaban sus pensamientos sacudió su cabeza. No, no podía seguir pensando en la comadreja menor, no estaba bien, es mas era casi hasta anti-natural.

Después de nunca darle importancia, ni a ella ni a su presencia; después de incluso haber pensado más en sus insoportables hermanos, que en ella, lo cual ya es bastante decir, porque tampoco pensaba en ellos con mucha frecuencia. Después de todo eso, esa última semana, había pensado más en ella que en cualquier otra cosa. En su cara dulce, su cabello rojo fuego, sus gestos suaves y tímidos y, lo más preocupante, las sensaciones que despertaba en él. Y de repente, ahora lo sorprendía con esa mordacidad de la cual nunca la creyó capaz. Una mordacidad digna de un Slytherin.

Luego de curarlo durante un rato en silencio y evitando la mirada de mercurio del el Slytherin, la chica dijo:

- ¿Vas a delatarlo?

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? después de cómo te usó, me extraña que tu no pienses hacerlo.

- Yo no soy un ser rencoroso. Además, yo me ofrecí a ayudarlo, claro que sin saber cuál era la poción y para que la usaría, pero aun así, no me obligo a hacerlo, lo hice por gusto, por ayudar a un amigo.

- Un "amigo" que pensaba lanzarte a los dragones sin contemplación, porque ese era el plan original. Según me explico tu amigo, antes que le partiera la cara.

- Eso no es cierto.- dijo la pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie y negaba vehemente con la cabeza- estas mintiendo, Neville nunca me haría nada como eso. El es mi amigo.

- Jajaja. Sigues creyendo ese cuento de hadas. ¿Qué rayos crees que fue para mí todos estos años? Y eso no le importo para lanzarme a una prueba en donde pude morir. Y dime otra cosa, después que ayudaste a "tu amigo" ¿te lo agradeció, siquiera? ¿o es que, acaso, no te ha ignorado desde que obtuvo lo que quería de ti?- pregunto el Slytherin cruel, sabiendo que la respuesta a ambas preguntas era un rotundo no.

- Tú no entiendes, él y yo tenemos un fuerte vínculo; él me ha confiado sus secretos.

- ¿Secretos? Si te refieres a la azotea donde lleva a todas sus conquistas, lamento informarte que es casi su segundo hogar y más de medio Hogwarts te lo puede corroborar. En cuanto a su supuesto vínculo, no creo que un revolcón de media tarde deje ningún vínculo más allá del físico.- Tan pronto como estas palabras calaron en los oído de la pelirroja, una sonora y estridente cachetada se estampo en la mejilla del Slytherin y antes que Draco, pudiese decir o hacer nada, la chica había huido derramando el resto de la poción curativa.

¿Tal vez se había excedido? No lo sabía, solo sabía que cuando la oyó tratando de defender al idiota de Neville su sangre hirvió, el efecto calmante de la poción fue inútil. Quería abrirle los ojos ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo podía seguir defendiéndolo, cuando era obvio que la había usado? De nuevo, se sentía con ganas de buscar a Longbottom y darle una tunda, una que, no pudiese disfrazar con ningún hechizo maquillador.

_Viernes, 15 de noviembre de 1994_

Las primeras ventiscas nevadas surcaban al castillo, ese día las clases al aire libre, como Herbologia y cuidado de criaturas mágicas, estaba suspendidas, debido a que, la gélida brisa y la nieve que había caído el día anterior dificultaban el caminar por los alrededores del castillo.

El comedor está repleto de alumnos, revoloteando de aquí para allá, era común que, los alumnos de las distintas casas, comieran en otras mesas. Los únicos que nunca se mezclaban, eran las serpientes con los leones. Nunca se había visto un Slytherin sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, eso habría sido un sacrilegio. Sin embargo, una chica nueva estaba ajena a todo esto. Sara Snape, estaba por encima de las rivalidades de las casas, ya que, al ser hija de Slytherins e ir a Gryffindor, se sentía casi miembro de ambas casas y desde que había peleado con Ginny no la apetecía comer sola en su mesa. Así que, le hacía compañía a Draco, en la mesa de Slytherin, ignorando los murmullos a su alrededor.

- ¿Que más, mi Drakito? – dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado, entre él y ¿Nott? La verdad no sabía cómo se llamaba ese muchacho y tampoco le importaba, era un grosero.

- No me llames así, me dañas la imagen. – dijo mientras miraba a los lados para percatarse que nadie la había oído.

- Ósea que, si yo te llamo "Drakito" dañare tu imagen pero, el estar aquí sentado comiendo con los renegados, ¿no lo hará?

- Si tanto te preocupa, llévatelo a comer a la mesa de Gryffindor, Snape.- dijo el chico de ojos grises rayados de azul sin siquiera mirarla.

- ¿Esa es una costumbre tuya? Escuchar conversaciones ajenas. – pregunto Sara mirándolo enojada.

- Solo cuando hay un intruso en mi mesa.- respondió en el mismo tono venenoso pero aun sin mirarla.

- No es mala idea, ¿Por qué no vienes a comer a mi mesa?

- Jajaja. ¡Qué cosas dices Sara! yo un Slytherin de pura cepa, ¿comiendo con los gatitos?

- Y que tiene, yo soy una leona y, aun así, no me da miedo comer entre los renacuajos de basilisco.

- ¡Renacuajos! cuida tu boca nenita, ¿no te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores? – exclamo Nott mirándola por primera vez.

- A mis mayor si, pero yo no veo ningún mayor por aquí.- exclamo Sara posando sus ojos en los del chico, después de mirar a los lados como buscando a alguien.

- Chicos, no tienen porque pelearse por mí. – dijo Draco burlón, mientras los interpelados volteaban a mirarlo con el mismo rostro de sorpresa y enojo, era chistoso ver, como Nott parecía una versión masculina de Sara y viceversa.

- Yo me largo, ya me hicieron indigestar. – dijo Nott mientras se incorporaba y abandonaba el comedor.

- Vaya ese sí que es un patán.

- Y tú lo toreas. Ten cuidado Sara, Nott no es como los tontos de Gryffindor, es un tipo de cuidado. Dicen que sabía más maldiciones y hechizos prohibidos, antes de entrar al colegio, que los que muchos magos llegan a aprender en su vida. Y tampoco se le conoce ningún amigo.

- Yo también puedo ser peligrosa, si me lo propongo y no me interesa lo que piense tu amigo, Nott. Es un pesado.

- Si, se parece a ti en muchas cosas.- dijo burlón el platinado mientras esquivaba una palmada de su amiga.

- ¡Por Dios! no hay nada en que me pueda aparecer a ese anti-social.

- En fin, ¿porque no estás comiendo con la comadreja menor?

- Porque no deja de defender al idiota ese.

- ¡Le dijiste! Se suponía que nadie podía saber que tu sabias.

- Si lo sé.- dijo Sara bajando la mirada a su plato. – pero es que no me aguante, no hace sino seguir coleccionando sus fotos y tratar de hablarle por los pasillos. Además, últimamente hasta anda como deprimida.

- ¿Deprimida?

- Si… el otro día la encontré encerrada en el baño llorando. (cuando se imaginen a Ginny llorando por Nev, ponen "Tears drops on my guitar", de Taylor Swift).

- ¿Te dijo porque?

- Sí, me dijo que Neville la había ignorado para irse con Luna. En parte creo que es mejor, así tal vez se desilusione por completo de él. La que más me preocupa es Luna. Cada vez se me hace más difícil no decirle lo que se de Neville. ¿será que podría?

- ¡NO! No puedes decirle Sara me lo prometiste.

- Está bien, no le diré nada. Pero te advierto que no es una tarea fácil.

- Lo sé, pero es lo mejor, por ahora. Y también es bueno que no andes con la pobretona, así sus hermanos también estarán a distancia, por colación.

- ¿Y qué tienen que ver sus hermanos?- dijo Sara arqueando una ceja en un estilo bastante aristocrático, era cómico ya que todo en ella decía a gritos que, venía de la liberal Norteamérica.

- Pues, que uno de los clonados tiene un enamoramiento hacia ti. Yo mismo lo oí confesárselo a su clon.

- ¿Sí? ¿Cuál de los dos? ¿Es Fred? – exclamo Sara emocionada y al verla Draco puesto cara de asombro.

- ¿No me digas que te gusta una de esas comadrejas pobretonas? Mi padrino no lo permitirá.

- No tiene porque enterarse, ¿o sí? – dijo en tono amenazante.

- No prometo nada.

- No importa, después de todo, lo que piense papá sobre un chico nunca me ha detenido y muchos menos ahora que en verdad siento algo muy especial.

- Ni siquiera sabes si es el que te gusta, ¿qué tal y sea el otro? ¿o es que te gusta los dos?

- No, claro que no me gustan los dos. George es lindo y muy dulce; ambos son graciosos y bromistas pero George tiene un poco más de orgullo, es sarcástico y un poco cruel, como yo, mucho más territorial que George, es un líder nato. Además, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan es como si el mundo se moviera en cámara lenta. Por eso se que debe ser él, por eso se que debe ser mutuo. – dijo Sara con su mirada hacia la mesa del Gryffindor donde estaba Fred Weasley.

- ¡Por todos los cielos! ahora si te perdimos.- dijo Draco meneando su cabeza cuando sorpresivamente Sara lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Ya te veré, mi Drakito. Algún día, a ti también te pasará – y sin más se levanto y salió del comedor.

Esa noche en la cena, todos estaban conmocionados por un anuncio especial que se realizaría. Las especulaciones sobre lo que podría ser eran contradictorias e iban desde un examen sorpresa hasta la suspensión de las evaluaciones en conmemoración de lo del torneo. Fue por eso que, apenas el director se levando de su asiento después de haber cenado, el comedor quedo en silencio sepulcral.

- Bueno, después de esta magnífica cena, me complace informarles que, ya empezaron los preparativos para el gran baile de la temporada, el cual es una tradición del Torneo de Los Tres Magos. Al baile podrán asistir todos los alumnos a partir del tercer año. La profesora McGonagall estará dictando desde este sábado hasta el último sábado antes del baile, clases de etiqueta y danza para todos los interesados. Las clases tendrán lugar aquí y se realizaran después del almuerzo. Las entradas para el evento se estarán vendiendo desde el próximo lunes. Cada asistente podrá traer un solo acompañante. Sin más que decirles y esperando que gocen de un sueño reparador, los insto a todos a ir a sus respectivas salas comunes.

El profesor se retiro del podio y los prefectos empezaron a guiar a los alumnos más pequeños a sus respectivas salas comunes.

- ¿Un baile? – exclamó Draco aun desde sus lugar en la mesa de Slytherin.

- Si, no te parece genial. Al fin algo verdaderamente interesante y conocido, en esta escuela tan estricta y arcaica.

- ¿conocido? ¿Es que acaso has ido a muchos bailes?

- Pues, digamos que sí. En mi anterior escuela, habían cuatro bailes en el año escolar.

- ¡cuatro! ¿Eso era una escuela o un club social?

- Suenas como mi papá.

- Bueno, bueno. ¿Y cómo eran los bailes en tu escuela?

- Bailes normales de chicos y chicas con muy poca, casi nula, supervisión de adultos. ¿no me digas que nunca has ido a un baile de chicas y chicos?- preguntó Sara incrédula y al ver que el chico bajaba la mirada cohibido, sintió ternura por él.- no te sientas mal, no es nada del otro mundo y si te sirve de consuelo, creo que las chicas nos ponemos mas nerviosas que ustedes, cuando de estas cosas se trata.

- Tú no pareces nerviosa.

- En mi primer baile de chicas y chicos si lo estaba. Si quieres puedes asistir a las clases de etiqueta conmigo. – al oír estas palabras el chico levanto la mirada con esperanza y dijo:

- ¿También irías al baile conmigo?

- A no eso no, de esa forma nunca vencerías el miedo y la experiencia no estaría completa. Por otra parte, yo ya he elegido con quien quiero ir y, hasta que él no me invite, rechazaré todas las invitaciones que reciba. – mencionó la oji-gris mirando con determinación hacia la mesa de su casa.

- ¡oh no! Sara saca esa idea de tu cabecita, no creo que, mi padrino lo permita.

- Ya no empieces Drakito. Me voy a mi sala común, nos vemos mañana en la tarde aquí.- dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué harás en la mañana?

- Tengo practica con el equipo.- dijo en voz alta, alejándose hacia las escaleras.

_Sábado, 16 de noviembre de 1994_

Un baile, chicos y chicas con hormonas descontroladas apiñados, junto a sus egos, en un recinto muy pequeño, luciendo vistosas y costosas galas, toda una noche o hasta a que el cuerpo aguante al compas de melodías de época o, lo que para Hermione era lo mismo, un ritual elitista y superficial que: por tradición se llevaba a cabo entre los mortales, con el fin de separa y delimitar las fronteras entre los excluidos y los populares, entre los in y los out.

Desde que el director había dado la noticia la noche anterior, se había sentido indigestada y preocupada. Si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras, hubiese estado segura y resuelta a no ir. Después de todo, ella no encajaba en el perfil de la chica que tiene una larga fila de invitaciones. Por el contrario, estaba en la lista de las que, con buena suerte, eran invitadas como recurso de último minuto o como inflable salvavidas del amigo o familiar, poco agraciado que, tampoco encontraba quien quisiese ir con él. Pero este año la situación había dado un vuelco, este año un chico había demostrado interés, más que amistoso, en ella y no era cualquier chico, era uno de los más codiciados jóvenes de la época ¿el interés de Krum hacia ella sería suficiente como para dejarse ver en público con ella? ¿Le pediría que lo acompañase? ¿Debería decirle que si? ¿Y si no se lo pedía? (aquí es cuando suena "He could be de one", de Hannah Montana). Todas estas preguntas la estaban atormentando y permitían que se concentrase en su lectura, tenía más de veinte minutos con el libro abierto en la misma página, miraba hacia el horizonte sentada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca que daba hacia la ventana cuando el chico que ocupaba sus pensamientos hizo su aparición:

- Buenos días, errmoza.

- Buenos días Krum. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

- Pues, prrecisamente de eso querria hablarrte. No sé si ya sabes, perro anoche nuestrro dirrectorr nos anuncio que habrrá un baile, como conmemorración del torrneo.

- Ahh si, algo oí de eso.- dijo Hermione fingiendo indiferencia.

- Si, como parrticipante, mi asistencia es oblicatorria y también debo llevarr una acompañante, ya que, junto a los demás concurrsantes, darremos la aperrturra a el evento con nuestro bailes

- Vaya, eso sí no lo sabía.

- Parra mi también fue una sorrprresa, ya que, no soy muy dado a los eventos sociales. En fin, en vista de que erres la chicas mas especial que he conocido, no podrría asisitirr a ese baile con otrra que no fuerras tu. Lo que quierro decir es: Mione, ¿quierres irr conmigo al baile?

- Oh, Krum. – exclamo Hermione mientras con su mano derecha tapaba su boca, un conjunto de emociones se agolpaban en su interior, todas pujando por dominar la situación (aquí vuelve a sonar "He could be de one", de Hannah Montana). Primero la emoción, justo lo que había soñado, su príncipe azul había aparecido y le ofrecía la redención, no solo para con ella misma, sino que también, le daba la oportunidad de redimirse ante todos. Segundo, el miedo ¿qué me pondré? ¿No que arrepentirá de invitarme? Tercero, su orgullo trataba de decir, que nunca podría participar en un ritual tan antiguo y excluyente. Ya habían pasado más del tiempo normal, en que se debía dar una respuesta y Hermione ni siquiera había movido un pelo. Ya hasta Viktor se estaba impacientando. Cuando finalmente dijo: - si Viktor, me encantaría ir contigo.

Un poco más allá, de camino hacia el campo de Quidditch, un par de jóvenes hablaban sobre el mismo tema: "a quien llevarían al baile".

- Esas son las ventajas de tener una novia oficial: no te rompes la cabeza tratando de invitar a alguien. – dijo Ron Weasley.

- Así que piensas ir con Lav-Lav. Yo pensé que te gustaría ira con Fleur o robarle su novia a "El Elegido". – respondió su amigo Harry Potter.

- Fleur no iría conmigo, es bastante pretenciosa, sabes. Por otro lado, a Luna ni la conozco y si no voy con Lavander me matará. No hace sino hablar de el vestido que piensa usar y como se arreglara, hasta quieres que vayamos combinados ¿te imaginas lo que sería capaz de hacer si le digo que iré con otra?

- Vez esas son las ventajas de ser un hombre libre. Tengo todo un ramillete de flores de donde escoger.

- Jajaja yo pensé que irías con Cho Chang.

- Ni me la menciones, después de verla en acción, no quiero saber nada de ella.

- Lo que estas es celoso, porque muy probablemente vaya con Viktor Krum.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

- Pues, unas chicas de Ravenclaw se lo contaron a George.

- Pues que le aproveche.

Al decir esto ya estaban a las puertas de la cancha, casi todo el equipo estaba allí esperándolos, menos Fred. Sara ya sobre volaba el terreno en su escoba. La chica era realmente buena en el Quidditch y había jugado un papel de suprema importancia en el último partido contra Slytherin, pero era demasiado ansiosa.

Al ver entrar en el campo a su capitán y su posible futuro cuñado, la chica descendió en su escoba. Sin notar que McLaggen también se acercaba a ella.

- Eso estuvo genial, Sara.- dijo el chico, al estar justo tras de ella.

- Solo eran vueltas de calentamiento, Cormac.- respondió la oji-gris

- Si lo sé, pero hasta cuando no es necesario, te luces.

Mientras el chico seguía diciéndole lo maravillosa que se veía sobre la escoba y le daba concejos. La mirada de la chica se perdía hacia la entrada, por donde venía entrando Fred acompañado de Angelina Johnson. Justo en ese momento, McLaggen toco su cabello y capto su atención. La chica lo miro asombrada, no entendía porque la tocaba, el chico retiro su mano y un poco apenado dijo:

- Lo siento, como no respondiste pensé que podía quitártelo.- dijo mostrándoles un yerbajo que había tenido enredado en su hermoso cabello.

- ¡Oh! – dijo la chica al comprender por qué había tocado su cabello. Y agrego, para hacerlo sentir bien: - gracias.- luego de esto, le regalo una de las sonrisas más hermosas que hubiese visto jamás y el chico quedo embobado con su rostro.

De lejos, el último de los miembros pelirrojos del equipo, miraba la escena. A sus ojos, parecían una linda pareja de enamorados e inexplicablemente esto lo molestaba, sentía su sangre arder en sus venas aumentando su temperatura corporal. Hace unos segundos atrás, estaba perfectamente normal, soportando la frívola charla de Angelina, quien afirmaba ser, la fan número uno del equipo y aun con sueño, ya que, la noche anterior no había podido dejar de pensar en Sara. Justo después de haberla visto con McLaggen, sintió unos enormes deseos de asesinarlo. No conforme con eso, esta hablándole más cerca de lo normal, osó en tocarle su hermoso y magnifico cabello, bajo la excusa de acomodarlo ¿que seguía? ¿un beso? alguien tenía que detener a ese aprovechado y con estos pensamientos asesinos, caminó, prácticamente, corrió, hacia donde estaba la pareja.

- Vaya, ya veo en que desperdicias tu talento. Si fueras tan constante en el Quidditch como lo eres persiguiendo a las niñas de este colegio, ya serias un jugador famosos, no McLaggen.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema, Weasley? ¿estás en tus días? – respondió el chico fornido de cabello rizado, también echando chispas de sus ojos.

Sara viendo la escena, temió que se desatara una pelea que dañara la armonía en el equipo, así que, se interpuso entre ambos y mirando de frente a Fred, dijo:

- Basta chicos, no es para tanto, somos un equipo ¿recuerdan?

- Díselo a él. El empezó.- replico Cormac en el oído de Sara, los suficientemente fuerte para que el gemelo lo oyese pero no tan fuerte como para ser invasivo, mientras señalaba a Fred y disfrutaba la mirada asesina que éste le dirigía, al ver como acariciaba, con su aliento, el oído de la chica. Sara se sintió intimidada por un momento, debido a la cercanía de Cormac, pero antes que pudiera reaccionar, otra chica se unió a la conversación.

- Fred, me dejaste tirada, cuando te estaba hablando.- se quejó Angelina. Fred no reacciono inmediatamente, su mirada aun estaba fija al frente y no en la chica a su lado, por eso pudo percibir, la mirada sombría que le dirigía Sara a Angelina, pero no percibió la de desprecio de Angelina hacia Sara. Luego de sonreír de manera maliciosa se volteo hacia la morena y dijo:

- Lo siento querida, no tengo excusa ¿Me perdonas?- dijo poniendo su mejor cara de arrepentimientos mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos y la veía reír tontamente.

- Depende como me demuestres tu arrepentimiento.- respondió la chica insinuante.

Sin esperar más, sin pedir permiso y mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo la reacción de la otra chica presente, Fred besó a Angelina. Fue un beso breve en los labios y al terminar, Angelina hizo un mohín con sus labios, ya que, fue mucho más breve de lo que ella hubiese deseado. Sin embargo, logro el efecto deseado por Fred, ya que, al volver a mirar a Sara esta estaba roja de ira.

- Pensé que la reunión era para que, los miembros del equipo ensayáramos las tácticas del próximo juego contra Hufflepuff.

- Exactamente para eso es. Sara tiene razón. Deberían ahorrarnos el espectáculo. – dijo Harry quien acababa de unirse al grupo seguido por los demás miembros del equipo.

- Lo siento, yo solo venia a apoyar a mi equipo. Los veré desde las gradas. – dijo Angelina avergonzada mientras se dirigía hacia las gradas del estadio, no sin antes mirar a Sara con superioridad.

- Yo también vine a hacer barra, voy contigo Angelina.- comento Ron.

Luego de esto, todos montaron sus escobas, sin decir nada más, se remontaron por los aires. McLaggen custodiaba los aros, mientras las cazadoras trataban de anotar puntos y esquivar las bludgers que enviaban los gemelos. Pero las bludgers que Fred lanzaba, siempre iban desviadas hacia los aros, en lugar de, ir dirigidas a las cazadoras y Cormac se las estaba viendo difícil para esquivarlas.

Luego de media hora de tortura para Cormac, Harry atrapo la snitch y dio por terminada la práctica. Todos y cada uno de los jugadores partió rumbo a los vestidores. Los vestidores del campo estaban divididos en dos, uno para cada equipo y, dentro de cada uno, había cubículos especiales para las chicas del equipo. Sara entro a un cubículo. Iba cubierta de lodo y necesitaba con urgencia darse un baño de agua fría, a ver si así, lograba calmar sus emociones. Tenía emociones encontradas, por un lado estaba muy molesta con Fred y por el otro, muy dolida. Con su semblante serio, se desvistió lentamente, luego abrió su casillero y saco una toalla, se envolvió en ella para pasar a las duchas. Todos los vestidores de chicas, daban a las duchas de las chicas, de este modo cada una podía pasar del vestidor directamente a las regaderas sin tener que atravesar las regaderas de los chicos, las cuales tenían mucho menos privacidad.

Fred por su parte, entro al vestidor como un vendaval, pateo su casillero y se despojo de sus ropas violentamente, luego fue a las duchas y se mojo de pies a cabeza bajo el agua helada. No debería afectarle tanto lo que esa niñita hiciese o dejara de hacer. Pero desde que había visto que ya no andaba tanto con Ginny y si se la pasaba con el mimado de Malfoy, su humor se había agriado. Parecía que lo hiciera a propósito, tenía casi todo el colegio suspirando por ella y se hacia la inocente, como si no se diera cuenta que cada poro de su piel irradiara sensualidad y feromonas, era como una abeja reina.

Luego de una ducha rápida y de volver a descargar su enfado con la puerta de su casillero, por segunda vez, abandono los vestidores. Pero antes de salir algo llamó su atención. En uno de los vestidores de las chicas, Sara se cambiaba, la puerta estaba entre abierta. La primera reacción de Fred fue salir inmediatamente de ahí, no quedarse espiando como un patético fisgón, pero un tatuaje en le espalda baja de la chica llamo su atención. Nunca hubiese imaginada que Sara tuviese algo así en su cuerpo. El tatuaje era de un dragón chino cuyo cuerpo se contorsionaba formando una "S".

Luego de admirar durante unos segundos el delicado dibujo, Fred pasó a detallar la piel, en la que estaba dibujado. Era una tersa, blanca y delicada piel que lo incitaba a tocarla. La delicada epidermis se extendía cubriendo todo el cuerpo de la chica. Su cabello estaba recogió en un moño alto, su piel estaba algo erizada ya que acababa de salir del baño. Luego de detallar su retaguardia perfecta, su mirada descendió hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre, luego de la fina y delicada cintura, sus caderas se ensanchaban y sostenían unas femeninas posaderas.

Fred estaba embelesado con la visión que tenia frente a sus ojos. No era la primera chica que veía desnuda, pero sin duda, si era la más hermosa que hubiese visto jamás ¿Qué acaso ese chica no tenía ni un solo defecto? ¿Sería acaso que no era humana? La chica empezó a vestirse, totalmente ignorante de los ojos que la admiraban con lujuria. Con cuidado y delicadamente cubrió su cuerpo con su ropa interior, pero por más que Fred lo deseo, no se volvió ni en un solo momento. Luego soltó su cabello y un aroma a lirios lleno el recinto, como si lo hubiesen despertado de un sueño Fred reacciono y salió huyendo despavorido como si lo que hubiese visto le desagradara, cosa que no podía estar más lejos de la realidad. Si seguía así, no podría resistirse a esa chica y no quería ceder a sus deseos, sentía que Sara no era como cualquier chica y que, si se dejaba llevar, podría llegar a volverlo loco y aun no quería atarse, sentimentalmente, a nadie.

Mientras tanto en los jardines del castillo un joven robusto con corte militar y mirada adusta hablaba con una joven de cabello castaño y nariz respingona.

- Hola Viktor querido, justo el chico que andaba buscando.- exclamo una joven asiática, acercándose a ellos e ignorando por completo a la otra chica.

- Hola ¿Srta. Chang? (empieza a sonar: "Shakin' hands", de Nickelback).

- ¡Oh! Vik no tienes por qué ser tan formal.-replico la chica mientras lo tomaba del brazo.- puedes llamarme Cho, ya nos tenemos confianza.

- La verrdad solo rrecuerrdo haberr hablado una vez con usted.- dijo mirando Hermione como pidiendo disculpas por la intromisión, logrando así, que Cho Chang notara su presencia.

- No tienes porque fingir cielo. –dijo la azabache con una sonrisa y en su oído agrego: - vengo a salvarte sígueme la corriente.

- ¡No estoy fingiendo!- exclamo Viktor a la defensiva.

- No te preocupes Vik, hablamos después. Quede de estudiar con un amigo en la biblioteca.- dijo Hermione tímidamente y se marcho dejándolo solo.

- Perro Mione…- empezó responder el joven pero Cho lo corto.

- Déjala, ese es su segundo hogar. Es algo así como su nave nodriza. - Dijo mientras rodeaba el cuello varonil del Krum, con sus delgados brazos femeninos.- y entonces, ¿pensaste en mi propuesta?

- ¿Qué prropuesta?- exclamó Krum ofuscado y confundido mientras apartaba los brazos de la chica.

- Mi propuesta, de si irías conmigo al baile. Sé que, tal vez, sea difícil invitar a una chica, ya que, no conoces a nadie en esta escuela y pensé ahorrarte el trabajo. – dijo la chica haciendo un puchero coqueto.

- ¿Así que son suyas las carrtas anónimas que recibo desde que llegue?

- Claro que son mías, no me apena reconocer que me gustas Krumqui, ¿puedo llamarte así, cierto?

- Yo prreferrirria, Krum, a secas.

- Ok, tus deseos son ordenes mi príncipe Búlgaro, siempre tan formal.

- Volviendo al tema del baile. Me parrece muy considerrado de su parrte Señorrita, perro ya tengo parreja parra el baile.

- ¿Qué? ¿quién es? – dijo mientras ponía sus brazos en jarras y lo miraba molesta, esta actitud asombro a Viktor y fue precavido en decir.

- No crreo que la conozca. Ahora si me perrmite, me esperran en el barrco.- y sin más la dejo sola, ahí parada mirándolo con una mezcla de decepción y enojo.

Después del almuerzo, tal como se había programado, el comedor se convirtió en un salón de baile. Todas las mesas fueron recogidas, apiladas en la pared de fondo y una alfombra purpura se corrió sobre el piso de madera oscura. La excitación y expectación era patente en los rostros de todos y cada uno de los alumnos, tanto así, que cuando la profesora McGonagall cruzo la habitación para pararse justo en el centro, sus pasos resonaron en toda la estancia como si esta estuviese vacía. Todos los estudiantes estaban apiñados en los rincones del salón, agrupados según sus casas, todos temerosos de acercarse a la improvisada pista de baile.

- Buenas tardes, en vista que todos sabemos para qué estamos aquí daré comienzo a la clase. No sin antes aclarar, que el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos, es una tradición casi tan antigua como el torneo mismo y que, en todos y cada uno de estos eventos, Hogwarts ha hecho gala de los buenos modales que aquí defendemos e impartimos. Es por esto que el consejo de profesores, ha decidido darles este breve curso de etiqueta. – dijo con su semblante serio la profesora McGonagall y luego de dar una mirada a todos los estudiantes en el salón agrego: - el día de hoy empezaremos con las clases de danza ¿algún voluntario para iniciar? – preguntó mientras volvía a pasar su vista por todo el salón. Al ver que nadie se ofrecía voluntariamente dijo: - Señor Longbottom ¿me haría el favor de acompañarme?

La proposición lo tomo totalmente por sorpresa, la única razón por la que estaba allí era porque no tenía nada más interesante que hacer. Ya que, desde pequeño había tomado clases de etiqueta y no había nada al respecto que, esa mujer tan corriente, pudiera enseñarle. Sin embargo, el hecho de ser tomado como conejillo de indias, en una tarea tan impopular como esa, era insultante y humillante a la vez, era algo que estaba muy por debajo de él. Al ver que, su orden parecía no haber surtido el efecto deseado, la profesora agrego:

- Se de buena fuente, ya que conozco a su abuela, que usted es, de los aquí presentes, el más instruido en la danza. Si mal no recuerdo, ha acompañado a su abuela en miles de bailes…- mencionó la profesora pero se detuvo al ver que el joven se acercaba a ella en la pista, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar las carcajadas de sus compañeros. Los que más disfrutaban de su humillación pública eran los Gryffindor

- Muy bien. El Sr. Longbottom y yo iniciaremos y luego, cada uno de usted puede seguirnos con la pareja que consideren apropiada, por esta ocasión no es necesario ser demasiado formales, ya que, esto es solo un ensayo.- dijo McGonagall mientras tomaba una de las manos de Neville y conducía la otra hacia su cintura.

En una de las esquinas del aula improvisada, un joven de cabellos platinados, se encontraba nervioso y decepcionado. Su amiga Sara, había prometido estar allí con él, en esas estúpidas clases de etiqueta y no la había visto en todo el día. No era que no supiera cómo comportarse en un evento de ese tipo, era simplemente que nunca había invitado a ninguna chica a un evento como ese y la situación le intimidaba.

Llevaban casi un cuarto de hora bailando cuando la Profesora se detuvo abruptamente. Enojada miro a todos los presentes, ya que ninguno se había atrevido a, por lo menos, tratar de bailar. Estaban incluso más separados unos de otros que antes de empezar, los chicos separados de las chicas y a su vez agrupados según sus casas.

- Muy bien, en vista que la democracia, no los incentiva a tomar acción, he de intensificar las exigencias. – dijo la profesora, mientras hacia aparecer una pizarra, en la que, empezaron a aparecer los nombres de los alumnos puestos en parejas.

La selección presumía haber sido arbitraria, pero para ser algo improvisado, había dado justo en el clavo. Las parejas eran de casas diversas o de personas que no se llevaban bien, tal era el caso de: Ron Weasley – Millicent Bulstrode, Draco Malfoy – Ginny Weasley, Lavander Brown – Blaise Zabinni, Padma Patil – Gregory Goyle, Parvati Patil – Vincent Crabbe, pero definitivamente la peor era: ¿Harry Potter – Hermione Granger?

A regañadientes, todos buscaban sus respectivas parejas, pero un chico pelirrojo de hermosos ojos cafés, no se había movido de su sitio.

- No hay tiempo que perder Sr. Weasley, busque su pareja y empiece a ensayar.

- Nada me encantaría más, profesora McGonagall, pero resulta que usted no me ha asignado a nadie.- escéptica, la profesora miro la pizarra y efectivamente, no lo había asignado con nadie. Había puesto a su Hermano gemelo con Angelina Johnson, pero a él lo había dejado sin pareja.

Justamente en ese momento, una joven de cabello negro y ojos grises entró en el salón, tratando de pasar desapercibida, cosa que era imposible, ya que desde que tenía memoria no podía llegar a un lugar sin llamar la atención.

Sara había tardado más de lo normal en calmar sus emociones, para cuando fue la hora del almuerzo aun se sentía ofuscada, así que, pidió a su padre: almorzar con él, a solas en su despacho, bajo la excusa de no haber pasado suficiente tiempo con él últimamente.

Luego de almorzar y soportar el intenso interrogatorio de su padre, se había excusado para ir a su clase de etiqueta. Su padre había tratado de disuadirla de no asistir, pero en vista que se lo había prometido a Draco, insistió en asistir, además, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Al ver a Sara entrar por la puerta, la profesora McGonagall se sintió aliviada de haber enmendado su error. Sin demora, hizo aparecer en la pizarra la última pareja que faltaba: Fred Weasley – Sara Snape.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, de todas las personas de esta escuela, eres la única de la que estaba seguro que no vería aquí. No tienes algo más provechoso que hacer, Granger. Después de todo, estas lecciones se desperdician contigo.- dijo Harry a Hermione mientras le tendía la mano para empezar a bailar

- Es sorprendente como muchas de las cosas que aseguras resultan erróneas, primero crees que ganaras el torneo y ahora esto. ¿No te cansas de errar el blanco, Potter?- respondió hábilmente la castaña mientras su semblante no mostraba su molestia.

Era sorprendente como había cambiado su relación, en tan poco tiempo, durante los tres años anteriores que llevaba conociéndola, no había sido para el mas que un terrible dolor de cabeza, un fastidio peor que una piedra en el zapato, algo de lo que librarse y a quien no solía dar gran importancia en sus pensamientos. No era que ahora le importase demasiado, o al menos eso quería creer él oji-verde. Lo cierto era que, desde que habían sido obligados a viajar en el mismo compartimiento, en el tren, no había día que no pensara en ella.

El año anterior, si pensaba en ella, era para recordar lo insoportable que era, pero ahora, aparte de seguir viendo sus defectos, reconocía en ella algunas virtudes también, como por ejemplo, su inmensa inteligencia, la cual no solo se limitaba a su amplio conocimiento seglar, sino también en ese sagaz y mordaz ingenio que desplegaba cada vez que la azuzaba o la molestaba (aquí empieza a sonar "Amazing", de Josh Kelley). En esas ocasiones, el semblante de la chica cambiaba, sus ojos se avivaban como si una llama se encendiera y quemando sus pupilas, arrugaba su nariz, sus cejas desplazaban hacia su eje como si una buscase a la otra y su mentón tendía a erguirse. Todo este conjunto la hacía ver más humana, a sus ojos y aunque él no lo admitiera, ni siquiera para sí mismo, esto le gustaba.

Le gustaba, porque esto cambiaba todo lo que, hasta ese momento había creído de ella. Le demostraba que no era un robot, que no era perfecta. La hacia parecer, al menos por el momento, más terrenal y accesible. Es por eso que, ese año, su pasatiempo preferido, parecía ser, molestar a Granger. El se desilusionaba enormemente cuando, al menos, no lograba que frunciera su y elevara su pequeña nariz respingona.

No entendía porque sentía ese necesidad de molestarla e incordiarla, lo que si sabía, era que no le gustaba verla tan cómoda y tranquila en su presencia. Tal vez, porque a él le era imposible, al menos desde los últimos meses, permanecer indiferente ante su presencia.

Hermione Granger, las reacciones que causaba en su cuerpo y en su estado anímico era un tema que había decidido no pensar, ya que, las posibles respuestas lo asustaban. Ella tenía, sin saberlo, gran influencia en él, había tenido que dejar de negárselo a sí mismo, desde que había vuelto a soñar con ella en condiciones claramente sexuales. Pero la actitud relajada e indiferente de la chica, evidenciaba que era el único a quien le afectaba su presencia. Ese día especialmente, la sentía más segura y sabelotodo de lo que nunca la había visto. Definitivamente, algo había cambiado desde que llegaron, algo había cambiado desde que compartieron el compartimiento. En esa ocasión el había podido sentir la incomodidad de la chica por su presencia y hasta se condolió de ella, pero ahora ella era la que parecía estar mostrando condescendencia para con él.

- Entonces, ¿piensas venir al baile?

- Por supuesto. Pero no insistas, no iré contigo.

- Jajaja. Me rompes el corazón. – dijo el chico sarcástico.- Vaya, se requiere una gran entereza para venir sola al baile, pero hay que ser realmente una Gryffindor de corazón para que te atrevas a bailar en público tu sola.- dijo Harry mientras tomaba con una la mano la de Hermione y colocaba su otra mano en la cintura de la chica.

- Tienes toda la razón – respondió Hermione e hizo una pausa, regodeándose en la incomodidad del joven, después, agrego: - Yo soy toda una Gryffindor de corazón, pero no habrá necesidad de bailar sola.

- ¿Ahora eres vidente?- dijo mientras sonreía de lado y la acercaba más a su pecho. Su intención era intimidarla, pero falló estrepitosamente.

- No, simplemente ya se con quien iré al baile.

- Piensas hacerle un imperio a alguien para que te acompañe- afirmo convencido mientras negaba con la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación.

- El que las usa se las imagina, ¿no, Potter? – respondió la chica mientras miraba a los demás bailarines con una sonrisa en la cara. El chico la miró enojado y ella continúo: - no es de tu incumbencia, pero ya que estas tan interesado, te diré que, un chico me invitó. – dijo la chica, y antes de terminar clavó sus ojos en él.- y yo dije: SI. – terminó mirándolo fijamente y haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Este gesto le pareció muy sensual al chico y se sintió más incomodo de lo que ya estaba, a lo cual reaccionó alejándose un podo de ella pero sin dejar de bailar.

- No te desanimes, Potter. Estoy segura que alguien aceptara ir contigo, solo tienes que seguir tratando.

- Vaya, hoy amaneciste cómica, Granger. Pero desinformada como siempre, si antes las chicas hacían cola por salir conmigo, ahora que soy un campeón mi fama no se limita a esta escuela.

- ¿Seguro? – dijo la chica escéptica.- Porque hasta donde yo sé, Cho quiere ir con otro.

- Ella es libre de hacer lo que le plazca.

- ¿En serio?

- No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero ella y yo terminamos.

- Tienes razón no me importa.- dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

- Te ha afectado mucho para no importarte.- dijo Harry sonriendo maliciosamente, por fin había logrado hacerla sentir incomoda.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del salón, Draco Malfoy se dirigía hacia la chica pelirroja que últimamente ocupaba sus pensamientos. Esta no se había movido del rincón donde se encontraba, ignorando por completo a su compañero de baile y haciendo absolutamente nada por ir a su encuentro. El chico está muy nervioso, nunca había estado tan nervioso por una chica. Recordaba la última vez que habían hablado y no se había portado bien con ella, había sido bastante grosero, había perdido los estribos al ver lo empecinada que estaba en defender al estúpido de Nev.

Pero a pesar de eso, tenía que admitir que se sentía agradecido con ella, sea como fuere lo había ayudado a él, a Draco, no porque pensara que era Nev. Aun sabiendo quien era se había preocupado en curar su herida, aun sabiendo que sus familias eran enemigas, aun sabiendo que el muchas veces la había insultado a ella y a sus hermanos, a pesar de todo eso, lo había socorrido, eso lo impresionaba y enternecía, le hacía tener sentimientos encontrados hacia ella.

- Hola, compañera. – dijo al llegar a ella, tratando de poner su mejor cara de galán.

- No tienes que ser mi pareja si no quieres, Dragón.- dijo la chica aun sin mirarlo, con tono apagado.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que no quiero? Estoy aquí y viene por mi propia voluntad. Se necesitaría más que un imperio, para obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero.- dijo mientras sonreía, logrando así que la chica lo mirase confundida, como tratando de medirlo.

Draco le tendió la mano, ella lo pensó unos segundos y luego, la acepto. El la condujo al centro de la pista y una vez allí, se volteo a mirarla. Ginny se sentía incomoda, nunca había recibido clases de baile ni nada por el estilo. Su familia no acostumbraba a ir a bailes, así que, cuando Draco se detuvo frente a ella puso ambas manos en su pecho, pero él delicadamente tomo su mano izquierda entre la suya y las cuadro en un ángulo elegante, su postura era erguida y segura, parecía haber hecho eso miles de veces. Acto seguido, Draco puso su mano libre en su cintura y le dijo:

- No estés nerviosa, solo déjate guiar por mí.

Y luego de decir esto, empezó a deslizarse lentamente por la pista. Ginny trataba de seguirle el paso, pero no era fácil a la primera y tan poco ayudaba, el hecho que, ella parecía haber nacido con dos pies izquierdos.

Draco estaba muy enternecido, le agradaban los esfuerzos que la chica hacia por seguirle el paso. Definitivamente, el baile no era su fuerte. Sin embargo, se esforzaba por no hacerlo lo mejor que podía, eso demostraba temple. Nunca hubiese pensado adjudicarle ese adjetivo a alguien como ella, a simple vista aprecia tan corriente, pero tenía cualidades valiosas. Era leal, aun con quien no se lo merecía, tenía un ingenio que seguramente pocos conocían y era persistente.

Algunas de las parejas no eran entre enemigos mortales, pero si totalmente distintos. Tal era el caso de Theodore Nott y Luna Lovegood. El era apuesto pero gruñón, malgeniado y tenebroso y ella muy anormal, pero alegre, gentil y bondadosa. La única razón por la que, Nott había asistido a esa estúpida clase era porque Hermione también había ido. Se extraño mucho cuando entro en la biblioteca y no la vio allí. Fue al lago, pero no estaba allí tampoco, al parecer Krum no había desplegado su empalagoso encanto cavernícola ese día. Por último, decido asomarse en el comedor a ver si se había contagiado con la paranoia de lo del baile y le extraño inmensamente encontrarla allí. Y justo cuando se disponía a irse de allí, la profesora McGonagall se lo impidió, alegando que necesitaban más bailarines masculinos.

No era que lo intimidase bailar, sabia como hacerlo, su padre lo había educado para ser todo un caballero de antaño y eso incluía la danza. Pero no le gustaba la gente, su naturaleza desconfiada y la creencia arraigada que todas, menos una, de las chicas de ese colegio eran unas descerebradas, lo hacían estar reacio a desperdiciar su valioso tiempo con alguna de esas bobas. Al ver su nombre en la pizarra, su malgenio aumento, no conocía a la tal Luna Lovegood, de seguro no era Slytherin, con tal y no fuera una Hufflepuff, esas eran las más tontas de todas.

Estaba ahí, esperando que la fulana Luna diera con él, ya que él no estaba nada interesado en hacer un esfuerzo por buscarla. Estaba aun allí, sin moverse, recostado a una de las columnas laterales del salón con su ropa impolutamente arreglad y planchada, llevaba una camisa blanca con chaleco negro y pantalón del mismo color con una corbata negra con tonos plateados, los cuales hacían resaltar el color de sus ojos. Cuando una menuda niña rubia, de inmensos y expresivos ojos azueles y mirada soñadora se acerco a él.

- Hola, ¿tú eres Nott, cierto?

- ¿Quién lo pregunta?

- Yo soy, Luna. Luna Lovegood. – dijo la chica suavemente pero sosteniéndole la mirada. Era extraña, no solo su apariencia, sino la manera como le hablaba, como si fuese etérea y mirándole a los ojos, la mayoría de las personas se intimidaba por su postura y mirada adusta, pero esa chica, de apariencia tan insignificante, parecía no notar nada de eso, le hablaba amigablemente y sin temor. Estaban ahí sosteniéndose la mirada, cuando la chica volvió a hablar:

- ¿quieres que ensayemos el baile?- dijo mientras señalaba lo que los demás hacían. Nott no dijo nada solo se encogió de hombros, como diciendo: "que mas da" y tomo la mano de la chica.

Más allá…

- Bueno Freddy, acabemos con esto.

- ¿Segura, Walburga? ¿No preferirías ensayar con el troll de McLaggen? - dijo Fred mientras la tomaba posesivamente de la cintura y unía su otra mano con la de la chica.

- Deja los celos Freddycito. – dijo en tono dulce, como hablándole a un niño travieso.

- Agrr, eso es aun peor que solo Freddy, ¿que acaso ese es tu súper poder? Inventar sobrenombres horrendos.

- Tú me dices Walburga y a nadie le permito llamarme así.

- Vaya parece que es lo único exclusivo que me das.- respondió el chico sin siquiera pensar.

- ¿Acaso quieres algo más? – dijo Sara arqueando una ceja en un gesto bastante común en ella.

- No, no, no. – repitió fervientemente nervioso mientras negaba con la cabeza, como tratando de convencerse a si mismo.- yo no he dicho eso. Simplemente estaba haciéndote notar que, todo el colegio babea por tus huesos.

- Al parecer, todos menos quien yo quiero que lo haga.

- Yo que tu no estaría tan segura. Muchas veces las apariencias engañan.

- ¿Crees que ese sea mi caso?

- Vaya, vaya eres buen en esto de bailar, ¿lo habías hecho antes? – dijo Fred cambiando el tema, la chica lo miro intensamente pero respondió:

- Pues sí, puede decirse que si, en mi anterior escuela habían bailes frecuentemente, pero mi madre fue quien me enseño, este tipo de danza. Si en el Instituto Salem hubiesen puesto música como esta, nadie asistiría a los bailes.

- ¿Cómo era tu anterior escuela? ¿es muy distinta a Hogwarts?

- Pues, no usamos uniformes, ni se nos clasifica, por casa por eso los torneos son inter-escolares. Las asignaturas si son muy parecidas, aunque no dictan ni adivinación ni ruanas y se imparten algunas materias muggles como ciencias, historia muggle y matemáticas.

- ¿Estudian asignaturas muggles?

- Si, en vista que la sociedad mágica norteamericana, no está totalmente desligada de la a muggle. Nuestra gente debe aprender a desempeñarse entre muggles para poder pasar desapercibidos, eso incluye saber cómo visten y cómo funcionan sus aparatos electrodomésticos. Mi última profesora de historia muggle, la Señora Pastranak era una muggle que estaba casada con un mago y a sus clases, teníamos que asistir vestidos como muggles y sin varita.

- Estoy seguro que a mi padre le encantaría esa escuela. Él está fascinado con los aparatos muggles, hasta colecciona algunos aunque no sabe cómo usarlos.

- Y tiene razón, sus artefactos son impresionantes, además, todo lo han logrado sin magia. Aunque, si me lo preguntas, considero que la electricidad es muy parecida a la magia.

- ¿Qué es la electricidad?

- Electricidad, es la principal energía que usan los muggles para que sus artefactos funcionen. Es como la magia que mueve al mundo mágico.

- Me imagino que tú sabes usar los aparatos muggles a la perfección.

- Tengo que hacerlo, vivimos en un barrio muggle y tenemos todos sus artefactos, ya que no podemos levantar sospechas. Tenemos tres autos, miles de artefactos de cocina, varios televisores y computadores y hasta equipo de sonido.

- Entiendo que deban tener todas esas cosas pero ¿por qué tantas?

- Pues, la casa es muy grande y hay que llenar los espacios.

- ¿Qué tan grande?

- Tiene catorce habitaciones

- ¡Vaya! ¿Tu familia es muy grande?

- No, solo somos Mamá, Papá y yo.

- Les sobra muchísimo espacio.

- Si, de hecho; estaba pensando invitarte en verano.- dijo la chica, apenas fue consciente de lo que había dicho en vos alta se sonrojo y al ver la mirada de Fred, aclaró: - bueno, no solo a ti, a Ginny también y a el resto del equipo. Como esta frente al mar, pensé que sería genial.

- Sería un muy buen plan, no lo dudo.- termino de decir Fred, al ver que la chica no hallaba que mas decir para disimular su sonrojo y sonrió dulcemente hacia ella.

…

_Sábado 19 de diciembre de 1994_

A medida que se acercaba la hecha más esperada de ese año escolar, los que ya la tenían pareja para el baile, cada vez más nerviosos y los que aun no tenían cada vez más desesperados. Ese era el caso de una de las chicas más bonitas de todo Hogwarts, Sara Snape.

A pesar que todo el colegio juraba que no se había visto tanta belleza en Hogwarts desde que su madre estudiaba allí y de haber recibido miles de propuestas, aun no había aceptado ninguna. La razón era muy específica, el único chico con quien quería ir, era el único que aun no la había invitado y esto la hacía sentirse frustrada.

Hace casi un mes que trabajaban como pareja en las clases de etiqueta y siempre hablaban de todo tipo de temas, él le regalaba su encantadora personalidad pero cada vez que ella trataba de encaminar la conversación hacia un tema más personal el cambiaba el tema. Estaba cansada de esa situación por eso había decidido que debía hacer algo inmediatamente, ya que él nunca lo haría, abordaría el tema ella misma directamente.

Por eso, luego de la práctica, de ducharse y vestirse salió de su cubículo buscando a Fred Weasley, vio a los demás chicos, Harry, Cormac y George, salir rumbo hacia el castillo y asumió que Fred estaba solo. Así que, entro a buscarlo al vestidor masculino (Sara y Fred "Jump then fall" de Taylor Swift).

- Freddy

- ¡Walburga! Que haces aquí, este es el vestidor de los chicos. – dijo Fred cubriéndose pudorosamente su pecho desnudo.- puede estar totalmente desnudo.

- Pero no lo estas, además, estos son los vestidores no las duchas, cualquiera de los chicos pudo haber entrado.

- ¿a qué se debe la intromisión?

- Pues vengo a cumplir todas tus fantasías. – dijo la chica coqueta.

Al oír esas palabras, Fred se atraganto, aunque no estaba ingiriendo nada. Que ella dijera eso, en ese tono y en un lugar tan solitario y oculto, hizo que su mente recordara sus miles de sueños eróticos de los que ella había sido protagonista, pero, obviamente, ella no podía estarse refiriendo a esas fantasías ¿verdad? Luego de superar sus pensamientos lujuriosos, logro decir:

- No sé a qué te refieres.

- Pues, ya que, al parecer, te intimida hacerlo, lo hare yo:- dijo Sara y ahí estaba el, otra vez con sus pensamientos impúdicos. La chica continua - ¿quieres ir conmigo al baile, Fred Weasley?

- ¿No se supone que es el caballero el que hace esa pregunta?

- Claro, pero en vista que mi caballero es un poco cobarde, lo estoy haciendo yo.

- ¿Ósea que, arbitrariamente asumes que, al igual que el resto del colegio, me muero por salir con Walburga Snape? – dijo ofuscado, pronunciando su nombre con desprecio.

- No, yo no estoy asumiendo nada. Solo sé que aun no tienes pareja y yo he rechazado las invitaciones que me han hecho porque con el único con quien quiero ir es contigo. – trato de explicar la chica, pero Fred estaba cegado por el enojo.

- Pues, lamento desilusionarla, su alteza.- dijo mientras hacia una sarcástica reverencia.- pero nunca me ha interesado salir con usted, ya sé con quién iré y esa no eres tú, es una lástima que, haya desperdiciado estupendas oportunidades innecesariamente.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo la chica al borde de las lagrimas pero se forzó a no derramar ninguna. Permaneció para derecha y con la mirada al frente hacia él.

- Porque ¡YO no salgo con niñas!

- ¿A quién llamas niña? –dijo Sara en tono altanero.

- Ahh. Veamos... A ti- respondió Fred bastante divertido por la reacción de la chica.

- Vaya debería darte vergüenza Freddy Weasley – dijo con tono pícaro y acercándose al él, colocándolo entre la pared y ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque esta "niña", podría enseñarte más de dos o tres cosas y no solo en el Quidditch.- dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada bastante sugerente y atrevida y acariciando sus el borde de sus dientes con su propia lengua, logrando así, que Fred se descolocara.- Tú te lo pierdes.- Pero antes que pudiese besarla, como lo deseaba. La chica dio media vuelta y lo dejo solo.

Sara salió lo más rápido que pudo pero sin llegar a correr, "nunca me ha interesado salir con usted" esas palabras le habían dolido enormemente. ¿Quien la mandaba a fijarse, en el más obstinado y cabezotas chico de ese colegio arcaico? pero era su culpa por haber sido tan obvia, pero ya no mas, saldría con el primer chico que se lo pidiese. Es mas sabiendo lo mucho que Fred valoraba la exclusividad, saldría con todos, si pudiese, pero empezaría con uno de su mismo curso, alguien que no pensara que era una niñita. Con esos pensamientos se dirigía al castillo cuando un chico de 6to de Gryffindor, Cormac McLaggen, la intercepto. A pesar de conocerlo y de estar con él en el equipo de Quidditch, solo en ese momento reparo en que, él y Fred eran compañeros de clase, ya que estaban en el mismo año.

- Sara, que bueno te encuentro, precisamente te estaba buscando, quería hacerte una pregunta.- dijo el chico fornido.

- Pues tú dirás, Cormac. – dijo Sara mientras le sonreía radiantemente.

- He sabido que aun no has decidido con quien iras al baile y, en vista que nos llevamos tan bien y compartimos el amor por el Quidditch, me gustaría saber si: ¿irías conmigo al baile de navidad? – dijo rápidamente el chico, pero desvió su mirada al horizonte, como si algo o alguien se acercara detrás de ella, Sara supuso que era George y rápidamente dijo:

- Si, Cormac. Me encantaría ir contigo al baile, rechace todas las propuestas que me han hecho esperando que te decidieras, ya hasta creía que nunca lo harías y casi comento el error más grande de mi vida, aceptando otra.- mintió descaradamente la chica, porque sabía que Fred estaba justo detrás de ella.

- Genial, entonces seremos pareja. – dijo McLaggen, mientras sonreía de manera estúpida luego de oír esto Sara volteo para ver a Fred que se alejaba de regreso hacia el lago.

Un rato después, luego del almuerzo, el comedor se transformo en una enorme sala de baile. Las parejas ya estaban habituadas aunque habían unas que siempre terminaban peleando, como era el caso de Ron y Millicent, la semana pasada le clase había tenido que terminar media hora antes de lo previsto ya que, en un ataque de ira, según Ron injustificada, la chica le había lanzado un hechizo de escupe babosas y todo el mundo se había ido asqueado de verlo vomitando tan asquerosos animales.

Por otro, lado Padma había hecho volar por los aires a su compañero, para ver si, así terminaba de despertar y dejaba de pisarle los pies al tratar de bailar. Sin embargo, la pareja que todos esperaban terminase en la enfermería por agredirse mutuamente, no había dado ningún problema, por el contrario, parecía ser la que mejor se desenvolvía en la pista de baile. Y no era para menos, Hermione Granger sobresalía en todo lo que se proponía hacer, aunque eso implicara trabajo extra o, en este caso, ensayar todas las noche una hora antes de dormir. Después de todo, no iba a darle el gusto, ni la oportunidad, a Potter, de burlarse de ella por no saber bailar y además, también quería impresionar a Viktor.

Por su parte, Draco y Ginny habían hecho un pacto silencioso de no tocar el tema de Neville, el porqué no quería recordar el asunto y perder los estribos de nuevo y ella porque no quería terminar haciendo una escena delante todo el colegio. Sin embargo, cada vez que su mirada se desviaba hacia donde estaba "El Elegido", sentía como el cuerpo de su compañero se tensaba, pero ella no podía evitarlo, sencillamente le dolía enormemente su indiferencia.

Los jóvenes andaban de un lado para otro, cuchicheando entre ellos, cuando un joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego entro buscando a su hermano gemelo. Fred Weasley aun estaba muy molesto por la reciente conversación que tuvo con la chica más hermosa que había conocido. Estaba tan molesto que ni había ido a almorzar, se había quedado bajo un árbol frente al lago, siempre lo calmaba estar al aire libre y que el viento helado le diese de lleno en la cara. Luego de un largo rato, en el que se arriesgo a sufrir un ataque de hipotermia, Fred regreso al castillo, con un plan en mente. Al llegar al comedor, encontró a su hermano sin problemas, estaba coqueteándole a una chica de Hufflepuff, las chicas de esa casa tenían fama de ser muy crédulas e ingenuas, al verlo Fred rodó los ojo, se acerco y le dijo:

- Justo el hermano que andaba buscando.- sonrió a las chicas y continuo.- voy a tener que pedirles prestado a mi hermano un momento, si me disculpan chicas.- y concluyó con una sonrisa, marca merodeador. Las chicas solo rieron tontamente al ver como Fred alejaba a su hermano quien lo sequia a regañadientes.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Fred?

- Necesito un favor de hermano

- ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Ron?

- Porque es un favor de hermanos gemelos.

- Mmm. ¿A quién tengo que engañar?

- A Sara.

- Vaya hermano, ¿aun no tienen nada y ya andas escondiéndotele? Sarita no tienen pinta de ser una celopata para que le hagas esto.

- No seas estúpido, no es eso. Acabo de tener una discusión con ella y no soportaría tener que bailar con ella en la práctica de hoy ¿harías eso por mi?

- Con una condición. ¿Cuál?

- Que me cuentes sobre que discutieron.

- Pues… - dijo Fred vacilante.- me invitó.

- Vaya, esa chicas es arriesgada, me gusta.

- Le dije que no.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Porque me molesta su actitud de: "Soy Sara Snape, soy hija de un profesor y la chica más linda de todo el colegio, todos tienen que babear por mí, porque sino mi papi los expulsará".- dijo Fred adoptando una voz aguda.

- No recuerdo que Sara hable así.

- El caso es que es una niñita inmadura y no voy a dejar que juegue conmigo ni se meta en mi mente.

- Vaya no creo que esté jugando contigo y es tarde para impedirle que se meta en tu mente, es decir, te he oído llamarla en sueños, ella ya es tu invitada honorifica en tu mente.

- Como sea no, quiero verla. Además, después que la rechace, no espero ni quince minutos para aceptar ir con otro al baile.

- ¿Cual otro?

- Cormac McLaggen.- dijo con ira contenida.

- Ya siento pena por el pobre, aunque he de decir que no fue un placer conocerlo.

- ¿De todos los idiotas de esta escuela tenía que elegir al más baboso y estúpido?

- Jajaja. Vaya si que te afecto.

- No digas tonterías.- respondió Fred ofuscado.

- ¿Y qué tal si se da cuenta?

- Por favor George, como se dará cuenta si apenas nos conoce y ni los que llevan años conociéndonos nos diferencia cuando nos hacemos pasar uno por el otro.

- Bueno, eso espero. No me gustaría tener que enfrentarme a la furia de mi futura cuñada.- dijo George risueño mientras Fred rodaba los ojos.- y no temas, tratare de enmendar su relación. – concluyó mientras se alejaba pero su hermano volvió a llamarlo:

- Escúchame bien George, no quiero que hagas nada por esa relación inexistente. No quiero tener nada que ver con esa chica.

- Ok, está bien, pero si me besa no voy a decirle que no.- dijo burlón, alejándose rápidamente de la mirada asesina de su hermano.

En ese momento, llego la profesora McGonagall y Fred, busco a la compañera de su hermano, Angelina. Las parejas y estaban listas para empezar la lección y George no veía a Sara por ningún lado.

Después, de aceptar ir con McLaggen al baile, se excuso con él para ir a almorzar en el despacho de su padre. El almuerzo, no había logrado hacerla sentir mejor, ya que, su padre no había aprobado su elección de pareja para asistir al baile, aunque dudaba que su padre algún día aceptara a algún chico, o al menos, los considerara aceptable. El único al que hubiese admitido era a Draco y solo porque sabía que para ella era como un hermano. Luego de despotricar sobre McLaggen y sus defectos, los cuales su padre exageraba, trato, como siempre, de disuadirla de ir a las clases de etiqueta, pero por nada del mundo desperdiciaría a oportunidad de restregarle en la cara a Fred, que no demoró en conseguir compañero para el baile, el cual, por cierto, tenía su misma edad y no la consideraba muy niña.

Azorada llego al comedor justo cuando habían empezado a ensayar el baile. En un vistazo rápido, identifico a Fred y se dirigió hacia él, no entendía porque estaba bailando con la resbalosa de Johnson, iba a separarlos de inmediato cuando alguien la llamo:

- Vaya compañera, al fin apareces. No hay tiempo que perder. – decía un chico pelirrojo de ojos cafés mientras trataba de jalarla a la pista con ademan de querer bailar. Sara no entendía porque George hacia eso.

- Suéltame, George. - Dijo la chica zafándose de su agarre, mientras el chico la miraba incrédulo.

- Sara soy yo Fred, mira a mi hermano allá, bailando con Angelina.- dijo George, recomponiéndose. Y su comentario pareció surtir efecto, ya que la chica dejo de forcejear y dejo que la condujera a la pista, pero al voltearse y verla de frente vio que su semblante era triste, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, el chico sintió pena por ella. Luego de tomar delicadamente su mano y de poner la otra en su cintura, empezaron a bailar.

- ¿Porque me hace esto, George?- dijo la chica con el semblante más triste que él hubiese visto jamás.

- ¿De qué hablas? Yo soy…- trato de decir, pero ella lo corto, diciendo:

- No insistas George, se que eres tu.- dijo la chica aun sin mirarlo, viendo fijamente como su hermano bailaba y reía con Angelina.

- No lo malinterpretes, Sara. Tú le gustas, lo sé…- trato de consolarla George.- pero tiene miedo. Después de todo, de los dos, yo soy el maduro. Trato de bromear el chico, logrando que la chica esbozara algo que estaba a medio camino entre una sonrisa y una mueca.

- ¿Miedo de que? yo no pienso hacerle daño.

- Yo creo que es miedo de sí mismo y de lo que siente por ti.- dijo el chico y ella volvió a mirar hacia Fred.

Un poco mas allá y otra polémica pareja se deslizaba por el salón. Harry y Hermione, disfrutaban de lo que sería su última clase de tortura juntos, el no había dejado de molestarla con sus posibles parejas para el baile y de insinuar que seguramente ella iría sola o hechizaría a alguien para que la acompañara. Ella por su parte, se había mantenido firme diciendo que ya tenía compañero para el baile y que este no era imaginario, ni estaba hechizado, pero no había cometido el error de decirle quien era, además, estaba segura que si se lo decía tampoco se lo creería. A la final, Harry había tenido que admitir que, tal vez, si tenía pareja y no dejaba de burlarse de los que, según él, eran sus parejas, los cuales eran los chicos más desagradables o poco agraciados de todo el colegio.

- Vaya, tu sí que has sabido aprovechar estas clases de danza que te he dado, Granger. Comparado a como lo hacías en un principio, ahora bailas medianamente bien.

- Viniendo de ti sé que eso significa que lo hago magníficamente, Potter.

- Bueno, tal vez si, con una pareja tan buena como yo. Pero no creo que tu pareja Ernie Mctorpe, pueda intentarlo sin pisarte los juanetes.

- No, Potter. Como de costumbre te equivocas, el nombre de mi pareja no es Ernie y tampoco tengo juanetes.

- Eso no pasaría si me dijeras quien es.

- Vaya, no sabía que te importara tanto con quien voy o dejo de ir al baile.

- ¿Dejas de ir? Estas insinuando que piensas escaparte con tu pareja.- dijo Harry mientras alzaba una ceja, gesto que había adoptado de tanto ver a su padrino.

- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó la chica mientras se sonrojaba exponencialmente.

- No es necesario que te sonrojes, Granger. Jamás, te creería capaz de algo así.- mención con una sonrisa burlona, le encantaba incomodarla.

Lejos en el otro rincón de la habitación, Nott y Luna bailaban. La chica no era tonta, solamente estaba loca, pero Nott debía admitir que aprendía rápido. Desde un principio, lo había dejado guiarla y ahora se habían compenetrado tanto en su baile que parecía que le adivinara el pensamiento y los movimientos. Parecía que llevaran años bailando juntos y habían logrado todo eso sin necesidad de hablar demasiado, lo cual Nott le agradecía, ya que, no creía poder soportar otra conversación sobre los Nargles de cuerno arrugado o cualquier otra de las creaturas inexistentes que la chica admiraba. Sin embargo, Nott admitía que pudo haber sido peor, pudo haberle tocado con la torpe de Millicent o la tonta de Parkinson, definitivamente prefería a la loca de Luna Lovegood por sobre ellas.

_Jueves 24 de diciembre de 1994_

El día del baile había llegado, los chicos se comían las unas de los nervios y las chicas corriendo de un lado para el otro midiéndose vestidos y accesorios, algunas se quejaban de no tener suficiente tiempo para preparar todo y otras de no haber hecho suficiente dieta para verse mejor en su vestido.

Mientras tanto en su habitación una chica se moría de los nervios. Nunca había asistido a un baile y mucho menos con un chico. Como siempre ya tenía todo preparado, el vestido, el maquillaje y los zapatos que usaría ese día, pero eso no hacía que se sintiese más segura. Desde que le escribió a su madre, contándole que habría un baile y que uno de los chicos que habían venido de intercambio y el cual, era muy popular la había invitado a asistir, su madre le había dado instrucciones sobre cómo arreglarse y había jurado enviarle un vestido con el que se vería esplendida. Y no había mentido, su madre le había enviado el vestido más hermoso que hubiese visto jamás, el cual se veía, era igual de costoso, pero demasiado muggle, comparado con los que habían comprado Lavander y Parvati, sus compañeras de habitación. Los de ellas parecían ser túnicas de mago, solo que un poco más vistosas y elaboradas. Su vestido también era mucho más destapado de lo que, estaba acostumbrada a usar, la falda caía solo hasta las rodillas y la espalda era descubierta.

Ya estaba vestida, mirándose frente al espejo, y tratando de maquillarse pero sus manos temblaban como gelatina y no sabía por dónde empezar, cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su dormitorio.

- Pase.- dijo la castaña mirando a la puerta atreves del espejo de la peinadora. Sara asomo su cabeza por la puerta, perfectamente vestida y maquillada. Al igual que el de Hermione, su vestido aprecia más muggle que de bruja. Lucía un hermoso vestido-corset, negro tornasolado, de tafetán corrugado que daba unos hermosos visos de azul eléctrico, en la parte superior el corset era tipo Halter y la falda caía amplia y larga, mientras un tejido de un delgado hilo brillante con plumillas muy pequeñas y lentejuelas caía a partir de su cadera. La chica estaba hermosa, con su precioso cabello recogido en un moño del cual salían mechones de cabello, los cuales, había tratado de rizar. Luego de mirarla dijo:

- Aun no estás lista, ya casi empieza el baile.

- Si ya casi, solo tengo que terminar de maquillarme.- dijo Hermione mientras buscaba en su bolso de maquillaje y preguntaba mas para sí que para Sara: - ¿cual es que es el brillo?- Sara puso cara de asombro y corrió a socorrerla.

Mientras tanto Harry esperaba ansioso a su pareja, había tenido que resignarse a ir con Parvati, después que la pobre se hubiese ganado una revolcada de parte de Chang, cuando le dijo que no iría con ella al baile. La verdad ni se lo había pedido, no sabía a quién invitar, ya que, últimamente, entre: las tareas habituales de la escuela, salvarle el pellejo a Neville en el torneo, dirigir al equipo para ganar la copa de Quidditch y molestar e importunar a Granger, no le había quedado mucho tiempo para pensar en chicas. Pero cuando Cho vino a él dando se ínfulas, creyendo que las cosas serian como antes, se molesto mucho y se invento la primera pareja que se le ocurrió. La chica se había molestado e indignado mucho, nunca la había visto tan molesta, pero nunca se imagino que la pagaría con Parvati. Estaba saliendo de clases de Pociones cuando le vinieron a informar que dos chicas se estaban peleando por él, en el jardín de la escuela.

Cuando llego la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Filwick ya estaban allí y las habían separado, Cho tenía el labio partido, Parvati tenia arañazos en toda su cara y cuello, ambas estaban despeinada y tenían yerbajos en te el cabello. Ambas fueron castigadas por sus respectivos jefes de casa, luego de esto Harry se acerco a Parvati de manera que Cho lo viese y, la acompaño a la enfermería. De camino allí se disculpo y le pidió oficialmente que lo acompañara al baile. La chica sonrió, obviamente acepto, no había soportado la paliza para no obtener el premio, sin embargo, Cho estaba hecha una furia y eso era lo que él quería.

Estaba allí en el vestíbulo al pie de la escalera, junto a George, quien había aceptado ir con la hermana de Parvati, saldrían en parejas, ya que sin saberlo, Fred había invitado al baile a la chica que George quería invitar, Angelina Johnson. A su otro lado se encontraba Ron, quien esperaba a su novia Lavander, ambas chicas también vendrían juntas, ya que las tres habían decidido arreglarse en la torre de Ravenclaw en el dormitorio de Padma. Ron iba refunfuñando, ya que su túnica de gala era usada. Era la túnica que su difunto tío Bilius y estaba bastante pasada de moda. De un color ciruela con bordados en la solapa, con una camisa de encajes en el cuello y puños, parecía sacada de una película de época.

Al poco tiempo de estar allí, llego Viktor Krum, acompañado de algunos de sus compañeros de Dumstrang y se paro cerca de ellos, del otro lado de la escalera. Iba vestido con una túnica verde militar, luciendo las insignias y medallas que tenia a Harry este hecho le pareció presuntuoso. Estaba ahí, haciéndoles malas caras a los de Dumstrang cuando algo llamo su atención, por la puerta principal ingresaron Charlie y Bill Weasley, los hermanos de sus amigos y a quienes, no pensó ver allí ese día.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- dijo Harry sorprendido. Charlie vestía un traje de gala hecho de piel de serpiente y Bill una túnica de gala sobria, muy parecida a la de Harry pero totalmente de cuero negro con una camisa blanca debajo.

- ¿Mis hermanos no te dijeron? – contesto Bill mirando a los mismos, y luego agrego: - seremos chaperones.

- Nosotros no necesitamos chaperones. – exclamó Ron indignado.

- Claro que si, tu y Ginny, son mis hermanitos menores y me preocupa que sus respectivas citas se quieran propasar con ustedes. – respondió Charlie burlón a lo que Ron entornó los ojos.

- Mas bien, creo que tendrías que sobornara a sus citas para que lo hagan, bueno al menos a la de Ron, porque Ginny no tiene pareja para el baile. – dijo Fred quien acababa de llegar sigilosamente por detrás.

- ¿No tiene pareja? Pero si mi hermana es una de las chicas mas lindas de esta escuela.- dijo George

- Pero tú sabes que ella solo hubiese aceptado ir con uno y el susodicho, no la determina.- dijo ron molesto.

- No importa, tendrá dos parejas- dijo Charlie señalándose a sí mismo y a su hermano mayor.

- Claro.- concedió Bill.

Pero en ese momento una chica rubia de cabello casi plateado y ojos azules, entro en el salón y fue como si un flash de luz lo hubiese hipnotizado. Fleur Delacour había entrado junto con un grupo de chicas de Beaxbatongs. En el vestíbulo había varios chicos presente, ella se dirigió a uno en especial, Marcus Flint, de Slytherin.

Mientras sus hermanos y Harry estaban embobados viendo a las chicas de Beaxbatongs, Ginny descendió las escaleras tímidamente. Cuando sus hermanos fueron consientes de su presencia la miraron escrutadoramente. Se veía hermosa, llevaba una túnica color champagne entallada al cuerpo, con cristales en su cuello corte bandeja, que se perdían en el escote de su espalda, su cabello estaba suelto y liso, corrido hacia un lado cayendo todo junto a por su hombro derecho y portaba un maquillaje bastante discreto. Indignado Ron exclamó:

- ¿Por qué Ginny está usando algo tan espectacular y yo tengo solo la vieja túnica de tío Bilius?

- Porque no habían vestidos de tu talla en la tienda y porque el champagne no es tu color.- respondió Fred burlonamente.

- No seas tonto, sabes a lo que me refiero, mamá dijo que no había dinero para comprarme una túnica nueva, ya veo que gasto todo en el vestido de Ginny.

- No, yo le compre ese vestido a Ginny. – dijo Bill interviniendo en la conversación.

- Y también las túnicas de Fred y George.- exclamo Ron molesto.

- No, estas túnicas las compramos con el sudor de nuestra frente.- dijo George.

- Eso es cierto, deja de quejarte y piensa en trabajar si quieres tener ropas nuevas.-dijo Fred. Mientras veía como Ginny permanecía como ausente.

Toda la discusión fue interrumpida por la llegada de sus citas, la primera en descender fue Lavander quien miro horrorizada el traje de Ron. Luego Parvati y Padma ricamente ataviadas con sus túnicas de gala, como típicas hindúes iban forradas en oro. Seguidas por, Angelina Johnson quien llevaba un vestido rojo, bastante sencillo que parecía muy deportivo para la ocasión. Pero Fred no la noto, quedo hipnotizado con la aparición que venía detrás de ella.

Sara, agarrada del brazo del idiota de McLaggen, venia bajando las escaleras. Estaba fascínate, ese vestido tornasolado hacia resaltar, los reflejos azules de sus ojos, como si fuesen unos reflectores, su hermoso cabello, graciosamente peinado y esa maravillosa sonrisa que causaba tantas emociones en el, estampada en el rostro. La presencia de Sara eclipso la de los demás y Angelina tuvo que carraspear sonoramente para que, siquiera, voltease a mirarla, cuando finalmente estuvo parada a su lado.

Sara por su parte, lo vio a penas estuvo parada en lo alto de la escalera, era como un imán para su mirada, siempre que entraba a un recinto donde él estaba. Pero cuando él la miro, hizo todo lo posible por permanecer indiferente a él, mirando a todos y a nadie en específico. Cuando termino de descender y fue inevitable que sus miradas se cruzaran lo miro duramente y siguió de largo al salón.

- Vaya, que chico tan suertudo. – dijo Charlie, mirando a McLaggen y Sara.- ¿quién ese esa belleza?

- Que no lees los periódicos, es la hija de Sara Beurk. Te lo comente, la que todos creían muerta que resulto no estarlo.

- Ah sí. Recuerdo que me lo dijiste.- dijo Charlie sin dejar de mirar a la chica mientras se perdía por el umbral del comedor.

- Conocí a su madre, hace poco fue a Gringotts a abrir su bóveda, era de las que estaban clausuradas y de las más protegidas, así que para poder abrirla tuvieron que llamarme. Así que, de primera mano puedo decir que, su hija es tan hermosa como su madre quien a pesar de ser una mujer madura es la mujer más hermosa que he conocido. – comento Bill y volvió a mirar a Fleur.

- Y me imagino que también es una pretenciosa.- exclamó Fred. Bill lo miro sorprendido y dijo:

- Pues, es lo primero que pensé, ya que esa bóveda consta de miles y miles de millones de galeones y reliquias mucho más invaluables, pero no. Su madre es una mujer supremamente agradable y cortes, toda una dama en el sentido de la palabra, hasta fue amable con los agrios duendes y logro que uno de ellos le sonriera.

La conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de la profesora McGonagall, quien les dijo a los allí presentes:

- Por favor señores, todos los que no sean concursantes del torneo o sus parejas, pasen al comedor que, pronto daremos comienzo con el baile.- a regañadientes los jóvenes le obedecieron. En el comedor quedaron: Harry y Parvati, Viktor, Fleur y Marcus, y Cedric quien estaba acompañado de Cho Chang. De alguna forma la chica lo había logrado, asistir con no de los campeones del torneo.- y ¿dónde está el Sr. Longbottom? – preguntó la profesora, pero apenas terminó de decir eso cuando el susodicho apareció acompañado por Luna, quien portaba un vestido de flores azules y lilas y rosadas en un fondo blanco.- Muy bien, como ya saben, ustedes son quienes darán comienzo al baile. Cuando les haga la seña entren al comedor en fila.- luego de decir esto la profesora se dirigió al comedor y se paro en el umbral.

Harry no hacía más que mirar a Krum el cual parecía ser el único sin pareja, y recordó que la sabelotodo de Granger no había llegado a un. Hace poco había visto a Nott acompañado de Bulstrode, así que él, no era el torpe con el que vendría. Estaba pensando eso, cuando Krum se incorporo del rincón donde había estado agazapado y se paro en el final de la escalera, contemplando como idiotizado hacia arriba.

Harry siguió la mirada del chico y allí la vio. La chica más hermosa del baile, pero no parecía haberla visto antes. La chica empezó a descender por las escaleras y cuando la tuvo más cerca la reconoció, no podía ser esa era ¿Granger? No podía ser, se veía fantástica, hasta sintió envidia por Krum.

¡Krum! no podía ser, ¿Krum era el chico que la había invitado? pensaba Harry. Sus hipótesis quedaron confirmadas, cuando Krum tomo su mano para ayudarla a descender los últimos escalones y ceremoniosamente le besaba la mano. Al ver esto su enojo se incremento, era una traidora, estaba bien que no se llevara bien con él, pero Krum era el enemigo en común, era competencia no solo suya sino también de Hogwarts, la ratona de biblioteca estaba siendo desleal con la escuela que tanto decía querer. Al igual que Cho, se había dejado deslumbrar por la fama de ese troglodita. Podía haber dicho muchas cosas de ella, pero nunca la hubiese tildado de interesada. Todas las chicas eran iguales, ninguna merecía su respeto y pensar que sentía que había comenzado a soportarla, después de estar durante tanto tiempo juntos, en las clases de etiqueta, pero ya no más.

Mientras Harry pensaba todo esto y la taladraba con la mirada, Hermione no se había dado por enterada, no hacía más que mirar a Krum dulcemente y sonreírle como nunca la había visto sonreírle a nadie. Esto lo molesto aun mas, no solo era una interesada, sino que lo fingía tan bien que parecía sincera, definitivamente era una asolapada de las peores. Aun pensaba en esto cuando la profesora dio la señal para que entraran al comedor. Harry no se dio por enterado, hasta que Parvati le dio un golpe discreto en su brazo y torpemente avanzo de último, detrás de la pareja más detestable: Viktor Krum y Hermione Granger.

La fiesta se desarrollaba aparentemente normal. Los campeones habían abierto el baile, bailando el primer vals y el rumor más interesante de la noche era descifrar quien era la chica que acompañaba a Krum, algunos decían que era una modelo francesa que había conocido en su última gira por Europa como miembro del equipo oficial de Bulgaria, otros que era una millonaria de Norteamérica, la cual, le había pedido por carta que la invitara al baile, pero la mayoría de sus compañeros no la había identificado, excepto dos chicos sabían de quien se trataba de Hermione. Sara, ya que en parte era responsable de sus aspecto y Harry ya que había soñado, últimamente, demasiadas veces con ese rostro.

La fiesta seguía su curso y Harry no era el único mal humorado. A su lado Fred no hacía más que despotricar en contra de McLaggen, que si parecía un troll, que si de seguro ya la tenía mareada de tanto hablar de Quidditch y muchos otros insultos más. Angelina, al igual que Parvati, estaban sentadas, más aburridas que nadie al lado de esos dos.

En la pista de baile, Sara estaba más aburrida que un payaso en un funeral, Cormac era un idiota redomado, no hablaba de nada que no fuese Quidditch además la apretaba exageradamente contra su pecho. Estaba ahí casi pidiendo auxilio cuando llego su salvavidas. Draco se acerco por detrás de McLaggen, debió haber visto su cara de tragedia, y dijo:

- McLaggen.- cuando el susodicho volteo continuo:

- Malfoy. – contesto el chico saludando con la cabeza

- ¿Me permites esta pieza? – McLaggen la miro interrogante y ella asintió con la cabeza:

- Te la presto, pero recuerda que es mía.- dijo en un intento de broma el chico de cabello rizado.

Luego que Cormac se retiro, Draco dijo:

- Son impresiones mías, o te he salvado del tipo más irritante de esta fiesta.

- Si, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Nunca te he amado más que en este momento. – dijo Sara. Y luego mirando así los lados preguntó: - y ¿dónde está tu afortunada pareja? Creí que vendrías con Pansy Parkinson.

- Pues ese era el plan, pero está en la enfermería.

- ¿Qué le paso?

- Aun no se sabe, parece ser Spattergroit

- Pero eso es grave,

- Si la tienen en cuarentena en la enfermería, lo raro es que ayer estaba bien y esta mañana amaneció enferma. Pero no fue por eso que vine a hablarte. Ya sé como desenmascararemos a Neville sin necesidad que nosotros digamos nada.

- ¿Cómo?

- Crabbe y Goyle me dijeron que planea encontrarse con Weasley, en la torre alta que está al lado de la de astronomía. Y quiero que lleves hasta allá a Luna para que lo vea con sus propios ojos, yo me adelantare para ver que no le haga daño a la Comadreja.

- Vaya, quien habría dicho que te preocuparías tanto por una Weasley, como tú, la llamas. ¿te gusta, cierto?

- No, no es eso, es que no es justo lo que él le ha hecho. Se ha aprovechado de ella y no se lo merece.

- Sí, sí, claro.

- Bueno, me vas a ayudar o no, mira que quieres que sea tu cuñada.

- Claro que te ayudare, pero no por eso, sino porque a pesar de todo es mi amiga, extraño que las cosas sean como antes y si la única forma es desenmascarando a "El Elegido" pues que así sea.

- Bien, está pendiente, tan pronto como Nev y la Weasley, dejen el comedor, saca a Luna yo estaré esperando en un pasillo adyacente a la torre. En la armadura que está al lado de el cuadro de los monjes tuertos. ¿sabes cuál es?

- Si. Claro.

- Bien.- luego de esto se dirigieron a la mesa, donde los esperaba McLaggen.

La fiesta sequia su curso, todos parecían disfrutar de la fiesta. Sin embargo, una chica pelirroja, la cual estaba agazapada en un rincón estaba muriéndose de los nervios. En la mañana había recibido una carta del amor de su vida. En ella se disculpaba por haberla tenido tan olvidada, pero afirmaba querer recompensárselo y la citaba en su lugar especial. Esa fue la razón por la que había aceptado ir al baile.

Un mes antes, cuando se anuncio el baile, había dicho que no iría, ya que, estaba deprimida, su única amiga no le hablaba y no quería ir al baile y ver a Neville bailar con Luna. Ni siquiera cuando sus hermanos Bill y Charlie le regalaron ese hermoso vestido y le ofrecieron su compañía había querido asistir. Pero su parecer, había cambiado drásticamente luego de recibir esa carta. No solo había querido asistir, sino que se había esmerado especialmente en su apariencia. Quería que Neville la viese más linda que nunca. Estaba nerviosa, si, pero también muy feliz, incluso soporto con entereza ver como Nev, bailaba incansablemente con Luna. Ella por su parte, bailo dos piezas con Charlie y otras dos con Bill, sus hermanos se impresionaron con lo bien que bailaba y tenía que agradecerla a las lecciones de etiqueta, pero sobretodo a Draco, en verdad se había portado como todo un caballero y soporto los pisotones y equivocaciones de su inexperiencia. Sin embargo, al final, había aprendido a bailar medianamente bien y con gracia y elegancia.

De repente Neville dejo a Luna en su silla, miro significativamente hacia ella en su silla y luego abandonó el salón. Era la señal debía esperar quince minutos y luego ir. Al mismo tiempo, al otro lado del salón:

- Cormac, cielo. – dijo Sara, con su cara más dulce y angelical, la cual embobo al chico, casi hipnotizándolo y preparándolo para aceptar todo lo que la chica le pidiera.- podrías, ser incluso más lindo y traerme un poco de ponche muero de sed.- termino de decir la chica mientras movía sus pestañas.

- Sí, claro. Lo que tú quieras. - Respondió el chico mientras se apresuraba a cumplir su misión.

Luego que su cita se alejara, Sara aprovecho la ocasión para ir a la mesa de su amiga Luna, la cual miraba a los bailarines, como embelesada. En ese mismo momento, Ginny abandonaba el salón rumbo a las escaleras, aprovechando que su hermano Bill se había metido quien sabe dónde y Charlie bailaba con Padma.

Su corazón enamorado corría desaforado, parecía que se fuese a salir de su pecho. Ya casi iba a llegar, acababa de pasar el cuadro de los monjes tuertos, cuando se sintió extraña, como si la vigilaran, temió que fuesen sus hermanos así que se apresuró a llegar lo más pronto posible. Para su alivio al llegar, ya Nev estaba allí. Estaba mirando hacia el horizonte, el cual era una neblina oscura y había decorado el lugar con enredaderas de pequeñas esferas de luz. Al oírla llegar se volteo y llevaba una rosa en mano. Se acerco a ella, acaricio su mejilla pero cuando trato de besarla la chica aparto el rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo con cara de inocencia pero la chica la miro incrédula.

- No he sabido nada de ti en días, no me has dirigido la palabra desde lo del torneo.- dijo la chica en tono suave, como temiendo que se enojara.

- No fue mi intención, pero es que últimamente he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza. Recuerdas esos sueños tenebrosos que te conté

- Las pesadillas han vuelto.- afirmo la chica

- Muy seguido, estoy por creer que me estoy volviendo loco.

- Cuanto lo siento Neville.- dijo la chica conmovida mientras se acercaba y acariciaba su rostro.

- Eres la única chica importante para mí, la única que me escucha y me entiende, contigo puedo ser yo mismo, desde que no hablo contigo es que esos sueños han vuelto, no me dejes por favor.- la chica tenía el corazón sobrecogido de ternura y estaba a punto de besarlo cuando:

- Vaya según parece hasta hace unos minutos esa persona era yo.- dijo la suave voz de Luna Lovegood.

- ¡Luna! Te juro que no es lo que parece. – dijo mientras corría hacia ella, pero la chica negó con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué es esto, Nev?

- No es nada, ella no es nadie. - Dijo el chico, sin poder entender porque esas palabras habían salido de su boca. Tan pronto como Ginny oyó estas palabras empezó a sollozar (empieza a sonar "Going under" de Evanescence).

- Eso no fue lo que acabe de oír. – dijo suavemente la rubia pero muy seria.

- Díselo Nev, dile que la usaste para que te ayudara así como me usaste a mí y nuestra amistad para aprobar la primera prueba del torneo ¿acaso no fue a ella a quien hiciste que robara los ingredientes para la poción multijugos que me hiciste beber el día del torneo?- Dijo Draco apareciendo por el portal junto a Sara.

- Claro que fue ella, acaso crees que me hubiese arriesgado a que me atraparan infligiendo la reglas, ella no tenia tanto que perder como yo.- dijo Neville, aun sin saber porque no podía quedarse callado.- ¡Tu! que me hiciste me hechizaste.- exclamo "El Elegido" señalando a su ex-amigo acusadoramente, mientras este sonreía de lado.- Luna, no creas nada de lo que he dicho él me está manipulando.- dijo Nev, implorándole a la rubia.

- Pero si las palabras han salido de tu boca.

- Cuéntale Nev, en el plan original ¿a quien pensabas darle la poción multijugos?

- Pues a la comadreja menor. - Respondió Longbottom mientras abría enormemente los ojos.- deja de hacer esas condenadas preguntas.

- ¿Es horrible cuando te hechizan no Nev? – dijo Draco mientras veía como Neville se contorsionaba obligando a su cuerpo a no responder esa pregunta pero su cabeza asentía contra su voluntad. Luego, sacaba un frasquito pequeño de su bolsillo, el cual contenía una sustancia transparente.- ¿vez esto? Es una poción, se llama veritaserum y hace que el que la ingiere diga la verdad a todo lo que se le pregunte, aun en contra de su voluntad. Es decir, que acabas de ser más sincero de lo que has sido en tu vida.- al oír estas palabras Ginny empezó a llorar más fuerte, Luna se dio media vuelta sin decir una palabra y se retiro de allí, seguida por Neville quien le imploraba que lo perdonase, Sara los siguió y Draco se disponía a hacer lo mismo pero Sara lo empujo hacia donde estaba la pelirroja, la cual no los veía por estar de espaldas.

- No, yo iré a asegurarme que no le haga nada malo y tú, consuela a Ginny.- dijo mientras le picaba un ojo y sin más, los dejo solos.

…

En el comedor, un joven de hermoso cabello rizado y contextura corpulenta buscaba por todo el salón a su compañera de baile mientras a lo lejos un pelirrojo y un oji-verde se destornillaban de la risa. Desde hace casi media hora, Cormac McLaggen daba vueltas por el salón buscando a su pareja, la chica más linda de la fiesta, la cual, lo había dejado para irse quién sabe a dónde, cosa que Fred no había pasado desapercibido y también le intrigaba saber donde se había metido Sara.

Mientras tanto Harry veía desde su mesa, de la cual no se había movido desde que bailó el baile de apertura, ni pensaba hacerlo. El hecho que hubiese ido con Krum lo molestaba más que si hubiese ido con Nott o cualquier otro, lo veía con traición, además tenía que admitir que se veía hermosa y que había causado sensación entre la comunidad masculina. Aunado a eso, no dejaba de sonreírla a Krum, era una sonrisa dulce y tierna, llena de admiración, ¿Qué tenía Krum que él no? ¿Sería así con él, solo porque era un jugador de Quidditch famoso? Le costaba creer que la Hermione que él conocía fuese así de interesada y arribista.

De repente el director se levanto de su asiento en un interludio y dijo a todos:

- Me alegra ver lo mucho que todos se están divirtiendo. Como algunos ya saben, este torneo fue creado, con el fin de unificar las comunidades mágicas de distintos países, para fomentar los lazos fraternales con otras escuelas y la cooperación mágica internacional. En vista de eso, invito a todos los presentes que cada uno busque una pareja, a la que no haya invitado al baile y nos acompañen en la pista. Vamos, vamos no sean tímidos, no quiero que nadie se quede sentado. – decía el profesor mientras los miraba a todos.

Harry se paro instintivamente y fue hacia donde Hermione, no sabía porque pero sentía que esa era su oportunidad de arreglar cuentas con ella, de alguna forma sentía que le debía una explicación. Rápidamente llego donde estaba sentada, ganándole a otros chicos que también habían tenido la misma idea ("The Way You Look Tonight", de la versión de Westlife).

- ¿Quieres bailar?- dijo mirándola a los ojos y sin poder contener una sonrisa al verla tan hermosa.

Hermione por su parte no podía disimular su impresión, sabía que ese día las miradas estaban puestas en ella. Por ser la pareja de Krum y porque nunca la habían visto tan arreglada, incluso algunos parecían creer que era una extranjera y habían tratado de hablarle en francés, pero de todas las personas allí reunidas, jamás imaginó que Potter la sacaría a bailar. Luego de superar sus sorpresa, sin decir palabra tomo su mano y el la condujo al centro del salón.

Cuando sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar al quedar uno frente al otro, fue como si no pudieran apartar la mirada el uno del otro. Harry estaba anonadado, y no podía tener ningún pensamiento coherente, no sabía no porque la había sacado a bailar, se había convertido en una marioneta de su instinto y solo podía admirar lo bonita que se veía esa noche. Hermione Granger, era un enigma adictivo para él, si seguía así se iba a volver loco.

Por su parte, Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, no entendía porque estaba bailando con ella sin necesidad. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que se veía muy apuesto esa noche, su traje verde oscuro, casi negro hacia resaltar el color de sus ojos y esa forma en que la estaba mirando, como si no existiera nadie más interesante, la tenían idiotizada, no podía hacer más que mirarlos y su hábil cerebro parecía dormido.

Empezaron a bailar, lo hacían por inercia, como si bailar juntos fuese tan común como respirar. De lejos parecían una pareja de enamorados, se veían tan lindos, que quien no los conociera pensaría que eran íntimos de toda la vida. Pero lamentablemente, como todo lo que comienza debe terminar, algo capto la atención de Hermione e hizo que se rompiera el hechizo. Krum también estaba bailando con una chica en la pista y al pasar cerca de ellos y verlo con bailando con Cho Chang, Hermione y Harry se llenaron de ira, el estaba molesto porque Krum parecía haber llegado a quitarle todo lo que solía ser de él, en ese momento fue consciente que él era el culpable del cambio de Granger, ya no la intimidaba tan fácilmente y de seguro se debía a algo que el había hecho, ya que, él era la única variable, eso lo molestaba. Por su parte, Hermione sentía unos celos casi asesinos hacia Cho. Su mirada debió reflejar lo que sentía ya que Harry dijo:

- Vaya, te quitaron la pareja. Ten cuidado, Cho puede ser una chica muy traviesa.- dijo Harry divertido con los celos de la chica, esta era su oportunidad de vengarse de ella por haber ido al baile con Krum. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no? – pregunto Hermione tratando inútilmente de disimular su incomodidad.

- ¿Segura? Porque Krum ya ha de tener unos ¿dieciocho años? Creo que no se conformara con juegos de manita sudada solamente.- dijo Harry afincándose en su herida.

- Krum es un caballero, pero tu ex novia parece una p… meretriz. – Harry se molesto al ver como defendía a Krum pero le causo gracia como, ni con toda la rabia que tenía, podía insultar a Cho.

- ¡Oh, sí! Eso es cierto, créeme que conozco esa parte de Cho.- fanfarroneo Harry, poniendo cara de rememorar una anécdota placentera. Y agregó:- créeme que Krum lo disfrutara, maldito bastardo suertudo.- Logrando así, que Hermione explotara.

- El hecho que a ti te gusten ese tipo de mujeres no quiere decir que todos sean tan libertinos como tú.

- No es cuestión de ser libertino, es cuestión de aprovechar lo que se te ofrece.- puntualizo Harry.- créeme se cómo piensan los tipos como él.

- Lo dudo, Potter.

- Te acordaras de mi Granger. Y desde ahora me ofrezco, si algún día quieres pagarle igual, ambos podríamos desquitarnos de lo que nos han hecho.- dijo mientras la miraba insinuante y tocaba exactamente en el punto más sensible de su espalda baja, haciendo que la chica arqueara disimuladamente la espalda y los bellos de sus espalda se erizaron un silencio ruidito escapo de sus labios. Eso fue solo por fuera, por dentro su vientre se tenso y su corazón latía acelerado. Hermione rogo porque Harry no lo notara, pero fue inútil, el lo estaba haciendo a propósito y sabia lo que hacía. Al ver la reacción de la chica, Harry sonrió de lado, sonrisa que heredo de su padrino y dijo: - aunque si quieres, podemos ensayar desde ahora.

Hermione se sonrojo y se sorprendió por partes iguales al oír esas palabras, ¿eran ideas suyas o Harry se le estaba insinuando? Y además, no le había disgustado del todo, nunca nadie se le había insinuado así, pero el sí que lo sabía hacer. Definitivamente debía alejarse de el inmediatamente, ya estaba hasta considerándolo apuesto, tal vez el ponche debía tener algo.

- Vaya, Potter los tragos que te tomaste, si que estaban fuertes. Tu coqueteándole a una sabelotodo insufrible. - satirizo la castaña.

- Para tu información no he bebido alcohol en toda la noche. Simplemente tengo curiosidad de sabes, ¿Quién es realmente, Granger? Porque con Krum no pareces ser otra persona ¿o es que, acaso, solo estas fingiendo ser un ángel con él, para atraparlo?

- Yo no tengo necesidad de fingir quien no soy. – respondió Hermione molesta y agrego.- y si quieres saber que vio Krum en mi ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a él?

- Porque tal vea lo quiero experimentar de primera mano.

- Es una lástima, para eso tendrías que ser un caballero y estas congénitamente, imposibilitado.- exclamo la chica y zafándose de su agarre lo dejo ahí parado en la pista de baile, mirándola abandonar el salón.

Minutos antes, cuando el director estaba sugiriendo que bailasen con un chico o chica que no hubieran invitado y George aprovecho de bailar con Angelina, Sara entraba en el salón acompañada por Luna. Fred vio a Sara, apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta y se dirigía hacia ella, pero el padre de la chica, como intuyendo sus intensiones la jaló hacia la pista y a Fred no le quedo más remedio que bailar con Padma mientras Luna aceptaba bailar con Ron.

- ¡Papá! – exclamo Sara, mientras hacia un puchero para hacer notar que la estaba obligando a bailar con el.

- Vamos, linda. Prometiste que bailarías conmigo, al menos una pieza.

- Si pero, porque tiene que ser justamente esta. – dijo Sara viendo como Fred entraba a la pista acompañado de Padma Patil.

- Porque no quiero que ese vago de Weasley te toque, ni un pelo. Quiero que te saques esas idas de tu cabecita.- dijo Severus serio logrando que su hija lo mirara sorprendida, ¿Cómo podía darse cuenta?

- ¿Draco te lo dijo?

- No lo deduje yo. Pero me hubiese gustado que Draco me lo hubiese dicho, así ya lo habría puesto sobre aviso, a ese… ese… inútil.- dijo Snape mientras miraba al pelirrojo con desprecio.

- Eso sí que no papá, prométeme que no le harás nada a Fred. Además, ya vez que ni siquiera quiso venir conmigo al baile así que no te preocupes, yo no le gusto.- al oír eso su padre bufó.

- Tendría que ser ciego para que no le gustaras. Sin embargo, espero que siga consciente de que es lo que le conviene. Sino yo me encargare, créeme, el no te merece.

- Nunca nadie me merece, si fuera por ti moriría soltera y virgen.

- Eso no tiene nada de malo.

- ¡Papá!- exclamo Sara.

Simultáneamente, el lo alto del castillo, una joven hermosa de cabello rojizo enfundada en un delicado vestido de satín color champagne miraba al horizonte mientras sus ojos derramaban lagrimas silenciosas, hacia frio pero no ella no lo notaba y tampoco estaba sola, pero ella no lo había notado. Hasta que el chico a su espalda habló.

- Ese idiota, no merece que nadie llore por él.- dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Debes pensar que soy una estúpida ¿no? Tú me lo dijiste y no te hice caso, tuviste que hacérmelo ver de la manera más cruel. – dijo la chica entre lagrimas.

- No era mi intención hacerte sufrir, simplemente, no quería que siguiera aprovechándose de el cariño inmerecido que le tienes.

- Sabes que este es mi primer baile y no pensaba asistir, pero cuando me llego su carta y me prometió que bailaría en nuestro lugar especial, ¿Cómo decirle que no? Mi primer baile en la vida y bailaría con el único chico que veía como un príncipe azul, pero al final, el príncipe se convirtió en sapo y yo me quede en mi primer bailes sin bailar con alguien, que al menos, no fuese familia.

- Bueno, ese punto, al menos, creo que lo podemos solucionar. –dijo Draco y al ver que la chica se volteaba a mirarlo, se enterneció como nunca en su vida. Su rostro estaba mojado por las lágrimas y su maquillaje corrido pero aun así se veía hermosa. Luego agrego con la sonrisa más galante que podía: - digo, no sé si me consideres de la realeza pero estoy seguro que no somos familia.- dijo mientras tendía su manos para que bailase con él.

- Pero no hay música. – dijo Ginny. A lo que Draco lazo un hechizo y apareció un tocadiscos tocando una hermosa canción. (aquí empieza a sonar: "Fix you" de Coldplay).

Ginny sonrió tímidamente, mientras él la llevaba al centro de la terraza y empezaban a bailar, con la luna de fondo y ella escondía su cara en el hueco del cuello de él, para que la brisa helada no le diera en la cara. Al notar esto, el chico desplegó su chaqueta sobre ella y bailaron como dos almas solitarias, que se encuentran para hacerse compañía.

Mientras tanto, en la pista de baile, los ánimos se habían caldeado, ya que la banda de rock que habían contratado para tocar había llegado, los profesores observaban desde lejos mientras los alumnos se desaforaban en la pista. La noche aun era joven, el colegio estaba de fiesta. Noche de excesos, noche de luces, noche de descontrol. Aun muchos años después, algunos se lamentarían de ese día, otros lo recordarían con felicidad, otros con nostalgia y otros con rencor, pero ninguno de los allí presentes, jamás olvidaría, ese día.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO…

EL AMARGO DESPERTAR DESPUÉS DE UNA NOCHE DE JUERGA. SEGUNDA PRUEBA DEL TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS, ¿QUIÉN SERÁ EL HÉROE ESTA VEZ? ¿CHO LOGRARA SU PROPÓSITO? ¿KRUM SERÁ REALMENTE UN CABALLERO? O SE PIERDAN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.

* * *

Ese fue el capitulo ¿Qué les pareció? Necesito saber. Please, sé que me demore más que todas las otras veces pero en mi defensa, este capítulo vale por 3 y tuvo banda sonora y también está el blog y su encuesta (por fa participen). Se aceptan tomatazos, aplausos, crucios y patronus, el peor pecado que puedes cometer es no dejar un review.

Sinceramente, los amo

Elizabeth Black Malfoy


	15. CAPÍTULO XV ¡Soy tu Héroe!

Hola, si soy yo, volví. No lo están alucinando en serio les traigo otro capítulo d de Héroe de Corazón. ¿Qué les cuento? Se me daño la pc, la uni me saco canas verdes, si mi cabello ahora es castaño claro y verde. Sufrí depresión y presión, pero se necesita mucho más para vencerme, vengo con las baterías recargadas y con miles de historias más en mi cabecita, además, con la buena noticia que ya estoy de vacaciones, así que es probable que pueda actualizar pronto, aunque no se absolutamente nada del próximo capítulo, es broma, si se que pasara pero no lo he redactado. Con respecto a este capítulo no es mi favorito, comparado con el anterior es regular, pero era un capitulo necesario para lo que viene a continuación. Antes de leer les aconsejo que busquen estas canciones: "Papercut" de Linkin Park. No dejen de revisar el blog: http:/ heroedecorazon. blogspot. com/ 2011/07

* * *

Como de costumbre agradezco a todos y cada uno de mis lectores, los cuales incluso en los momentos más oscuros, me dieron la fuerza para continuar la historia. Un saludo especialmente especial a:

**_Orube_**

**_4 ever enamorada_**

**_Greed212_**

**_Sol Meyer M.G.P._**

**_Makarva_**

**_Lkdv_**

**_Megafanhp_**

**_Percy_**

**_Priscis Mich_**

**_Harrypasioonn_**

**_Nikki de Malfoy_**

**_Gigibv_**

**_Miikiipzz_**

**_Mrs. Gonzalez_**

**_Fanthi_**

**_¿Te gustaría ver tu nombre en la lista al principio de la lista? Deja un review (entérate abajo como)_**

* * *

**_CAPITULO XV_**

_¡Soy Tu Héroe!_

El cuerpo blanquecino y flácido del pequeño anfibio flotaba inerte sobre el agua del pantano, en la pecera artificial que solía ser su hogar, junto a ella su asesino la miraba horrorizado. Muy tarde para sentir remordimiento se dijo a sí mismo, mientras, perplejo, contemplaba sus manos. Si hubiese tenido que explicar porque lo hizo, no habría sabido que decir, los pensamientos que lo impulsaron a arrancarle la vida no estaban claros, se habían borrado de su memoria. Recordaba la euforia, la impotencia y la cólera; recordaba haber entrado a su habitación solo, después de haber sido burlado por el idiota de Malfoy y la mocosa del profesor de DCAO, recordaba las ganas inmensas de venganza, de matar y recordaba haber asfixiado con sus propias manos a su mascota, pero no sabía exactamente porque lo había hecho. No era la primera vez que deseaba herir a alguien o algo, pero si la primera vez que apagaba una vida. Y ahora, lo único que quedaba era el amargo sabor de de la ira y la impotencia, erosionando su garganta como un acido corrosivo carcomiendo por dentro. En momentos como ese se asustaba de sí mismo. "Papercut" de Linkin Park

La visión de los ojos brotados de sus orbitas de quien en un tiempo fue su preciado amigo y único confidente, Trevor, yacían abiertos como acusándolo de su crimen. Asqueado en su culpa, se alejo hacia el baño, tratando de resistir las arcadas hasta que lograra llegar al escusado.

Los azulejos grises y verdes del baño parecían acusarlo y por más que se lavara las manos y la cara se seguía sintiendo sucio, sus nudillos ya estaba rojos de tanto frotarlos pero no podía detenerse,

…

El pasillo estaba desierto y oscuro, de cuando en cuando la mortecina luz de una lámpara de aceite iluminaba ciertos tramos del recorrido, estaba molesta, muy molesta. No entendía como, lograba sacarla tan fácilmente de sus casilla, tal vez se debiera a que le daba demasiada importancia a lo que Harry Potter tuviera q decir, pero esta vez había llegado muy lejos. Con estos pensamientos Hermione Granger se perdía entre los pasillos de la escuela, no sabía a dónde iba ni en que parte del castillo se encontraba, simplemente no podía detenerse. A lo lejos se oía la voz del chico que la llamaba y la seguía, quería precisamente de quien quería huir.

- ¡Granger, espera!

- Desaparécete, Potter.

- No es para que te pongas así, era solo una broma.- iba diciendo el chico a sus espaldas mientras se esforzaba por alcanzarla. Ella corría mas a prisa cuando se percato que llegaron a pasillo ciego, estaba acorralada. Desesperada se volteo para ver si alcanzaba a esquivar a su compañero, pero este ya estaba detrás de ella y en lugar de apartarse de ella, se acerco más y la hizo retroceder hasta chocar contra la pared. El chico sonrió de medio lado, con su mirada de depredador y apoyo ambas manos en la pared a la altura de la cabeza de la chica y dijo triunfal:

- Te atrape, gatita – acto seguido rozo su mejilla con su mano derecha.

- Suéltame, no me toques con tus asquerosas manos. – dijo mientas apartaba su mano.

- ¿Te han dicho que cuando te molestas tu cara se ve muy graciosa?

- ¿Sí? Pues, apuesto que la tuya también se vería graciosa con un moretón en el ojo.

- Jajaja, vaya no te conocía esa faceta salvaje Granger. Y he de decir, ¡que me gusta! – dijo mientras paraba con su mano derecha su intento de golpearlo, mostraba una sonrisa siniestra y con su otra mano en su cintura la acercaba a él.

Su primera reacción fue tratar de zafarse, pero la mirada indecente que Potter le estaba dedicando era demasiado intensa. Sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda estaban sobre ella, devorándola, desvistiéndola. Por un momento, se sintió, como si estuviese desnuda, luego sus ojos subieron por sus pechos, su cuello y la miraron fijamente, de una manera que le hizo temblar las piernas.

Ahí estaban en una batalla de miradas, el que se rindiera, perdía. Viéndolo tan de cerca Hermione pudo notar que sus ojos no eran solo verde, cerca a la pupila tenían un color ocre y dorado que brillaba como destellos de oro, además eran grandes y rodeados por unas, hermosas y espesas pestañas negras como la tinta, las cuales los hacían inmensamente expresivos, y en ese momento destilaban deseo. Deseo por ella. Su mirada la tenía hipnotizada. Así fue como se rindió, no podía seguir mirando esos hermosos ojos. Se rindió, despacio cerró los ojos y entre abrió los labios, a la espera de un apasionado beso que expresara con hechos los que decían sus ojos.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y nada que la besaba, estaba a punto de abrir los ojos, cuando una calidad corriente de aire rozó su cuello. Pero no era una corriente de aire, Potter le estaba respirando en su cuello justo antes de empezar a darle suave y delicados besos que descendían por su cuello, justo donde se unen cuello y hombros, luego bajo a su clavícula y luego en el centro de su pecho justo encimas de el escote. A continuación, comenzó su ascenso por el mismo camino pero del otro lado hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja al cual se dio un leve mordisco, el cual hizo que la chica arqueara disimuladamente la espalda y los bellos de su espalda se erizaron un silencio ruidito escapo de sus labios. Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio como Potter sonreía de manera cínica.

Tenía ganas de borrar de su rostro esa estúpida y encantadora sonrisa que le hacía temblar las entrañas como si miles de mariposas revolotearan frenéticas en su panza, todas buscando una salida. De repente la locura se apodero de ella, sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre él y lo beso, después de todo era la única forma de borrarle la sonrisa de la cara.

En principio fue un beso apasionado emocional. Pero, poco a poco Potter le impuso una marcha más lenta, más sensual y armónica. Estaba tan absorta en el beso, sus labios rozándole y las sensaciones que esto le causaba que ni siquiera fue consciente de cuando Potter le soltó las manos y puso ambas en sus caderas para apretarla contra sí. Hermione por su parte tomo el rostro del chico entre sus manos sin interrumpir el beso.

Despacio y de a poco Potter pasó a besar su mejilla luego el hueso de su mandíbula dejando un sendero de besos húmedos hasta su oído en donde mordisqueo su lóbulo.

- Esto está mal. – dijo Potter.

- Lo sé.- respondió ella antes de volver a unir sus labios con los de él.

Era un beso cálido y apasionado, pero Potter le imponía una marcha mucho más lenta y tortuosa, había que reconocer que era muy bueno en besando. Mientras la besaba empezó a acariciar su mejilla con su mano izquierda y luego fue bajando hasta posarla en su cuello.

- Alguien puede vernos aquí… – dijo el chico mientras miraba hacia el pasillo por donde ambos habían llegado, pero ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos y volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez su lengua se abrió paso entre sus labios.

No sabía cómo habían llegado a eso, pero no quería detenerse, quería llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Había algo en esos labios y que la hacía sentirse eufórica y osada, quería que viera que no era una niñita tonta, que podía, incluso, sorprenderlo. Impulsada por esos motivos tomo el control, se aparto de la pared conde él la había arrinconado.

Sin dejar de besarlo, lo condujo hacia una puerta de un aula vacía y abrió la puerta. Una vez dentro y después de haber cerrado la puerta, lo empujo, hasta que cayó sentado en uno de los pupitres del salón. Desde su sito el chico la miraba asombrado pero cuando fue a decir algo ella lo detuvo con uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios luego con ese mismo dedo bajo delineando la línea de sus mandíbula, luego jugueteo con su corbata. Potter la miraba embelesado e incrédulo.

La chica lo miro entre divertida y malvada y le dijo:

- ¿Nervioso, Potter? pensé que tú eras el experto en estas cosas.- pero antes que el chico pudiese salir de su asombro y contestar ellas se arremango la falda hasta los muslos y se sentó sobre él a ahorcadas.- ¿Qué pasa, Potty? Esa corbata parece que te estuviese asfixiando no te deja ni responder me. – dijo mientras que con movimientos suaves y sensuales le desataba la corbata, luego los primero botones de la camisa.

Luego de volver a sonreír de manera traviesa, se inclino sobre él y empezó a besar su cuello, de manera delicada, era solo un roce, pero el azabache cerro lo ojos y sus manos descendieron desde la cintura de la chica pasando por las caderas y tuvo que clavar sus dedos en los muslos cuando ella le succionó la manzana de Adán.

Estaban tan absortos en sus sentidos que no oyeron lo pasos y maullidos que se acercaban, solo fueron consientes cuando la luz de una lámpara los cegó.

- Vaya, Señora Norris, me parece que descubrimos a unos infractores.

- Nooooo. – grito Hermione y de repente todo se volvió negro.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba tirada en el frio suelo, envuelta en las sabanas y con su pijama de dormir, sus demás compañeras de habitación dormían plácidamente y por la ventana el cielo empezaba a iluminarse, en la mesita de noche su reloj marcaba las 4 am.

¡Un sueño! todo había sido un sueño, pero a pesar de todo su pulso aun latía desenfrenado y una fina capa de sudor le cubría la frente, se sentía febril. Nunca había tenido un sueño como ese, se sentía tan bien en el sueño, pero ahora que estaba despierta y consiente se alegraba que solo hubiera sido un sueño. Lo que la preocupaba era por que soñaba esas cosas y precisamente, con alguien que no le atraía en absoluto, ¿o sí? Asustada por el curso de sus pensamientos sacudió su cabeza y se levanto del suelo, se dirigió al baño, se lavo la cara y trato de volver a dormir, aunque una parte de ella sabía que no podría dormir por temor de volver a soñar él

No era justo que su subconsciente la traicionara de esa manera, la culpa era de Potter si no hubiese estaba haciendo esas proposiciones y si no hubiese lucido tan bien la noche anterior… No, no, no pienses en el, es un idiota, piensa Viktor, es si es un caballero no ese patán de Potter. Frustrada oculto la cara en la almohada, en un intento desesperado por conciliar el sueño.

Nunca nadie en toda su vida la había tratado con tanta falta de respeto y mucho menos le habían hecho propuestas tan indecorosas de manera tan descarada, nunca en su resguardada vida. Esa noche Harry Potter había demostrado ser un patán. Y entonces, ¿por qué no podía evitar perturbarse al recordar sus palabras y las sensaciones que estas habían causado en su cuerpo? Lo cierto era que su vientre se había tensado y una corriente eléctrica la había recorrido de pies a cabeza y lo peor de todo era que él lo había notado.

Después de ese episodio había tenido que abandonar el salón de manera abrupta, más que por su indignación por las sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba experimentando. Después de esto, Krum la había encontrado en los jardines del castillo y se había ofrecido a escoltarla de nuevo a la fiesta, pero ella insistió en que ya estaba exhausta y que prefería retirarse a su habitación. El la acompaño hasta el retrato de la dama Gorda y luego volvió a la fiesta. Sin saber que, en la sala de baile, Harry se dedico a beber todo el ponche que pudo.

_Viernes, 25 de diciembre de 1994_

Después de de su aterrador y prematuro despertar, Hermione no pudo conciliar el sueño. Cuando al fin se convenció que no podría dormir mas se levanto, se baño y bajo a la sala común para leer un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca, pero ni siquiera el interesante relato de cómo Gandalf barba azul venció a Melisandre la hechicera roja, logro apartar sus pensamientos de el sueño perturbador que había tenido. Era la primera vez que había soñado algo como eso, al menos que ella recordara. La mañana la atrapo en un torbellino de pensamientos y cuando se percato ya era hora de desayunar, resignada cerro el libro, el cual estaba abierto en la misma página desde que se sentó a tratar de leerlo. Se levanto y se estiro mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la sala común al salir y ver el pasillo desolado imágenes de su sueño, volvieron a su mente sin que pudiese evitarlo, molesta con si misma sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente.

Haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo mental por recordar los nombres de todos los integrantes del parlamento de la comunidad magia internacional junto con el de todos los jueces del Wizengamot logro llegar al comedor, para comprobar su sospecha que, sería la primera alma que cruza el umbral esa mañana.

Resignada se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor y tomo asiento justo en el centro de la mesa. Generalmente se sentaba en uno de los extremos, agazapada y escondida en un rincón, como huyendo o escondiéndose. Pero ese día quería sentarse en el medio y que los demás se sentaran en el rincón, si querían, después de todo ella era la primera en llegar y tenía derecho a sentarse donde quisiese. Mientras llegaba a estas conclusiones, se sentó deliberadamente en donde siempre solía sentarse Harry Potter. ¡Que intente pararme, si se atreve!- pensó.

Al sentarse, empezó a aparecer comida en la mesa; una cesta de pan, bandejas con tocino, un bol con avena, jarras con jugo de calabaza y teteras con café. Hermione Granger se sirvió Café y empezó a untar un pan con mermelada, mientras observaba a unos cuantos Hufflepuff que iban entrando al comedor, los cuales no dejaban de cuchichear mientras lanzaban miradas nada disimuladas hacia ella y luego se reían. ¡Genial! Ahora soy el hazme reír de los rechazados de Hufflepuff! - pensó.

Un rato más tarde cuando la sala estaba a medio llenar y lo mas llena que estaría esa mañana, Hermione estaba terminando de desayunar cuando el correo irrumpió por las ventanas del comedor. Varias lechuzas entraron planeando por las altas ventanas del recinto. Era su parte favorita del desayuno, desde que llego a Hogwarts le encantaba la forma tan especial y mágica del correo vía lechuza, esa en particular, fue una de las razones por las que, desde su primer año, se suscribió al diario "El Profeta".

Una lechuza se detuvo frente a ella y extendió la pata donde traía el paquete y Hermione la desato y le dio una chuchería mientras con la otra mano depositaba un knut en su bolsa. La lechuza ululo agradecida y se marcho. La castaña desató el paquete el cual lucia mucho más abultado de lo normal. Al abrirlo se sorprendió al notar que aparte de su edición de "El profeta" había un ejemplar de "El quisquilloso" con una nota en la que se leía:

"Estimada 'Señorita' Hermione Granger.

Es un honor para mí enviarle este ejemplar de cortesía de nuestra edición especial sobre el baile del torneo.

Con cariño, Rita Skeeter"

Luego de parpadear perpleja decidió abrir el paquete y al ver la primera plana casi le da un infarto, toda la hoja la abarcaba una inmensa foto de ella con su traje rojo de la noche anterior, bailando nada más y nada menos que con ¿Potter?

"**_Noche De Gala En Hogwarts_**

¿Quién es esa chica y que hace con nuestro Krum? ¿Quién fue la mejor y la peor vestida de la noche más importante del año en Hogwarts? ¿Quien fue con quien? las peleas y vicisitudes no se hicieron esperar en el baile de la temporada en honor a la tradición del torneo de los tres magos, el siguiente es un trabajo de investigación realizado por nuestra corresponsal Rita Skeeter."

Intrigada busco la página del artículo, mientras con la mano libre se llevaba la taza de café al ala boca. Cuando de repente sus ojos se abrieron como platos y tubo que escupir el café que estaba tomando

" ¿Quién es esa chica y que hace bailando con nuestro Viktor Krum? esa fue la pregunta que más se repitió en toda la noche, pero gracias a nuestra investigación lo hemos descubierto, no es ninguna modelo francesa ni una multimillonaria Norteamericana, sino que es de aquí mismo de Inglaterra y además, hija de Muggles. Sí señor, la Señorita Hermione Jean Granger estudia en Hogwarts desde hace cuatro años y pertenece a Gryffindor, lo cual es una sorpresa ya que es adicta al estudio y los libros.

Desde cuando se conocen y como logro que la invitase al baile, nuestro adorado Krum, sigue siento una gran incógnita. Lo que si no paso desapercibido para nadie, es que también parece estar muy única a su compañero de casa, Harry Potter, el cual también esta concursando en el Torneo de los Tres Magos (bajo sospechosas circunstancias), al parecer esta chica no se basta solo con uno, incluso con Krum presente no dudo en coquetear con Harry, quien se veía bastante celoso de que hubiese asistido con Viktor, ya que al parecer mantienen un amorío secreto. "Harry y ella (Hermione) tienen algo desde que empezó el año escolar, usando sus artimañas logro que la asignaran en un compartimiento solo con Harry, y tuvo el descaro de correrme del mismo. Una semana después Harry me dejo por ella, no sé que le habrá hecho, es muy probable que hasta allá usado un filtro amoroso, ya que, afrontémoslos, no es para nada bonita. Luego, desde que Viktor llego lo ha perseguido, pero sigue viéndose a escondidas con Harry, lo sé por mi cargo de prefecta, la he encontrado buscándolo por los pasillos después del toque de queda..." dijo Cho Chang, Prefecta y buscadora del Ravenclaw, pobrecito nuestro Krumpi."

- ¡Esa maldita mujer! ¿Cómo se atreve a estas cosas sobre mi, exclamó mas para si que para cualquier otra persona y luego se percato de que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no meterse bajo la mesa. Haciendo acopio de todo su valor Gryffindor puso la frente en alto y termino de leer el artículo.

"Fue una sorpresa para todos los presentas, nadie esperaba ver a la recatada y solapada Hermione, asistir con el soltero menor de 25 de los 25 más cotizados de el mundo mágico y no conforme con eso, enterarnos esa misma noche, que ya tiene una larga lista de novios en su haber entre los cuales se encuentran el famoso heredero de las empresas P&B, Harry Potter y el solitario joven Theodore Nott, hijo del afamado investigador Gandalf Nott. Es un hecho que esa apariencia tímida y reservada, esconde una personalidad ambiciosa y arribista, estoy segura que volveremos a oír sobre los deslices de esta jovencita, que vino desde los suburbios Muggles a escalar posiciones en nuestro mundo."

Al terminar, paso la mirada por todos los rostros que seguían fijos en ella, y solo un par de ellos le sostuvo la mirada… eran unos ojos profundos y grises, su aparente calma los hacían indescifrables, pero al verlo a los ojos lo supo, el también había leído el artículo. Así que, sin más, se incorporo y salió del salón sabiendo que sin duda el la seguiría.

En la entrada del comedor, hicieron su entrada dos chicas que no podían ser mas diferentes la una de la otra su diferencias eran igualmente proporcional a lo extrañas que lucían esa mañana. La más soñadora de las dos, lucia esa mañana, una mirada incluso más meditabunda de lo normal, como si, respirar y moverse fuese todo lo que era capaz de hacer. A su lado la otra chica caminaba con un semblante de angustia.

El día anterior había sido muy pesado, luego de desenmascara a Neville ante su novia y su "amante", había vuelto a la fiesta solo para encontrarse con que su padre la esperaba para que cumpliese su promesa de bailar una pieza con él, justo cuando Fred parecía dirigirse a sacarla a bailar, (o eso ella esperaba).su padre acaparó su atención y prácticamente la arrastró a la pista de baile. Luego, ya Fred ni la había vuelto a mirar y Cormac había estado más baboso que nunca, solo sabía hablar sobre Quidditch y de lo afortunado que se sentía de que hubiese aceptado ir con él al baile. Cuando por fin pudo deshacerse de él, ya eran las 2 am y casi todos se habían ido a dormir, y los elfos domésticos desmantelaban la decoración, por su parte ella estaba tan borracha que casi no podía mantenerse en pie.

Pero no todo había sido desagradable, para su sorpresa en la banda que contrataron para tocar en el baile estaba un viejo amigo suyo. Warren Peace un muchacho de dieciocho años, el cual había sido su mentor y mejor amigo, desde que se intereso en la música. Warren era alto, rubio y con unos hermosos ojos cafés, tenía algunos tatuajes y mirada sagaz, su look desenfadado daba prueba de su nacionalidad y como si eso fuese poco bastaba solo con que abriera su boca, su voz profunda grave con un marcado acento americano lo delataba.

Sara tenía mucho tiempo de verlo, pero solo pudo hablar con él, hasta que el baile acabo y par ese entonces ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, por lo que no recordaba muy bien que había sucedido. Recordaba haber ido al camerino improvisado que se había convertido la oficina detrás del comedor. Mientras trataba de recordar que paso después de eso, camino hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó. Solo en ese momento se percató que Luna se había sentado junto a ella en la mesa de los leones.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Pienso sentarme contigo, no pienso enfrentarme sola a los cuchicheos en mi mesa

- No creo que nadie lo sepa aun

- Créeme creo que si – dijo Luna mirando a su alrededor. Sara la imitó y se percato que todos las miraban sin dejar de cuchichear

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué la gente de esta escuela no tiene vida propia?

- No, como en todas las escuelas.

Mientras las chicas aun hablaban, un joven rubio y simpático se sentó al lado de Sara y posó su brazo izquierdo alrededor de los hombros de la chica.

- Buenos días, amor. ¿Cómo amaneciste? – dijo Cormac mientras le daba un beso que no alcanzo a llegar a sus labios. Ignorando el rostro de incomodidad de la chica, ya que era incapaz de entender nada que fuese más complicado que un partido de Quidditch. Como si nada el chico prosiguió: - ¡Mira, calabacita! Ya somos famosos.

- ¿Ah? :S

- Mira.- dijo el chico mientras le mostraba un artículo de periódico "El Quisquilloso" donde decía "una noche de gala en Hog…"

"¿Quien fue la mejor vestida? como siempre nuestra Sarita fue la mejor vestida la clase y la elegancia le vienen de familia. Sara nos deleito con un exquisito modelo exclusivo diseñado por la misma Brigitte Lestrenge, en tafetán de seda de hadas color azul tornasolado con una malla tejida de cabello de unicornio albino de áfrica y incrustaciones de diamantes de orfebrería de duendes. Su acompañante el apuesto Cormac McLaggen, su compañero de casa, el guardián del equipo de Quidditch de este año y sobrino menor del famoso Tiberius. Hemos de reconocer que la chica tiene muy buen gusto, no solo para vestir, ya que "Cormick" como cariñosamente lo llama, SS, no solo es muy apuesto y popular, sino que pertenece a una muy prestigiosa familia de magos, muy apreciada en nuestra comunidad.

La pareja de tó tórtolos fue una de las primeras en llegar y de las ultimas en irse, ambos excelentes bailarines, no se despegaron de la pista de baile en toda la noche, sencillamente, fueron la pareja más linda de la noche. McSara, como ya se le conoce a la pareja en el colegio promete ser una pareja que dar mucho de qué hablar, es muy probable que pronto soplen vientos de boda, no por nada más o menos por esta fecha, su madre anuncio su compromiso con el desaparecido Regulus Black."

- ¿McSara? – grito Sara mientras se levantaba de de un salto.

- Si, Calabacita. ¿No te gusta? ¿o prefieres Snalaggen? No me parece muy artístico ya que es largo y complicado. Pero si lo prefieres, creo que estamos a tiempo de cambiarlo. – mientras Cormac seguía con su monologo, Sara tenía ganas de matarlo y su mirada se estaba tornando inmensamente peligrosa. El gris disolvió los tonos azules de sus ojos y se oscureció como las aguas del océano en una noche de luna llena.

Cormac McLaggen nunca sabría lo cerca que estuvo de morir en ese momento, ya que, cuando Fred Weasley entro al comedor tomado de la mano con Angelina Johnson la furia se Sara cambio de dirección. Se sentó y decidió seguirle la corriente a McLaggen. Luego de suspirar sonoramente, puso su mejor sonrisa falsa y dijo:

- Está bien, me gusta. ¿Qué planeas hacer hoy, mi lindo plimpy puff?

- ¿Plimpy puff? ¿Que no son esas criaturas que parecen bolitas de pelusa de colores rosa y morado?

- Exacto mi "Cormick", eres tan inteligente.

- ¿Por qué me dices así?

- Porque eres tan lindo y tierno como una. - Dijo la chica mientas le se abrazaba a el le le pasaba las manos por sus risos dorados, mientras su amiga luna la miraba con reproche.

Luna tomo el periódico que había quedado abandonado en la mesa y terminó de leer el artículo:

"La noche estuvo llena de sorpresas y rupturas, la mas sonada fue la de nuestro famoso y adorado Neville, si señoritas, nuestro "Elegido" vuelve a formar parte de los solteros cotizados disponibles, ya que su novia de toda la vida, Luna Lovegood (la hija de el propietario y editor de el periódico mas vendido del mundo mágico, Xenophilus Lovegood) lo dejo, luego de encontrarlo en una situación comprometedora con otra chica. La pareja se conocía desde niños, y durante cuatro años mantenían una relación a distancia, ya que, la tierna Luna, estudiaba en el Instituto de Salem, en Norteamérica y solo este año, regreso al país para continuar sus estudios en Hogwarts. Es sospechoso, justo ahora que estudian en la misma escuela la chica le descubre una indiscreción, ¿será solo coincidencia? ¿Ustedes que creen?

Ginebra Weasley, ¿les suena ese nombre? No se preocupen si no les suena, ya que, es una chica común y corriente, proveniente se una familia de escasos recurso. Siendo la hija menor de de siete hermanos y la única chica, es comprensible que la chica este deseosa de atención, luego de perseguir y atosigar a nuestro Nev, durante cuatro años, "Ginny", como la llaman sus amigos, logro sus quince minutos de fama, ¿que fue lo que hizo? pues nada más y nada menos que guiar a Nev a una trampa.

Si señores, esta chica corriente fue el desliz de nuestro querido Nev. Según fuentes cercanas a Neville "...Ginny solía perseguirlos por los pasillos y no ha tenido escrúpulos para, con ayuda de los algunos fantasmas del castillo, tomarle fotos hasta en los lavados..." La chica parece necesitar ayuda profesional, ¿no creen?

Según uno de los fantasmas, Myrthe "La Llorona" "No seria de extrañar, dada la obsesión de la chica a perseguir a Nev, que ella hubiese tramado todo el asunto, para si, quedarse con él. Varias veces la oí llorar en el baño y maldecir a Luna". Chica peligrosa, sin duda.

Y estoy seguro que en el futuro también oiremos mucho de ella ya que Ginny parece estar decidida a quedarse con un Slytherin, famoso. No mucho después que Neville la pusiera en su sitio para perseguir a su amada Luna, Ginny no tuvo reparo en dejarse consolar por el apuesto y millonario Draco Malfoy. Al fin al cabo parece ser cierto, lo que dicen de las pelirrojas son fogosas, sin duda Ginebra Weasley comprueba estos rumores."

Al terminar de leer y sin decir nada, Luna levanto la vista y miro a su alrededor, todo el mundo leía o había leído ya el articulo y evidentemente no hacían más que hablar de él y señalar a las implicadas. También noto que algunos habían tenido el sentido común de no aparecerse ene le comedor esa mañana, entre ellos: Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, Neville y Draco Malfoy. Al volver a mirar a su plato el cual estaba aun vacio, hizo cara de asco y se levanto del asiento, llamando así la atención de Sara.

- ¿Ya te vas? ¿pero si no has comido nada?

- No tengo apetito. – y sin más la extraña chica rubia abandono el comedor.

…

- Ya ha empezado a nevar.- decía la chica de cabello negro como la tinta mientras se arrebujaba en su chaqueta roja con un león de Gryffindor estampado en la espalda.

- Si mes gusta.- respondió la chica rubia de mirada soñadora mientras cerraba los ojos y levantaba la cara para recibir las suaves caricias de los copos de nieve en su níveo rostro.

- No crees que deberíamos entrar a calentarnos junto la chimenea.

- No Sara, disfruta este momento, ¿no te parece maravilloso? – decía Luna mientras danzaba y daba pequeños brinquitos en torno a su amiga como si fuese una niñita pequeña.

- Puede ser peligroso Luna, ¿tu padre no te ha dicho que los Snorckack de cuerno arrugado se esconden en los copos de nieve?

- Eso es imposible, los Snorckack son criaturas de fuego, el hielo los mata. Eres muy mala mentirosa Sara Snape.

- No, simplemente el frio ya me está congelando el cerebro y me cuesta pensar. – refunfuño Sara, mientras Luna detenía su danza infantil y la miraba con rostro preocupado.

- Tal vez sea porque tienes sangre de Snorckack

- Oh, sí, eso o tal vez sea que soy de sangre caliente y tú tienes sangre de reptil.

- Jajaja, los reptiles y los humanos no somos de la misma especie es imposible que tenga sangre de reptil

- ¿Y qué hay de los Snorckack? Ellos tampoco son de nuestra especie.- replico Sara, a lo que Luna solo se limito a encogerse de hombros mientas le sonreía de manera enigmática e infantil y continuo con su danza, a su alrededor.

Siguieron allí bajo la nieve un rato más, hasta que por fin, Sara logro convencer a Luna de entrar al castillo cuando se dirigían hacia allá, otra chica de cabello rojizo las esperaba a las puertas del castillo.

Al ver a la pelirroja, Sara y Luna intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, no muy seguras de cómo actuar en su presencia, ya que no la habían visto desde el día anterior en donde habían desenmascarado a Neville en su presencia. Luna, fue la primera en acercarse y dijo:

- Hola – al oírla Ginny se asombró y respondió:

- Hola, pensé que no querían ni hablarme, ninguna de las dos

- ¿Por qué no habríamos de hacerlo? Si tú eres nuestra amida. – respondió Luna, lo cual sorprendió mucho a la pelirroja. En su mente se imaginaba esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Sara, no de la de Luna.

- Pero yo me veía a escondidas con tu novio…

- No, nunca fue mi novio. En realidad, solo éramos muy amigos o eso pensaba yo.

- Pero se tomaban de las manos y pasaban mucho tiempo, juntos.

- Sí, nos conocíamos desde niños y nuestras familias siempre habían soñado con que algún día nos casaríamos, el propio Nev, llego a mencionarlo, una que otra vez. Pero, la verdad es que solo tengo trece años aun no se que querré dentro de 7 o 10 años, es muy pronto para amarrarme a alguien, soy un ser libre.

- ¡Vaya! Pero todo el mundo creía que si eran novios.

- Eso era lo que Neville quería hacerles creer a todos, yo solo le seguía la corriente, después de todo no era que no me gustara, ¿a qué chica no le gusta que la cortejen?

- Es decir que, ¿no te importa lo que pasó?

- Bueno, si me dolió. Aunque no lo considerase mío, si creía que era mi amigo y jamás pensé que sería capaz de hacer lo que me hizo a mí, o a ti.- al oír esto Ginny bajo la mirada y dijo:

- ¡Fui tan tonta! ¿Cómo pude siquiera soñar con que alguien como él se fijaría en mi?

- La pregunta seria ¿Cómo alguien como tú, pudo fijarse en alguien tan bajo como él? – dijo Sara.

- Es fácil, la imagen que el mundo tiene de Neville es una, y la real es otra. Incluso yo descubrí que el Neville interior es mucho más oscuro de lo que yo creía. – dijo Luna con tanta solemnidad, como si estuviese profetizando algo. Luego que las palabras de Luna se disolvieran en el ambiente, Sara agrego:

- Entonces, ¿amigas? – dijo mientras ponía una mano enfrente justo entre las tres.

- Claro, ¡amigas! – dijo Ginny colocando su mano sobre la de Sara.

- Nunca hemos dejado de ser amigas, y nunca dejaremos de serlo.- respondió Luna y puso su mano sobre la de ambas. Luego agrego: - Y no dejaremos que ningún chico dañe nuestra amistad, de ahora en adelante respetaremos a los novios de las otras y seremos sinceras sobre si nos gusta alguno.

- Claro, y si alguna de ustedes dos quiere al mío, puede llevárselo, yo se lo regalo con mucho gusto. – al oír esto todas rieron, pero Ginny paro de repente para preguntar:

- ¿Cuál novio? - Dijo Ginny confusa.

- Cormac McLaggen o debería decir "Cormick".

- ¿te ennoviaste con McLaggen?

- Como se nota que no has leído el periódico de hoy, la entrometida de Rita Skeeter ya hasta nos tiene un nombre de relación, "McSara".- respondió Sara haciendo comillas con los dedos.

- ¿pero a ti de verdad te gusta? – pregunto Ginny.

- Solo hasta que abre la boca…

- Entonces ¿Por qué…?

- Si no puedo tener al que quiero, tendré a todo el que pueda, y nunca me enamorare, ¡el amor apesta! – dijo Sara haciendo cara de asco y luego agregó: - deberíamos agregar eso al juramento de nuestra amistad, nunca enamorarnos de ninguno de esos tontos.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo, no pienso enamorarme jamás – dijo Ginny volviendo a poner su mano sobre la de Sara.

Pero Luna sacudió la cabeza y los mechones de sus cabellos dorados que quedaban por fuera de su pasamontañas se movieron a los lados, cuando dijo:

- Yo no pienso jurar nada tan definitivo, y ustedes tampoco deberían, solo tienen trece y catorce años, aun no han conocido suficientes hombres como para juzgarlos así a todos, yo mantengo la esperanza de rescatar a alguno de esos ángeles caídos, no será Nev, pero si será algún otro.

- Bueno, como quieras, Luna. Pero yo pienso solo jugar con ellos. Yo también quiero ser liberal, como Luna.

- ¡Libre! – protesto Luna.

- Es lo mismo.- respondió Sara, como una niñita malcriada y le saco la lengua.- Luna negó con la cabeza pero antes que pudiese decir algo, Sara agrego: - vamos a dentro, o se me congelaran mis preciosas orejitas.

Mientras se dirigían al comedor para almorzar, Sara pidió un periódico prestado para que Ginny pudiese leer el artículo de "El Quisquilloso".

- ¿Qué? Esto es una vulgar mentira, yo no… esa mujer,… yo no soy eso que ella dice.

- No te preocupes, conozco a Rita Skeeter personalmente y nunca he creído ni media palabra de lo que dice, mucho menos lo que escribe, es más, aun no sé porque papá no la ha despedido aun. Le ha costado muchos galeones al periódico, por lo chismosa que es.- dijo Luna.

- Pero, aun así, como supo todo eso, como supo lo de Dr… Malfoy.- se corrigió Ginny, pero Sara la miro y levanto una ceja.

- Recuerda tu juramento. – le susurro Sara, de manera socarrona.

- Solo espero que ninguno de mis hermanos lea esto.

- Creo que ya es algo tarde. Todo el colegio ha leído este artículo.

- ¡Qué! Pero…- exclamó la pelirroja y el resto de su comentario quedo opacado por una ráfaga de luces de bengala que salió del comedor y paso por sobre su cabeza.

Luego muchas más luces y hechizos de todo tipo salían desde el comedor. Risas, gritos y maldiciones provenientes del comedor, se oían. Luego de mirarse sorprendidas las chicas corrieron a la entrada. El comedor era un completo caos, los alumnos se lanzaban la comida unos a otros, algunos, más osados también lanzaban hechizos y en medio de toda la conmoción los profesores trataban de restablecer el orden.

Mientras tanto un dentro del comedor un chico corpulento de risos dorados, el elegido, luchaba contra una horda de hadas doxy. El comedor era un completo caos pero al parecer a él era a quien peor le había ido, ya que, las bengalas habían llegado dirigidas a él en un paquete traído por una lechuza y sus manos habían quedado impregnadas con una sustancia viscosa, había sido bañado con zumo de calabaza. Estaba ahí tratando de desacere de las hadas peludas y mordelonas cuando fue volteado de cabeza en el aire y una voz a su espalda le dijo:

- Esto es por meterte con Ginny Weasley.

De repente y de imprevisto un hechizo no verbal lo golpeo en la espalda y casi de inmediato, sintió unos deseos incontenibles de vomitar. Imposibilitado para contenerse, quedo bañado de vomito, y luego algo baboso empezó a salir de su boca, eran babosas y caracoles las cuales empezaron a deslizarse por su rostro y su cabello. Asqueado, asustado e iracundo, el chico más famoso del mundo mágico, gritaba como un demente, pero sus gritos fueron ahogados por el completo caos que se vivía en el comedor.

Mientras tanto a fuera, tres chicas entraban al comedor, una rubia, una pelirroja y una azabache. Luna corrió a ayudar a unos niños de séptimo de Ravenclaw, que estaban siendo atacados por unas hadas doxy y Ginny corrió a la mesa de Gryffindor donde la profesora McGonagall luchaba con unas cucharas hechizadas para lanzar comida. Estaba a punto de ayudar a su padre a controlar el caos cuando vio algo curioso, lo que parecía ser un pie saliendo del comedor. Casi sin pensarlo y impulsada por una fuerza interna corrió hacia el corredor.

Dentro del comedor una chica de cabellos castaños defendía a los niños de séptimo de Gryffindor de las agresivas hadas de doxy, mientras buscaba por todo el comedor a un chico de ojos verdes como esmeraldas y cabellos negros como la tinta. Harry Potter no había asistido a cenar, pero a ella no le cabía duda que estaba por ahí en alguna parte.

Estaba buscando indicios de su presencia por todos lados pero nada, ni un mechón de cabello, que quedase fuera de su capa. Nada, hasta que aparentemente por sí mismo, un jarrón se estrello contra el suelo Ahí va, se está escapando. ¡Huye de la escena del crimen!. Impulsada por una fuerza superior y cierto deseo de venganza, se lanzo en busca de la salida. Pero antes de llegar a la entrada fue interceptada, por una banda de alumnas de Ravenclaw. De las cuales conocía dos, Cho Chang y Marietta Edgecombe.

- ¿Por qué huyes, come-libros? – Dijo la Marietta.

- No eres tan valiente cuando no tienes a Krum al lado, ¿o no sabe-lo-todo? – reto Cho mientras la miraba con desprecio.

- No tengo tiempo para esto, Cho. – respondió la castaña sin dejar de mirar hacia la entrada, la cual estaba a solo unos pasos. Tal vez, si las hubiese mirado habría visto cuando Marietta estaba a punto de gritar:

- ¡Desmayo! – acto seguido es cuerpo inconsciente de la castaña cayó al suelo del comedor.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntó Cho.- ¿la mataste?

- No, ¡claro que no! Solo la desmaye, estará inconsciente durante unas horas.

- Genial, ayúdame a llevarla.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Adonde? – respondió la rubia sin entender lo que su amigo planeaba.

- Desmayarla y dejarla en medio del pasillo no es una idea muy brillante ¿no te parece? – Respondió Cho mientras tomaba a Hermione de las muñecas, Marietta de los tobillos y las demás se fijaban que nadie mas los viese, cosa que no fue difícil ya que en el comedor todo el mundo estaba ocupado tratando de restablecer el orden.

…

El calor bajo la capa era sofocante, no sabía que había ocurrido ni como había terminado con la oreja herida, lo único que sabía era que sangraba copiosamente sobre su hombro. Desde que había sido herido, se sentía muy débil Nadie puede morir desangrado por una herida en la oreja ¿o sí?

El olor a hierro de su sangre con el acido de su sudor y su respiración se hacía cada vez más dificultosa bajo su capa. Si no hubiese sido porque Sara lo había estado persiguiendo desde que casi la atropella al salir del comedor, hace rato se la habría quitado. Ya las fuerzas lo estaban abandonando y para colmo se había perdido en uno de los pasillos que conducían a las mazmorras. ¿Por qué había ido hacia ese lado? Ha sí, porque Sara bloqueaba el otro camino… pero se veía linda, ¡Ya basta, Fred Weasley! No sabes si te estás muriendo y sigues pensando esas estupideces. Desfalleció y se recostó en una de las paredes de roca gris y cavernosa, imposibilitado de dar un paso más.

Estaba allí sin saber qué hacer, cuando un suave roce, lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Era Sara, con una delicadeza, de la que solo ella era capaz, corrió su capa y dijo:

- Fred ¿Qué te paso?

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sara? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

- Pues, si querías pasar desapercibido, no debiste hacer tanto ruido con tu respiración, Fredito.- El sonido de su voz, junto con lo chistoso del apodo lo hizo sonreír levemente, justo cuando el dolor de su herida volvió a golpearlo más fuerte y se inclino sobre sí mismo, solo en ese momento Sara se percato de su herida. Sin decir nada más coloco su brazo alrededor del hombro.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde me llevas?

- Tranquilo no pienso hacerte daño, y tampoco te llevare a la enfermería, si es lo que te preocupa.

- Entonces ¿a dónde? No creo que a tu "novio" le agrade que me lleves a tu habitación.

- Lamento desilusionarte pero tampoco te llevo a mi habitación. Cuando un chico entra a mi habitación lo hace por su propio pie y en pleno uso de sus facultades.

La voz aterciopelada de la chica tuvo un efecto calmante en el. Aun le dolía y mucho, pero la compañía de Sara, lo hacía sentir que todo saldría bien, es increíble todo lo que esa chica le hacía sentir. Se detuvieron delante de una puerta de madera oscura adornada con figurillas de hierro forjado. Sara puso la mano en la puerta y esta se abrió solo con su roce. Al ver esto aunado con la decoración de la puerta, Fred dijo:

- ¿Estás segura que no me trajiste a tu habitación?

- Deja de soñar Freddy ¿o es que ya estas delirando? – respondió la chica.

Una vez dentro lo condujo a un diván en un rincón de la habitación, en donde lo acostó. Y luego corrió hacia un armario cercano a la puerta en donde empezó a buscar entre miles de frasquitos con pociones. Fred levanto la cabeza u la observo alejarse, luego recorrió con la vista la habitación, parecía un despacho o oficina, al ver esto Fred pregunto:

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Esta es la oficina del profesor de DCAO. Papá tiene de todo aquí, algo ha de servirnos para cerrar tu herida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me has traído a la boca del lobo? Si tu padre llega en cualquier momento y nos encuentra aquí.

- Tranquilo, no vendrá hasta dentro de un rato. El caos que tú y tus amigos causaron no será fácil de controlar. Eso lo mantendrá entretenido. – dijo la chica mientras caminaba hacia él y se sentaba a su lado, colocando su cabeza en su regazo.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Deja los nervios no voy a hacerte daño. Solo te cerrare la herida con Esencia de Murtlap ¿Quién te hirió así?

- No lo sé, George y yo estábamos encargándonos de El idiota de Longbottom, cuando un rayo me surco la oreja.

- ¿Fue un hechizo? ¿viste de qué color fue?

- Creo que era verde.

- ¿Verde?

- Si, ¿Por qué?

El mutismo de la chica preocupo a chico, pero una oleada de dolor, convirtió sus palabras en gemidos de dolor. Luego, el efecto calmante de la posición hizo un efecto adormecedor en él y sus ojos se fueron haciendo pesados, hasta que no tenía fuerzas para abrirlos. Mientras el chico se entregaba en los brazos de Morfeo, la chica lo miraba con cara de preocupación. Ya había aplicado la Esencia de Murtlap y la herida en lugar de cerrarse se había abierto más y sangraba más copiosamente, al menos si le había disminuido el dolor ya que el chico se veía mucho más relajado. Si fue un rayo verde, no pudo haber sido un hechizo inofensivo, lo más probable es que hubiese sido un maldición, pero si fue una maldición no se cerrara con nada

_Más tarde, en otro lugar del castillo…_

Nunca más me vuelvo a emborrachar con ponche pensaba Harry Potter mientas subía las escaleras que conducían al quinto piso. Había pasado todo el día con un terrible dolor de cabeza, la noche anterior había bebido hasta la saciedad no recordaba ni siquiera como llego a su habitación, sin embargo eso no le impido a su traicionero subconsciente, soñar con Granger.

Además, estaba el asunto del estúpido torneo, la segunda prueba se acercaba cada vez más, con cada día, hora minuto y segundo que pasaba, y aun no sabía cómo descifrar ese mensaje, es por eso que luego de un abrupto y temprano despertar y luego de desayunar salió a buscar la forma de descifrar el huevo. Salió solo con el mapa del merodeador, ya que le había prestado su capa a los gemelos, quienes querían vengarse de El elegido, por lo que según la prensa le había hecho a Ginny, el hubiese participado, pero no cabían todos bajo su capa, así que les cedió su puesto.

Paso todo el día en los jardines, tratando de descifrar el mensaje cuando le dio hambre, pero no quería volver al comedor ya que sabía que sería un caos total, así que decidió ir a la casa de los gritos y de allí escapar hasta Hogsmeade. Así lo hizo, almorzó en las tres escobas y luego paso por unos utensilios en Zonko y al final compro golosinas en Honeydukes, unos bombones rellenos de fresa que pensó en regalar le a Ginny, su padre la había dicho que cuando las chicas estaban tristes el chocolate las hacía sentir mejor. Luego de pagar sus dulces, se escabullo a la bodega y regreso al castillo por el túnel de la bruja tuerta.

Aun era temprano así que decidió subir hasta la torre de astronomía, ha hacer un último intento por descifrar el huevo, termino de subir los escalones y paso por una puerta de un armario y un sonido lo hizo detenerse. No estaba muy seguro pero le pareció oír unos sollozos, pero quien estaría por ahí a esas horas, ya era de noche y en esos pisos solo había salones y armarios de limpieza.

Retrocedió unos pasos y los sollozos volvieron a hacerse más audibles, ahora si no cabía duda, había alguien sollozando detrás de esa puerta de armario. Sin querer arriesgarse a que fuese un profesor y terminar castigado, saco de uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalón, el mapa, dijo la palabras claves y las líneas de el plano del colegio, empezaron a dibujarse en el pergamino y justo al lado de su nombre apareció el de la persona que no se apartaba de su mente en los últimos días, Hermione Granger.

Genial, como si no fuese suficiente con pensar en ella todo el día. ¿Sera que la sabelotodo me está persiguiendo en verdad? Su primera reacción fue irse salir de ahí, no tenía ganas de verla y menos después de su comportamiento del día anterior y ese artículo en el periódico, pero un nuevo sollozo lo hizo detenerse. La chica estaba llorando, ahora que lo pensaba nunca la había visto llorar, si en el compartimiento del tren, cuando le regalo una rana de chocolate como ofrenda de paz, se veía triste y a punto de llorar, pero esta vez estaba llorando en verdad. Pensar en esto lo hizo sentir mal, en cierta forma sintió empatía hacia ella, ya que también debería tener mucho problemas para estar así.

Al tratar de abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada, primero pensó que Granger la había cerrado para que nadie la molestase, pero entonces la chica empezó a decir:

- ¡Sáquenme de aquí, por favor!

- ¿Granger?

- ¿Potter? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Solo agradece que aquí esto, sino quien te sacaría de ahí. – acto seguido saco su varita y dijo: - ¡Alohomora! – pero la puerta no se abrió. Luego de repetir el mismo hechizo tres veces, la chica dijo, desde el otro lado de la puerta:

- No se abrirá con ese hechizo, no se abre con nada.

- Aléjate de la puerta, Granger.

- ¿Para qué?

- ¡Haz lo que te digo! – dijo en chico con voz de autoridad, pero sin gritar. Miro de nuevo el pergamino y se aseguro que no hubiese nadie en las cercanías, ni en los pisos inferiores por esa zona- ¿ya te alejaste?

- Si

- ¡Bombarda! – acto seguido la puerta se partió en miles de pedazos que volaron por todos lados dejando en su lugar un enorme agujero.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Haz destruido la puerta!

- Creí que quería salir Granger. Vamos sal de ahí. – la chica trato de levantarse pero volvió a caer al piso, su cabello estaba enmarañado, mucho más de lo normal. Estaba sucia como nunca la había visto y al parecer tenía una herida en la rodilla. Al ver su estado y lo difícil que le era pararse, se adentro en el armario lleno de escobas viejas para ayudarla a salir. Sin embargo, justo cuando estuvo dentro las paredes empezaron a hacer un ruido espantosos y todo empezó a volver a su lugar, la puerta destrozada se unió de nuevo y se coloco en su posición y pronto no quedaron rastros de la reciente explosión.

- ¿Genial y ahora qué?

_Mientras tanto en Torquay:_

- Señor y Señora Snape, Bienvenidos, que bueno que pudieron acompañarnos en esta noche tan espectacular. – decía un elegante señor de cabello castaño y bigote arreglado al lado de una elegante rubia de hermosos ojos cafés.

- Es un placer para nosotros estar aquí.- dijo con tono neutro y con su particular forma de arrastrar las palabras, Severus Snape, quien iba acompañado por su despampanante esposa, Sara Beurk Snape.

- Esperamos no llegar demasiado tarde.- dijo Sara en su tono cordial.

- Claro que no, ahora es que la fiesta empieza a ponerse buena.- respondió la señora de la casa.

Mientras pasaban al enorme salón de fiesta de la casa, Sara volvió a preguntarle por encima vez a su esposo si estaba seguro que todas las cosas se habían controlado en el castillo. Y el volvía a decirle que no había nada de que preocuparse:

- Fuera de algunos hechizos saboteadores, no paso nada del otro mundo, estoy seguro que Sara está bien, solo que aun sigue molesta conmigo por lo que paso en el baile anoche.

- Estas seguro que no fuiste muy severo con ella. Después de todo es joven.

- Cierto es demasiado joven para andar emborrachándose y además la encontré con ese muchacho, lleno de tatuajes.

- Warren es un buen muchacho, nunca le haría daño a Sara. Además tu también tienes tatuajes, ¿o lo olvidaste?- dijo la rubia, pero al ver la mirada de advertencia de su esposo prefirió no agregar nada más.

Estaban en la casa de los Granger, los vecinos de su nuevo vecindario, los cuales daban una extraordinaria fiesta para darles la bienvenida a su selecta comunidad. No estaba muy segura de asistir ya que desde el medio día sentía una gran opresión en el pecho que no podía explicar, pero después de haberle insistido tanto a Severus para que la acompañara y después que los Granger se hubiesen tomado tantas molestias no podía decir que no. Así que hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse serena y recordarse que no había ninguna razón para sentirse así y que no podía dejar que la paranoia la dominase.

Dentro del salón toda la decoración era muy sobria y con muy buen gusto, adornos discretos de flores con franjas de seda de colores pasteles, se habían ubicado alrededor de toso el salón el cual tenía unos ventanales que miraban a un precioso jardín, el cual también estaba decorado con sedas de colores.

Dentro del salón habían aproximadamente 50 personas, la crema y nada de la sociedad, habían colegas de los Granger, también de la industria de la moda y la política, estaba deleitándose mirando la exquisita decoración cuando un gruñido de su esposo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Volteo a mirarlo incrédula, a lo que su esposo explico:

- Parece que después de todo este vecindario no es tan exclusivo.- menciono mientras cabeceaba hacia un rincón del salón donde un apuesto hombre de unos treinta y tantos reía junto a una joven de veintipocos.

- ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Que se yo tu eres quien lo conoció a profundidad. Será que ahora te espía.- al oír estas palabras la rubia blanqueo los ojos.

- Si me espía no será para nada bueno, ya no siente nada por mí, si es que alguna vez lo sintió.

- Lo dudo, eres una mujer difícil de olvidar.

Como sea no quiero encuentros desagradable, mejor saludemos por este lado.- dijo la señora Snape jalando a su esposo en la dirección contraria.

…

Las horas pasaban y su pulso se iba haciendo cada vez más débil. Ya había tratado con todos los hechizos que conocía, y nada sucedía, nada parecía mejora, nada podía cerrar esa herida. Fred hace mucho que se había dormido con la cabeza en sus piernas. Se ve tan simpático así, tan pacifico. Concéntrate Sara, no pienses estupideces no puedes dejar que se muera, no así.

Las horas habían pasado, ya estaba oscura, serian como las ocho de la noche, o tal vez más. Y la herida no cerraba seguía desangrándose lenta mente la respiración del chico era cada vez mas imperceptible y su pulso casi inexistente, su rostro permanecía inexpresivo parecía un ángel con sus pestañas caobas espesas, y las pocas pecas de su cara tenía muy finas y elegantes facciones un rostro bastante agradable. Y pensar que ni siquiera había podido besarlo.

Con cuidado se levanto del asiento, sustituyendo su regazo por unos cojines, para que no se desangrara más rápido. Mientras empezaba a pasearse frenéticamente por la habitación, ya su padre debería haber pasado por su despacho, guardaba la esperanza que su padre supiera que hacer. Pero nada y Fred no tenía tiempo, su vida se apagaba con cada minuto, con cada segundo que pasaba.

Movida por su desesperación, empezó a recitar una canción, esa como una ruana infantil, pero no tenía nada de inocente, era un contra maleficio. Su padre se lo había enseñado y la había obligado a prometer que solo lo usaría como último recurso, y ese era uno de esos momentos. En realidad era magia oscura, su padre la había inventado para un maleficio que el también había inventado, llamado Sectumsempra.

La nana pareció surtió efecto, pero justo en el momento en que dejo de cantarla, su herida se abrió. Mucho más que antes. La chica desesperada se arrodillo ante él y empozo a llorar en su pecho.

- Fred no puedes hacerme esto, no te puedes morir. – decía entre sollozos.

Sus lagrimas empezaron a rodar espesas por sus mejillas y las sentían estriñas luego empezaron a caer, manchado la camisa del chico la chica levanto la vista u unas cuantas gotas cayeron sobre la herida del chico. No eran lágrimas normales, eran lágrimas de sangre. Al verlas la chica se asusto y se levanto, limpio sus ojos y estaban llenas con su sangre. Estaba llorando sangre, luego miro la herida, justo donde sus gotas habían caído y estas empezaban paulatinamente a cerrar la herida de la oreja del chico y pronto fue como si nunca hubiese estado herido.

En el mismo castillo pero seis pisos más arriba en un reducido armario de escobas, se encontraban, un chico y una chica. Harry Potter y Hermione Granger estaban en el sofocante y reducido espacio. Luego de maldecir varias veces y patear la puerta como si esta tuviese la culpa trato de hacer otro Bombarda, cuando Granger lo detuvo.

- No puedes hacer eso, la puerta volverá a cerrarse. El castillo se reconstruye a sí mismo, es parte de la magia protectora de Hogwarts.

- Todo esto es tu culpa Sabelotodo, así que no me sermonees con tus conocimientos de empollona

- NO son ningunos conocimientos de empollona, cualquiera que haya leído "La Historia de Hogwarts" por Bathilda Bagshot.

- No es normal. Alguien normal no cita textualmente de los libros- dijo y al ver que la chica lo miraba incrédula, agrego: - No sé ni para que me molesto en enseñarte sentido común.- luego de esto se volteo hacia la puerta. Al ver que levantaba de nuevo la varita la chica dijo:

- Potter

- ¿Y ahora qué? – grito el chico, pero ella fue más rápida y le tapó la boca con una mano.

- ¡Oye! Pasos. Pidamos ayuda.- dijo pero el chico se sacudió y dijo:

- Estás loca, si es Flich nos castigara, eso sin mencionar como se afectara mi imagen si saben que me encontraron encerrado en el armario contigo, ya tengo suficiente con el articulo de "El quisquilloso", gracias.- La chica ignoro su comentario y dijo:

- Si tan solo pudiéramos saber quién es. – estas palabra le dieron una idea al joven quien se alejo un poco y saco su mapa, estaba tratando por todos los medios que ella no lo viese, cuando una voz sobre su hombro le demostró que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué tienes ahí? – empezó a decir la chica cuando exclamo: - ¡Es un mapa del colegio! - Dijo la chica mientras se lo arrancaba de las manos, para mirarlo mejor.- No solo es un mapa sino que muestra la ubicación exacta de los habitantes de Hogwarts. Algo tan poderoso no debería estar en tus manos.- decía la chica sin mirarlo mientras Harry blanqueaba los ojos.

- ¿Devuélveme mi mapa, que no te enseñaron a respetar la propiedad ajena? – dijo el chico tratando de quitárselo pero la chica lo aparto, colocándolo detrás de sí en su espalda.

El chico la rodeo con su brazo para quitárselo, pero ella se volteo y se dobló sobre sí misma para dificultárselo. Ahí estaban, prácticamente abrazándola por detrás y ella sacudiéndose como una maniaca, su cabello se soltó de peinado esparciendo un aroma a fresas y rosas que le emboto su sentido del olfato, esa chica olía demasiado bien. concéntrate Harry concéntrate, quítale el mapa. Y ¿desde cuando piensas en ella como una chica?

La chica se zarandeo por un rato más, hasta que se percato que el chico no hacía nada, no trataba de quitarle el mapa solo la tenia abrazada y parecía estar oliéndole el cabello. Su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, los recuerdos de su sueño aparecían en su memoria como flases y sintió miedo, nervios. Despacio volteo su cara y lo vio más cerca de lo que nunca lo había tenido, pero tenía los ojos cerrados. Si no estuviese segura quera imposible hubiera jurado lo estaba disfrutando.

- Potter suéltame, déjame ir.- sus palabras parecieron despertarlo, porque dijo:

- No te soltare hasta que me devuelvas mi mapa.

- No te lo daré.

- Vaya, Granger, al menos disimula que te gusta que te abrase, ¿no?

- No me gusta para nada que me abraces. – dijo no muy convencida. – pero si tengo que sacrificarme por un bien mayor, que así sea…- estaba diciendo cuando el chico la calló.

- ¡Shhh! Alguien viene. – dijo en voz baja en su oído y por un segundo sintió que se desmayaría.

Mientras cada unos aguantaba la respiración y trataba de controlar sus hormonas alocadas, oyeron unos maullidos y luego unos pasos acercarse.

- ¿Qué hay ahí señora Morris? ¿Algún alumno rompiendo el toque de queda? – oyeron decir a la voz rasposa de el señor Filch.

Luego de un rato los pasos se alejaron. La chica cerró los ojos y soltó el aire que sin darse cuenta estaba reteniendo y se relajo, momento que el chico aprovecho para deslizarle el mapa entre sus dedos. Para cuando la chica reaccionó ya era demasiado tarde. Ya no lo tenía. El chico la soltó y lo reviso. Y dijo:

- No podremos salir de aquí. Este armario esta en frente del cuarto de Filch.

- ¿Qué? ¿estás seguro?

- Claro que lo estoy, mira el mapa no miente, esta justo en el cuarto de enfrente.

- Y ahora que haremos.

- NO hay otra cosas que esperar a que salga a alguna ronda o algo

- ¿Y si no sale?

- Pues supongo que tendrás que pasar la noche conmigo.- dijo el chico en tono neutro, pero instantáneamente la chica se sonrojo, agradeciendo que la mortecina luz del recinto lo ocultase.

Aun estaba tratando de calmar sus emociones cuando le sorprendió ver que el chico buscaba entre las escobas que estaban ahí guardadas.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Necesito convertir una de estas escobas en una bolsa de dormir.

- No hay un hechizo para eso… empezó a decir la chica, pero se cayo abruptamente cuando vio como una de las escobas se transformaba en una cómoda bolsa para acampar.

- Impresionante, ¿cómo lo aprendiste?

- Las cosas más importantes de la vida no se aprenden en los libros, Granger. Mi padre siempre olvidaba las bolsas de dormir cuando íbamos a acampar con mis abuelos muggles. Así que aprendió este y el me lo enseño a mí. - Dijo mientras le ofrecía la bolsa. La chica sorprendida dijo:

- ¿Para mí?

- Claro, las damas primero. Además, puedo hacerme otra, hay suficientes escobas.- la chica tomo la bolsa de dormir y dijo:

- Pues agradécele de mi parte a tu padre, por haberte enseñado el hechizo.

- De nada, Granger. Aunque lo creas imposible si se como ser un caballero. – dijo rememorando la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior lo que hizo que la chica volviese a sonrojar.

La chica se volteo para armar su bolsa cuando su estomago rugió estruendosamente, recodándoles que no había comido nada desde el desayuno, ya que con todo ese revuelo nadie había podido comer casi nada. Avergonzada dijo:

- Lo siento, mi estomago empieza a extrañar a comida.

- Vaya, que glotona, Granger.

- No soy glotona. No como desde el desayuno, gracias a tus amiguitos y amiguitas. Es más, ahora que me acuerdo todo esto es tu culpa.

- Y ¿cómo puede ser mi culpa sabelotodo? Si no he estado en el colegio en todo el día. Esto es fantástico, simplemente fantástico, tú te metes quien sabe tipo de alucinógeno y te encierras en un armario, luego no sabes cómo salir, trato de ayudarte y es mi culpa. Tu obsesión por mi ya es enfermiza.

- ¡Oh! Claro esto es tan típico de tu parte Potter, cuando descubres que tienes que aceptar tus culpas, culpas a otra persona. No puedo creer que seas tan egocéntrico.

- Baja la voz, tus gritos se oirán hasta el cuarto de Filch.- la chica se limito a emitir un gruñido a sentarse en su bolsa de dormir, dándole la espalda.

Estuvieron así un rato, cada uno dándole la espalda al otro cuando Harry se percato que la chica estaba llorando. En un principio pensó que eran ratas, pero luego, cuando sus sollozos se hicieron más sonoros, fue consciente que la chica estaba llorando. Despacio se acerco a ella y dijo:

- Tranquila, no es tan malo, pronto Filch saldrá de ronda y nosotros podremos volver a la sala común, y aun si no lo hiciera estamos dentro de la escuela nada malo nos pasara. – Nunca había sabido que hacer cuando veía una mujer llorando.

- Permite me diferir, muchas cosas malas me han pasado dentro de los muros de este colegio. Los de mi casa no me soportan, los de las otras casas también me detestan y llevo casi diez horas encerradas en este armario y nadie me ha echado de menos. – contesto la castaña entre sollozos. El chico se sentía cada vez mas incomodo, nunca la había visto llorando así, pensó que ella era de las que nunca lloraban, que era de las chicas fuertes a las que las cosas sentimentales no le importaban.

- No seas tan dura contigo, no sabemos si tus amigos te estén buscando.

- ¿Cuáles amigos?

- Ya sabes, Krum, Nott; incluso tal vez Ginny y Sara.- la chica no dijo nada solo se encogió de hombros. Sin saber exactamente porque, no le gustaba verla así, de manera que hizo lo único que sabía que podría animar a una mujer triste. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y saco la caja de chocolates rellenos de fresa que había comprado para Ginny. Y dijo: - No te atormentes con esos pensamientos, mejor disfrutemos estos chocolates, te aseguro que son los mejores que jamás has probado.

Al ver lo que le tendía lo miro incrédula, y lo domo entre sus dedos. Se sentía incomoda, lo había tratado mal y aun así le brindaba de sus golosinas, sin él saberlo la hizo sentir como la mala de la historia.

- No está envenenado si es lo que te preocupa. – dijo el chico al ver que ella ni siquiera había abierto la envoltura.

- Dime, ¿siempre cargas golosinas en el bolsillo para regalarle a las chicas lloronas?

- ¡Que te puedo decir, no soporto ver a una damisela en apuros! – respondió socarrón, sonriendo al ver que la chica mostraba una tímida sonrisa.

…

La velada había transcurrido son ningún contratiempo, habían evitado al matrimonio Snape y el los había evitado a ellos. Aunque al igual que la primera vez que la vio, cuando aun eran unos niños, capto su presencia tan pronto cruzo el umbral, hizo todo lo posible por no mirarla más de lo normal. Es increíble como su corazón traiciones todavía se aceleraba cuando la veía y tenía que reconocer que los años en vez de menguar su belleza, la hacían cada vez más hermosa.

Como de costumbre estaba elegantemente vestida con un traje Rojo sangre muy recatado por delante y bastante revelador en la espalda y su sedoso cabello platinado estaba recogido en un perfecto y elaborado tocado con diversos y minúsculos diamantes de tanto en tanto. El murciélago grasoso que la cargaba colgada de un brazo no se le había despegado en toda la noche. Tenía que reconocer que vestía mucho mejor que antes, de seguro Sara lo había influenciado en eso, sin embargo, desde el punto de vista de Sirius, seguía viéndose fuera de lugar en un evento como ese. ¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí en primer lugar? A si, Eli me pidió que la acompañara a este evento que organizaba su jefa, una diseñadora de modas muggles. De hecho, de los presentes, solo el matrimonio Snape y el eran magos.

Pensaba eso mientras apuraba un trago de whisky cuando Coco, la Jefa de su pareja (Elizabeth Graffe), venia hacia ellos, acompañada, nada más y nada menos que con el matrimonio agasajado. Desde que Elizabeth se la presento esta Vieja ricachona no había dejado de insinuársele. La Señora de mediana edad y magníficamente vestida se paró a su lado colocando una de sus manos elegantemente pero a la vez insinuante sobre el antebrazo del apuesto mago, y dijo:

- Elizabeth Sirius, quiero que conozcan a los Señor y la Señora Snape. Ellos son Elizabeth Graffe una de mis mejores asistentes y su novio Sirius Black su acompañante, Sirius es un inversionista y accionista del emporio de las motocicletas. El Señor Snape es el propietario de una de las mejores marcas de cosméticos de Norteamérica y su esposa se encarga del área legal de la compañía, acaban de mudarse a Inglaterra, después de vivir largo tiempo en Norteamérica.

- Mucho gusto Severus y mi esposa Sara. – dijo Severus dirigiéndose hacia Elizabeth.

- Un placer – dijo con todo elegancia Sara y luego e volvió hacia Sirius. - Vaya Black no esperaba verte por aquí.

- Lo mismo digo Beurk, eres la persona a quien menos quería, digo esperaba ver en esta fiesta.- respondió Sirius.

- Se conocen. – pregunto incrédula Coco.

- Claro demasiado bien. – dijo Sirius mirando a Sara directamente a los ojos.

- Lamentablemente. – murmuro casi inaudiblemente, la Señora Snape.

- Solíamos estudiar en la misma escuela cuando éramos jóvenes.- dijo Severus a las dos mujeres mientras su esposa y su ex compañero tenían una batalla personal de miradas.

- Bueno, pero miren que pequeño es el mundo. – dijo coco para aligerar el ambiente y luego exclamo: - ¡Oh! El Señor Blair llego, vengan tienen que conocerlo es uno de los miembros mayoritarios del consejo comunal. – Al oír esto Sara dejo de mirar a Sirius y se alejo de la pareja. Cuando ya estuvieron de nuevo solos Black emitió un gruñido algo perruno y Elizabeth volteo a verlo y dijo:

- ¿Ella es la Sara? El amor de tu vida.

- Fue el amor de mi vida, ahora solo es un mal recuerdo.

- Bueno, he de reconocer que no esperaba que fuese tan, tan, exquisita.

- Es solo una fachada para ocultar el veneno que contiene.

…

En las mazmorras del castillo una chica miraba atónita como su sangre curaba las heridas del chico que amaba, y de cómo, segundos después de eso, el joven abría sus hermosos ojos cafés. Y la miraba con cara adormilada.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Nada, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Bien, ¿Por qué tienes la cara llena de sangre?

- Creo que me manche al abrazarte. ¿crees que puedas caminar?

- Creo que sí, esa poción es muy buena.

- Si, no por nada mi padre es el mejor pocionista de su generación. – dijo la chica como si nada, no sabía cómo podría reaccionar si le decía que solo su sangre había podido cerrarle la herida, ni siquiera ella sabía que pensar de lo que había ocurrido.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- ¡Oh! Fred – dijo la chica abalanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo.

- Vaya, con cuidado, Walburga. Hasta hace poco estaba moribundo. – respondió el chico, pero en su cara había una gran sonrisa.

Luego que se comieran todos los bombones de Chocolate y que Hermione lograra sacarle la dirección de donde los compro, la chica se había quedado completamente dormida en su bolsa y el chico la miraba embelesado. Se veía tan inocente, como un angelito, ¿quién diría que tiene esa lengua viperina, viéndola así?. Había prometido que si Filch salía a hacer una ronda la despertaría, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo, le gustaba verla dormir, hasta le contagiaba el sueño a él, además no se sentía muy seguro de salir a rondar los pasillos a esas horas si era cierto lo que la chica había dicho y el estruendo de los gemelos había sido tal, lo más seguro es que hubiesen redoblado la seguridad.

Luego de situar su bolsa de dormir al lado de la chica y de acomodarse en ella mirando hacia donde dormía la chica, El chico conocido como Harry Potter se entrego a el sueño, implorando no tener uno de sus sueños lujurioso, moriría si Granger se enteraba que soñaba con ella, sobretodo en esos términos, aunque pensándolo bien quizás cuando la viese recién despertada con cara de malos amigos y el cabello mas enmarañado de lo normal, su subconsciente entendería que no era como para soñarla tanto.

...

No podía creer que se hubieses perdido, había crecido en un castillo que era diez veces más grande que cualquiera de las casas de ese vecindario y sin embargo no encontraba el salón. Luego de el altercado con Black y que le presentaran como a una docena de grandes personalidades había tenido la necesidad de refrescarse. Encontrar el baño fue sencillo pero el camino de regreso no tanto, eso y su curiosidad la habían llevado a otra ala de la casa. Era bonita acogedora.

- Vaya así que ahora aparte de mentirosa y solapada ¿también eres espía? – dijo una voz a su espalda, sin embargo Sara no tuvo que voltear para saber que Sirius Black estaba tras de ella. Su voz sonaba somnolienta, lo que le testifico a la mujer que ya estaba pasado de tragos.

- Lo mismo podría decirse de ti, Black.

- ¿Vamos a seguir con los insultos?

- Yo no tengo la culpa que ese sea tu apellido. – respondió la chica volteándose para hacerle frente. Justo cuando lo hizo se arrepintió ya que Sirius la tenía acorralada contra la pared.

- Al fin solos, después de tanto tiempo. Tenemos que hablar.

- Estás borracho, déjame ir. Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

- Vaya yo creo que sí, tenemos ¿Cuánto? Casi quince años sin vernos. No puedo creer que en todo ese tiempo no haya sucedido nada que me puedas contar. Si mal no recuerdo la últimas vez que te vi aceptaste casarte conmigo.

- Fue demencia temporal, pero muchas gracias en no demorar mucho tiempo en abrirme los ojos. ¡Ahora suéltame! Déjame ir.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas, Sara? – dijo el oji-gris mientras tomaba su mentón entre sus dedos y la obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos. Esos ojos, los ojos que tanto había amado, los mismos ojos de su linda hija. Como dolía volver a verlos tan de cerca. Podía sentir como su corazón se volvía a desgarrar, las mismas viejas heridas mal cicatrizadas, sangrando.

Al mismo tiempo Sirius veía esos ojos, los ojos de la única mujer que realmente había amado, de la única que realmente había temido perder, por la que casi muere al creer que había muerto, con la única que se atrevió a soñar un futuro. Esos ojos, esos hermosos ojos azul índigo. Y se odio a sí mismo, se aborreció, porque aun después de tanto tiempo y de su vil y cruel engaño de ella, aun la amaba aun la anhelaba. A pesar que ahora era una mujer casada lo único que quería en ese momento era besarla, besarla como nunca antes, retenerla entre sus brazos y nunca soltarla. Estaban allí, mirándose fijamente cuando una voz los saco de su ensoñación.

- Ya oíste a mi esposa, Black. Suéltala. – Severus estaba ante ellos con una copa de champagne en su mano.

- Aun tenemos que hablar, Beurk.- dijo mientras se marchaba en dirección contraria a Snape.

- ¿Estás bien, Sara? – pregunto Severus Snape mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

- ¡Sev! – respondió la rubia mientras enterraba su hermoso rostro en el pecho de su esposo. Luego de unos segundos murmuro.- No puedo más, no puedo seguir con esto. El dolor en mi pecho es tan fuerte que quiero morir.

- Aun tienes a Sarita.

- Su hija.

- Nuestra hija. Puede que no lleve mi sangre, pero es mi hija, lleva mi nombre y si la hubiese engendrado, no podría amarla más.

- ¿Por qué nuestros corazones traicioneros nos hacen esto? ¿Por qué no pudimos enamorarnos tú y yo?

- Ya había entregado mi corazón mucho antes de conocerte, pero sin duda si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, te habría amado. De hecho te amo, pero de una forma muy distinta.

_Sábado 21 de Enero de 1995_

El viento soplaba impetuoso mientras su trasero se congelaba en el frio césped de los jardines del castillo, entre sus manos sostenía un inmenso y hermoso huevo de oro, ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde que Longbottom le entregase el huevo y aun no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo descifrar su mensaje, el tiempo se agotaba y con él su desesperación aumentaba.

No podía perder esa prueba, eso significaría perder su capa y era un lujo que no podía permitirse…. ¡Qué diría su padre! Capaz hasta intentaría obligarlo a conquistar a Granger para que le regresara su capa.

Estaba allí pensando en la prueba, cuando un chico de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos grises, se acercó a el. Era Cedric Diggory, su compañero de torneo.

- Hola, Potter ¿Cómo te va?

- Bien, Diggory – respondió el azabache muy extrañado, en los tres años que llevaba estudiando en el colegio nunca se había dirigido a él, al menos no fuera de la cancha de Quidditch.

- Ya sé que tú fuiste quien me advirtió, sobre los dragones de la primera prueba, me siento en deuda contigo…

- ¿yo? – dijo Harry incrédulo.

- Si, no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie – dijo el oji-gris y bajo su mirada al suelo. Al ver el huevo en el césped dijo: - ¿ya lo descifraste? – Harry también miro el huevo y dijo:

- No, no puedo soportarlo ni diez segundos, es chillidos son insoportables.

- Si, ni que lo digas. Pero me han dicho que en el baño de prefectos del tercer piso, luego de un agradable baño, no son tan desagradables, deberías probar a ver si a ti también te funciona. - Menciono el chico en tono confidencial y al ver la cara de confusión de Harry agrego.- como tu mimo lo dijiste en tu carta: "Hoy por ti mañana por mí".- luego de decir esto, se alejo sin esperar respuesta.

De lo poco que entendió el joven de anteojos, fue que alguien había alertado a Diggory, sobre los dragones, pero ¿Quién? ¿Habría sido Hagrid? ¿O Ron? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué se había hecho pasar por él? Bueno sea quien fuese, le estaría eternamente agradecido, si el plan de Cedric funcionaba. Sin esperar más tiempo y careciendo de una mejor idea para descifrar el huevo se encamino hacia el castillo.

_Lejos en el Valle de Godric…_

Una pareja de dirigía al final de la calle, la chica iba vestida con un veraniego vestido de flores amarillas con un broche floral en el cabello castaño suelto y su acompañante iba vestido con una camisa de seda blanca, sin corbata y con los primeros botones desabrochadas, el conjunto desenfadado lo completaba con unos pantalones color caqui, un look bastante inusual en Sirius Black, pero no quería que la joven se sintiera fuera de lugar.

- ¿Crees que les agrade? – pregunto la chica.

- ¿Por qué no habrías de agradarles?

- No lo sé, estoy muy nerviosa. Es como si fuera a conocer a tus padres. Me has contando tanto de ellos y se lo importantes que son para ti. No quiero ni imaginar que pasara si no les gusto.

- Créeme, no es para nada como si fueses a conocer a mis padres, los Potter son un amor si los comparamos con lo que eran mis padres. No bromeo cuando digo que deberías agradecer que sea huérfano.

- No digas eso ni en broma. Ori.-lo reprendió la chica. Sirius aun lamentaba haberle dicho su nombre completo ya que, tan pronto la chica supo que su segundo nombre era Orión, la había puesto el molesto sobrenombre de Ori.

- Como sea, no debes preocuparte para nada en caerles bien, no tienes que caerles bien. Solo tienes que gustarme a mí. Dijo mientras la atraía así si mismo, por la cintura.

Para este momento ya estaban parados en el umbral de la puerta y justo en el momento en que Sirius iba a besar a la chica, la puerta frontal se abrió y apareció ante ella, su "amigo" James Potter, quien dijo:

- ¿Interrumpo?

- Tú siempre tan oportuno, Potty.- dijo Sirius volviéndose para verlo a la cara y mientras abrazaba a Elizabeth Graffe con su brazo derecho y esta miraba avergonzada a James.

- Y tú debes ser la hermosa, Elizabeth Graffe. Sirius me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- Ori, también me ha hablado mucho de usted.- dijo la chica muy respetuosa.

- ¿Ori? – Pregunto James y instantáneamente empezó a reír a carcajadas.- ¿te refieres a este manganzón? Vaya espera a que les cuente a los muchachos sobre tu nuevo nombre.

- Si, si que infantil, Cornudo es decir canuto. – dijo Sirius logrando que su amigo dejara de reír.

- James ¿Quién es? – se oyó preguntar a una voz femenina de desde la cocina.

- Es Canuto y la linda Eli. Por qué no te molesta que te llame Eli ¿cierto?- pregunto James dirigiéndose a la chica, la cual negó con la cabeza.

- Bienvenida, Eli. Sirius no ha hablado mucho sobre ti. Espero que mi esposo se haya comportado.- dijo Lily llegando desde la cocina, traía un delantal en la cintura.

- Ha sido muy ambles, ambos por invitarme. Me alegra conocerlos al fin.- dijo la chica con una tímida sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta por todos los presentes.

_Hogwarts…_

- Genial justo la sabelotodo que andaba buscando.- dijo un chico azabache al oído de una chica castaña la cual estaba de espaldas sacando un libro de uno de los tantos estantes de la biblioteca. Al sentir su aliento en su oreja, la chica se sobresalto y dio un brindo que la hizo choca con el estante que tenía enfrente, al tiempo que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. La cercanía del chico la hizo recordar los sueños indecentes que la habían estado atormentando desde el baile. No necesitaba voltear para saber de quién se trataba, pero la risa seseante y burlona del chico logro que su rabia sobrepasara su vergüenza y con cara decidida se volteo y le dijo:

- Desaparécete, Potter

- Wow, que agresiva. ¿Por qué el mal genio, Granger? ¿es que acaso Krum no te atiende bien?- dijo mientras la miraba de arriba abajo y se recostaba en el estante de en frente.

- Krum, me atiende muy bien, ahhhhhhhh… - empezó a decir Hermione cuando cayó en cuente del sentido sexual con el que había hecho el último comentario.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, Potter haciendo esas insinuaciones sexuales para fastidiarla y perturbarla, su ira subió a niveles inalcanzables, logrando frustrar su agudo sentido de inteligencia. Dominada por su rabia dijo:

- Eres un grosero, vulgar y no tengo porque escucharte.- acto seguido abrazo el grueso libro que había sacado del estante como su fuese un potente escudo y se dirigió hacia la salida pero antes de dar el tercer paso se volteo a encararlo y dijo: - un momento, esta es mi parte de la escuela, como muchas veces tu mismo lo has dicho, yo no tengo que irme, tu si.- dijo mientras altaneramente señalaba la salida de la biblioteca. Al oír esto el chico chiflo y empezó a reírse mientras aplaudía de manera burlona.

- Vaya, ¿quién es la grosera, ahora? – las palabras parecieron debilitar la convicción de la chica, cosa que él aprovecho para proseguir.- no te preocupes, a pesar de la rudeza con la que me lo has pedido, estoy dispuesto a irme, solo si me ayudas, con algo. Necesito saber que podría usar para respirar bajo el agua.

- No tengo por qué ayudarte a nada, además, para que querrías estar una hora bajo el agua.

- Oye las preguntas las hare yo.

- Entonces no te ayudare, de seguro estas planeando hacer mas tonterías con tu pandilla

- Bien no me ayudes si no quieres, puedo hacerlo solo, no te necesito. Pero en vista que me niegas los conocimientos, tendré que quedarme más tiempo en tu habitad, ensuciando tus preciados libros con mis manos indignas.- decía mientras se acercaba mirándola fijamente a los ojos, la chica retrocedió hasta chocar con una de las mesas, al estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella, el chico, miró a su alrededor con una mezcla de aburrimiento y fastidio mientras agregaba: - Quien sabe, tal vez, hasta queme, alguno. – al oír esto la chica abrió los ojos como si hubiese dicho una maldición imperdonable y dijo:

- No puedes hacer eso, estos libros pertenecen al colegio, ¡te expulsarían!

- Solo si saben que fui yo, y te aseguro que nadie me vería. Otra obra impune para la pandilla roja y tu sabrías que fue tu culpa.

- No te atreverías.

- ¿Es eso un reto? Sabes que me inspiran los retos.

- Está bien, te ayudare. Pero debes prometerme que no lo usaras para ninguna broma ni romperás ninguna regla.

- Está bien, palabra de Gryffindor y Potter. Entonces ¿tenemos un trato? – dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella para sellar el pacto y cuando la chica se la estrechó, él sonrió de manera enigmática.

…

- NO estoy diciendo que la arpías no sean buenas, solo que ni en un millón de años le ganarían a los Pudlemere United.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué son chicas?

- Yo no he dicho eso, no pongas en mi boca palabras que yo no he dicho. – dijo el chico volteándose para verla directo a los ojos mientras le colocaba un dedo en los labios.

Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley estaban tertuliando en las afueras del castillo, como todos los sábados por la tarde, habían descubierto que tenían muchos gustos en común, ambos amaban el Quidditch y podían pasar horas discutiendo sobre el tema. Estaban ensartados en una discusión sobre las arpías de Holyhead cuando una voz grave, tenebrosa y refinada hablo a sus espaldas.

- Draco- era Lucius Malfoy en persona parado detrás de ellos.

- Padre.

- Te he estado buscando por todos lados, ¿Qué haces ahí tirado en el césped?

- Lo siento padre, no sabía que vendrías, estábamos discutiendo sobre Quidditch y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora.

- Tú y la señorita, ¿tiene nombre?

- Claro, que modales los míos. Padre te presento a Ginevra Wesl..- dijo Draco bajando intencionalmente el tono de vos para que su padre no escuchase bien su apellido.

- ¿Ginevra qué? – dijo el señor Malfoy mirándola con desprecio.

- Ginebra Weasley, Señor Malfoy - respondió claro y audible la chica.

- Ah, ya veo.- respondió mirándola de arriba abajo.- Bien, Señorita Weasel, ¿le importaría dejarme a solas con mi hijo?- la chica no respondió, solo miro a Draco y dijo:

- Nos vemos luego, Malfoy.

Luego que la chica se hubiese alejado del árbol donde se encontraban Draco dijo:

- ¿Tenias que ser tan desagradable? Ella no te ha hecho nada.

- ¿Qué ahora te has vuelto un defensor de los pobretones? ¿Qué te pasa Draco, acaso son ciertos los rumores de la prensa del otro día? ¿estás cortejando a esa comadreja?

- Solo es mi amiga

- ¿Amiga? Un Malfoy no puede ser amigo de una Weasley, es casi anti natural. Vas a cortar con esto inmediatamente, si no lo haces tú lo hare yo. Alguien tiene que hacerle entender a esa arribista que no está a nuestro nivel.

- Padre, si mal no recuerdo me diste una misión. Pues resulta que esa misión sería imposible de lograr sin la ayuda que G… la pobretona puede proporcionarme.

- ¿Así que te has hecho su amigo solo para sacarle información? – dijo Lucius Malfoy mirando a su hijo directamente a los ojos, Draco sabía que estaba tratando de entrar a su mente, pero gracias a su padrino no solamente era un gran legemans sino también oclumance.

- No padre, tendrás que creerme a mí.

- Está bien. Pero prométeme que cuando todo termine te encargaras de ponerla en su sitio, mira que tu madre ha tenido que soportar los interminables cotilleos de sus amigas del club.

- Lo prometo papá.

_Domingo, 5 de febrero de 1995_

La cálida brisa primaveral surcaba los campos del castillo llenos de flores, los estudiantes y visitantes se apresuraban dentro del las tribunas ubicadas alrededor de el lago negro, para ver lo que sería la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos. En la entrada, como siempre un par de hermanos idénticos, pregonaban las apuestas mientras la mayoría entraba unos cuantos probaban suertes apostando a su campeón favorito.

En las afueras del castillo en uno de los senderos que conducía al lago un chico de ojos verdes esperaba bajo su capa de invisibilidad a su única esperanza para ganar esa prueba del torneo. Luego de la ayuda que Granger le había dado había descubierto que la única forma de ganar el torneo era con un nabo tibetano súper imposible de conseguir o con branquialgas, ya que era un fiasco con el hechizo burbuja y mucho menos para transformarse en un animal marino.

Aunque eran más comunes que los nabos tibetanos, las branquialgas no crecían en todos lados tampoco, estaba casi volviéndose loco, cuando, después de mucho insistir sobre el tema Fred les confeso donde había estado la noche que no regreso a la sala común, resulto que después del ataque en el comedor, había ido con Sara a la oficina de el profesor de DCAO, donde según el habían todo tipo de posiciones, algas y ingrediente extraños.

Desde ese entonces se había propuesto entrar a esa habitación, pero el profesor pasaba mucho tiempo en ella lo sabía porque en esos momentos era imposible encontrarlo en ningún lugar del mapa, era como si esa habitación tuviese una protección especial. Una noche mirando el mapa noto que el profesor salía hacia los jardines del castillo y decidió ir a probar suertes con la oficina, pero cuando llego allí, no pudo entrar. Hizo un Alohomora, y nada incluso probo con un bombarda y fue como si la puerta lo engullera y quedo intacta.

En última instancia todo frustrado decidió contarle a Fred y este le explicó que, según Sara, solo habían tres formas de entrar a esa habitación una era con la llave, la cual lógicamente tenía el profesor, la otra era con sangre, pero era imposible que su padre no supiera que alguien habían entrado allí y la ultima si corría sangre Snape pro tus venas.

Una vez descartado el despacho del profesor, solo había una persona a la que podía acudir, así que escribió una carta a su padrino, en donde le explicaba toso con lujo de detalles, el mensaje del huevo, el uso de las branquialgas y el extraño despacho del profesor de DCAO. Y su padrino le había dicho que se las conseguiría pero que se las entregaría el mismo día de la prueba, y ahí estaba, esperando a su padrino.

Al divisar al hombre asomo la cabeza y dijo:

- ¿Las conseguiste?

- Claro, ¿cuando le he fallado a mi ahijado favorito?

- Soy tu único ahijado.

- ¿Cómo las conseguiste?

- Un artista no revela sus trucos. Ahora ve, apúrate que la prueba ya va a empezar, los gemelos ya llevan una fortuna en apuestas.

- Esos traidores.- dijo Harry en tono socarrón…

- Adelántate, yo iré a sentarme en las gradas con tus padres.

Harry se apresuro y entro a la carpa que se había improvisado a las afueras del lago para que sirvieran de camerinos a los participantes. Dentro ya estaban todos los demás, Diggory que lo miraba cómplice, Krum que lo miraba con desconfianza, desde lo del articulo de Rita Skeeter sobre la fiesta y Fleur que no dejaba de peinarse, como si su cabello no se fuese a mojar al entrar al lago.

Harry medio su capa en su bolso, se puso un la especia de muñequera en el antebrazo donde llevaría su varita y tomo las branquialgas en sus manos, cuando llego el profesor Dumbledore.

- Bien espero que todos tengan una idea en qué consistirá la prueba, algo muy preciado para ustedes se encuentra en el fondo del lago, es su deber encontrarlo y rescatarlo antes de una hora, les deseo a todos ustedes lo mejor, que gane el mejor.

Acto seguido todos salieron a la tarima desde donde ingresarían al lago y en la cual podía verlos todo el público. Tan pronto salió vio a su madre y a su padre quienes lo saludaron desde la tribuna, a su lado estaba Lupin y Peter. Harry los saludo y justo en ese momento el señor Filch disparo la señal para que empezara le prueba. Atragantándose con las branquialgas se lanzo al rio mientras toda la muchedumbre aplaudía.

El agua estaba fría, dentro todo estaba oscuro y las branquialgas se habían adherido a su garganta como si no quisiesen ser tragadas, aferrándose fuertemente s los músculos de su tráquea y por un momento menso que moriría asfixiado, hasta creyó sentir sangre en su boca. Pero en posos segundos la sensación desesperante paso y la sustituyo una de completa aversión ya que unas bronqueas aparecieron en los costados de su juego.

…

- ¿Qué estás haciendo mi Cormick? ¿el torneo es hacia el otro lado? ¿a dónde me llevas?- decía Sara mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre el chico.

- No me llames por ese ridículo nombre. Tu y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo el chico apretándole más su muñeca y jalándola de manera brusca.

- Suéltame me lastimas.

- No te soltare hasta que me expliques que significa esto. – dijo el chico zarandeando en el aire unas fotografías donde podía verse a ella y a Warren en una situación comprometedora en un camerino oscuro. La chica sabía que no había pasado nada, pero el ángulo en que la foto había sido tomada se prestaba a malinterpretaciones.

- Es solo un viejo amigo. Y la foto no eso significa.

- ¿no? Y qué me dices de la otra noche en la que no volviste y luego apareciste con el inútil de Fred..- pero antes que la chica pudiese contestar agrego: - no ya se También fue algo inocente. Yo he sido un caballero contigo, no te he forzado a nada porque creí que eras una dama, pero en vista de que todos pueden hacer lo que quieran contigo, creo que también tengo derecho, ¿no crees?

- Suéltame, McLaggen, te lo advierto.

- ¿Me adviertes qué? Por si no lo has notado no hay nadie por aquí.

- Mi padre se enterara de esto.

- No le tengo miedo a ese ex mortifago. – dijo el chico mientras le acorralaba contra un árbol y la inmovilizaba con su cuerpo.

- NO, suéltame. No. No puedes hacerme esto – gritaba la chica mientras empezaba a llorar.

- ¿No puedo? Obsérvame, crees que es justo que todos ellos te hayan tocado y a mi casi ni un beso me das.- luego de decir esto la beso en el cuello mientras trataba de desabrocharle la camisa cuando un gruñido a su espalda lo hizo voltear.

Un enorme perro negro se encontraba detrás ellos, gruñendo y con baba en la boca. El chico trato de espantarlo pero el perro lejos de asustarse se lanzo contra él. Asustado Cormac corrió para alejarse pero el pero lo alcanzo en una pierna y lo zarandeo, hasta que cayó al suelo. Al soltarlo se arrastro hasta que se incorporo y salió corriendo. La chica miro todo eso estupefacta. Cuando por fin su "novio" huyo, el perro se le acerco, en un principio sintió miedo. Pero al ver que el perro no quería atacarla, dejo que se acercara, los acaricio en su cabeza y se agacho para mirarlo de frente. Los ojos del perro eran grises, como os suyos, el perro también parecía mirarla con asombro. Acercando su rostro para acariciarlo dijo:

- ¿Quién es un lindo y fiel guardián? Si eres tú, eres tú. Decía la chica mientras lo acariciaba y luego añadió:- te debo una, amiguito, ¿dónde está tu dueño?- luego tanteo buscando una correa pero no vio ninguna.

Al ver que parecía ser un perro callejero, se levanto y miro a los lados, pero no vio a nadie.

- ¿Estás abandonado?- el perro solo la miro y emitió un gemido lastimero.- si pudiera te adoptaría, pero mi padre odia los perros, dijo mientras volvía a acariciarle la cabeza en ese momento alguien la llamó:

- Sara.- era Ginny quien la buscaba.

- Aquí estoy.

- Apresúrate ya va a empezar el torneo, ya voy.- dijo y al voltear el perro ya no estaba.

…

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se lanzo al agua pero él sentía que habían pasado horas, pero era imposible, Granger le había explicado que los estudios diferían respecto a su duración tanto en agua dulce como en agua salada pero que en ningún de las dos habían durado más de una hora, así que todavía no había pasado, ahí abajo había todo tipo de pececitos y creaturas.

Justo iba a dar vuelta en un desvió para evadir un ramillete de algas verdes, cuando diviso lo que parecía ser un rizo de cabello castaño. concéntrate Potter, que no te basta con soñarla todo el tiempo que ahora hasta la alucinas despierto pensó para sí el azabache, pero cuando se acerco noto que no eran alucinaciones, detrás de las algas había una especia de precipicio que desde donde, amarrados de su pies flotaban cuatro personas, una niña, rubia. Cho Chang. Su mejor amigo Ron Weasley y ella. Hermione Granger. Y entonces lo entendió.

….

- Ya está abarrotado. – se quejo Sara desde debajo de las gradas.

- No te preocupes me están guardando puesto.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Mis hermanos. – dijo la chica mientras buscaba entre la muchedumbre una cara conocida.- alla, alla están, ven Sara. Y sin más las chicas empezaron a subir. Cuando por fin llegaron noto, que los Weasley abarcaban casi dos finas. Dos filas llenas de cabezas pelirrojas.

- Hola – saludo Sara a una señora robusta que la miraba desde abajo con una gran sonrisa.

- Mamá ella es Sara Snape. Sara ellos son mis padres, Arthur y Molly Weasley. A George y a Fred ya los conoces y el último de allá es Bill. Ahora en esta otra fila se encuentra mi madrina, la famosa Lily Potter y mi padrino James. Y ese clan extraño del fondo son Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin quien trabaja en el ministerio. Y por último el famoso, el esplendido el guapísimo Sirius Black.

- Vaya Gin, te olvidaste de mí. No me nombraste hasta el final. Casi no recuerdo el nombre de la señorita

- Sara Snape, mucho gusto. – dijo la chica tendiéndole la mano. La cual el beso muy galantemente, a lo que la chica le sonrió ampliamente. Los ojos de ese hombre le transmitían confianza y a él le agradaba la chica.

- Creo que el placer es mío y mucho más al ver que estas en Gryffindor. Siendo hija de dos grandes Slytherin hubiera dado toda mi fortuna por ver la cara de tu padre cuando quedaste con nosotros los valientes leones.

- Papá ya lo asimiló y mamá fue ya lo había predicho muchos meses antes que empezara la escuela.- en vista que empezaban a estorbar la visión de los demás asistentes tomaron asiento, Sirius corrió a Peter para que Sara se sentara a su lado.

- Y ¿cómo te trata Inglaterra?

- Bien todos han sido muy amables conmigo.

- ¿Todos? Los periodistas no tanto ¿no crees? – al oír estas palabras la chica lo miro y por un momento una loca idea cruzo por su cabeza, pero la desecho de inmediato.

…

Era consciente de que el tiempo seguía transcurriendo, pero aun no sabía qué hacer. A pesar de que en un principio casi sentía un shock, ya que, la loca idea que, Granger era lo más importante que le había sido quitado, como decía el acertijo del huevo, le cruzo por la cabeza. Pero luego de atar cabos supuso que su tesoro debía ser Ron, ya que ningún otro de los participantes tenía ni siquiera una amistada con él.

El problema era que aunque hace mucho rato había soltado a Ron, no podía irse hasta ver que rescataran a Hermione. Estaba ahí pensando en eso cuando Cedric Diggory apareció con una burbuja en el rosto, Harry supo que había usado el hechizo, burbuja de aire. Luego de desatar a Cho Chang le hizo señas con el pulgar y se alejo.

Ahora solo quedaba Cho, Granger y Ron. No mucho tiempo después una chica rubia paso a su lado y sin siguiera pensarlo coro el cordón que retenía a la niña rubia y subió. Ya solo quedaba Granger, en cualquier momento aparecería Krum y la soltaría, y el ya había perdido muchos puntos, no podía quedarse de ultimo su capa estaba en juego. Además, si Krum no lograba rescatarla sería mejor, nada amenazaría su capa, si moría la apuesta moría con ella. Pero no podía dejarla morir, ni siquiera si con eso lograba mantener su capa.

Con este último pensamiento se acerco a desatarla con determinación, no estaba seguro pero presentía que ya había pasado casi una hora. Empezaba a sentir como sus branquias se cerraban. Pero cuando empezó a soltarla una criatura con escamas y cola de pescado y un rosto casi humano pero deforme los amenazo con lo que parecía un cuchillo hecho con rocas lijadas y dijo:

- Solo uno.

- Pero no la puede dejar morir, ya casi es tiempo.

- Solo uno.- al ver que la criatura no cedería Harry empuño su varita y grito bombarda apuntando a el manojo de algas y las cuales soltaron los cuerpos que tenían retenidos. Pero apenas lo hizo miles y miles de tritones empezaron a atacarlo, lo retenía y lo jalaba lo empujaban al fondo.

El hechizo bombarda logro impulsar los cuerpos hacia la superficie pero él seguía siendo retenido por las creaturas, eran miles y cada es llegaban más, ya lo veía todo perdido cuando en un último intento, grito:

- Repulsio. – automáticamente una onda acuática repelió todos los tritones y muchos quedaron flotando inconscientes en las profundidades. Las branquialgas dejaron de hacer su efecto, la sensación extraña de branquias dio paso a la desesperación de sentirse ahogado. Ese era el último aliento lo sabía y más vale que lo usara para algo bueno. Y lo hizo: - Asencio.

Inmediatamente fue vomitado de las entrañas del lago y salió expelido con una fuerza tal que aterrizo en la plataforma, donde ya lo esperaban Ron y Granger, ambos consientes pero aun empapados. Apenas se incorporo Granger se le acerco, y le dijo:

- Lo hiciste aunque no tenias que hacerlo, Potter.

- ¿Qué te puedo decir, no podía dejar morir a mi profesora?- y de la nada, sin el esperárselo, la chica se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo luego e lo cual le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, justo en ese momento un flash los segó.

Luego de unos segundos, la chica lo soltó y al mirarlo a la cara, la atmosfera se había tornado incomoda. La chica lo miro se sonrojo y se alejo un poco. El no sabía que decir, había quedado en shock. Pero justo en ese momento la vos del director acaparo la atención:

- Los jueces han determinado que el ganador de esta prueba es Cedric Diggory, pero en vista que el señor Potter pudo haber llegado primero, pero demostró gran valentía y entereza al rescatar no solo al señor Weasley sino a la señorita Granger también, hemos acordado otorgarle el Segundo lugar.

Inmediatamente miles de voces se alzaron, muchos aplaudían, otros chiflaba pero Harry solo la veía a ella. Se distinta así mojada y sonrojada, quería mejorara el ambiente así que dijo:

- Además, no podía arriesgarme a perder mi esclava antes que empezara a servirme.

- Aun falta una prueba, Potter.

- Aun llevo la delantera Hermione.

* * *

CONTINUARA…

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…

Más respecto a Sara, Sirius y su turbio pasado. Sara y Fred llegan a un acuerdo y Harry se enfrenta a la mayor de las pruebas al final del torneo. Advertencia, la historia se empieza a entrar en el lado oscuro. ¿Quién ganara la tercera prueba? ¿Quién morirá? Lo leeremos en la próxima.

* * *

¿Les gusto o la odiaron? Sea lo que sea que estén pensando en este momento, háganmelo saber en un review. ¿Cómo lo harán? Dando click en el botón de abajo que dice "review this chapter". Si quieren ver las fotos de Sara y Warren no dejen de revisar el blog de la historia. http:/ heroedecorazon. blogspot. com/ 2011/07 (quiten los espacios). Y no dejen de participar en la encuesta del blog.


End file.
